Med School Mom
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Sequel to Pregnant Intern.Can love be enough to make it through the worst times in life?...RxRxP
1. Good Girls Go Bad

**Serious piece of advice, I think...believe that if you didn't read Pregnant Intern you will be confused as to people and relationships.  
So if you need to do that no worries this story will be waiting. **

**I missed you guys seriously...I missed these characters...I missed writing their story.  
I had to do a sequel I hope you enjoy, this really picks up like it never ended.  
**

* * *

August 9, 2009

"Can I have some more ice cream?" I asked with a pout as I crawled across the bed to Troy who had his muscular back to me. I snaked my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know….." Troy said trailing off a little as he took another scoop.

"Pwease?" I asked placing kisses on his neck moving myself closer just to tease him letting my breast rub against his back. Well that's what it must have felt like; I'm only wearing the dress shirt he was wearing last night when he got in from New York.

"Here," Troy reached over his shoulder holding the spoon letting me have some of the butter pecan he was having.

"So how was New York?" I asked sitting back on my heels.

"It was okay…hot…but okay." I frowned slightly at his reply

"But you seemed to be having so much fun, what happened?" I looked down at the shirt I was wearing and played with the hem.

Troy sighed but continued eating on the ice cream. I bit my lip a little wondering if it was something really bad. Troy has been gone a week in New York working on one of his charities he works on. Tomorrow he's going to Canada to do more work on another one of his charities where he is going to be giving a speech of some sort then a commercial.

"Well?" I asked quietly, he sighed again placing the carton on his nightstand and bent over and put his head in his hands.

"You didn't cheat on-" Though I never got to finish that thought when Troy jumped up and turned around looking at me like I was crazy.

"God no Gabriella," I looked down embarrassed for even asking.

"Then what-"

"I went there and everything was fine. Then we went back to the hotel and I had this room to myself and there was nothing but silence. I slept like a baby Gabriella but then I woke up at 4 am freaking out because I couldn't find you or Summer but then I realized that I was across the country. I couldn't get back to sleep for hours and I only slept an hour before I had to get back up for a meeting." He ran a hand through his hair before walking over to the little balcony in the corner that looked over the backyard leaning against the rail.

I watched him a moment before crawling off the bed and walking hesitantly towards him playing with my hands which were covered by his long sleeves. I walked out to the balcony and stood to his right and leaned against the rail my hair blowing in the cool night air. I slowly moved my left hand over to his right and interlaced our fingers, I kissed his hand softly.

I dared a quick look up at him but only ended up blushing when I saw he was staring at me intently. I looked at the pool with the reflection of the moon on it before looking back at my love.

"So you did miss me," I said with a huge grin which caused him to blush but nod none the less.

"Yea maybe, yes, both of you," I nodded as if it were obvious.

"Well how could you not miss two insanely beautiful girls like Summer and I? Well I have to say that even though she is a few weeks Summer is ahead of me in the looks department…" Troy frowned bringing his left arm around my waist bending down to my level.

"Yes I missed my insanely beautiful girls but Summer could only be beautiful because her mother is stunning. " I blushed and pushed on his chest a little before bringing him in for a kiss though never locking. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and let our noses rub lightly making my stomach tingle with delight.

"Well you know there were tons of guys lined around the block just waiting to take us while you were gone…it's good you got back I didn't know how long I could hold them off." I winked at him before slipping out of his grasp and running through the bedroom and the short distance to Summer's bedroom.

I quietly opened the door and moved over to her crib and peered over to see brilliant blue eyes looking back at me. I gasped lightly which caused her to smile and release a happy noise from her mouth.

"Well hey pretty girl, what are you doing up?" I asked as if she could respond as I lifted her up and into my arms. I patted her butt lightly to see if that's what she needed but it's too early for that need, that's normally around 5 am, and she'd be having a fit if it were that. I glanced at the small clock on the wall and made out 1:30 am.

"Well I don't know why you're up-" I got my reason a few moments later when her little hand nudged my right breast not fully comfortable with reaching and grabbing quite yet. I giggled a little coming to the conclusion she must have woken a few moments before I entered the room because she would have been having a fit for that too otherwise.

"Well why didn't you do that sooner? You want to stay in here or go see daddy?" I asked getting a happy noise towards the end and nodded understanding. I yawned as I walked out of her room to ours I peeked in and saw Troy sitting on the bed flipping through T.V. channels.

"Hey would you like company?" I asked him lightly before looking back down at Summer who nudged my breast again squealing a little, I swear she gets that from Shar.

"Of course," Troy said brightening turning the T.V. down as I walked into the room kicking the door closed.

I walked over to the bed and handed her to Troy before heading to the bathroom to find her blanket. I yawned as I walked into the bathroom and looked around for the blanket.

"When did she get this outfit?" Troy asked from the other room. I yawned again as I grabbed the blanket out of the closet in the bathroom before responding.

"Uh your mom and mine got it for her while you were gone before they left." I said turning the bathroom light off walking back over to the bed where Troy was grinning at her as she touched his face as if she wanted to be sure he was real.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on my side and watched as Troy played with her a moment longer before Summer realized I was there instantly reached for me knowing I have something she wants. I took her from Troy and put her in my arms so she was towards my right breast. I unbuttoned Troy's shirt and helped her a little before she had things in control.

Right now I feel pretty drained. I mean when I saw Troy this strange amount of energy came over me but now I just feel ready to pass out. I haven't had a good sleep in two days and both of those days only got 2 hours of sleep each. I've mainly been getting things ready for when my classes start.

"I thought you were going to put her on the bottle?" Troy asked putting an arm behind his head as he leaned against the headboard.

"I'm trying but she doesn't like it very much, just like she didn't like it when we brought her home from the hospital." I ran my hand over her head which was full of hair already turning into locks.

"So what are we doing later?"

"Well I think that everyone agreed to come over and have a little get together before you leave again. Well mainly they want to play with Summer so that will be fun." I looked back at him to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing…did I tell you, you were fine yesterday?" I giggled shaking my head looking back at Summer.

"Okay I'll just say it today," I nodded

"Okay," I said through a yawn,

"Tired?" Troy asked rubbing his hand on my back.

"No Troy I have burst of energy at 2 in the morning, yes Troy,"

We stayed in silence for the next few minutes as Summer finished. I handed her over to Troy and quickly buttoned up his shirt before turning to him my hair falling over my shoulder.

"I should take her back," I said a little sad to have her go,

"Can't she stay with us?" I reached over and carefully took her from him standing up and heading for the door.

"One of the easiest ways to kill a baby is to sleep with them since you could flip over on top of them and suffocate them." I winked at him opening our door and going to her room

"Okay pretty girl," I said placing her down in the empty crib as I felt something brush against my legs. I looked down and smiled.

"Hey Ocean are you going to stay and watch Summer?" I asked and got a purr from the white cat. I giggled and picked her up.

"Well how about you visit her later?" A small whimper came from the cat and I frowned.

"Well you know she's going to be up in a few hours anyways so…" I walked towards the stairs and sat her down by the top step. For some reason she loves to rest there I don't know why though. I yawned before turning and heading back for the bedroom and pulling the door up just so it was opened a crack.

I ran a hand through my hair turned the lights off and the T.V. before crawling into bed with Troy. He smiled at me wrapping an arm around my stomach making me move a little with pleasure. I looked up at his gorgeous eyes unconsciously drawing circles on his abs with my fingers.

"To believe this time last year we were just dating, now we're parents." Troy said kissing my forehead.

"I know, a lot can change in 11 months."

"Gosh it's almost a year?" I nodded sneaking an innocent look at his lips. "It's surreal," I nodded again biting my lip.

We stayed like that in silence just thinking I guess. I turned away from Troy with a sigh as my thoughts drifted to things that have been on my mind for a while. I looked over at my closet, I've been in it so many times I've memorized the look and feel of everything, and I'm turning into Sharpay.

Even though it's dark I pictured myself walking into the closet and getting on my white step stool and going to the top shelf and pushing aside boxes until I came to a small Urban Outfitters box. I pulled the box down and opened it and looked inside seeing diaries and pictures that made me shiver then the one Polaroid that was flipped over simply saying. _Keep in touch, See you next fall._

"Hey what's wrong?" I jumped a little coming back to reality suddenly and touched my face softly never realizing that I had been crying.

"Nothing," I whispered, Troy stayed silent as if letting me re-think my answer.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course,"

"Will you – will you be careful no matter what?" Troy was silent as if thinking over what I'd just said.

"I promise. What brought this on?" he asked softly his breath on the top of my head, I sighed again.

"I just don't want Summer to lose her dad. I don't want to lose you either."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." He said pulling me closer.

I nodded feeling slight comfort though I wasn't confident with the answer. I stayed in his arms staring into the dark. My eyes slowly drifted to the closet once again before whispering into the night.

"You never know Troy; there are some crazy people out there."

**Later that day – Noon**

"I still can't believe you got the baby weight off in like 2 weeks. I mean it took me 2 months to get back to my size in high school." Shar said as we were in the kitchen cutting fruit for when people started arriving.

"Shar you had twins of course it was going to take you a little longer." Taylor said looking at Shar as she cut some pineapple. I giggled as Shar glared at Taylor.

"Please twins shouldn't make a difference. I should have hired Jessica Alba's trainer I mean 3 weeks after birth and she looks like she's never had to open her legs that wide." Shar rolled her eyes again as she took a sip of her wine.

"Shar already hitting the bar I see," we all looked towards the living room entrance and saw Paige walk in with 3 boxes of wine coolers.

"You're one to talk," Shar said taking one of the boxes after placing her glass down. I laughed while fixing the brown belt I wore at the waist of my paisley tunic dress.

I looked at Paige and noticed that she actually looked cute with her hair down and curly in her purple printed V-neck dress. Her sandals pulled the look off nicely I'll have to raid her closet sometime. I glanced at Shar who was playing with her dress telling Paige how the idea to design it came to her when she was walking through the fabric warehouse. I must say her floral belted dress looked fabulous as Sharpay could only put it.

"Uh you can just take those outside to the guys. Oh and Paige is Carissa coming?" I asked rinsing my knife off.

"Yea she just had to find something to wear." She said laughing before following Shar to the back. I shook my head turning back to the island where Taylor and I were still cutting fruit.

"You know I'm still recovering from the Espy's? I mean my feet and after wearing like 50 different Spanx to cover all of myself I still have trouble breathing." Taylor said with a laugh.

I looked over at her with a frown. I looked over the black smock dress she wore with a tan belt around her small waist. Chad certainly doesn't seem to have a problem with her size, he's crazy about her.

"Tay you look amazing!" I said shaking my loose curls on my head.

"No you look amazing,"

"I'm 20 I look amazing in everything," I teased bumping her hip.

"Oh now someone is getting a big head."Taylor said bumping me back as a new song blasted through the property speakers.

Yes I said property speakers. For the fourth Troy insisted on getting property speakers so if you were in the house you could hear the music and outside you could hear it. There are speakers in the house in almost every room. Of course the baby's room one is off as are most of the upstairs bedrooms. The ones in the pool had to be checked many times of course I just think Troy wanted to get me wet. He even had to put ones in the bathrooms. I of course was against it and he just said if they have a problem just turn the speaker off. Of course there aren't any in the front of the house but he is getting to that later.

I will say the rock speakers in the backyard are rather cool and the ones hidden in the bushes are nice effects. Taylor and I started moving to the beat since this was and always will be one of the best Cobra Starship songs ever. We sang along and couldn't help but put our knives down and start dancing I mean how can you not?

"_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_"

Shar and Paige ran back inside singing the song along with us. I noticed briefly that Paige had taken her shoes off but that didn't really matter at the moment. This song was the moment. We all slowed our dancing for a moment gearing up for the chorus.

_"She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends "_

We jumped a little when Kirsten and Aly came running in screaming the chorus with us. We all quickly hugged before continuing our dance session. Taylor and Shar moved things off the island and Paige sat on top and grabbed a spoon singing into it as if it were a mic.

"_You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad"_

We all looked towards the entrance and saw Gordo singing the song. Of course he's in a band he would know this song. I love that about him he is the only guy – besides Ryan – who will dance around with us.

"_I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad"_

Gordo walked over to me and grabbed my waist sitting me on the counter as I sang Leighton's part.

"_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy" _

I moved and stood up on the island and Gordo hopped up next to me. Okay can we say living in the moment is the way to live life? I mean we're all only in our 20s we don't have to act 30 and all serious all the time.

"_(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control "_

Gordo fixed his cap on his head and handed me his sunglasses and danced on the island while the girls handled the floor. I also love the fact that in our group - which has slowly gotten larger – there is no jealousy.

"_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad "_

I looked over and saw that the guys watching us in amusement even Troy, though he did have a murderous look somewhere in there.

"Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance "

Gordo hopped down and I got on my knees as he took his sunglasses off my face. Kirstin came and hopped on the island next to me and we both sang together.

"I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go"

When the song ended everyone cheered and Troy walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he scooped me up bridal style.

"Yea Gordon out," Troy teased before carrying me out with some of the others following.

He brought me over to a beach chair and laid down with me. He placed kisses on my neck and I couldn't help but get lost in the moment. Of course I had to come back to reality when I heard people talking behind us.

"Troy I have to help Tay." I said trying to get from his grip but he just held on tighter making me smell all of his goodness.

"That can wait, you look fine today" he kissed me on the lips and I tangled my fingers in his hair I mean how could I not take this moment? Hell if he wants to go up to the bedroom I'm- wait..

"Hold up –" I sat up catching him totally by surprise. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh when I saw the lip gloss on his mouth. I reached over and wiped it off before continuing. "What brought this on?" I asked looking at him.

He looked at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about. I just continued to look at him until he slowly caved. Finally his eyes looked guilty and he sighed for effect.

"I have to tell you something." He said grabbing my hand and running his thumb over it.

"Mmmhmmm," I replied trying not to get too caught up in the sudden choice of PDA

"Well see I kind of invited someone over." I frowned a little.

"You told me this morning that Kobe, Vanessa and the kids were coming so I don't –"

"I'm talking more on the lines of Nikki and Lily," I pulled my hand away from him and stood up glaring.

"Come on Gabriella don't be like this."

"Troy you know we don't get along!"

Everything got suddenly silent though I hardly noticed. Troy stood up and grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards the house though I pulled from his grasp and ran up to our bedroom. I walked in and turned just as Troy walked in closing the door behind him.

"Why?" I asked simply trying to stay calm though it wasn't working.

"Because they're my friends Gabriella,"

"You have horrible taste in friends."

"I deserve that,"

"Why?"

"Why what Gabriella?" I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why invite them if you know only the male population will enjoy their company?"

"They are my friends Gabriella and Chad is the one who told them. How was I going to tell them they couldn't come?" he asked giving me a truly helpless look as he sat on the bed.

So this is Chad's doing. Oh he is going to have to die later. I looked up at him and saw him giving me this look simply saying how can you ask me to be the bad guy?

"Say it was canceled. You have to go to a meeting. Summer is allergic to bitches. I don't know think of something!!!" I yelled shaking my head as I started to pace.

I wonder when they'll be arriving exactly. Ugh knowing them they'll come 'fashionably late' ugh they make me sick. I just can't stand them I mean I can hear them now. Hey Gabi-Ella-

"Gabriella!"

"What?!" I jumped looking at him not realizing he had been speaking.

"I said that's a little cruel." I sighed and walked over to him grabbing both of his hands in mine and looking in his eyes.

"I just…we don't get along. We've been through this already Troy. I just…" I looked at him again and sighed.

"Can you please be the bigger person for me?" He pouted a little, I avoided his eyes.

I looked around the room trying to think of a comeback anything that would make him change his mind. I have to realize that Troy is just a good guy, hell he was nice to Shar when she wanted revenge on him for something that happened when they were breaking up. He was nice to Chad still after he had shaved Troy's eyebrows off. Of course Troy just shaved Chad's head.

I looked down at the floor and let my eyes wonder to my toes which were painted a very electric blue. I must say I'm impressed that they didn't chip considering I got the nail polish from Forever 21 when I went shopping with Kirstin a few days ago. I love that it's nice and thick, I hate watery/clear like nail polish. It's a pure waste of money well unless you want that as a light cover. Of course I would never spend more than a dollar on polish like that- Wait wasn't I supposed to be yelling at Troy?

Oh yes the bastard invited the evil step sisters over for the party. Ugh this is just a waste of my breath. Troy isn't going to change his mind no matter how many times I cry over the things they do. Well I wouldn't say cry over them but yea something like that.

"Fine," I said in defeat. Troy grinned standing up and kissing me on the lips in the process. He practically skipped out of the room and ran downstairs.

I rolled my eyes; no matter how many times he invites those two to something I will still love him. That's what I love about him; he's a good guy not a total jerk…Okay there just has to be a book on how to totally finish getting your guy totally whipped because I still have a few loose corners. Maybe I should ask Shar, Zeke is pretty whipped.

I walked out of the room and to Summer's room. I smiled down at Ocean who followed me in. I looked over the crib to see Summer playing with the lone teddy bear we allowed in her crib. Her great-grandfather left it to her. Her legs kicked every so often and I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable she was. This caught her attention and she instantly flashed me a toothless grin a happy gurgle coming from her mouth. I grabbed her blanket and draped it over my shoulder before picking her up out of the crib. In the process the bear dropped from her grasp. She squealed in my right ear and kicked nearly knocking the wind out of me. If she isn't Troy's child I don't know whose she is.

"Okay I'm getting the bear," I said giggling.

She pulled back from my shoulder and looked to see if I had really grabbed the bear as if she didn't believe me. She clapped her hands together before reaching for the bear almost falling out of my grasp though I knew I had a firm grip on her. I took her over to the small mirror Shar insisted she had. I let her see her reflection and all she did was reached out for the mirror.

"See look how cute you look in your little dress," I said pulling her green baby sundress out over my arm and bouncing her a little she almost lost grip on her bear. "Why don't I just hang onto this for you" I grabbed the bear in my left hand and headed for the door.

"Ready to go see everyone pretty girl?" I asked as we walked down the hall. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek I couldn't help but blush.

"Well don't I feel special, you better not go off and do that to any of those boy's in the diaper aisle." I teased poking her stomach lightly. She giggled as if she understood exactly what I just said.

Once we were downstairs I walked into the kitchen where Emily and Shar were talking while sipping some wine. They both instantly stopped when they saw her.

"Oh there she is! Isn't she just adorable, hey Livy" Em said coming over and giving both of us a hug, Shar followed doing the same though not taking her away from me since she doesn't like being held by people other than Troy and I and our parents for too long each day. She's very picky so everyone tries to wait it out for the perfect moment to take her.

When we had our 4th of July party we all decided to give her nicknames and establish who could call her what. Of course Troy and I can call her whatever we want but we wanted everyone to have a normal nickname for her. We all decided on Liv or Livy, the girls usually call her Livy while the guys take Liv. I made a joke that day while everyone was deciding that we should save a name that her boyfriend could call her only like Troy called me Ria and Brie. Troy instantly didn't like that idea neither did Zeke or Chad.

"Everyone's out back," Shar said with this look that told me Nikki and Lily must be here already.

"Well I guess we could stay inside…" I trailed off looking back at them. Emily nodded understanding that I wasn't in any hurry to get outside.

"Maybe they'll melt," Shar said

"You think Livy could maybe…accidentally of course…barf on them?" Emily asked, I gasped and Shar just laughed. Well it's not such a bad idea I mean she's a baby how can you get mad?

"I will not have my daughter sinking to your level," I said sticking my tongue out at Emily and Summer tried to do the same but only managed opening her mouth and drooling a little. I laughed along with Shar and wiped her mouth.

"Livy I thought we were friends?" Em said pouting. The doorbell rang and I sighed handing her over to Emily before running towards the door.

"Gabriella!!!"I rolled my eyes opening the door

"Ryan!!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck staying in the embrace for a moment before pulling apart.

"How was Miami trick? You still didn't tan I see," I said linking arms with him as I closed the door.

"Oh it was fabulous and I was disappointed too but I'm pale and I'll have to deal with it."

"Maybe you're part vampire," I said looking at him with wide eyes stepping away a little.

"Oh please I will not be joining the Twilight saga anytime soon," I laughed before becoming serious and wrapping my arms around his neck again burring my head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," I mumbled

"I missed you too, so much," he pulled back kissing my head and I loosened my grip.

"Look at us acting like a couple." I said wiping my eyes quickly before I made a scene.

"Oh I know love, I promise if Troy doesn't marry you in 2 years I will get down and ask you myself." I giggled and hit Ryan on the chest.

Suddenly crying came from the kitchen I sighed and rushed in there to find Emily and Shar trying to get Summer to stop crying but she continued. I rushed over and grabbed her bear and tried to get her to take him but she just pushed him away. Shar realized Ryan was there and attacked him with hugs and questions.

"What happened?" I asked taking Summer when she reached out to me crying louder leaving tears on my new dress. I took the blanket and quickly put it over my shoulder and allowed her to continue to belt.

"She saw the cover of that magazine." I looked over at an old copy of Troy's Rolling Stone cover. I groaned and realized she wanted Troy. I bounced a little patting her back softly.

"Sweetie it's fine I'll take you to daddy I promise." I said as I quickly headed for the back yard where people were talking and having conversations and quickly noticed the crying baby in my arms.

"Troy," I called out to him making him turn and rush over to me.

"She really wants you, see I told you I'd take you to him." I said and Summer instantly turned in my arms and cried harder practically jumping into Troy's arms. She coughed a few times trying to calm herself though still feeling worked up. I sighed and headed back for the house but Nikki came into step with me leading me over to a beach chair in the corner of the yard.

"Looks like your daughter likes daddy more, I don't blame her." She said simply giving me her special look. I am the bigger person.

"He's gone a lot she misses him easily. She has a heart; of course you know nothing about that." Okay the slightly bigger person.

"Ouch that hurt Gabi-Ella, I don't want a fight…yet. But I just want you to know I meant what I said a few months ago. I'm not giving up easily. Troy will be mine."

"I don't think so," I said simply. Yea Gabi keep it short and to the point.

"Oh well, I'm sure the media and rumors will get to you soon enough,"

"I trust Troy,"

"You trust a 24 year old who has hormones that should be used at his bachelor age? He has a kid not legal bond; he won't be cheating on Summer only you."

"Why are you such a bitch?" I'm still the bigger person….right?

"Because Gabriella you took what was mine,"

"I never forced Troy to break up with you that was his choice." I growled

"You really don't know what happened that night do you? Well that doesn't matter it's the past. But I just have one question for you Gabriella before I respect Troy's plea in me not to annoy you." Maybe Troy is a good boy,

"What's your question?" I asked not sure I want to know what it is. She looked at me her eyes showing so many emotions at once some so sincere they made me wonder if I really was talking to Nikki or an impostor. She leaned a little closer, not in a threatening way either in an almost secretive way. She simply whispered.

"Are you ready?" My first thought. _No_.

* * *

**Ahh! I am so nervous my stomach is wild. I didn't know how to write a first chapter. These are always the hardest since the response to that usually sets the story. So I figured the safest easiest thing for me to do is just to read the last chapter of PI 50x and then go for it like I was just literally continuing...As I had said I hate sequels that are years later...so since I'm in control I have this 2 months later a party...on my birthday :) hehe. reviews would be a fab gift for me. preview would be the gift for you.**

**I also have a myspace where I have updates on the stories I'm working on and other things. So you can check that out from the link on my page. (:  
**

**(As always)  
**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	2. So Far So Great

August 18, 2009

"Okay that will be…the last book I believe," Carissa said checking our lists of books we needed for classes which will be starting soon. I'm nervous I mean med school is a little scary.

"Thank god I mean this cart is getting heavy," I groaned pushing the cart towards the check out at the school. I looked over at Carissa who looked exactly like Paige except her hair was a red brown type, short and layered to her shoulders her gray eyes had a hint of blue in them…she's gorgeous.

"Oh stop complaining," She said still not looking up from the list. I rolled my eyes and tugged at the sleeves over my gray cashmere sweater that I wore over a soft pink dress with a tight corset like feel then a flowy skirt. I topped the look off with a pair of silver flats and my hair down in natural curls.

"Are you excited? Cause I'm nervous,"

"Oh please knowing you, you most likely had the best scores on the entrance exams." Cari gave me a side glance with a smart smirk on her face.

"Haha you're so funny my friend." God it's freezing in here! I swear I can see my breath every time I breathe.

"No I'm serious you-" But she never got to finish that thought when she bumped into a god who was around 30 or maybe older and fell to the ground.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," He bent over forgetting the few books he'd dropped and helped Cari to her feet. I watched them for a moment before noticing one of his books by my feet. I bent down and picked it up along with another book. One was a med book except a teacher's guide and a grade book that looked pretty heavy duty.

I reached out for another book that was green when he reached for it also causing our hands to brush slightly. I gasped looking up at him instantly locking eyes. His eyes are cute…one is more brown/blue…the other brown/green. It's adorable…he had a shadow but seemed to want to grow it out. His bone structure is amazingly strong like David Beckham almost. His brown hair fell in his eyes slightly but not enough to cover them. Amazing.

I stood up and he did the same. At the same time, like we were mirroring each other. I held the books out to him but he's still looking at me…not moving. Awkward turtle, I broke eye contact looking at the books then back at him and he seemed to snap out of whatever that was. Seeming to be embarrassed he grabbed the books making his fingertips brush against the back of my hand. I looked up at him,

"I'm sorry once again…I didn't mean to bump into you, see I'm new here. I was at interning at USC and got a job here and I'm late already for a tour of the grounds with the Dean…" he said to Carissa desperately trying not to look at me but still continuing to glance at me as if I was going to strike him at any second. "Sorry I'm Eric," He held his hand out to Carissa who I noticed raised an eyebrow glancing at me before looking back at…Eric shaking his hand.

"Hi Eric I'm Carissa, this is my friend…Gabriella," I looked at her before holding my hand out to him with a slight smile. He looked over at me and then finally took my hand giving it a shake.

"Sorry you just…look familiar…" He looked down embarrassed and Carissa nudged me wearing a cheeky grin I just rolled my eyes. Thankfully he didn't see the smile.

"I'm sure I just have a face like that," I mumbled as we dropped our hands.

"Oh yea that's it…well I have to check this out and get to my classroom. See ya," he hurried to move and on his way past our shoulders brushed…he smells good.

"He's fine; I really hope he's the Eric on our schedules." Carissa said a grin on her face along with a blush.

"Oh he's okay." I don't see what the big deal is he looks like any other guy.

"Yea and he has a crush on you."

"He said I look familiar, I mean I'm sure I do…he looks too old for me anyways." I grabbed cart and continued to push towards the check out along with other students.

"Yea well I like an older guy…" She looked over her shoulder hoping to catch another glance but I just laughed at her attempts.

"You are so much like Paige it's not even funny."

"Well we are part of the same family I mean our whole family is crazy not one of us sane. Even if one of us were normal they'd be the one that stuck out." She grinned at me again I just rolled my eyes. "Back on subject though, he is hot."

"Okay I've had time to look at him and he has to be at least 30 – "

"35 or up sweetie, he has experience." She laughed and nudged me happiness in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, you, god, images," I yelled stopping and holding my head touching my temples trying to clear my new images,

"They are beautiful images, I mean did you see how big his converse were?!?! I mean god! Would I love to break a few laws with him," I gasped and looked over at Carissa with my jaw on the ground; I looked around hoping no one heard her outburst.

"Are you crazy!!?!?!"

"Yes I thought we had this conversation," She placed a hand on my arm looking at me with concern; I closed my mouth and pulled away from her.

"Shut up," I grumbled getting ahead of her leaving her laughing at me before finally running to catch up and check out our books.

**Baylor Casa**

"I'm serious Gabi he's going to be the Jake to my Reese, he does look like him admit it,"

"Okay yes he looks like him but really he's one of our professors you can't pursue anything." I said to her as we walked into Shar and Zeke's home where everyone was meeting for a get together.

"Oh please that's like you and Troy, your relationship was illegal for a good 4 years but you still went for it," She winked at me as we took our shoes off by the door.

"Oh please that is totally different,"

"No it isn't."

"Okay believe what you want Cari," I grumbled seeing this will be a conversation we'll be having until we're done with his studies class.

"How was book shopping?" Kirsten asked from her spot on the couch next to Ryan who was holding the latest Cosmopolitan in his hands. He waved before looking back.

"It was fun, right Gabi?" Cari smirked at me before flopping down next to Alysn, who was eating some chips.

"What was fun," I turned to see Chad coming from the other hall, I gave him a hug and smiled tiredly at him.

"Oh Cari is on something-"

"No Gabriella don't play that!" Carissa said grinning like a bobcat.

"Is it story time?" Shar asked coming in clapping her hands together. Taylor came after her holding a tray of drinks and set them on the large table in the living room where everyone was welcomed to some. The music in the background was low so not to distract everyone from conversation.

"No/yes!" Me and Carissa said at the same time. Taylor laughed and sat on the couch on the other side of the table across from Ryan and Kirstin's couch.

"What happened?" Chad asked a grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders bringing me close. I groaned knowing that she's going to exaggerate.

"Our little Gabriella met a guy!!!" She squeal receiving gasps from almost everyone. Then I felt a slap on my arm.

"OW!" I yelled rubbing it. I looked to see Paige standing there glaring at me.

"Why is it that you're taken and you get all the guys but I'm single and I can't get anything!" she pouted before going and sitting on one of the chairs near Kirstin by her couch.

"Hey I'm not looking!" I said pleading my case.

"Oh wait until I tell Troy gosh he's going to murder the guy…continue the story," Chad said a grin on his face getting a laugh from Zeke, Gordo and Michael who came in with Emily following. Zeke went and sat in one of the smaller couches and Shar skipped over and sat practically on top of him. Emily and Michael took the last couch and sat down Emily instantly leaning into his embrace. Gordo went and moved Aly sitting her on his lap which made her giggle and kiss him on the lips. All the singles – Kirstin, Paige, Ryan and Carissa – groaned at the sudden shows of affection.

"As I was saying, this gorgeous Jake Gyllenhaal look alike came into the store and collided with me. Of course at first I thought this romance novel like thing was for me. Turns out the guy can't keep his eyes off of Mommy dearest over there and just was a blabbering idiot around her. I mean I saw him check her boobs!" I gasped and stood straighter pulling my sweater over my chest, Chad just laughed harder. " So his name was Eric and he's going to be one of our professors this year I mean I was shocked but excited! I mean he has a shoe size to die for!" All of the girls squealed with delight especially Sharpay, Emily and Alysn.

"He wants our Gabriella?" Taylor asked in shock sending me a look.

"Oh please he said I looked familiar."

"Yea you were on the cover of People last week," Paige said as if it were obvious.

"You all are unfair." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. Chad laughed

"We're only teasing Gabs," He kissed my head before going to Taylor and wrapping his arms lovingly around her. I feel suddenly alone for some reason…

"Where's Summer?" I asked hoping to leave before I start crying. My hormones are still a little shaken up after getting my period for the first time a few weeks ago.

"She's upstairs," I nodded and headed for the staircase leaving them to their laughter.

I yawned as I walked up completely tired from finishing a summer assignment I received for my advanced biology class last night. My neck still hurts a little and my eyes though I am glad to fully be able to see after having my eye surgery. Ryan and I threw out all of my contacts and ended my monthly delivery and broke all of my glasses. I hope not to be wearing them again until I'm an old woman.

I walked down the hall to the master bedroom where Summer was sleeping in the middle of the King bed with pillows surrounding her so she wouldn't move. I smiled softly before walking over to the bed and crawling on careful not to wake her. I moved the pillows from the right of her and put them back against the headboard and rested my head against them and looked down at her.

I listened to the laughter coming from down stairs and rolled my eyes. I reached over and ran a hand over her head letting my fingers run through her curls. She's so tiny, to believe that she actually came out of me is a thought that blows my mind still.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I opened my eyes slowly just to be met by a pair of blue ones and a hand on my cheek.

"Hey pretty girl, why didn't you wake me?" I asked, she made a happy noise and moved her body to show her excitement and this amused me highly. Then she looked above my head a little and laughed. I frowned and sat up a little to see what had her so happy. But I instantly stopped feeling a weight on my waist. I looked down and noticed an arm that looked very familiar to me.

I sat up more and looked behind me to see Troy sleeping on the bed peacefully. I smiled softly looking at him with his hair swooped over his eyes in this new haircut the stylist gave him. I heard a giggle from below me and looked over at Summer who had a toothless grin coming back at me. I quickly laid my head back down on the pillow and smiled back at her. I put my finger to my lips signaling her to be quiet though the smile on my lips made her laugh again.

Summer has to be the happiest baby I've ever met. She hardly ever cries and is always smiling and laughing though she's only 2 months. She reminds me of myself in a way.

Troy moved a little which cause both of us to be quiet. I watched Summer as her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open causing a little drool to escape her mouth. She looked up at Troy with a blank expression though she seems to know that we should be quiet. Did I mention she's smart for 2 months?

I reached over and grabbed the corner of her blanket and brought it up to her mouth wiping it softly. Her eyes moved back to me and she made a noise from the back of her throat that meant she wanted a little attention. Her face was still blank and when she saw I wasn't going to wake Troy she made the noise louder this time. I stifled a giggle and held my finger to my lips again, she closed her mouth. She watched me a while longer before looking away suddenly fascinated with the ceiling.

I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath. The smell of Troy went through my nose making me sigh with delight. Of course there was the light smell of his cologne but then there was the smell of pine and toothpaste. He smells like fresh air almost. I leaned back into his embrace and just watched Summer as she kicked her legs and moved her arms every so often.

She looked over at me eventually and made eye contact before looking at her hands. I smiled holding my hands out also.

"Hands…" I said looking up at her as she looked from my hands to her hers. "…fingers…" I wiggled my finger and laughed softly when she tried to do the same but only seeming to be able to flex her fingers. I reached and grabbed her little foot. "….foot….toes" she made one of her famous happy noises and brought her hands together.

"Clap…" I said imitating what she had done before. She watched me as I clapped then did the same. She found joy in this and continued clapping grinning the whole time.

"I know you're awake," I said still watching Summer as I heard a light chuckle from behind me. I sat up and turned back towards him my hair falling around me. I smiled softly when I saw his eyes still closed and a smirk on his lips.

"When did you get here? Why didn't you wake me?" I glanced at the clock and realized I'd only been sleep 40 minutes about. I slowly moved my eyes back to him to find them still closed.

"About 10 minutes ago, and I'm tired, figured I'd take advantage of the bed." I pouted and placed my hand on his face feeling light stubble trying to break through.

"My poor baby," I said moving closer and kissing him lightly on the lips. I pulled away and looked at him though he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Yea poor me," He grumbled opening his eyes briefly before closing them again.

"You can hardly keep your eyes open; I'm going to have to talk with coach about this." I said being very serious which Troy knew making him smirk more.

"What are you going to say exactly babe?" He said pulling me just a little closer.

"Well I'm going to tell him to stop scheduling morning long meetings with you after he knows you just got back from a red eye. That's ridiculous! This can't be healthy, by the time season comes around you'll be absolutely exhausted. Besides you'll fall asleep early and that's no fun for me." I said getting softer towards the end.

"I love that you stick up for me but I'm fine, this is my job." I scowled and couldn't help the growl that came from deep in my throat. Troy actually laughed this time

"Ready to go down?" He asked opening his eyes and looking at me tiredly. I sat up and shook my head.

"I'll go down you rest, you'll be no fun down there if you're asleep." Troy nodded closing his eyes again, I sighed looking over at Summer who was looking from me to Troy.

"You want to come with me or stay with daddy?" I asked her running a hand through my hair a little roughly.

"She's just going to pass out when she gets around everyone so just leave her here." I looked at Troy to see him looking at Summer before holding his large hand out to her before she placed her hand on his.

"Fine," I whispered leaning down and kissing Summer on the cheek before doing the same to Troy and crawling off the bed. I looked back and saw Troy moving more onto the bed and picking Summer up and kissing her.

"Well have a great nap," I whispered walking for the door.

"Gabriella," I stopped at the door and turned towards Troy,

"Have I told you, you look fine today?" I looked down smiling shyly.

"You didn't get around to it."

"Well you do," I looked at him briefly before looking away again embarrassed. I nodded and continued out the door.

"Oh and Gabriella," I popped my head back in and connected eyes with him

"Yes?"

"I love you," He said with a grin, I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too Troy," I quietly walked out of the room completely closing the door.

* * *

**I think that this chapter was perfect. It was really simple and not much happened. Well of course what do you think of Eric? He he I'm very happy with his character and after a while of writing about him I decided he looked like Jake. Jake is pretty hot in his own little way. The moment of Troy, Gabriella and Summer? I thought it was cute. **

**But off subject...I need new songs for my iPod so in the reviews could you send me your all time favorite song? I don't care about genre or anything, just not songs that are playing constantly on the radio, I most likely know it. I mean real serious I could hear this in two years and still love it.**

**I updated my blog on Myspace so you should check it out since it explains kind of where things are going with MSM. Also check my friend Holly's story _No Such Thing_ if you haven't already because now she's writing chapters by herself! I'm so proud. Well you read so please review and you'll get a preview. **

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	3. Flaws and All

**WARNING: This is where I will put my more M rated things up. After this point they may pop up randomly and I don't want you surprised.**

**Also, please remember, if you read Pregnant Intern you know I put things in my stories for a reason. I have bad things happen so even **

**better things can arrive. Simply with this series of stories you have to remember;**

**_You can't have a rainbow, without a storm._  
**

* * *

September 5, 2009

"Why are there so many white pieces?" Troy asked frowning from his spot across from me as we laid on the ground looking at our puzzle pieces.

"I think that's the point of a purple butterfly on a_ white_ daisy." I looked up at him just to see him frowning again.

"You should try and get the edges first Troy," I said trying not to laugh as Troy was still trying to work from the middle looking at the box constantly.

"Find since you think you're so smart I'll do the edges." He looked for an edge and I looked over at Summer who was sitting in play seat bouncing happily.

"See Summer, your daddy's silly." She giggled and clapped her hands together. I smiled before looking back at Troy who was slowly but surely putting the edges together. He looks kind of cute when he concentrates.

"What?" He asked not looking up. I froze a moment and blushed.

"Nothing I was just watching you." I said looking back at the green and white pieces of the puzzle for the edge.

"Watching me? Are you my stalker?" he laughed and continued to put pieces together. I shrugged though I knew he wasn't paying attention.

"You know I'm your stalker Bolton," I pulled my tank down just a tad so just the tips of my bra were showing. I looked back down at the puzzle which almost had a full border done.

"Maybe I should get a restraining order." Troy said seeming to have a little trouble saying that statement.

"You would have to take that up with the court. Seriously it's hot in here when are you getting the air fixed?" I pulled my top out a tad and fanned myself slightly.

"The guy should be coming…today…night…something." I nodded and wiped my forehead a little.

We stayed in silence only the sound of the hot air, Summer's giggles, and our breaths as our soundtrack. I looked up at Troy in his beater and had to look back down since he was sweating and well his shirt was clinging. The tension slowly rose in the room I feel. Of course Summer didn't notice…well I surely hope she didn't I mean that'd be weird don't you think?

The puzzle filled and the butterfly is now almost finished. We didn't pay attention and somehow reached for the same puzzle piece pulling our hands away instantly when we touched. Like we had touched a hot fire and were burned. Our eyes connected instantly and we had a conversation without a word being spoken. Maybe because we tight like that or because we're just at that level in our relationship, six years it's expected.

"Maybe this can wait until…tomorrow?" Troy said

"Yea…"

"Summer looks tired," Troy said though never looking at Summer.

"Yea…she does…maybe she needs rest…to cool off."

"Yes! Because it is getting hot in here…" So take off those clothes.

"Yea and it's cool in her room so…"

"I'll take her!" Troy quickly stood up and walked out of the room carrying Summer.

I looked at the spot where he once was before squealing and standing up running to the kitchen. I threw the door open and looked through our freezer. I smirked grabbing the bucket of ice from the dispenser and all of the trays. I kicked the door closed and ran upstairs very giddy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh. My. God. Will you stop teasing me woman?!" Troy yelled as I ran another ice cube through the lines of his abs. I looked up at him through my hair and just giggled at the look on his face.

"I will when I'm done with my turn. As soon as you moan this will all be over…" I winked at him as he pouted but I'm not giving in.

I moved down and made sure to rub my pelvis against his…nice and slow. He opened his mouth as to say something but stuffed his hand in it quickly. Troy is only mad because he hasn't won but one round. I glanced down at his erect penis and let my fingers dance happily on it. I stopped and looked at him, I grabbed an ice cube and stuck it in my mouth sucking on it a moment before tossing it onto the carpet. I bent over slowly watched as his eyes widened more the closer I got to the base.

Never breaking eye contact I opened my mouth and licked his base and smiled with satisfaction as he squirmed though never moaning or groaning. I let the tip of my tongue travel up the head I tapped it softly watching him as his eye twitched. I continued until…

I heard a moan.

September 8, 2009

"Ria?"

I frowned looking at the screen of our Mac at the essay I had typed. Ugh backspace is my new best friend.

"Ria?"

…sperm simply swims up to meet the egg they get it on and make a baby…I'm joking.

"Fine,"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry," I said walking into the kitchen where Troy was standing at the sink washing some dishes. His shirt was off even though the air was now on. I glanced at the counter and noticed a white shirt laying there with an orange substance on it.

"It's fine, she's sleeping now so it's all good."

I bit my lip and walked behind him wrapping my arms around him resting my forehead against his back.

"I had to finish that paper…it's the first one of the year."

"I know…I was in college at one time." He said placing one large hand over both of mine. I smiled kissing his back softly.

"I love you," I whispered as he turned around and looked down at me.

"I know, I love you too," He leaned down and kissed me on the top of the head.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter and rested my cheek against his hard abs sighing with delight. He wrapped his arms around me also his wet hands soaking my tank though I don't mind. I closed my eyes and got comfortable listening to his heartbeat. It's seriously the best sound in the world, it's so strong…gives me shivers.

"Aw you two are adorable!" I groaned when I heard the squeal of Sharpay behind me.

"We need to change the locks." Troy said before kissing the top of my head and breaking from me. I wrapped my arms around myself opening my eyes and turning to glare at Shar who was there with Zeke, Chad and Taylor.

"I told her to be quiet." Taylor said as she told Corbin, Ashley and Kelsey to go upstairs to watch T.V.

"What are you all doing here anyways?" I asked walking towards the main hall as Troy ran upstairs to get a shirt…not that I'm sure anyone would mind. Well Chad and Zeke may…but 3 out numbers 2 if I added correctly.

"We wanted to pay a visit..just talk." Taylor said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Well thanks for coming over I guess-"

"Come on," Shar said. I frowned as she grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Taylor's as she lead us up the opposite staircase that Troy was coming down.

Once we reached the bedroom Shar squealed jumping up and down holding her hat on her head. Taylor and I shared a look as just noticing she was still wearing the hat.

"What's with the hat Shar?" Taylor asked walking closer to Shar trying to maybe snatch it off but Sharpay backed up again and closed the door.

"Okay I did something…drastic." Shar said grinning at both of us.

"Oh god…please tell me you didn't dye your hair pink." Taylor said putting a hand to her head.

"No but I did consider it."Taylor groaned walking back over by me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well what did you do?" I asked scared of what I may see…this is Sharpay we're talking about.

"I'm brunette!!!" she yelled taking the hat off letting her now brown locks fall down.

I felt my jaw drop though didn't try and close my mouth. Taylor stood up straight and pointed at Shar.

"You…you…you haven't been brunette since….we were 4." Taylor stuttered. I'm still in a state of shock.

"Oh come on I wanted to do something fun and different. I looked like I was still in high school with blonde hair. It's time to grow up."

"Doesn't every woman want to look younger than what she is?" Taylor asked looking at me before putting her hand under my chin and closing my mouth.

"Oh well yea…"

"I think I look sexy," Shar said before stomping to the bathroom and looking in the mirror fluffing her hair a little. Taylor gave me a look and nodded for us to follow her.

"It's just…different." Taylor said looking at me as we walked into the bathroom standing on either side of her.

"Yea…"

"You do look sexy though." Taylor said looking at the reflection.

"Yea, I bet Zeke can't wait to get home." I teased making Shar blush.

"Oh you two are just saying that because you're my friends."

"No we're best friends…sisters and that's a point in relationship where it's impossible to lie." Taylor said fixing some of Shar's curls.

"Most definitely," I said looking at her.

"Oh," She looked from me to Taylor with watery eyes, once a drama queen, always a drama queen "You guys are the best!" She squealed wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Ugh I look horrible! Why didn't you guys say anything!" I yelled looking in the mirror.

My hair is simply all over my head. There is madness going on in there. The loose bun it was in earlier had fallen so now it was a messy pony tail. Loose white tank I wore was wrinkled and hanging on my in an unflattering way. My bra strap was showing along with some of my bra. I was wear a black pair of Troy's basketball shorts. I should have left that green hoodie on.

"You look fine!" Taylor said pulling my hands from my pale face and fixing my shirt for me before pushing me out of the room.

"Besides Troy thinks you look like a queen when you're sick. He's completely blind to any imperfection you have and the ones he does see he thinks are amazingly beautiful. He is such a lovesick puppy…it makes me sick." Shar said with her hands on her hips. Taylor and I stared at her.

"What? I did date the guy at one time! Him saying I was gorgeous without me having to have to clear my throat for him to realize he'd forgotten hurts. Then he gets with you and just says it repeatedly. "

"Isn't that why you have Zeke?" I asked.

"Well duh, the fact he's great in bed doesn't hurt."

September 18, 2009

"Can anyone tell me meaning of an atom?" Eric

I raised my hand along with the rest of the class as we sat at our lab tables looking towards the front of the room where Eric was teaching in front of the white board. Cari was eager to be seen by him. I mean before he enters the class she applies at least 20 coats of lip gloss. He looks around the room a few times his eyes landing hesitantly on me twice. He looks back at the clock class is almost over.

"Gabriella,"

"P.P." Carissa muttered under her breath glaring at me though in a playful way. I rolled my eyes at the name she'd given me in the few days we've been in classes. P.P. Professors Pet.

"An atom is the smallest component of an element having the chemical properties of the element, consisting of a nucleus containing combinations of neutrons and protons and one or more electrons bound to the nucleus by electrical attraction; the number of protons determines the identity of the element."

"Well class I have to tell ya, Gabriella is ahead of all of you and she's 4 years younger than most of you." Eric said laughing showing us his amazing smile.

"Well that's why she can remember Eric! She's not old yet!" Greg a funny guy in our class burst out making everyone laugh and me blush harder. Eric looked over at me and flashed a grin, I just looked away shyly.

"Okay let us stop teasing Gabriella and everyone come collect your now graded essays. Some of you should find me some time in the week about re-doing it. If you don't do that have Gabriella tutor you. Now get out, I do have a life you know," Everyone laughed and gathered their stuff heading towards Eric for their essays.

"He likes you," Cari said in a whisper making sure we were last in line.

"Oh really? Well maybe I should clue him in on the fact I have a beauty waiting to be fed at home." I said smiling at her.

"Aw that's cute you still feed Troy?"

"Oh shut up," I said hitting her lightly.

"Okay but seriously Gabriella he had to look at you 50 times this class sometimes you weren't even looking and that's very I-like-you-even-though-it's-illegal kind of." I rolled my eyes fixing Troy's plaid shirt on my slightly.

I'm wearing my favorite one. It's blue just like his eyes and comes to the right length on my thighs. Of course I'm wearing shorts but I love the roll out of bed look considering that's what I did. I moved my book and note book into a more comfortable spot on my arm and rummaged through my bag for my iPhone. As I inhaled the smell of Troy hit me causing me to smile. I pulled out the phone and touched it instantly forgetting I was in a classroom as a picture of me Troy and Summer came on the screen. I was on Troy's lap holding Summer with a huge grin on my face from laughing. Troy was kissing my cheek and even Summer was giving a toothless grin. Priceless.

"I swear you're like a human dictionary," Eric said shaking his head at me as he handed me the folder that held my essay. I laughed and shook my head catching Cari rolling her eyes.

"Oh no I just read the dictionary a lot when I was little."

"For fun?" Eric asked frowning; I looked at him and laughed shoving him lightly.

"Yes for fun!" I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and looked down suddenly embarrassed and decided to admire my shoes.

"No it's fine, great job on the essay by the way," I looked at my folder and saw my perfect score through the cover.

"Thank you," I said smiling at him as my phone rang. Eric turned to Cari and started talking to her about her paper where she was only a few marks below me.

"Yes my love?" I said into the phone a grin on my face as I walked over to one of the stools and sat down completely forgetting I was in front of others.

"Oh so I'm my love huh?" I giggled again feeling my hot face.

"Yes you always have been,"

"Well then who was this person who came through this house this morning?" I laughed just able to picture his grin on his face.

"I don't know…maybe if you described her then I could maybe help you figure it out. "

"Well she looked an awful lot like you. Gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning but all she could do was call me mean names…like Bolton. It's fun when it's flirting but when you start to sound like my dad…people seem to look different to me."

"Oh Troy I'm sorry, I was going to be late if I didn't get ready."

"I know babe it's fine."

"I'm always late for something…one of my many flaws."

"I love your flaws."

"Aw thanks babe but why'd you call?"

"Oh right, Summer misses you…and I may miss you also…"

"Oh you miss me? Well I'll be home soon I promise…unless there's traffic or something." I said grinning

"That's good. So are you on your way out?"

"No I'm in class talking with Eric and Cari,"

"Oh…who's Eric?"

"My professor," I said through a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yes, we were up all night with Summer."

"Yea she was being very fussy. Well when you come home there will be a bath waiting for you then after I give you a bath I will carry you to the bed and we will just sit there and cuddle."

"Ooo that sounds amazing."

"See you soon."

"You will,"

"I love you gorgeous,"

"I love you too." I said as we got off the phone.

I pulled the phone from my ear and just smiled at it before turning back to Cari and Eric who were looking at me with smiles…though Eric's was more forced.

"Loverboy I'm guessing." Carissa said with a knowing smile.

"Who's loverboy?" Eric asked.

"Oh Troy Bolton the sweet, corny, cheeky, sexy, smart, funny, amazing boyfriend." Carissa said grinning at Eric who nodded. I glared at her and prayed she stopped but knowing her she won't.

"Of course Eric I wouldn't settle on that fact you see. You definitely don't want to meet Troy Bolton the buff Lakers player who will beat your shit if you even think of her that way in front of him." Cari gave him a pointed look and I couldn't help but blush at his clueless look. "See ya next class Eric," Cari grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked once we were in the parking lot

"Oh come on if he knows that his shit will be toast for touching you like that then he'll give up and move to me."

"You're ridiculous, he's not thinking of me like that."

"We'll see,"

September 23, 2009

"Gabi who's ringtone is this?" Kirstin asked going through my phone.

"Uh, play it," I said glancing up at her as I ate my chicken nuggets.

"…_I know he loved you  
A long time ago  
I ain't jealous of you  
Just thought you should know  
You were never good enough for him or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back 'cause I ain't tryin to show maturity  
X is the shape I drew through your face  
In permanent marker  
Oh yeah  
Just like the mark you knew you were makin  
Who do you think you are  
To write on his heart  
In permanent marker_…"

I started laughing along with Ryan instantly.

"What?" Emily asked innocently.

"That song is for Nikki, it makes sense doesn't it?" I asked looked at Summer who had a smile on her face. See I told you she was smart.

"That's hot! I need this for Michael's ex she's been calling a lot since she found out we got hitched." Emily said snatching my phone

September 29, 2009

"You taste delicious," Troy mumbled as he placed kisses on my neck,

"Yea and if you keep that up I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks before season is even here." I giggled trying to push him away

"But I haven't gotten the dress off yet," He pouted. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me. He looked down at me a moment before grinning mischievously and hopping off the bed and running to his closet closing the doors behind him.

I frowned and looked towards the closet before shaking my head and sighing letting my head drop on the pillow. I decided that I'd look at the ceiling.

"Oh love," I looked over towards the closet and laughed seeing Troy in nothing but his black T-shirt from earlier and some briefs…not that I mind them…they're a little tight…

"What are you-" But I never got to finish when Troy jumped on the bed and straddled me with his legs making me laughing harder smiling up at him.

"Left shot," He said closing his right eye keeping the left open looking down at me then he switched

"Right shot,"

"Left shot,"

"Right shot,"

"Left shot,"

"Right shot," he looked at me a while longer before letting his fingers dance on my stomach sending me into fierce giggles.

He grinned down at me before planting kisses all over my face. This continued for another 10 minutes at least…well it felt like it.

"Now for scene two," He said jumping off the bed and running back to that damn closet. I huffed up towards my bangs making them blow slightly.

"Okay so yea," Troy came and walked over to my side of the bed and I looked at him with an amused expression. He put a finger to his lips and pulled MY bra from behind his back and put it on though not able to clasp it. He so has been watching Wayne's World with Chad again.

"Happy Birthday….Mr. President….happy birthday to you….Ah!" he jumped on the bed and attacked me with even more kisses

"Now time for the X rated sex scene," He said threading his fingers through my hair and pulling me into a hard kiss.

* * *

**Cute? Did you like? Did you hate? Well I don't know I hope someone liked it. I say it's okay...but whatever...Oh and this is the beginning of what I mean in saying this story is going to be moving fast for a moment. What else? I updated the blog...and soundtrack...that's it. But really I've been staring at Zac's shirtless photos like a whole collection including the most recent ones where you can see his cute little butt dimples! So simply I'm writing all of this from heaven.  
**

**Okay just review so you can get the preview ;D**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	4. Tell Me Lies

_**Mini-Flashbacks**_

October 3, 2009

"Ry I'm getting fat," I proclaimed looking in the long mirror in my closet. I sucked in my stomach then let go on exhale making a big pouch show.

"Oh gosh you just had a baby…this is your baby weight."

"I lost 30 lbs in 2 weeks Ryan the weight flew right off me as soon as I stepped on that treadmill! Then the other 20 took a month…now I'm gaining it back! What happened to my abs Ryan!?!?!?" I screamed looking back at the mirror repeating my action from earlier.

"Gabriella I'm sure Troy hasn't noticed." Ryan said not paying me any mind.

"_**Brie I'll be back, I'm going to lunch with Lily," Troy leaned down and gave me a kiss before running out the door**_

"Yea I'm sure he hasn't," I grumbled under my breath sticking out my stomach once more before sucking in a tad pulling my shirt down.

"So what are we doing for Troy's birthday this year? I mean we should start planning…"Ryan said looking through his Cosmopolitan…I swear him and Kirstin need men they read those so much. I ran my fingers through my hair tugging at it a little.

"Just…let Chad plan it. I did it last year-"

"And the year before that, and the year before that, and so on…why not this year? I mean you never want parties for yourself so…"

"Just let Chad do it, he said he'd love to. We're going to have to have it on the 16th since he has games every other time…"

"Is he going to have time I mean with pre-season starting on the 7th and everything." Ryan said looking at me as I ran a hand over one of my dresses.

"I don't know Ryan! God can't you tell I don't feel like doing a party this year? I have Summer to worry about," I glared at him before roughly looking through the hangers.

"Okay the innocent bystander in me is saying to drop it, but the best friend in me is saying to press this. Hun what's going on?"

"Nothing Ryan-"

"Hey Ria I'm going to the gym!!" I sighed turning from my clothes ignoring Ryan's raised eyebrow and headed towards the stairs going down quickly.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Troy asked when I came into the kitchen. He was wearing some sweatpants and loose gray guys tank. His hair was gelled slightly but looked like he'd ran his fingers through it a few times.

"No where…did you eat?" I asked shyly looking down at my hands.

"No I'll get something, kiss Summer for me," He came over and grabbed my chin softly and lifted my head to kiss me softly on the lips. "Love ya," I nodded whispering my response. I looked down to see his gym bag by my feet.

"Aren't you going to the gym?" I asked as he headed for the garage door.

"Uh, yea…"

"Don't you need your bag?" his cell phone beeped and he looked down before looking back at me.

"It's in the car,"

"Don't you need shoes?" I asked glancing at his feet. Flip flops

"I have some; I gotta go I'm late." He rushed out before I could respond.

I looked around the kitchen and then at the bag. _It's nothing…he probably has a back up…yea that's it_. I tapped my hand on the island lightly before sighing and heading back upstairs.

October 6, 2009

"Now when you cut you must keep the lines straight." Eric said leaning against the table as he watched me cut open a steak. I know its food but its good practice for your cutting.

I bit my lip and used my knife and fork to cut ever so slowly to get it straight. Once I was done I pulled back and looked at my work…it's crooked.

"Here like this," Eric said gently coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me easily. I tensed slightly before relaxing.

I looked around the room and noticed no one was there to witness this…I tried to focus on what he was saying about the way I was holding the utensils but I can't help wondering why my face is so damn hot. I swallowed hard and glanced over at Cari's seat and could just picture her rolling her eyes at eye saying 'P.P.' under her breath.

My eyes moved back to the steak and my hands as Eric covered them with his. His hands are so…soft and…he smells so….good. A small smile came on my lips-wait _why are you smiling? This….this isn't supposed to be happening….you can't be falling for the teacher that's just….wrong!_

I fought back the smile and watched our hands as they worked together to cut one of the halves of the steak. Once done I looked at the new halves and saw the perfect lines.

"See, easy." Eric whispered into my hair. I couldn't help the involuntary shiver that came over me when this action was done.

If this had happened in 7th grade with Mr. Wilson I would have died to have him put his arms around me. He was my English teacher and he was dreamy! He looked like Mel Gibson in _Tequila Sunrise_. He was a god! Just one of the reasons every girl in class had many questions about their homework that year and had to stay in during lunch for help. I'm a little embarrassed to say I was one of those girls but come on he was a thing sent from heaven!

Troy of course laughed when I told him I wanted to be the future Mrs. Wilson. He told me 'kid there are way better guys for you out there, who wants a teacher anyways?' Yes those were his exact words. Then a few days after he said this to me Mr. Wilson had a visitor drop his lunch off.

His wife,

Some girls burst into tears right there and Mr. Wilson was so confused…he had no idea that every girl was in love with him. I just sat there looking down at my notebook ordering myself not to cry. Once all of this was over Troy was waiting for me after school was out but I just kept walking and when he followed me I ran until I couldn't anymore. Of course he caught up and just watched as I sat on the sidewalk crying because I fell for a teacher…a teacher who I wanted to marry…a teacher who was married to a girl 10x better than I'll ever be. That's exactly what I told Troy, and you know what he said? He said 'Well the only loser is that teacher…and any other guy who doesn't choose you. You're by far the greatest girl I've ever met…you'll make a guy very lucky someday…and I will be jealous of him forever.' Yes those were his exact words…and that was the exact day I truly realized I loved Troy.

I blinked a few times coming back to reality. Eric had removed his arms and was standing next to me…still very close.

"Now you try," He said pointing at the steak nonchalantly. I looked back at him and we locked eyes. I looked from his slightly blue eye to the slightly green one…then back again. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back…his smile is breathtakingly perfect…it's not lopsided or anything.

I nodded and looked back at the steak with more confidence this time. I cut slowly and just imagined his arms still around me and I inhaled…I smell like him…he smells nice…once I was done Eric leaned over and looked at the steak I looked at his head…I bet his hair is soft…it looks soft, really, really soft.

"You did it!" he said turning back and grinning at me. I watched him a moment before realizing he spoke. I did it!

"I did it!?!?" I yelled in astonishment I looked over at the steak and looked at it next to the ruler and saw this was true.

"AHHH!" I yelled dropping my utensils and jumping up wrapping my arms around Eric and he wrapped his arms around my waist spinning me around.

He put me on the ground and looked at me and I looked back. He leaned down….

_.God. _

_This man is going to kiss me! I can't believe he is going to kiss me. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M NOT STOPPING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gabriella what the hell!?!?!?! STTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

His eyes closed and mine did the same, our noses brushed this just _isn't _right-

"…_And I said,  
"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,…"_

I finally realized my phone was ringing and jumped from him quickly sighing with relief and went to my bag searching for my phone which I can't find.

"_Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;  
It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'  
Oh, oh. Oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you..."_

I pressed talk.

"Hey Troy,"

October 14, 2009

"How was practice?" I asked looking up from my laptop as I sat on the couch typing up another paper. Troy came in looking very tired with wet hair and wearing his warm ups.

"Tiring, I'm so out of shape. Good thing for pre-season but that game tomorrow…ugh…Chad says I gained my daddy weight," He flopped down on the couch next to me and patted his tight abs. "I'm thinking he's right." I giggled and shook my head. I thought for a moment before continuing to type, Troy sighed and placed his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and finished off the paragraph before putting the laptop to the side and then grabbing his left hand with my right interlacing our fingers.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning my head against the top of his.

"I miss you, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages…I mean talking to the guys and Shar, Nikki, and Lily is great and all but they don't get it."

"I know," I said softly.

"Well what have you been up to? Maybe planning a nice little 25th birthday party for someone, even though they have a game on their actual birthday?" I laughed at how obvious he was.

"Oh I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, I really don't."

"Fine," he mumbled lifting his head and looking down at me, I hesitated a moment before leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Troy can I ask you something,"

"You can ask me anything."

"Have…have you…." I looked up at him to see this completely blank face…he's waiting to hear what I have to say… I looked back down "Have you…changed your mind?" I felt him tense a moment.

"What do you mean changed my mind?"

"Never mind,"

"No, no tell me, what do you mean?"

"I mean us, this, everything…I don't know forget it-"

"Are you…breaking up with me or something?" his voice cracked…I pulled away and looked up at him.

"No! I just…people grow apart…you've been gone so much…forget I said anything."

"What?"

"It's just Nikki is so much older and experienced. I've been with the same person my whole life…What do I know?" Troy frowned still looking me in the eye…searching for another reason before responding.

"Her again? She's just a girl…I used to date-"

"Did you two ever have sex?" I'm sure that if he was drinking something he would have choked.

"Uh…" He looked away.

"Oh,"

"I didn't even answer," He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Okay…I won't be mad…" He sighed looking forward before looking back at me.

"Yes."

"Were we together?"

"God no,"

"Was she good?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I…don't know…Can you just answer?" I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed again running his right hand over his face again.

"She…wasn't the best sex I've ever had…at the time I probably thought that…but innocence can surprise you." He looked at me with a genuine smile that made me blush.

"Was she your first?"

"No,"

"Who was?" I asked trying to think back but only one person came to mind-

"Shar,"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I yelled staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?!"'

"Shar?!?! You were a freshman Troy!"

"I thought she told you!" he yelled as I dropped our hands and grabbed a pillow next to me and started hitting him and he moved away.

"She obviously told me Zeke was her first time!!!"

"I didn't know!" he said moving away more until he was on the armrest of the couch out of my reach. I decided to stop.

"I'll never look at the both of you the same you know." I said glaring at him and he laughed softly.

"Yea…but really why are you asking all of this?" he said sitting next to me again once he knew it was safe.

"I…I just…I don't know. Do you still love her? Nikki I mean,"

"I don't know honestly… I mean it's hard to say I love someone who hurts you…I can't love her even as a friend…I mean I like her but nothing close to love…I don't think we were ever at love. No I don't, I love someone else."

"Oh really?"

"Yea," he stood up and cheesed at me before slipping towards the stairs. "Angelina Jolie,"

I squealed and jumped up and ran after him up the stairs and down the hall to one of the guest rooms…that had only a mattress in it since we were still looking for the right bed,

October 16, 2009

"Well don't you look sexy Gabriella," Kirstin said coming into the closet and standing next to me as I looked in the mirror

"Thanks…I have to change again." I said rushing towards another dress.

"What are you doing?" Kirstin said shaking her blonde head.

"I look fat in this dress." I yelled going through the racks.

"No you look fine," I turned and looked her up and down. She was wearing tight blue strapless dress that fit her perfectly with white sandals. Okay on anyone else this would look ridiculous, but Kirstin can work weird things like that.

"No I…I can't go," I shook my head reaching behind me to unzip the cream Georges Hobeika cocktail dress I had on with a black necklace.

"No you look hot!" Kirstin said I carefully walking over to me and grabbing my hands making me stop unzipping.

"I just I can't I mean….I can't!" I yelled sitting down on a seat in the closet.

"You look gorgeous, what's wrong?"Kirstin sat down next to me

"I'm scared…Nikki Michaels is a scary person and you never know what she plans to do with me once I get in her home."

"Really?" Kirstin asked giving me a disbelieving look.

"No," I mumbled leaning my chin on the palm of my hand with a sigh.

"Michaels…that name sounds familiar…"

"A lot of people have that last name…"

"Yea but it sounds really familiar…"

"Can we get back to me?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh sorry."

We stayed in silent a moment and Kirstin just played with my hair while I played with my hands sighing every now and then.

"So you don't wanna go…"

"I just don't want to…leave Summer." I lied…well not entirely.

"Hmm Summer will be fine…she'll most likely sleep the whole time…Corbin, Ashley and Kelsey will be here too. So it won't be that bad…" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder I nodded before sighing and standing up holding my hand out to her.

"I really need fudge pop," Kirstin laughed shaking her head at me before leading me out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This party you guys…too much! You really didn't need to!" Troy said standing in the main hall holding his Heineken in the air. "Chad man thanks for planning this…knowing most of the team…and squad are here and will be hung over tomorrow…game day but that's fine!" Troy said making everyone laugh. "Well I'm 25 now-"

"And getting old!" Michael yelled out as he stood in the corner with his arms around Emily.

"Yea that too…see man now I'm depressed." Everyone laughed again "But enjoy the party and thanks for coming." Everyone cheered and got back to partying.

I rolled my eyes and slid into the kitchen. I mean it's not anything impressive…or as spacious as mine…well ours…I walked towards the fridge trying to keep my heels quiet but found that dumb since the music was loud enough to cover that and well who cares if I'm in the kitchen? Well…okay never mind back to finding the wine…or something…I need liquor!

Opening the fridge careful not to let anything fall, I looked around before squatting down and looked around. _God…do they eat? What kind of fridge is this? There's nothing in here but a bunch of Figi water yogurt and well fruit. What the hell?_

"Maybe if your fridge was like that you wouldn't be so fat Gabi-Ella." I jumped slightly and fell back on my ass closing the fridge in the process. I looked up and glared at Nikki.

I have been avoiding her since I got here. Lily I actually talked to and she told me she loved my dress but Nikki glared at her so she glared at me and walked away. Why ruin Troy's night by having a confrontation with this girl? I am the bigger person…okay that doesn't exactly make me feel very confident saying I'm the _bigger_ person…after her comment.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing my hair out of my eyes before standing up and glaring at her though she toward me.

"Oh nothing…" She looked me up and down and I quickly did the same.

I hate to say it but she looks very pretty. I mean she has great legs! She's wearing a purple strapless dress with a zipper up and down the middle in the front. A simple black necklace and her hair curled, eyes done, and lip gloss applied. I had to look down at my own outfit…no I look better I am confident.

"Cute dress…it'd really suck if something…happened to it…" Her smirk was so big and her eyes filled with hate…

"Nikki that's so…elementary." That was a good comeback…right?

"What is? I never said I would do anything…but accidents do happen…" now she's grinning.

"Why are you-"

"Such a bitch? " She laughed "If you never got the memo perra te odio" I don't care that her eyes are now dancing with happiness. I couldn't help my jaw dropping and touching the ground. This…thing…learned Spanish! What the hell? She called me a bitch…

"Listen Nikki I don't know what your problem is but you need to grow up and realize that Troy doesn't want you, if he did he never would have dumped you all those years ago." I said…well someone said. She just laughed again rolling her eyes and brushed past me but stopped halfway before coming and saying near my ear.

"Then why did Troy…spend the night with me last week?" She laughed again before walking out the kitchen, I just stood there wanting to throw up.

"_**Hey I'm going over to Chad's…we have stuff to go over…I may be home late or I'll just stay over there."**_

"_**Okay babe," I said wrapping my arms around his waist as he smirk and did the same to me. **_

"_**Well now I don't want to leave," he whispered kissing my forehead making me dizzy a moment but he had me.**_

"_**No you and Chad have…something to do. Just don't get in trouble…call me tonight…I'll miss you…I'll be very cold." I said with a pout kissing his jaw and he groaned softly. **_

"_**Now I just want to go to the guest room." **_

"_**That's not happening…I have a paper," **_

"_**Oh right…Well I better go…I love you," He kissed me on the lips before heading for the garage. I responded and headed back for the stairs when Troy called me causing me to turn.**_

"_**Gabriella, you look fine with my T-shirt on," He said a cheesy grin on. **_

"_**Go," I said shooing him off**_

She's lying Troy…he wouldn't I know him…She's playing with my mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AH!!!" Kirstin yelled suddenly gripping my arm. I looked at her like she was mad, Emily and Ryan imitated my look.

"What is your problem?" I asked pushing her hand off my arm

"I know why Nikki Michaels sounds so damn familiar!" She is going to pee her…dress any second now…I can feel it.

"Well? Out with it!" Emily said getting excited also spilling her wine in the process.

"Michaels! She's related to Veronica!!!"

Emily dropped her glass making it crash on the hardwood floor making a pool around her feet. Ryan dropped the sandwich and soda he had making the mess even worse. I just can't breathe, think, or close my mouth. Everyone is now watching us but I don't have time to care. This is something I have been trying to figure out for years and the answer was obvious. My eyes flashed to the wall and sure enough a nice size family picture with Veronica and Nikki was there. God, Troy- wait did he know? Now I really am having trouble…I can't stay this is too much information and too much Nikki/Veronica for one night…or lifetime.

It all makes sense now, everything! The hatred for no reason…I stole her little sisters…man. No I didn't steal him technically but…Okay I'm done with that though…I really can't breathe though.

"Que tienen que estar bromeando! Que están relacionados? Yo debería haber sabido! Ellos me odian tanto es obvio! Ambos tienen ese maldito smirk UGH... Estoy tan estúpido, Gabriella estúpido, estúpido... no puedo quedarme me voy. Adiós" I turned and ran for the front door but didn't quite get there.

"Gabriella it has been too long," I cringed slightly as I walked through the hall to the back door. I turned slowly and Veronica standing there looking beautiful in her silver form fitting halter dress and her hair in curls. I glanced next to her and saw Nikki smirking bringing her drink to her lips before taking a sip.

This isn't fair! This is 2 against 1 and well that isn't fair…they both hate me dearly and I just figured out Veronica's reason and now they have me cornered. No one is back here since the party is in the front. Now that I'm standing here looking at both of them standing next to each other….why didn't I see the resemblance before?

"Veronica it has been too long…" I said suddenly feeling self conscious of my figure looking at how thin they are. I mean I'm proud of my curves but sometimes things run up on you.

"Things must be hard," Veronica said stepping a little closer to me Nikki staying behind with a smirk on her face.

"What is hard?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Having a _boyfriend_ who doesn't like to stay home with you, he's been coming around here a lot. Isn't that right Nikki?" She asked turning towards her younger sister who nodded and smiled.

"Yea we've been catching up on a lot. We went shopping the other day, and we have been to lunch a few times. What did you get him for his birthday?" Nikki asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"I…" haven't actually gotten around to that. "am waiting for his birthday, what'd you two get him?"

"Oh I got him a nice set of signature golf clubs. You know how he's taken that up since high school." Nikki said with a laugh.

"Nice sis, I got him a few nice bottles of wine, and a nice glass set. That house could use some class in it." Veronica said before she looked me up and down before laughing and turning back for the party.

"Are you leaving?" Nikki asked turning her attention back to me as I fiddled with my dress.

"Oh…yea I was just going to check on Summer…"

"Oh right…the baby. Well hurry along I'll just tell Troy you went home early." I'm sure she would.

"Isn't it past your bedtime anyways Gabi-Ella? I mean it's already 11:55...but I guess at 12 your pretty little dress will turn back to rags..." She looked at a pretend watch on her wrist with this evil grin on her face.

"I don't have a bedtime Nikki, I'm an adult-"

"Adults don't take responsibility for their mistakes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked frowning at her.

"Oh you know, getting pregnant and ruining Troy's chances of getting to have a life. I mean what kind of guy would Troy look like if he dumped you because you ruined his chance of being a bachelor by having Summer. Now I'm sure he could still land a girl with Summer since she's so adorable but he would look bad if he dumped you. You should own up to this and dump him. It'd really be easier that way….on everyone…I mean you could go with…Eric. I could have Troy that's what we all want."

"What?" I asked suddenly alarmed, what does she think she knows?

"I know about you and him. He used to be in a class with Veronica, they're still tight. He says you're beautiful. He always did need glasses though.." She said the last part as more of an after thought.

One thing I have to remember about Nikki and Veronica is they have a way of twisting the truth. So how do I really know that's what he said he could have said something completely different but Veronica only chose to remember little words. They both do this I learned but sometimes they can tell the truth…really with them it's like the boy who cried wolf.

"I don't believe you,"

"Fine, but really if you love Troy, you'll leave him and let him have a life."

She stepped closer to me and looked down her nose at me glaring ever so slightly.

"Can't you tell you're holding him back?" She glared at me a moment longer before turning and walking back towards the party.

The only thing I can think of as I walk out of the house is the fact that…I may be holding him back.

October 18, 2009

"Shh," I whispered to Summer as I held her and cupcake with a single candle in it. She reached for it again making me move my arm and shake my head at her. She gave me a blank look then became fascinated with her hands. I kicked the door to our bedroom open and Ocean ran past me.

I looked over at the bed and saw Troy still sleeping. Summer made a noise and started reaching for him but I just ignored her. I walked over and crawled on the bed and placed Summer on his stomach and watched her as she hit Troy's naked chest. I rolled my eyes and crawled off the bed and into the bathroom. I found a match and lit the candle before blowing out the match and tossing it in the toilet. I picked the cupcake up and walked back into the bedroom.

"You didn't wake him up yet?" I asked walking to Troy's side of the bed. Summer looked back at me then at my hand that was in front of the flame before looking back at Troy. She hit his chest again which made him wince.

"Troy," I said getting a groan from him.

"Troy," I repeated laughing when he still just laid there.

"Troy….I'm naked," I said bending down briefly to whisper in his ear. When I pulled back his eyes were open and he was glaring at me.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Troy, happy birthday to you." He grinned and grabbed Summer as he moved to sit up. I looked him over and blushed at how cute he was with his hair all over the place and the innocent smile on his face. "You're getting old now, soon you can use the senior discount, you're getting old now, I mean 25 holy cow!" I sang grinning at him as he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Make a wish," I whispered moving the cupcake closer. He moved Summer to the side and closed his eyes. He opened them again and blew out the candle.

* * *

**I liked it! I don't say that very often...love the drama and the Eric and the Troy? I know Summer isn't making much of a impact but she's always taken care of so you know if I forget to say where she is. Oh and that whole Spanish...well that's my attempt at doing full sentences haha. I'm not very good...I wish I was but I'm not. So if you know Spanish and read that and said 'what the hell?' I'm sorry....forgive me. let this count for future chapters also.(: **

**What do you think he wished for? I mean I haven't thought of what it could be, I just want to know what you all think lol.  
**

**ReadxReviewxPreview  
**

**xoxo Zoe**

I have to say rest in peace to DJ AM. For real when I found out he was dead it shocked me more than Michael Jackson being dead for some strange reason. Seriously I'm not that big of a fan of his all I know is him once going with Nicole Richie, the plane crash, then he was a DJ. But seriously his death shocked me. I don't know what more to say...


	5. Yesterday

**Please read the AN at the end.**

* * *

November 4, 2009

"_Okay I have your bottle-"I stopped short looking in the crib to find it empty._

"_Sum- Summer!!?!?!" I dropped the bottle and ran in our room and looked on the bed in the bathroom and both closets._

"_SUMMER!!!!" I down the hall and looked in every guest room moving so fast I didn't know how to stop._

_Tears fell from my eyes as I moved around frustrated with me, who loses their child? What kind of mom am I? God why is this damn house so damn large?! I looked in the last room and stopped halfway when I heard crying._

"_Summer!?!?!" I yelled running down the hall hardly able to see past my tears. I got to the staircase and looked at the front door and saw it open. I swear it wasn't open before. I wiped my eyes and looked harder and saw…Summer sitting outside on the top step._

"_Oh my god!" I yelled before rushing down the stairs and heading towards the door suddenly feeling thankful tears coming down my cheeks._

_Of course that stopped when the door slammed shut, the crying continued from outside but I was too busy watching the tall man in all black standing there…pointing a gun at me. I slowly took a step backwards finding it hard to breathe properly. I placed my hands protectively on my stomach feeling ready to throw up. I can't stop looking at that gun._

"_Please…don't…I-I won't tell anyone…I promise…just please don't," I pleaded choking on a sob in the middle of my throat._

"_Too late, you have to die," I looked up at his eyes which I could still see through the snow mask he wore._

"_No, I promise I won't tell...Just let me get my baby…please…" I begged again feeling myself bump into the rail. He walked closer and Summer's cries got louder. He pointed at my heart and I watched his finger as it slowly moved over the trigger. I swallowed and shook my head though it did no use._

"_It's you or them!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Troy and Summer…either they die or you…your choice!!" I looked over at Summer who stood up but just fell back on her butt before crying harder. I looked down at my stomach letting my shoulder length hair fall around my face as I sobbed. _

"_Please…I beg you I'll do whatever you'd like…just please don't"_

"_No, pictures can only do so much for me…you wouldn't go out with me…either you love me…or you go to hell."_

"_Please…if you have a heart…let me go I'm-"_

"_No, it's too late for this!!!! You have to die!!!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The last thing I heard was Summer crying hysterically. The last thing I thought was I love you._

I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling panting heavily. It was a dream…a nightmare. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer before realizing Summer was crying. I looked over at the clock. 3:48 am. I have a class at 8. I sighed before looking over at Troy's side of the bed.

"It's your turn," I whispered looking at the untouched side of the bed. He's in Houston, far from here, it can't be his turn.

"Fine, I can see you're tired…I'll go." I sighed before pulling back the covers and stumbled towards Summer's room.

November 6, 2009

"Are you alright?" Cari asked looking at me as we worked in our books in our advanced bio class.

"I'm fine," I mumbled not looking at her. There was silence before the sound of her stool moving over the floor came. Once it stopped she placed a hand over mine making me stop writing.

"Gabriella," She whispered,

"Yea?"

"Look at me please," I sighed before looking up at her.

I saw her fight back a gasp before cupping my face with her hands.

"Sweetie, you look so tired,"

"I am,"

"Why aren't you sleeping? If you needed help with Summer all you had to do was ask…"

"I don't need help with my child Carissa," I said harsher than I intended.

"Fine, is this because of Nikki?" she said pushing my hair long hair behind my ear; I felt tears in my eyes as I looked over at her sharply.

"What does she have to do with anything?" I asked searching for an answer in her eyes. She watched me before scooting back over to her work.

"All I'm saying is you have no reason to think that Troy's cheating. Personally I think you're overreacting. Troy loves you and Summer and wouldn't hurt either of you knowing how many people would hurt him if he did. Troy is a busy guy and he does all of this so you and Summer have a great life. All you have is Nikki's word and we all know she's a lying bitch. What happened to that Gabriella who would bitch slap her for even suggesting that Troy wanted her?" She looked me in the eyes and I just gave her a blank stare not understanding what she's trying to say. _Whose side is she on?_ She sighed before looking back down at her work not talking to me again for the rest of the day.

November 10, 2009

I walked down the stairs and walked in the kitchen searching for food for Summer. I glanced at the dining room and noticed Troy sitting at the table with a beer and the phone sitting in front of him. I decided to for once put Summer to the back and focus on Troy, something is seriously wrong with this boy. I walked towards him and stopped once I was to the right of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly not knowing any other approach for this.

"Uh…nothing I was just…" He looked at the phone then me, then back at the phone. "I'm going to the back later…I have a bill to pay." I frowned crossing my arms over my stomach.

"What kind of bill?"

"It's nothing I just need to," He looked down letting his hair cover his eyes.

_Can't you just tell me what's wrong? Please, tell me, so I can fix what this is going on between us_. I wanted to say it…the words were there I just couldn't, but why? Normally I would push Troy until he was at his limit but by then he's willing to tell me everything. _Why am I giving up? Why am I turning to leave him sitting in the dining room with a beer staring at the phone like someone just died? Why am I just giving up, letting everything in the world win? _

_Why am I going up the stairs going back in our room and closing the door? Why am I crying while feeding our child when we used to do this together?_

November 16, 2009

"Okay what do you think about this shirt with these jeans?" Chad asked turning to me holding up a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt. I couldn't help making a face as I held Summer in my arms as we sat on Chad and Taylor's bed.

"I don't like the shirt much." I said holding Summer's toy giraffe out in front of her as she reached for it but only able to hit it.

"Well I'll figure this out later…" Chad walked back in the closet after not succeeding in finding something to wear on his date with Taylor. He came back out and sat on the bed next to me, he looked at Summer with a smile before looking at me carefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly,

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him but Summer.

"You seem…different."

"Oh," I whispered

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I just…Does Troy seem different to you?" I looked up at him to see him frowning with confusion.

"Uh…what do you mean?" I sighed and looked at Summer and played with her ever growing light brown hair.

"Oh nothing," I said softly

"No talk to me, you're my little sister I love you, I'm here for you, tell me" He said moving a little closer.

"He's never around anymore. I mean he comes home…other nights he just stays out. When he is home we don't really talk…He hasn't told me he loves me in days. He hasn't told me I look fine since…I can't remember; he just is hanging out with her a lot. All of them." I felt a tear roll down my cheek that I didn't even know was forming.

"Hey, don't cry. You know how Troy is. You know he loves you…he's just been really busy. He does more press than Kobe and has all of those endorsements…"

"Don't cover for him," I said, my voice coming out stronger than I thought it would.

"Gabriella if Troy cheated on you in any way I would be beating his ass at this moment."

"I know Chad." I said dropping the subject.

November 22, 2009

"I wish they'd go away," I grumbled as I walked with Ryan holding Summer in my arms as we moved for my truck.

"I know but they'll go away eventually." Ryan whispered making sure not to be heard by the paparazzi following us.

"Summer's scared…" Ryan looked over at me and looked at Summer who had her face in my neck.

"Really?"

"She has a death grip on my hair," I said trying to move my head but couldn't since she was holding close to the root.

November 26, 2009

"Summer you know what today is?" I asked her as I changed her diaper, she just smiled in response.

"That's right…it's your first Thanksgiving!" I stopped and looked into her blue eyes. "Are you excited?" I asked she clapped her hands together and I clapped also throwing my head back in a laughed before poking her stomach ever so lightly. "Of course you are,"

I grabbed her little dress and started putting her into it. Once in, I started on her hair, two simple ponytails with matching barrettes. When I finished I took her over to the mirror and allowed her to look at herself.

"Don't you look gorgeous?" I said smiling in the mirror at her. She gave herself a toothless grin and turned towards me kissing my cheek.

"Awe aren't you sweet? Well let's get you to daddy so I can get ready. Then we're going over to Uncle Zeke's restaurant to eat. Well you aren't old enough to eat anything but you're getting used to little foods right? Okay so let's go, and don't get your dress dirty." I poked her stomach softly making her giggle.

I walked down the hall and to the staircase walking down carefully. I sighed once I reached the bottom and walked into the living room to see Troy sleeping on the couch his right arm over his stomach and his left hanging off. His hair was slightly longer than the last time I saw him and was resting over his eyes. He was wearing a blue dress shirt tucked in a nice pair of dress pants and shoes. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, a bad habit of his. I looked down at Summer who was staring at him also, her light blue dress went with his shirt perfectly, which reminds me to put her clothes to change into in her baby bag. I looked back towards him and sighed. He looked absolutely exhausted but I need to get ready if we're going to make it there before Chad eats all the food.

I bent over the back of the couch and shook his shoulder softly. He moved a little a frown coming on his features before relaxing. I shook him again, a little harder this time. He groaned and slowly started to open his eyes. He looked at me then at Summer, then back at me clearly confused. I sighed and bit my lip a little before speaking.

"I have to get ready." I said flatly avoiding his eyes as the tension rose in the room. Summer must have felt it as she looked from me to Troy and back again.

"Oh," Troy said simply running a hand through his hair. He looked at Summer as if expecting her to tell him what was going on.

"Hold her?" I asked thinking about what I was going to wear. I need a quick shower and then I need to do my hair and makeup and then I need a dress…gosh what dress though….I can't wear blue Troy and Summer are wearing that and I don't want it to seem as if I was trying to match…it may come down to that though.

"Yea of course," He reached out for her and she practically jumped from my arms and into his kissing his cheek making him blush lightly placing her on his chest and telling her how pretty she was, his pretty little girl.

I sighed and turned going back upstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked in the mirror again and sighed. I ran my finger over the bags forming under my eyes. Going to med school, having a kid, and a boyfriend who is never there and when he is he's sleeping, working out, watching T.V., playing with Summer or in the office. I stood back and look at my short blue dress that I wore with purple heels my hair down in waist length curls. I sighed again before turning and heading downstairs.

Once I was in the living room I looked over the couch to see Troy and Summer sleeping. The smile that came on my lips couldn't be stopped, they were adorable. Troy had his hands holding onto her tightly as to be sure she wouldn't fall over or anything. I hate to wake them but it's necessary.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmm this food smells amazing." Chad said sneaking into the kitchen rubbing his hands together.

"Oh no you don't get out!" Shar scolded glaring at him as he paled slightly and turned to leave but grabbed a cookie beforehand.

"I tell you he is just always hungry, things from high school seem not to change." Shar said with a laugh looking over at me though I'm not really paying attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked pulling up a chair and sitting next to me as I sat by the cutting section. I looked up at her in her black dress and her brunette hair I'm still getting used to.

"Nothing I'm just tired." I said with a sigh.

"It's Thanksgiving…you've been off school all week, Troy got back on Tuesday. Summer sleeps more regularly now, and doesn't have as many wake up calls so your sleeping should be evening out…"

"I'm just tired Shar, really I mean do you see these bags under my eyes?" I pointed at my eyes and attempted a smile.

"Troy seems tired too," She stood up and went back to the stuffing she was working on. Yes I know, Shar can cook "He's been coming over a lot lately." This was a shock.

"Really? Why?" Shar shrugged.

"Well I'm not sure really, he just says he wants to catch up. Says that we haven't really talked as much as we used to and that we're like brother and sister so we shouldn't act like strangers, we've really been talking." _I didn't know that, why didn't I know that?_

"That's….great…I mean you two should catch up on everything." I said more to reassure myself instead of her.

"Are you two…okay?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked sitting up a little straighter.

"I don't know…he seems happy but you just seem…" She looked me over and then back at her stuffing "Depressed or something. Other days you seem happy but that's when Troy isn't here and you've been at campus. A few days ago you were all in love with each other then you were just awkward around each other…it's confusing."

"We're…growing up Shar…things change and people change." I looked down at my hands before playing with the hem of my dress.

Shar nodded and sighed a few times as we stayed in silence. There wasn't tension but some was rising. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable.

"Do you- do you like him?" Shar asked turning towards me her arms crossed over her chest.

"Like who?" I asked confused.

"Well this Eric guy, your professor. You know Troy's asked me if you like him or something, says you're at campus whenever you can be-"

"I have classes and questions, I'm a student it's not against the law to be at campus," I said getting defensive.

"When Cari started teasing you about him liking you and such and how you two could make a very steamy Lifetime movie I thought she was just joking…but now-"

"Shar you don't know anything."

"I know enough! Gabriella, do you like him?!" Shar yelled glaring at me.

"I don't know okay!! He's nice, he's cute, he's smart, he's-"

"Is this because of Nikki? Is that why you almost kissed him?"

"What?"

"It is isn't it? You're trying to make Troy jealous aren't you?"

"I'm not doing anything! How can you assume that I've almost kissed a guy, you aren't that amazing Sharpay! I'm not trying to make anyone jealous! I'm trying to live my life!"

Shar stood there glaring at me. I would do the same to myself if I had a mirror. I can't believe I just said that…there's nothing going on between me and Eric at all…we're just teacher and student. That's all.

"Yea that's exactly what I saw that day last month."

"What?"

"You remember I picked you up after classes. I saw everything, I can't believe you…" I stood there staring at Sharpay as she shook her head at me in disappointment. The same damn look my mother gave me when I told her I was pregnant.

"Just remember you have Summer to think about now, not just yourself." Shar said before looking back at her stuffing and turning it roughly.

"I realize that Shar-"

"Really? I don't think you do, you want everyone to say poor Gabriella and treat you like a baby because Troy is being a man and trying to provide for you! Who gives a shit if Nikki is here, or if Eric is cute?! Who fucking cares?" Shar glared at me and I saw tears forming in her eyes but she looked down allowing her brown bangs to cover her eyes, she sniffed and I took that as my cue to leave.

_Why isn't this affecting you?!?! Why aren't you feeling anything? Don't you get what she's saying?! It's what Cari was saying a few weeks ago! WAKE UP!!! _

Though I can't hear it, I look back at the kitchen before sighing and walking and sitting next to Ryan…_why didn't I sit next to Troy? What the hell is wrong with me?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tonight was fun, I think we have enough pictures for the baby book," Troy said trying to start conversation as we drove home, Summer sleeping in her baby seat in the backseat.

"Yea I know, too bad she couldn't eat anything." I said looking over at him.

"Yea," things got quiet again.

"I'm…I have to go out of town for a while…I'll be back soon," Troy said suddenly, I looked over at him and saw a darkness suddenly come over his face.

"Where are you going? Besides season I mean."

"Just…I have to take care of something," He looked over at me "It's nothing to worry you, someone has to take care of Summer," He looked at me a moment longer and I looked back. He looked back at the road and I looked out the window letting silent tears fall.

Something about his eyes I've seen that look before, of fear and hurt and something more that I can't place._ Is he leaving for good? Or am I overreacting? Why isn't he telling me anything?_ We used to tell each other everything…_what is going on? _I feel like we only have memories of the past…right now I don't see us making many for the future.

I feel like I'm in a messed up version of Jon and Kate…we all know how that ended.

_They can take the future that we'll never know,  
They can take the places that we said we will go,  
All the broken dreams take everything, just take it away,  
But they can never have yesterday_

* * *

**So this is why I didn't update last week like I planned. My laptop crashed of course! Meaning if you don't know already that all of those chapters that I typed ahead of time are gone! Meaning that I'm starting straight from scratch on my slughead desktop, and to tell you the truth I have no idea what I had happened in this story now that I think. So we are going a whole new direction! So if you're confused as to the change if you feel there is one this is why! Zoe doesn't remember what she wrote, I'm more heartbroken than any of you ever will be over this. I swear this happened during PI too! I believe I'm jinxed...I typed this whole chapter in one hour knowing I have school tomorrow and it's 11:52pm at this moment. See I love you guys just this much. Though I can't say the next chapter will be soon. **

**I say we make a group! We will name it the 'I HATE Zoe's computers' group :)  
Sound good? if you agree put the group name in your review AHAHAHA it'll make me smile since I've been crying a lot lately...and cause I hate mondays...this will make my monday awesome :D**

**xoxo Zoe **


	6. Feeling Sorry

December 1, 2009

"You know what?" Ryan asked me as we looked through the racks in Urban Outfitters.

"What?" I asked softly looking at all of the clothes I liked though having no interest in trying them on.

"You're so boring now a days, I swear girl you're about to turn 21 you should be the one living it up here." Ryan said giving me a pointed look.

"I know I'm just…not in the mood." I said with a sigh giving up on the clothes and wrapping my arms around myself as I stood in my sweats.

"That's just it! You're never in the mood for anything. You don't want to shop, to eat, go to the movies, go outside- OH MY GOD!!!" Ryan said obviously about to bring on the dramatics.

"What?" I asked looking at him with a bored expression.

"You've been bitten by a vampire!" I groaned rolling my eyes and heading over to the books.

Truthfully Ryan's guess on what's wrong with me is as good as any. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I just feel like going in my room and never come out. It's like I'm going through the day in a haze not really knowing what's going on but knowing something is.

"I do know you and my sister aren't talking." I chose not to look at Ryan though I felt him studying me. "I also know that you and Cari aren't talking. Troy you hardly say a word to since you're not answering his calls. You know he actually called _me_ the other day asking if _you _were alright. Now me and Troy talk but I can't remember a time before this that he's ever had the need to call me."

"What's your point?" I asked sharply glaring at him. He jumped slightly as if not expecting the outburst.

"I-I well…you're just…are you okay? What's going on with you? All you do is go to school, get Summer, go home and never come out or talk to anyone unless they force it. And what's with wearing sweats all the time? You have a closet the size of my bedroom with amazing clothes."

"I'm just-"

"-Not in the mood. I know Gabriella you said that already. " Ryan said obviously getting pissed with me, I can tell from his voice.

"I'm sorry," I say softly though not knowing why I'm saying it.

"Sure," he says obviously dropping the subject when he heads over to the men's section.

December 11, 2009

"Alright the exam is over. Please close your packets and drop them in the basket as you come. I will have to say that my fist semester at UCLA has been a great one. And I hope that someday you all will take another one of my courses. Even if this is the last time we see each other it's been a blast." Eric said as we all made our ways to his desk.

I don't care. I'm ready to leave, I'm done with this class and I'm done with Eric…my emotions weren't right back then I was messed up. He knows that now and we can move on like we were never caught in the moment and did something stupid, something really stupid.

I walked up to his desk and dropped my packet into the basket and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Goodbye Gabriella," This sounds final…it's for the best…even though nothing ever happened.

"Goodbye Eric," I said with a smile.

As I walked out of the room alone I felt a weight come off my shoulder. There are only 30 more left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. I just got Summer to bed after singing every lullaby I know and reading 2 stories. I'm tired and I'm ready to go to sleep, though I can't. I mean how can I go to sleep when I have to say something. I know he has a game against Minnesota tonight but...I can't fight this feeling. I can't forget that message.

"_Hey Troy it's Nikki, you told me to call the landline…uhm…it arrived and I can't wait for you to see it…it'll be even more amazing on." _

What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean we normally don't have people call the land line. What are they up to? What would look _so_ amazing on? Why am I so worried? I mean…how can I not? Nikki is gorgeous and has a personality that…oh who am I kidding? I had a baby my bodies shit to him now.

I cried last night. I cried myself to sleep went to take finals and then cried more when I came home. I don't know what's wrong with me why I feel like everything in my world is just gray. Nothing looks fun anymore I just want to run away or something. I want to go watch my _Where the Wild Things Are_ Blueray and just sleep dreaming about that island.

I look over at the toaster and catch my reflection. My eyes are still red and puffy. I sighed and hung my head low as I heard the door open from the garage.

I can do this. I have to do this.

"Hi," I jumped and looked up to see Troy standing on the other side of the island looking at me with concern though he looked so tired I should be the one concerned.

"Hi," I said my voice sounding raw from not talking for hours.

"Are you alright?" he asked frowning and reaching for my hand though I pulled away.

"We need to talk." He looked at me studying me and I just fidgeted under his gaze never meeting it.

"About what?"

"About this…us…you." I'm getting nervous now, I can't even handle this…I'm hardly breathing right now my chest is so tight.

"Wait I missed something here," Troy dropped his bag on the floor and gave me his undivided attention. I looked him over and noticed how big he looked at the moment.

"I just…don't know if…this is what we want…" I felt a sob in the back of my throat…god I'm a mess.

"What _we_ want?" he looked at me with gray eyes that I quickly looked away from.

"Yes Troy what we want! You seem to be with Nikki all the time-"

"I haven't talked to Nikki since last month-"

"You're always going off to pay stuff. Like where are you going that you can't tell me or anything! I just- I just want to be a great mother. That's all I want Troy, I don't have time to worry about you and Nikki doing god knows what. I don't have time; I just care about Summer okay?" I sound weird I sound like I've been running for 15 minutes and screaming like I'm in a horror flick. I wrapped my arms around my waist trying to keep myself from fidgeting so much.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked looking down and not at me, his hair covering his eyes leaving a shadow.

"I – we…this isn't working Troy. I love you…but I think…we should just…move on-"

"No," He said in a strong whisper. Though I just kept crying sure I would run out of tears soon.

"We aren't talking Troy! We are doing different things. This isn't the best time to have a relationship-" even I don't buy this

"NO!" he yelled looking up at me with tears running down his cheeks. I jumped back against the counter and stared at him.

"We aren't fucking doing that! I'm not going to go on a damn break with you Gabriella. I'm not going to fucking let you break up with me!! That's not happening cause _you_ can't live without me and I sure as hell know_ I_ can't live without you! We aren't giving up that easy, I'm not going to let you give up!" he came around the counter glaring at me with fire in his red eyes and toward over me scarily though I don't feel the urge to run.

"I'm not letting you Gabriella cause damn it we're in this together. Don't you remember when my grandfather died and I told you _never_ to leave me? You know what you said? You said you wouldn't and you promised-"

"Yea well…that was then this is now!! We're growing up and maybe we're growing out of each other!!" I yelled back not exactly knowing where this strength was coming from.

"Why the hell don't you understand anything!?! You know for someone who's so smart you're awfully stupid!!" Troy yelled back putting his hands on his waist.

"Oh so now I'm stupid?!" I yelled stepping towards him,

"Yea you are! Do you think I really want Nikki? Do you really think I'd just leave you for her because you gave birth to Summer? Hell no! If anything I love you more!"

"Oh well you sure have a fucked up way of showing it Troy!" I yelled through a sob. I sighed looking away from him and roughly ran a hand through my hair. This is stressful, I have such a headache.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to be here all the time. But not everything can be perfect Gabriella. You have to grow up and realize that-"

"Like you grew up and realized you didn't want to be with a child anymore?" I asked turning towards him again to see tears still in his eyes.

"A child? You're not a child, I can see that, your mom can see that, hell all of America can see that. You're Gabriella Anne Montez and you're the girl I have known since I was 12. You're the same girl I fell in love with you're the same girl who carried my first child you're the same girl who I have been through everything with. Why would you want to just give up everything?! 6 years! 6 fucking years Gabriella!!!"

"Oh god Troy I just think we are just moving on and-"

"DAMN IT!! Gabriella can you get over yourself for 5 minutes and realize that not everyone is here to fucking please you! Who gives a fucking shit about Nikki, Nikki just wants attention and I don't have time to deal with her whining all the time so I'd hang out with Lily. While you're over here throwing out sobs about Nikki, what about Eric? I know that's why you and Shar and Cari are fighting." I looked up at Troy suddenly not as confident as I was seconds ago.

"What about Eric-"

"You fucking kissed him!!!" Troy barked

"I didn't!!!" I barked back

"You almost did then." Troy said sarcastically using air quotes and rolling his eyes.

"Yea I almost did, but I was in the moment and I just…."I put my hands on my face trying to stop the loud beating of my heart. "I wanted someone to want me…I wanted someone to replace you and he was there. I…I just wanted to feel like I was worthy of love. I don't know what I was thinking since it felt wrong right away. I don't have a reason," I said with a sob.

Things got quiet for a while; I'm surprised Summer didn't wake up from all of the yelling. I eventually calmed down enough to look up at Troy and see him wiping his eyes before looking at me. I have a feeling his face is almost a reflection of mine.

"I'll stay in one of the guest rooms…and I'll be quiet when I get in after the game…when I come back for my stuff…before we leave for Utah I'll be sure not to disturb you I'll just say goodbye to _Summer_ and be on my way." He was struggling I can tell, but I don't care, he should suffer like I have. "But I'm not giving up, we're not over we're just not talking." He looked at me as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it and brushed past me and went upstairs slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and closed my eyes putting a hand to my chest, this is killing me already, but I regret nothing.

* * *

**It's like...what the hell Gabriella? Please remember I had a better story but my computer is a b-word. So this is a new storyline and well...I don't know what I'm doing I'm going with what flows...but before we loose all faith in Zoe read the next chapter. i love it.**


	7. The Other Side of the Door

**May 1, 2010**

I sighed walking over to the intercom and buzzed…Nikki in.

_Why is she here? Troy isn't home_. I thought as I moved to the fr0ont door to allow her in. Taylor is going to be here soon so I hope this is quick. I opened the door and glared at her as she stood there with her perfect self in sunglasses.

"Gabi-Ella," She said before brushing past me, _did anyone invite this girl in?_ I thought before sighing and closing the door following her into the living room.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly crossing my arms over my chest. She looked at me in surprise as she took her glasses off and tossed her hair. Show off.

"My, my Gabi-Ella, awfully grumpy aren't we?" I rolled my eyes.

"Troy isn't here."

"Oh I know he isn't." She said before sitting down on a couch and smiling up at me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked looking at her still confused.

"Sit," She said gesturing to the couch I was on before she came working on stuff for finals. I sighed and sat down feeling self conscious I left my arms around myself.

"You do seem different." She said softly.

"What?" I asked glaring at her.

"I mean Troy said you looked different…but…you're not even here," She said looking at me like I was on display in a museum.

"Your point?" I snapped making her glare at me.

"Look I'm here to help."

"I don't see how you could do that." _Well its true how could she help me when she's the last person I want to see?_

"Listen you need to know something. I mean I know Taylor is helping you with that…thing but I think me coming clean may help. Sure I'm only doing this because the world's sexiest man barged into my house cussing me out about how…look Troy never cheated on you. He wouldn't do that…he loves you too much." She said straining to say the last part.

"He told you?" I asked looking alarmed, he just has to go and run his damn mouth about everything. Maybe if he was paying more attention to me last year this could have been stopped earlier. I thought bitterly.

"Well yea, if I would have know that was why you were such a defenseless little baby I wouldn't have lied to you. I mean what's the fun messing with a girl who can't really control how she's feeling. I mean when you were pregnant you were feisty I kind of wondered why you were so quick to believe everything I said. Anyways, me and Troy haven't done anything, honest. I wish all those times we met it was because he wanted to see me, but of course it was for you." She grumbled deciding that she said enough and standing up heading for the door. I jumped up and walked over to the door as she opened it.

"Why was he seeing you for me?" I ask with curiosity. She sighed turning back to me striking a pose.

"I was helping him find a setting. That's all I'm going to say since looking at you now I can tell he hasn't given it to you yet. I don't blame him either, you're a mess right now." She said with a laugh putting her big black sunglasses back on and heading for her convertible.

"Yea? Well he loves me, and he's still coming back to me even though I'm a mess!" I shouted after her, but that comeback was weak. She looked up at me with a smirk.

"Nice to see you're getting back to your old self. Oh and please tell Troysie I came by so he'll talk to me again, I miss him dearly."

I chuckled slightly watching her get in her car, _like he wants you_. I thought standing in the doorway of my house wearing sweats and my waist length hair in a loose ponytail. She pulled out towards the gate which opened automatically and she waved backwards towards me. I rolled my eyes giving a little wave.

"Come back never!!!" I yelled after her before laughing and closing and locking the door behind me just as Summer started to cry.

I walked towards the stairs before sprinting up and into her room. She was standing in her crib looking at me with big blue eyes and a pout on her lips causing me to pout also as I walked towards her.

"What's wrong pretty girl? Did you hear the bad lady downstairs? I asked teasingly and saw her tears coming to a stop as she smiled. I smiled and picked her up placing her on my hip.

"Goodness Summer you're getting so big soon you'll be walking," I gushed as we walked around the room.

"Gabriella I'm here!!!!" I looked towards the door when I heard Taylor call up.

"Ready to go see Taylor?"

"Hi," Summer said in her high pitched ways. I really hope she won't be a squealer like Shar.

I walked out of the room with Summer on my hip and her favorite bear in hand heading for the family room. I know _Summer_ is talking, _my_ baby is talking. Well not _full_ sentences or very distinct words but she's talking! She can say hi, and daddy. Daddy was her first word but when she says it, it sounds like dad he. It's the most adorable thing I've ever heard in my life. Though I could just be saying that because she's mine but I still think it's the most adorable thing ever.

"Oh look at her!" Taylor gushed reaching for Summer who went to her happily. Taylor has been here a lot ever since I was diagnosed. I think she just wants to be sure I don't go into it again but I'm fine. I mean it's been 3 months I still take my meds and I go see the counselor every week. I'm fine.

"Has she walked yet? Taylor asked sitting down on the floor to play patty cake with Summer.

"No I mean she'll walk when she walks." I said sitting down next to her crossing my legs Indian style.

"That's true, but Corbin was walking at 10 months, Ashley was walking at 12 and Kelsey was walking at 11." Taylor pointed out as her and Summer clapped hands making Summer laugh and lean back a little but I put my hand on her back to make sure she didn't fall back.

"So maybe she'll walk at 13 months," I said with a smile teasing Taylor slightly. See Taylor didn't train in child care while in med school so when she was preggers with Corbin she read every book the doctor recommended and followed all of the timelines. It's just luck that Corbin fit in them.

"She'll be late then!" Taylor said looking worried at what I just said.

"Tay, chill I was only teasing; she'll walk when she has somewhere to go." Taylor rolled her eyes smiling though knowing I was right.

"You know, I'm glad you're okay now." She put her hands down as Summer crawled over to her bear and was fascinated with him now. I looked at Taylor and knew this was going to be a moment. She is on her period at the moment so I won't stop her this time. "I knew something was up with you but I… I was so busy with the hospital so many people needed to work I didn't have time to socialize or anything. That isn't an excuse I'm not using it but I'm your best friend and I didn't notice you were…really not yourself. I – I felt horrible Gabriella I just how am I a doctor and I couldn't see the signs?" She had tears in her eyes now which just caused some to come to mine.

"Don't feel bad…Troy didn't notice either…well eventually but that's because Ryan called him saying he hadn't talked to me in a while. I owe him." I said wiping my eyes.

"Yes, thank god for Ryan, if Troy hadn't gotten here I …I would never forgive myself." She said a sob escaping her lips as she covered her face with her hands. I closed my eyes as the memories flooded back and wrapped my arms around Taylor holding her.

_Flashback – No One's POV – February 22, 2010_

"_GABRIELLA!!!?!!" Troy yelled running in the house concerned as to where his girlfriend was. _

_No one had heard from her in weeks and everyone was worried. Even he had to admit that even though he lived in the same home as her she stayed locked away in her room only coming out when their child cried or to go to classes. _

_He hopped up the stairs and rushed to their child's room only to see her sleeping sucking on her thumb slightly, oblivious that her father was home when he was supposed to be in Memphis. Troy smiled a little before cursing under his breath and moving toward their bedroom even though he doesn't sleep there._

_Grabbing the knob her twisted it before it stopped signaling she had locked the door. He called her name a few times before banging on the door. Sighing he placed his ear to the door and listened hearing the faint sound of the shower going in the background. He released his breath figuring she was fine and Ryan was overreaction. He turned to head back towards the stairs so he could get a flight back to Memphis when there was a pang in his heart. Instantly he knew something wasn't right._

_Turning back for the bedroom using shoulder he pushed the door and it popped open easily. He walked over to the bathroom and turned the knob slowly and poked his head in hopping not to invade to much privacy as he did so. Looking around he saw the shower going and once again decided to leave but then he caught a glimpse of the mirror. It was clear. There was another pang in his chest around his heart, he frowned walking back into the bathroom and walking over to their shower and saw no one inside. Instantly he was alarmed and was going to search the room again when he saw her. _

_She was on the floor of the shower curled in a ball shivering and looking white as a ghost. Throwing the door to the shower open in a panic, Troy quickly turned off the water cursing under his breath all the while and bent down and touched his girlfriend but pulled back a little at how cold she was. He pulled her into his arms kneeling next to her and felt tears in his eyes. She's the only one he's ever cried so much for. Kissing her head once or twice her reached up and turned the water on hot and held her as the hot water stung her skin. He didn't even think twice about his clothes all that mattered was her. He didn't want to know how it happened he just wanted to be sure he got there in time. _

_After 20 minutes of being under the still hot water Gabriella started opening her eyes. _

"_Tr-Troy wh-what happened? Wh-why am I naked?" She asked softly looking up at him with big brown eyes as cooling water landed on her slightly red skin. Troy just smiled and kissed her not caring if she wanted it or not. _

_End Flashback_

Pulling away from each other Taylor smiled at me and I smiled back. God I am so thankful for Troy. I had been nothing but an ass to him ever since our fight all those months ago. I yelled at him for every little thing he did how he held Summer, when he took out the trash, when he paid the bills. Anything just to see him in pain but it killed me. I still haven't told him I love him though. This is like starting over for us we're best friends again and I'm trying to get back into routine but it's hard. It's not going to happen over night and he knows that. He tells me he loves me every night, and he calls everyday. He's too good to me.

"Well I didn't come over here to cry if that's what you're thinking. I actually wanted to know if maybe you could watch Corbin next month?" I frowned slightly looking at her.

"Next month? What's going on next month?" I asked smiling as a light blush cam on her brown skin.

"Well, me and Chad are going on a well deserved vacation together. We never really have time for each other during season with our schedules. So we were just talking in bed-" she stopped and looked at me as I raised my eyebrow at her, she laughed blushing harder saying this was after sex. "-we were talking in bed and he just said let's go somewhere. I didn't know where he wanted to go but he said an island let's get away and just be together, leave Corbin with his parents."

"You two are so horrible! But I love it! We'll be happy to watch him next month I mean who wouldn't want to spend their first summer as a 7 year old away from parents?" Taylor rolled her eyes before standing up.

"I really have to get to the school though, they have a book fair and I've been tagged to help out. I really hate these mothers who help out all they want to do is talk about how rich their husbands are," Taylor gabbed her bag and rolled her eyes at me heading for the door me following looking back at Summer.

"Well now you can tell them your husband is taking you away for a month," I said with a smile.

"Oh honey I know, I just wanted you to know first." I smiled shaking my head at her as she pulled me into a hug before leaving.

"Dad-he!!" Summer yelled from the family room making me smile.

"Yes daddy, " I said walking into the room to see one of Troy's endorsement commercials on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey," I looked towards the doorway of the family room to see Troy standing there looking…gorgeous.

"hi," I replied softly before looking down at my advance biology book gearing up for exams. He dragged his feet as he came over to the couch and flopped down next to me and sighed before looking at me with that lopsided grin.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked looking at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I looked down hiding my blush sneaking a peak at him in his sweatshirt and ripped jeans and bare feet.

"Advanced bio," I said looking at him from under my bangs smirking at how he looking interested.

"Want some help?" he asked with this cute little smile.

"Uh no thanks I have it." I giggled as he sighed and grabbed the book from me along with my notes making me sit up looking at him.

"How hard can this be? I passed biology in 9th grade." He said looking at me before looking at the book as I crossed my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly you begged me to help you with that class and you barely pass."

"Come on I had a C+" he gave me a wink before looking back at the book a frown coming over his flawless face. God I'm dying over here.

"Uh…" he started biting his lip as he frowned more obviously thinking. Gosh I wish he'd kiss me already. "Yea you see, this just doesn't make any sense…you're like writing a new language. I'm a basketball player I don't need bio." He handed my stuff back to me before rubbing his temples.

"Too much thinking?" I teased.

"Nah I'm smart I just wanted you to think I wasn't,"

"Oh really?" I asked and he nodded "and why is that Bolton?"

"Oh I just wanted a reason to spend time with you," he winked at me before standing up and stretching allowing me to take in his toned chest and blush without him seeing.

"Did you take your pills?" he asked becoming serious. This instantly made my mood darken making me glare at him thinking of how Nikki came here earlier. He needs to be spoken too.

"You don't need to check on me like I'm some baby. Summer is the one at 10 going on 11 months."

"Yea well you are acting childish about this so I have to ask. Just say yes or no," he sighed looking at me with a tired face suddenly.

"Yea I took them-"

"Great,"

"Why'd you tell her?!" I asked as he walked away.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Nikki of all people what happened?"

"I didn't tell her what happened!" he said frowning at me moving back in the room.

"Oh come on Troy! She came over here telling me you didn't cheat on me!!!" I yelled standing up though it didn't make a difference Troy has a foot on me.

"So!?!? Isn't that what you wanted?!?! She was telling you what I have been telling you for weeks!!"

"Oh yea but she was forced."

"Listen I know that you and Nikki can't stand each other so I don't think that she would be coming over here if I wasn't here to see you,"

"I guess you're right- hey!!" I yelled thinking about what he just said.

"Well Gabriella I didn't do anything doesn't this prove it?"

"Hell no Troy!!! This doesn't prove shit! All this proves is that…she…she KNOWS Troy!!!" I yelled feeling tears come to my eyes, "Why'd you have to tell her?" I asked softly.

"Well I was pissed with her okay. She told me what she was telling you and everything. She didn't know you have post partum okay none of us did. I mean we all knew you were acting weird but her doing that just made it worst. I figured she should say sorry or something…"

"Troy I don't want the fucking world to know I was fucking depressed after having my child!!!! Why don't you go to People and do an interview about it?!?!!!"

"It's a common thing Gabriella, you're getting better, you're on antidepressants-"

"I don't want to be on anything Troy, I want to be normal but everything is so damn stressful with you! Couldn't you realize that something was wrong? If you love me so much you should be able to-"

"Hey!!! Never question if I love you or not! I do, I always will, I had things going on in my life too Gabriella!"

"Oh really Troy!?! Like what? What could possibly go wrong in Troy fucking Bolton's world?!?!" I asked moving my arms around for emphasis. He stared at me with wide gray eyes and opened his mouth to speak but didn't.

"Listen a whole lot of shit has been going on, but you come first." I felt my face soften slightly at his words but this also made me curious. People are so scared to tell me things no a days like I'm going to start going down ward again. "I – I can't handle this I'm going to shoot hoops." He said before quickly moving from the room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I groaned closing my eyes.

I wouldn't want to be around me either. Something about this whole thing has me snapping at people but mainly Troy. When my mother came down after hearing my 'suicide attempt' she was watching everything I did. I cussed her out and made her cry; I'm nothing but moody and unpredictable. I hate it but I'm better than I was being depressed…I didn't say anything then. I sighed grabbing my books deciding to move upstairs and try and clear my mind.

When I reached the top step I checked on Summer before heading into our room. It's funny how this is our room but I tell Troy to leave every time we make progress of getting him in here. I want him here but I don't at the same time. I don't know if I should believe him or Nikki. What if he really did cheat on me? But then again what if he didn't? I don't think it's in Troy's character to cheat he's too loyal. I groaned laying on the bed closing my eyes listening to the sound of the ball being dribbled on the court outside.

I love him, really it may not seem like it from the display before but I really do. But I'm scared to be myself around him anymore I don't want to be hurt again. Really though thinking back, I knew I was depressed. I really knew when my 21st birthday came. Everyone wanted to take me out but I refused claiming to be sick but really all I did was lay in bed all day, staring at the clock. I wanted the day to be over as fast as it started, I knew I was depressed but I didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

I wiped a tear from my face opening my eyes as I heard…rain. I blinked a few times and looked at the clock, it'd been 30 minutes. Don't you hate it when you close your eyes and kind of daydream for what seems like seconds but it's really longer? I sat up running a hand through my hair and walked over to the balcony leaning against the door watching Troy as he played in the rain. He shouldn't be in the rain he's going to get a cold and after that whole swine flu thing I don't need to risk a sick basketball player. But I bit my lip knowing he wouldn't hear me over the rain anyways.

When I looked back up I caught him looking over here but he looked away quickly._ Couldn't you realize that something was wrong? If you love me so much you should be able to._ Gosh why'd I say that? I'm so stupid that's so cruel. Troy did know something was wrong, that's why he didn't let me leave but he didn't fix things either. Who cares what Nikki knows? I'm ten times better than her, I don't need to sink to her level . I sighed looking at Troy who was drenched with rain before closing the door making sure to lock it and closing the drapes.

I looked at the door to the bedroom. All I have to do is go out there and say sorry, but damn it I have a right to be pissed…right? I groaned crawling on the bed and grabbing Troy's pillow. The sad thing is I still spay this thing twice a month so it still smells like him. I want him here instead, I need him here but I just I can't I need time also I can't just jump back 3 months after almost freezing myself to death and be in a full swing relationship. I grabbed my phone and saw 3 missed calls all from Troy and 1 text.

**I'm sorry. I l.o.v.e. you. Nvr doubt that. **

I smiled a little knowing he means well and that he only wants me happy. But I need to figure some things out myself. I need to fix things with Cari and I most definitely need to fix things with Sharpay and I have some people to call too. Bristol, Troy's cousin, called the other day asking how things were and that we should catch up. She's going to be in L.A. in July with Bella so that should be fun. Brian called also asking if I wanted to go to a movie or something, I'll have to see but I hope I can go. I sighed again looking at the door. I shook my head pulling back the covers and getting under I pulled out my phone and replied to his text.

**Hav sum hot cocoa. U need 2 warm up aftr plyin n the rain! Dn't think ur out of this cmpletely.**

Placing my phone on the charger I turned off the lamp looking at the door, then the balcony. Is he still out there? Come on Troy just come through the door. I need you, even if I have too much pride to say so.

* * *

**Grrr...did it suck? I liked it but that doesn't mean you will. Strange thing is these two chapters have opened my mind. Really I am thinking about this story clearly and have ideas to the max. I know the fights are a little...eh but who cares things are getting better people smile. lol. **

**Tell me what you think really. Be honest, it's fine if you hated both chapters.  
I also discovered my favorite story by me is What Am I Going To Do With You it's adorable. Check it.**

**xoxo Zoe**


	8. Breathing Underwater

**ATTENTION: Please pay attention to the BOLD headings. Otherwise you will be confused. **

* * *

**_Dreamland/Flashback ~ January 17, 2010 ~ 10:24 pm_**

"_Hello?" I said softly into the phone wondering who would be calling the land line so late. I tried to stay quiet since I knew Troy was sleeping on the couch and has a game tomorrow. _

"_Hi," I stiffened slightly when I heard the voice it was familiar…and old and gruff. _

"_Who is this?" I asked looking straight forward scared of what the reply may be. _

"_Who do you think?" _

"_I'm hanging up," _

"_NO!" I listened "He makes you unhappy," _

"_Who?" I asked confused._

"_Troy," I swallowed and looked behind me before walking further in the kitchen._

"_Who is this?" I repeated _

"_You know who,"_

"_No I don't, stop calling here." I said in an urgent whisper._

"_No, I can't do that cause you'll tell, you'll tell him then I'll have to kill you. You know how easy that would be Gabriella? Let me tell you," the last thing I heard from the other end was the sound of a bullet going off, I jumped dropping the phone and stepping back until I bumped into something._

"_AHHHHHH!!!!" I yelled turning into strong arms._

"_Hey, hey what's wrong? Who was on the phone? Ria?" Troy looked at me with frantic yet worried eyes. But I can't, I won't I have to get from him._

"_STOP!!! Don't touch me!!!" I yelled pulling away,_

"_Don't touch me." I said again looking at him as he stood there helplessly with an expression that made me break inside but outside I couldn't feel that emotion so I ran upstairs_

_The End._

**June 7, 2010**

I sat up and looked around the room, another nightmare. My breathing is uneven, and sweat and tears are on my face. The covers are soaked and I'm a mess. Looking over at the clock I realized its 6am. I pull the covers back and decide that I don't even want to try and get back to sleep. He isn't here to help sooth me, he's in Florida for meetings and such, and he has better things to do than worry about me. Pulling the covers back I throw my legs over the edge and look down at the floor still catching my breath. That wouldn't have been such a bad dream if it hadn't really happened, but it's been happening a lot lately. Phone calls from unknown numbers and a man who knows me and it scares me, only Troy knows me.

Calming down a bit I focus on the oversized shirt that I am currently wearing. I can't help but smile, its Troy's old Wildcats jersey with the number 14 in front and back with BOLTON in big bold letters. I still have it, and I still wear it. Hell, I would wear the thing to bed when I was going through my depression; he's always there…he's just not here. Not that I deserve such a loving guy like him…

Shaking my head I stood and grabbed the video baby monitor and went to the bathroom. Summer was still sleeping so I decided against disturbing her. Closing the door behind me I placed the monitor on the counter and used the toilet before stripping for a good shower.

**June 9, 2010 **

"Barrettes? Or no barrettes?" I asked Summer as we looked in the mirror by her dressing table, I held a daisy barrette up to her head then pulled it away.

Troy had gone to pick Corbin up from school and would be back soon enough with groceries and our guest for the next month. Summer was wearing a pretty white sundress that Lucille bought her just because and her hair is the focus now. Her curls had gotten longer and were growing quite fast; she had enough hair to hold the clip securely on her hair though not enough for a pony tail. I placed the barrettes down and put my face next to hers.

Looking in the mirror now I can see how much she looks like me but yet how she looks so much like Troy. She has his amazing eyes and they change color with her mood I swear. Though she has my ears and nose, every other detail will come in with time I'm sure. At her last doctor's appointment they told us she could be from 5'8" to 6'1" in height, either way she'll be taller than me. Doctor Gomez even joked that if we have a boy he'll tower Troy for sure, I don't really plan on having another kid anytime soon, though nothing with me and Troy seems to ever be planned.

"Ma!" Summer squealed causing me to snap out of my daze and look at her in the mirror. She learned how to say ma from Corbin since he has the habit of calling me or Taylor that when he's whining.

"What?" I asked with a smile in a sing song way. She smiled grabbing a barrette and looking at my head and pushing the barrette against it.

"Here," she said before watching it fall then picking it up and trying again. I giggled at her attempts; she's almost one it's been a year, shocking.

"You want me to wear this?" I asked her and she looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"Yea," she said simply and moved to her knees trying to put the clip in my hair again, but when she couldn't open it I just took it and put it in.

"Let me, sweetheart." I said softly putting it in pushing some of my hair back and then looking at her as she smiled and nodded at me.

"Now for you," I said grabbing a clip and putting it in her hair making our hair similar though Summer doesn't have much of a part in her hair, it's a mess of curls.

"See now we match," I said looking at the two of us in the mirror. Both with heads of curls, both in white sundresses, both with olive skin, both with grinning faces.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're home!"

I shivered when I heard his voice ring up the stairs. Sometimes the obvious things you are feeling are the things you deny. Of course if you asked me if I was falling for my boyfriend I'd say no. Though the butterflies in my stomach and the grin on my face give me away right? I don't know why we're at this point but it's like I'm a little kid again, in kindergarten. This year has been hell for both of us. It's getting better though seriously it is, he's Troy…my Troy, I just don't know if he feels the same anymore.

Looking in the mirror once more I checked my teeth to see if anything was in them. When I was satisfied I fixed my bang a little before heading out of the room. Once I was in the hall I paused and put my hand to my mouth and breathed on my hand before inhaling checking my breath. It was fine so I carried on to Summer's room.

"Hey Pretty Girl," I said smiling at her as she stood in her crib grinning at me. I walked closer and held my hands out to her and she shook her head.

"What?" I asked dropping my arms and pouting at her.

"Walk," She said shortly,

"Honey I don't know if you're ready," I said looking at her but she seemed determined.

"I see you just want to impress daddy, well I'll let you walk then, as long as I help you down the stairs." Summer smiled and nodded agreeing to what I said.

I moved forward and grabbed her under her arms and lifted her from the crib and walked towards the door and placed her on the ground. I know she can stand on her own but we have never seen her actually walk. She looked down at her feet as if trying to tell them to move but they didn't. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes so I quickly bent down and wiped one away that had fallen.

"Oh sweetie don't cry, it's alright I'll help you, take my hand." I held my hand out and she looked at it then me before placing her tiny hand in mine.

I stood again and walked with her toward the stairs making sure she didn't fall at all. Once we reached the stairs though I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way much to her protest.

"Maybe another day sweetheart," I said gently kissing her head I walked into the kitchen to see Corbin and Troy taking the groceries out of the bags and putting them away.

"Well look at that Summer the boys are doing the work." I said with a smile as Troy and Corbin looked our way. Troy looked at me with a look I couldn't describe but it made me crazy to see the look in his eyes. I looked at Corbin then back to Troy, he was checking me out.

"Like what you see Bolton?" I teased walking to the island placing Summer down though keeping my arms around her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Yes I do Montez." I couldn't help but blush when he winked at me after.

"Mommy and Daddy play this game." Corbin said suddenly…I had forgotten he was there.

"Oh really Corbie." I said giving him an amused look. Troy grabbed a box of cereal sneaking a look at me before turning when I look over. I look back at Corbin who was nodding.

"Yea, but then after I leave the room they will go to their room to wrestle."

"HA!!" Troy burst out in laughter suddenly and I looked at him with wide eyes, just like a guy.

"Wrestle?" I asked Corbin trying to ignore Troy who seemed like he was having trouble breathing…and I'm the one with asthma.

"Yea, that's what daddy said they do at least."

"What else did your daddy say?" I asked, I snuck a glance at Troy who was whipping his eyes and waiting for Corbin's reply.

"He said if he and mommy keep wrestling I may get a little brother." Corbin paused with a frown on his face and opened his mouth to ask something allowing me to see his missing teeth. Summer looked over at him too even though she was pretty clueless to the conversation.

"What I don't get is…how come when me and uncle Zeke watch WWE the guys don't come back with little brothers?" Troy started laughing again and when I sent him a look he just said I'm sorry and decided to sit on the floor. I don't find it that funny, Chad is just stupid you don't tell a 7 year old that.

"Corbin sweetie….why don't you ask your mommy that when she comes back?" Corbin shrugged obviously satisfied with that and went into the family. I glared over when Troy was and went to put Summer on her mat and told Corbin to watch her before coming back to deal with Troy.

"That wasn't funny, he was talking about sex." I said kicking Troy's leg.

"Come on Brie that was funny."

He called me Brie.

"So what," I said with a pout turning towards the grocery bags getting out the Sunny D and going to the fridge to put it away. When I stood straight and closed the door I felt Troy behind me.

"I'm sorry, I should have handled that better." I felt his fingers playing with the curls of my hair. I sighed turning to look up at him. Moments like these make me realize how much taller he is compared to me.

"It was a little funny." I said with a light smile that he returned.

We stayed there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. I looked at his lips and he looked at mine. I can't even remember how his lips felt against mine. It's just a faint memory, like an amazing dream that you've had but once you wake up and look at the alarm clock you've forgotten everything about it. His hand moved towards my face, I dared him to touch me with my eyes; he did with a light smirk on his face. His fingertips touched my skin softly…as if I would break if he applied pressure. He look towards his fingers as he pushed some hair out of my face then his eyes were back on mine.

He dropped his fingers, I miss the touch.

He sighed, I looked away.

He leaned back against the counter; I continued to put the groceries away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked down the long hallway I hadn't been down in a long time. I smiled when I heard the sound of the piano floating down the hall. Corbin and Summer had eaten already and were sleeping in their rooms so I made dinner. I stopped by the door of the room that the last time I was in; I was still pregnant with Summer. I fixed my skirt and walked in quietly not to disturb him as he played a simple song. I listened and quickly realized it was our song, God Blessed This Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. A smiled came on my face thinking of the many times we've danced to this song. Watching as he did what he loved, I looked at the moment and remembered my sketchbook.

"Dinner's ready," I said just loud enough for him to hear, the music stopped suddenly and I jumped even though I was the one who interrupted him. He turned towards me and smiled at me standing up and walking towards me. If my legs weren't so stiff right now I'm sure I would have fallen.

"Good cause I'm hungry," He grinned down at me running a hand through his short hair. I looked up as he did the action just wanting to touch his hair and run my fingers through it.

"Nice flower," he said suddenly making me blink then stop breathing when I realized how close he was to me. He reached up and touched it.

"Summer picked it out," I replied looking up at him,

What the hell Gabriella? How can you be falling for your _boyfriend_?

"She has good taste, I love this dress on you." he said dropping his hand through his fingertips grazed my arm giving me goosebumps.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I said meaning every word of it, he seemed bigger. Okay don't go dirty on me I mean his…muscles. I looked down at his chest and arms tempted to just kiss him everywhere I could reach without standing on a step stool to reach. I bit my lip as I looked lower.

_Is it weird to have thoughts of just tearing your boyfriend's clothes off when you haven't even kissed in 7 months?_

"Checking me out Montez?" I looked up feeling myself blush.

"I-I was just…looking." I finished lamely. Troy chuckled before grabbing my hand leading me down the hall back to the main of the house. If I wasn't so busy trying to calm the nerves in my hand I would have been able to focus more, I didn't even realize we were in the dining room until he dropped my hand.

"Wow we're at the dinner table…" He looked at the set table plates. Instead of us sitting on either end of the long table I decided to sit us at the two seats across from each other closets to the kitchen. "I feel underdressed." He said running a hand through his hair.

"You're perfect." I said looking up at him meaning every word. He blushed scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say the cute stuff." He commented looking over at me with a twinkle in his eye that had been showing up a lot lately. I smiled and walked closer to him looking up.

"Well sometimes change is good. Excuse me," I said moving towards the kitchen to get the Macaroni and Cheese that I made for Troy and I. When I carried it back to the table Troy was still standing there.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately placing the dish on the table before turning back towards the kitchen for the glasses of milk before he could reply.

"Well I was going to wait until you were ready to sit…and you know." He said as I re-entered frowning at what he was going on about.

"Just say it sweetie," I called him sweetie. He didn't seem to notice.

"Push in your chair." He finished catching my eye.

"Oh," I said simply before nodding and moving to sit allowing him to push in my chair. He walked around to his side sat down and smiled at me.

"Mac and Cheese, best meal ever made." He said taking the spoon and putting some on his plate, I smiled softly and waited until he was done to get some for myself.

"I agree, Corbin said he wanted some but I just made him an Easy Mac before he went to sleep, he was pretty tired." I said watching as Troy took a bite of the food.

"Is it any good?" Troy nodded.

"This is delicious, only the best from you." I blushed looking down.

"I figured we could have a dinner for two. Not like this is a date! I mean, it could be but I just thought it would nice. Things have been going well lately and I thought…" Troy reached over and grabbed my hand causing me to stop talking and look at him.

"Brie it's fine, I would love to go on a date with you." I smiled slightly before we separated hands.

"So, what are we going to do for Summer's birthday? It's the big 1," I said taking a bite of the food.

"Oh gosh that is coming up soon." Troy said looking at me.

"Yea 5 days." I said thinking how it was yesterday I was giving birth to her.

"A year goes by so fast,"

"Yea especially when you become depressed after having the most amazing child in the world causing problems for everyone who loves you and not paying enough attention to that child. When it's supposed to be their time to shine." I said without really thinking.

"Gabriella is that what you think?" Troy asked seriously.

"I- I just wish it hadn't happened Troy, I wish I could have prevented it. I just want to forget about it." I said softly.

"Gabriella no one judges you for what happened. It happens to a lot of new mothers, and you were stressed and I wasn't' here and a lot of things were going on. You haven't ruined anything for Summer, she loves you, I love you." he said keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, really," I smiled again.

"Well anyways, should we have a party or something?" I asked changing the subject from I love you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What I wanted to happen…**

_"That was one of the best dinners I've had in a long time," Troy said as we stood on the top of the stairs in the section that separated our wings._

_"Me too," I said lightly. Troy nodded looking down at me._

_"Well goodnight." He said with a smile before turning, I stood there watching him walk slowly_

_"Troy!" I said suddenly and he came back to be in 4 strides._

_"Yea?"_

_"I- I just" I looked up at him and took a step closer to him looking in his eyes "I just wanted to say…that I-"_

_"You what?"_

_"I l..l…like your hair short like that." I said, he looked slightly disappointed._

_"Thanks, was there anything else?" I bit my lip thinking; he licked his lips as if knowing what I was thinking._

_" What…what would you say if…if I asked you…" I looked down suddenly embarrassed. He put a finger under my chin making me look at him again, we were so close I could feel him breathing._

_"Ask me what?"_

_"If…if I could kiss you?" he looked surprised._

_"That was stupid I'm sorry," I said pulling away and turning towards our … my room but he grabbed my wrist and spun me back to him. I placed my hand over his heart and my other one rested on his waist._

_"You never have to ask," he said simply bending down allowing our lips to touch after 7 months._

_There was so much passion in that one kiss that I couldn't stand. Thankfully Troy held me tightly with his arm around my waist. I let my hands wander down to the hem of his shirt playing with it tempted to rip it off. He grabbed my butt making me gasp in the kiss, he took the chance and pushed his tongue in my mouth hungrily. My cold hands slipped under his shirt causing him to shiver, that just made me want to kiss more of him. Moaning he put his arm under my butt and lifted me up, without thinking I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing him to push me against the wall._

**What really happened…**

"That was one of the best dinners I've had in a long time," Troy said as we stood on the top of the stairs in the section that separated our wings.

"Me too," I said lightly. Troy nodded looking down at me.

"Well goodnight." He said with a smile before turning, I stood there watching him walk slowly

"Troy!" I said suddenly and he came back to be in 4 strides.

"Yea?"

"I- I just" I looked up at him and took a step closer to him looking in his eyes "I just wanted to say…that I-"

"You what?"

"I l..l…like your hair short like that." I said, he looked slightly disappointed.

"Thanks, " He stood there a little awkward. "Well goodnight." He smiled again.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," he winked before walking down the hall closing the door behind him.

I stood there looking at his door dumbly. I should have kissed him. why wouldn't you kiss someone you like…someone you love? Sighing I turned and walked back to my room checking on Summer quickly and once I was at my room again I looked back at his still closed door.

Sighing I closed the door.

'…_Here we are, face to face all alone in this place  
And it's finally comin' down to you and me__…"_

* * *

**Wow I'm so sorry it took a month going on two to post this. I seriously didn't realize at all. I'm sorry. This chapter really was going to have G and T kissing...making out but last minute I thought that would be moving too fast...don't you? Well maybe not. Did you like this one? **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got everything they wanted.  
**


	9. Look At Me

**June 12, 2010**

I smiled and walked down the stairs towards the main floor. Everything was quiet, just like it should be at 2 am. Why am I up so early? I have plenty of things to do in planning Summer's party which will be on Monday. I need to check on the cake and give them the picture of Summer that we wanted to use. Yea I know a picture cake. But I honestly love those since it's really cool to see your face on food.

Truthfully I just really can't sleep.

I keep thinking about him.

He's in New York for a brief trip to visit his sports agents' family for some reason. I swear I've looked at the phone every 5 seconds hoping he would call. No such luck. I even slept with my door open the last night just to see him first when he arrived. I don't know why I miss him so much, I hardly talk to him and well I'm not being the best person right now.

Once downstairs I wrapped my arms around myself looking around in the darkness secretly scared out of my mind. Why didn't I ask Ryan to stay with me have a sleep over like old times? That's right because when I was sick I cussed him out. I was put into the hospital for a month and a half when I was getting treated for my depression. No one knew, meaning the press, and that's the way it'll stay. Ryan had come to visit me and tried to act like nothing was wrong. Like I wasn't in a hospital bed being watched 24/7 making sure I don't try to kill myself. Like I could see my own daughter whenever I wanted, Summer wasn't allowed to see me while I was in there, they were scared I'd try to kill her. I was angry and had to take it out on someone and unfortunately Ryan was the next person to visit me. I don't even want to think of the horrid things I said to him. I don't want to believe some of the things that came out of my mouth really did. I don't want to think about the tears that were rolling down Ryan's cheeks before he stormed out of the room never coming back.

I'm not too sure if he'll come to the party. He wouldn't have to come for me…just Summer. Troy doesn't know about the fight we've had. Though I know Sharpay does since she was furious with me for a long time before finally coming to give me a piece of my own medicine. She told me how I was just ignoring everything the doctors were saying because I believed I was so smart. That I needed to think about Summer and get better for her and stop acting like the world revolved around myself. She was right, and that just made me want to get better, that helped me get out earlier than most patients with this condition. I love her for being hot tempered and never scared to speak her mind.

Turning towards the family room I walked over the soft off white carpet and wandered down the hall of amazement as I've recently dubbed it. I'm always amazed at the things that I find when I go down this hall since there's always a new picture or a new lighting or something. Troy must spend a lot more time in here than I thought. Going towards his music room I hesitated. I hate to invade his place when he wasn't home, when he didn't know I was wandering around the house aimlessly at 2 am. When it was just me, Corbin, and Summer and I was scared since we're alone. When I lied and said Ryan would stay with us knowing full well that Troy wouldn't check to see if he really was. Like I said not many people know about the fight. The only people are me, Sharpay, Ryan, and maybe some of the nurses in the hall when the fight occurred. I sighed before walking inside looking as the moonlight showed on the hardwood floor lightly giving the room the feel of a movie set that you always see when someone is going somewhere they shouldn't be. Though once I stepped in the room I couldn't help but smile, this makes me feel connected to him since this is something he loves. I love that about him.

Stepping further into the room, I missed the carpet instantly. My feet were freezing on this hardwood with the AC on blasting cool air into the house. This is LA in June, I fear for my life in July when the air will most likely be on 45 if even possible. I inhaled deeply smiling at the smell of Troy's shirt that I was wearing. It was just a simple white dress shirt that I stole from his closet. He never moved out of the room, I assume he just came and took clothes out of his closet when I wasn't looking. I wasn't wearing much under it but my bra and underwear. Padding over towards the piano I sat down on the equally cold stool and looked at the keys in amazement. I've never been that musically inclined when it came to instruments. I mean I used to play the flute but I quite to take a Spanish class. I ran the fingertips of my right hand over the keys without ever touching them and making a sound. I'm afraid to touch them. If I do they'll make a noise, most likely one of the most horrible noises ever heard from someone who has no idea what they're doing. I closed my eyes and breathed in the soap of the shirt and the slight smell of Troy's cologne. Positioning my hands over the keys I thought of Troy and him sitting here and me watching him as his large hands moved over the small keys. I never knew he could play the piano, you learn something new everyday right?

Pressing the middle finger of my left hand unconsciously down on a key I jumped opening my eyes after hearing the noise that came from the instrument. I looked around as if embarrassed that someone may have heard. I looked back down at the keys and frowned trying to remember. I closed my eyes again and thought of the piano forte Troy was playing as he waited for me to get Summer and Corbin ready so we could get him to his flight. I pictured his hands and his fingers as they went over the keys. Slowly I moved my hands and started playing the pattern that he had. Sure it wasn't perfect at first but I don't have a photogenic brain for nothing. Continuing to play the same verses over and over again I kept my eyes closed. It was almost as if I could feel him behind me, his hands on top of mine guiding me on where to put my hands. Whispering in my ear with that voice of his that just makes me want to hear him talk all day, the verse continued until I played a new verse. Opening my eyes with a gasp I looked down to seem my hands in mid motion. _I'm just tired_; I concluded figured I'd never played a note in the first place and it was only my imagination.

Standing quickly I moved from the room and glanced at the wall across from the door briefly before continuing to walk but then I stopped and retraced my steps. Looking at the photo or should I say drawing more closely I noticed it was mine. Though this picture was old, most likely from High School, it was a self portrait I had done when I had started wearing my hair straight instead of in curls all the time. Personally I think the thing is horrid and I thought I threw it away, apparently someone was going through my garbage. _But why would he want this to be the first thing he saw when he walked out of the music room? _I wondered before shaking my head and continuing down the hall and back to the warm carpet.

Deciding I had been downstairs long enough I rushed up the stairs as if someone was following me. Taking a breath once on the top step I glanced down towards Troy's wing where he stayed while I was a stubborn brat about sleeping in the same bed with my boyfriend. Biting my lip I walked towards his room not really able to control my feet as I continued looking in the various rooms as I walked. When I reached his the door was open. I stepped in and looked around; the room was a tad small compared to all the other ones in the house. I looked at the brown dresser and noticed a picture of Summer that made me smile since I'd never seen it before, though telling by her look it was from when I was away. I looked at some of the belongings that he had. There was a watch that looked rather old, some dollars that I would leave, a business card and a box. It was a ring box. Picking it up I looked at it a moment. It looked like the box that their championship rings came in so I just placed it back down not too concerned with it since I'd seen his ring already. Though I'm sure that he put that thing in a safe…

I turned 180, and looked at the bed; it looked like he attempted to make it but didn't do a great job. I laughed slightly thinking back to high school when I was trying to teach him how to before he went to college though that just ended with us making out on the bed and not making it. It's kind of cute that he has trouble at making a simple bed when he does such amazing things. Walking over on my tiptoes I pulled the covers back along with the sheet. I pushed the pillows on the ground and then pulled the covers back and put a nice even fold in them. Once I was satisfied I stopped and looked at the fold and inhaled again. It was him. It smelled of him in a way that I couldn't replace no matter how many bottles of his cologne I hid in a drawer. I unconsciously picked up the pillows and started placing them again, though I made sure to lean lower to get the smell of him. Once I was finished I'd inhaled so much I was on cloud 9, 10, 11, and 12 at the same time.

Not being able to help myself I laid on the bed.

I moved until I felt the print of his body in the mattress. I sighed in contentment thinking that he was behind me wrapping his arms around me and holding me close like he used you. Making me feel like I was the only girl for him and he was never going to let me go. I knew this from the way he held me. I just knew. I closed my eyes and just pushed my face into the pillow that I knew he used from the smell.

I love this man. I love this man who has been nothing but good to me through all of these 6 years. He's never said anything about us breaking up, it's always been me. I've always brought it up and said that we should just give up. He's always been so sure about us, I'm just a kid who doesn't know what she wants, and – and here is this man who wants nothing more than for me to be happy. He wants nothing more than to love me. He wanted me to stay with him and wants me safe forever. He wants me to be the mother of his children and has always known this. Yet here I am the one who asked him out and yet I can't keep it together long enough to love him. Sure I _love_ him now; sure I did love him before. Sure we acted sweet and had great times but I wasn't _in love_ with him like I believed. I didn't trust him. I never trusted him with Nikki or with Veronica, I was jealous of every girl who even looked at him or flirted with him. I never believed him when he told me he would never leave me. I always said there was a possibility. I thought he was such a man to break my heart like that, when the whole time I was trying to save mine, I was breaking his. Taylor loves Chad, she knows he loves her; she never goes to fansites to listen to the negative talk of girls who just dream to be in her place. She never believes when she picks up a People or US on the news stand that Chad has a mistress. She knows her man and makes him happy as he does her. Sharpay never believes rumors either, she and Zeke are in it for the long run and she's going to fight for them. _Why can't I fight for him?_ Sure I say one thing but do another. I've kissed other guys besides him while we were dating! What kind of person does that to someone they _love_? I didn't love him; I truly didn't since I really was too young to know what his love was. I have been with the same guy my whole life, I have loved him forever. I was the perfect example of being too young to know what love was. What it meant to be loved by a man who truly loves you back. They say any dude can love 1,000 girls but it takes a gentleman to love 1 woman 1,000 ways. I think of him.

Sitting up and opening my eyes I looked around and noticed I was still in his room. The sun was shining in the room and tears were on my cheeks. _I slept here, _I concluded standing and rushing from the room as if I were a kid who'd just broken a lamp and was running from trouble. Sliding into my room I shut the door with a slam and thanked God when Summer didn't start crying or Corbin didn't wake up curious as to what was going on. I leaned against the door coughing to catch my breath. Holding my hand to my chest I felt my heart beating with a tightness that made it painful.

If I don't tell him soon, I'm going to explode.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He's coming back today.

I can't even tell you how nervous I am. I've taken like 3 showers after waking up in his room. I'm sweating so much I'm scared I'll stink. I just can't help thinking that this guy is just going to be coming through the door totally oblivious to the fact that he's going to give me a heart attack at 21 from all the beating my heart goes through when he comes in a room. I know I just realized this, even though it was just a few days ago I was scared to even look at him.

Something happened though, I'm not sure if this is what happened but I'm positive it is. When he walked through the gate at the airport it hit me like a speeding car. I missed him, and this wasn't that I miss you and then as soon as I find something better I forget about you. This was a need for his touch and his smell and his voice. This was something that tugged at the deepest of my insides making me sick from the pleasure the feeling gave me. _How did I let this happen? How in the world did I fall this hard for a guy that I've had this whole time?_ I'm sure I looked like a fool standing in that airport with a crying child in my arms and one standing on my side, though I was hardly paying attention to them since I was watching him walk away. Not even saying I love you. _Why can't I say it?_ It's not that I don't want to say it it's just that…I'm scared I'm scared he doesn't care about me anymore.

Though I can't believe that since I know it's not true. I mean I try and convince myself he deserves better or that he doesn't care. Then he'll look at me with those damn eyes and I fall harder for him. I'm lost in wonderland and thankfully my name isn't Alice cause I don't want to spend my time chasing a rabbit.

That's the garage. I may have to throw up after this; I haven't been able to eat all day since I don't think I'll be able to hold the food down. I looked in the mirror once again. I'm wearing a floral dress that hugged my body perfectly. My curls fell down in a maintained manor and made me look decent for someone who was in the crazy house two months ago. I grabbed my brown leather jacket and held it in my arm putting my purse on my shoulder. I looked in the mirror again. What am I thinking? He will never go along with this, he's most likely tired. I looked at the clock, it's 1:30…he's hungry he always is after a flight unless he's coming in late or on a red eye then he could sleep for days. I looked at myself starting at my wedges and then my dress. I nodded, I can do this.

Walking from our bedroom I stopped in Summer's room and picked her up.

"Momma pretty," She said with a laugh that made me smile.

"Well you are pretty too Summer." I said kissing her cheek and she kissed mine.

"Daddy?" she asked when there was a noise downstairs that I figured was the door.

"Yes daddy," I said poking her stomach lightly as we moved from her room.

"Corbin he's here!" I called into his room telling him to hurry up.

Summer was wearing a pink dress with white stockings and a pair of white shoes Troy had bought her for her birthday but hey some things can be opened early.

Once downstairs I walked towards the kitchen the sound of my heels making my presences known. I walked through the living room until I reached the kitchen. Troy stood there looking…breath taking. He was in a pair of dark jeans that were hanging low like always showing off his boxers which were black today. His shirt was off white and had different colored shapes on it. His arms were showing which sent me on a new high catching site of his veins which made me want to pass out, though I didn't. His hair was going different directions showing he had been sleeping on the plane; his eyes were covered by the pair of sunglasses he was wearing though. This disappointed me.

"Hi," I said.

"Daddy!" Summer squealed causing me to look down at her and hold her tighter when she reached for Troy. Though I couldn't get my feet to move to take her to him.

"Hi," Troy said simply pulling his glasses off his face slowly looking at me intensely. I swallowed a tad uncomfortable under his gaze but I knew it was for me. That look in his eye was one that I don't think words could explain so someone needs to get the number for Webster so one can be created for this occasion.

"I – I was wondering if you uh wanted to go out to eat at Paty's? Summer and I haven't eaten much yet and I figured it'd be fun to do something with her on her last days as a baby. Soon she'll be talking non-stop and walking around." I looked around as I spoke before my eyes connected with his just to see an amused expression on his face. "Of course if you don't want to go because you're tired then we could always go another time I mean it'd be totally fine and – "

"Gabriella," He said moving towards me, I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere but at him, trust me I tried to.

"I would love to go to get something to eat. That's what I was hoping we'd do actually." He gave me a wink before taking Summer from my arms. I blushed and looked away as I heard Corbin rushing down the stairs. Him and Troy started talking about basketball, though he kept sending me these looks that just made me feel like I was the only girl he'd ever seen in his life, like he didn't want me out of his sight. I can't help but wonder what I'm doing with myself.

I…I can't fall for him I just can't I…I love him but I can't…I'm not sure yet.

"You ready?" his husky voice came interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him and just nodded not even daring to trust my voice right now. Putting my jacket on I followed them out to his car and took my time to watch him and he talked with Corbin and Summer who was building her vocabulary everyday. I walked over to the car and blushed more when he held my door open with this cheeky grin on his face. I got in with a smile on my face and my heart going way past the speed limit.

Getting in Troy's arm brushed against mine and I gasped before I could stop it from happening.

"Did you forget something?" he asked looking at me with this lopsided grin on his face that I love even though it's not perfect.

"No," I whispered.

"Great because we're going out to eat, my treat." He said letting the garage up.

"Troy you don't have to –"

"I know I don't, but I'd like to," He looked over at me and I realized how close we were. I looked at his lips and he looked at mine. I pinched my hand to be sure this was really happening and trust me it is. He closed his eyes slightly and I felt mine closing too. This is like two magnets going together and there's this strong attraction pulling them closer and then their so close they can breathe in sync and the feel of his lips –

"Can we listen to Radio Disney?" Corbin asked from the back.

"Day me!!" Summer yelled clapping her hands like she's London Tipton.

I glanced at Corbin as Troy pulled away backing out of the garage careful not to touch me in the process. I swear that boy has the timing of his father.

'…_I tell myself I'm in to deep,  
and then I fall a little farther, every time you look at me  
How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you…'_

_

* * *

_

**Ugh, you hate it I know you do. Maybe I hate it...but I think it fits. I mean...I don't know. I fail at life. I also don't want to do Summer's birthday. This is why this chapter is here, I'm avoiding it. I really don't want to do it at all since I have no idea what to do. So if I don't write it, don't act surprised. **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe**


	10. Catch Me

**June 17, 2010**

I sat curled up on the couch working on the Thank-You notes from Summer's party. She had gotten all types of toys that she honestly doesn't need and clothes she most likely wouldn't wear. Summer is on her square cloth trying to stand for longer than 5 seconds. It's slightly amusing to watch really. Glancing over I watched as she moved onto her knees and then got to her feet sticking her butt in the air, and then finally standing. She stood there for a good 3 seconds before sticking her right leg out to walk but only fell back on her butt. I quickly looked down so she wouldn't think I was watching and start crying. After this party I've realized that Summer loves attention…a lot even though she was sleeping most of the time.

Ryan came to the party and said hello to me before avoiding me for the rest of the day. It hurt a lot, though he came to me before leaving and told me that he forgave me and knew I didn't mean what I had said. He just needed time and I respect that. We hugged and he left his gift on the table.

"What cha doing?" I looked up to see Troy standing there in jeans that hung on his hips showing off his blue boxers slightly. The black shirt he wore was looking better on him each time he wore it. His hair was all over his head in the sexiest way possible. He looks delicious and I just want to…eat him.

"Writing Thank-You notes for all the presents." I said with a sigh. Troy chuckled before looking over at Summer who was standing watching as we spoke. I looked at her slightly amused as she smiled seeing us both watching her.

"Daddy," She squealed moving to walk to him, Troy stayed still following Dr. Gomez advice to just stay put if she attempts to walk. She lifted her right leg and was almost there when she fell forward. Looking up at Troy she started turning red indicating she was going to start crying any second now and sure enough the tears came.

"Oh princess," Troy said moving over to her, bending over to pick her up and started rubbing her back as she cried.

"It's okay, you're fine, and you'll walk next time for me okay?" He pulled back a little to see her face as she hiccupped slightly nodding as if she fully understood. Troy grinned at her, which she responded with a grin showing off the teeth that were coming in.

"Kiss?" Troy asked puckering up and Summer leaned forward kissing him. I laughed shaking my head at them. In about 12 years she won't want Troy anywhere near her.

"So I dropped Corbin at Zeke's and we need food, want to go with us to the store? Family bonding?" Troy asked putting him and Summer cheek to cheek both giving pouts with those brilliant eyes.

"I'd love to," I said laughing pushing the cards aside to stand up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I haven't been to Target in so long I forgot they love red." Troy said was we walked into the store, me carrying Summer as Troy grabbed a cart pulling down the seat so I could put Summer in. I fixed the matching outfit that Summer was wearing that came with the cutest pink cap with flowers on it.

"So what do we need to get exactly?" I asked picking up a sales paper at the front door opening it as we walked.

"Food," Troy said simply being a guy trying to get the food as fast as possible.

"Don't you want to go through the store and just look around? I mean we have all day…" I said looking up at him before sighing. "You know let's just get the food," I said walking in front of him grabbing the cart and turning towards the food though the cart wouldn't budge. Looking back I saw Troy standing there not budging or noticing the group of cheerleaders that just came in.

"You know, we do have all day." He said more to himself than to me. Pushing the cart he moved forward causing me to loose my grip on the cart stuck standing there staring after him. Smiling I hurried to catch up with him trying to avoid the group of girls that were coming.

"Would you still walk with us if I wore this?" Troy asked causing me to turn to see him and Summer trying on hats.

I couldn't help letting a laugh escape from my mouth. Troy had on a hat that was for little boys around 5 which made the hat sit on the top of his head. Summer…well you couldn't even see Summer since she had on a big sun hat which covered most of her face though you could hear her laughing. I brought a hand to my mouth to cover my smile as I walked over to them.

"Of course I would," I said winking at Troy which caused a blush to come on his face.

"Where's my pretty girl?" I asked bending to look under the hat tipping it back slightly to be met by Summer's bright blue eyes.

"Momma," she squealed.

"There you are!" I said pulling the hat off and handing it to Troy. I bend down and tickled her stomach causing a row of giggles to come from her. "Were you hiding from momma?" I asked before stopping to kiss her soft red cheek. Pulling back I was going to ask Troy where to next but ended up laughing.

"What?" Troy asked keeping his head turned so his left cheek was facing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around to be sure no one was seeing Troy act weird. Troy sighed

"Well I want one too, here I'll bend down." Troy came down to my level which made me laugh a little bit more.

"Fine," I said moving closer and kissing him on the cheek and before I could pull back he kissed my cheek and moved past me grabbing the cart and pushing Summer over to the clothes section.

I stood there a moment with a smirk on my face. Wow, he still knows how to surprise me.

Turning I followed them over to the carpeted woman's clothing section. They really do have cute clothes at Target you know. I mean it's trendy and chic and something that anyone could wear and some people wouldn't believe it was from the store. Back in high school Troy and I would come to Target all the time and just run around the store playing hide and seek. Troy's favorite spot was the boys dressing room, he wanted me to always come in and get him but I was too shy to do so.

"Try this on!" Troy yelled causing me and other ladies who just so happened to wander over to the section to look in his direction, though he was looking at me. I looked down at what I was wearing, a pair of skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt with a white v-neck under, and some wedge sandals my hair in a messy thing on my head. I walked towards him slowly looking at what was in his hands glancing at Summer briefly as she looked between us.

"Why?" I asked simply, stopping when I was about 2 feet from him.

"I want to see how this looks on you." He said with a shrug. I looked at the black dress in his hands, it certainly didn't look like a dress you'd find in Target even though I did say earlier they have great stuff…it's never this great. The dress was strapless made of a soft fabric and looked like it'd hit around the knee on me. There was a black band around the waist and a slight v for the top.

"Where did you find that?" I asked looking around.

"Does it matter? It was on the rack, try it on." He held it out to me; I took it hesitantly biting my lip.

"Mama try it on." Summer said laughing at me. I smiled at her before looking at Troy ready to object but he shook his head and moved with the cart towards the dressing room. I sighed before following them looking at the dress skeptically.

"How man- Oh my God!!! You're Tr-troy B-bbbolton." The Boy who was working at the counter said staring at Troy who just gave him a nod before glancing back at me as I came closer.

"She has one item to try on," Troy said as the boy grabbed a 1 card and held it out to me. I bit my lip a little harder. Troy sighed annoyed and put his hand on the small of my back pushing me forward. I couldn't help but blush from the feel.

"Fine," I mumbled going in through the women side and put on the dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It fit like a glove on me and accented every curve that I have. I stared at myself in awe as I looked in the mirror. I mean they sell dresses like _this_ at Target. Looking around a moment I sighed before turning for a profile and blushed when I saw how it made my ass look. Where did Troy find this dress? This thing is amazing, it has like a push up bra built in and a lining in it, it's sent from heaven.

"Here we go," I said to myself pulling my hair out of the bun and shaking my head leaving my curls to flow around me.

Moving from the room I walked down towards the opening wearing my black wedge sandals. I walked out expecting to see Troy but he wasn't there.

"Damn," I heard from behind me causing me to jump slightly and look. Troy was sitting in a rolling chair behind the counter and the teenager sitting on the counter a ways down, the cart was next to Troy and Summer was smiling at me.

"You look…damn!" The teen said again, I couldn't help but blush at him.

"Hey!" Troy said glaring at him.

"Dude I'm sorry but if that walked in my door I would…get it in a few times and never let her out the house." He winked at me which made me laugh.

"There's a baby here."Troy said standing and coming towards me before stopping and turning back. "Don't you have something to…stock or something?" Troy asked, the teen Nick stared at him a moment before nodding and hoping off the counter and going to nudge Troy.

"I get it you two wanna make out, I don't blame you man." He came up to me as he was leaving. "If he doesn't please you, you know where to find me hot stuff." He winked before walking away. I laughed watching as he left.

"He's funny, I think I'll take him up on that offer." I teased turning back towards Troy only to find him standing in front of me.

"You look…breath taking." He whispered causing me to swallow and look in his eyes even though I tried to look away.

"I don't know about that.." I trailed off as he shook his head slowly.

"No…you are that and so much more." He whispered in this husky voice that made my knees buckle but Troy wrapped his around my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

To tell you the truth I really can't breathe right now and I don't think that's good when you have asthma. But to tell you the truth I don't care…I'd rather not breathe with him than be without him. Bending down he came to my level and placed a hand on my cheek. He looked at me intensely before dropping his forehead on mine our noses rubbing.

When it happened it was the tenderest yet rough kiss I've ever received from him in my life. It had this effect that just made my heart swell with happiness, my stomach crazy with a tornado of butterflies, my mind turn to pure applesauce, and heat come to every place where his body was touching mine and even those where it wasn't. Simply it made me want to rip his clothes off in one pull like he was Superman.

We pulled apart not a moment too soon or too late. It was perfect and left me dizzy. I think I'm going to pass out from all of the emotions I'm feeling at this moment.

"Breathtaking, never forget that." He said pulling away from me completely.

I looked up at him as he stood there and saw that it was clear the kiss was driving him crazy also. I can read him like a book most of the time and I know he's going through what I am. He nodded before dropping down in his seat as if he couldn't stand any longer. I nodded also and rushed back to my dressing room and dropped on the stool with this goofy grin on my damn face.

I'm never taking this dress off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look at this dear, our bed." Troy said with a grin. Amazing what a kiss can do to your mood since we can't stop smiling for anything in the world.

"Why yes honey it is our bed and I must say you did a grand job making it this morning." I said looking up at him with a teasing smile. People around us were watching. Some were taking pictures sure to end up on Twitter later, though that doesn't matter at all.

"Hmm you think we should inspect it? I mean pull back the covers make sure everything is okay…" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why honey," I gasped hitting him playfully "There are children about," I nodded towards Summer and he made an O with his mouth.

"I meant lay down in it."

"Well love we can't do that!"

"Why ever not? It's our house! As man of the house I shall lay wherever I would please." Troy said sticking his chest out. I giggled.

"Well I suppose you're right-" I said but stopped when Troy went over to the display and laid down on it with a sigh of contentment. I laughed pushing the cart next to the bed and kissed Summer's cheek before laying down next to him. I sighed looking at him in awe.

"Honey, I shrunk the bed." Troy said looking down at his feet which were hanging over the foot a little.

"Why dear I believe you did," I said shaking my head at him.

"You're gorgeous." I smiled at him not exactly knowing what to say as he interlaced our fingers.

_Flashback_

_**June 14, 2010**_

"_Hey," I looked up at Troy as I picked up some of the plates from the table in the backyard. _

"_Hi," I said before tossing them in. _

"_You did a great job planning this party." I laughed a little as he walked over to me and looked around a little._

"_Well you know, it's our babies first birthday it has to be special." I said my eyes finally landing on his. _

"_I know," I nodded before moving to clear the table some more. _

_I had taken my shoes off a while after everyone left and let Troy put Summer to sleep before coming out here to clean up. My hair was in a messy ponytail and I was wearing a blue strapless dress that came to my knees and had flowers on it. I had put a cardigan on over it when it got later and now here we are outside cleaning up. _

"_You're an amazing mom you know," he said suddenly which caused me to look up from what I was doing. _

"_Uh, thanks…though I don't think I've been doing that great of a job-"_

"_Non-sense you're amazing." He moved forward and grabbed my right hand pulling me towards him. "I love you," He whispered before bending down and kissing me by the mouth. _

_End flashback _

"Honey I hate to ruin the moment," He said suddenly making me look at him. "But there's a family in our bedroom." I looked behind us and blushed when I saw a family watching us in shock. I sat up and moved from the bed totally embarrassed as Troy just laughed at me.

**June 20, 2010**

"Why don't you wear your ring anymore?" Troy asked as we sat on the couch watching T.V. Summer was with Sharpay for the day since she figured we'd want time alone.

"What ring?" I asked absentmindedly.

"My class ring." I looked down at my right hand and frown.

"Oh, I took it off a while ago." I mumbled not able to look up at him. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer.

"Why?"

"Well you know things were…weird and we weren't really…together even though we were together and I was confused okay."

Troy didn't say anything for a while. We just sat here in each others arms calm and cool. I am worried as to what he'll say. I've never really taken that ring off for this long. I still find myself looking down at my hand and getting scared that I lost it when not seeing it. Then I remember I took it off and put it away.

"Well that's fine, I was just wondering." He said lightly, it wasn't fine I could tell from the tensing of his body that it wasn't. He was hurt by my action and I don't have to look at his face to know that. I sighed before moving in his arms so I facing him.

"Troy," I said lightly looking up at him.

"Look, look at me Troy," I said touching his cheek. I felt tears coming to my eyes since I can't let this break, it would kill me if he felt that I didn't care about him. We just got back on this level where it was easy to say we are dating still; I don't want that lonely feeling again.

"Please Troy," I said my voice cracking slightly causing his gray eyes to look down at me. I had to look down when our eyes connected. The heat in his eyes was too much for me. I closed my eyes as some tears came through before looking back up.

"Just because I'm not wearing the ring…that doesn't mean anything. I don't care about you less, so never think that," his eyes moved from mine and then came back to me though they were still gray. I decided I needed to sit up to talk to him since this wasn't working. I sat on my legs and pushed some of my hair behind my ears as Troy watched me.

"A ring can't define you and I Troy. It's not possible. A ring can me lost of stolen or sold for some money. A ring can't define us. Everything we have been through, a ring can't show that. It can't show our almost 7 year relationship…really it's 12 if you want to be technical. We've been through so much together Troy; we've had our arguments and our hard times. We also have our great and fantastic times. We've stuck together through everything. No matter what happens…don't we always make it through together? Don't we? I mean only 2% of high school relationships last now days. Only 2% Troy, we're in that. I know this year was most likely the hardest thing we've ever gone through. We're still here though, months later. A ring doesn't show how you feel about me, because I can see it in your eyes. I know you know how I feel for you." Troy smiled at me as his eyes became a more natural blue.

"Not many people could have been strong like you, most guys would have just let me dump them but you didn't. You held onto me…to us. Thank you for doing that." I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers.

"Thank you for coming into the shower that day. Thank you for putting up with me when all I did was bitch and moan about everything. Thank you for kissing me that day in Target since you knew I wasn't going to do so. Thank you for just being Troy and making me feel safe and loved and…just thank you. We have Summer who is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, and I'm not just saying that because she's ours I'm serious. Troy I'll put the ring back on if you'd like but…I just don't think a class ring can define everything about us anymore. It just can't, we've moved on from that." I looked up at him as he reached over and wiped my drenched cheeks with his thumb a smirk on his face.

"You know... I don't think I could have said it better myself."

"Thanks,"

"I'm sorry, it's just when I gave you that…it was important to me. Then of course I didn't think we'd last this long but…we did. I kind of want to hold onto that innocence."

"Nothing about you is innocent Bolton." I said with a laugh.

"Oh I could say the same about you Montez." Troy said coming over and kissing me on the lips. "You know that phrase about your fingers fitting perfectly in the spaces between mine?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied gently.

"I think we fit in that." He kissed me again and I could help but smile into the kiss.

"I love you," I whispered before thinking. It took a moment for my words to process in my head. I opened my eyes wide and stared at Troy while he looked at me blankly.

"I'm sorry." I said jumping up and running upstairs to my room slamming the door behind me and ignoring Troy calling my name.

"…_If this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me"_

* * *

**Truthfully, I liked it. I told you all just to be patient haha.  
--But I need to say something to everyone who reads my stories though this series really. I hate that people steal. I really do and I have to say it's annoying. I hate that there are people who I won't name that will copy a whole chapter from my story and just change two things and post it as their own. I hate that. I hate that it happened last year but what I hate more is that the person did it again. So please don't steal people's writings since that's just a bitchy thing to do. **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe**

**Go SAINTS xD  
**


	11. Unapologize

**AN: I know I'm a horrible person...here are the chapters...forgiven?**

_

* * *

Last night, I was pouring out my heart like a waterfall to you  
And with one kiss, I was a runaway train flying off the track to you  
"I love you" came flooding out  
Couldn't make it stop, couldn't shut my mouth  
I felt like a fool when I lied and said I was sorry_

June 21, 2010

I can't believe I did that. I told him that I – that I love him. What…why would I do that?

This is all I could think of when I was in the shower. How could I do this, I haven't been out of this room since the incident I mean how can I face him? I'm simply put a nervous wreck. When he leaves for lunch with Chad and Zeke I'm going to make a run for Ryan's. Being in this house only reminds me of it. Sure I know what you're thinking. I'm overreacting and I should just shut up and go have the best fucking sex of my life with the man. Though I'm here to say that it's not that easy…I mean have you ever told someone you love them? Then have nothing said back? I mean sure you can say that the other person doesn't have to say it yet but that doesn't take the pressure off. So now what if he tells me he loves me only because he feels he has to? Or am I just overreacting? I mean we do have a beautiful baby together and this is Troy we're talking about, he really doesn't have much of a lying bone.

Turning the water off after 5 minutes of standing I sighed putting my back against the cold wall of the shower. I slid down so I was now seated. Funny thing is every time I come in a shower I think of the amazing sex I've had with Troy in showers. I mean we could be in a freaking hotel and make magic happen. I mean the water covers up any noise that you may make. Ugh everything reminds me of him, I must get out of here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So remind me again why you are here?" Ryan asked as he held Summer in his arms.

"I am here because I just wanted to visit you, I mean can't I do that?" I asked not really able to look him in the eye so I looked at his hat.

"Well considering you're looking at my hat no you can't," He said before walking over to his bed and lying Summer down in the middle so she wouldn't roll off he added pillows.

"Do you have ice cream?" I asked looking around his bedroom before walking off.

"Oh gosh,"

"We should watch Lifetime too," I said not really listening to him.

"What did you do?!" He asked causing me to stop on my journey to the kitchen.

"Ryan, Chocolate or Butter Pecan?" I rolled my eyes deciding I'll get both as Ryan stood there and gasped dramatically.

"This must be serious!"

"It's not that serious!" I said back

"Oh yes it is! You came over here with freshly baked cupcakes and a batch of fresh cookies! Now you want ice cream and Lifetime movies? Something is wrong." He said as I came back to the room with both buckets and two spoons.

"Nothing is wrong let's just watch the movies." I said crawling into bed next to Summer.

"Mommy," She said sitting up eyeing my ice cream.

"In a minute sweetie," I said before handing her teddy bear that Troy had gotten her before she was born.

"Is it really that bad?" Ryan asked gently crawling on the other side as I handed him the Butter Pecan and a spoon.

"No,"

"Then why the dramatics."

"Cause I think I have said the wrong thing…he didn't say it back," I whispered digging into my ice cream. Ryan was silent though I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hun it's not that bad, I mean you could have caught him off guard."

"But what if he doesn't love me anymore? I mean I've been hell – " Looking down at Summer I sighed "Heck for like a year I wouldn't blame him for being over me." I said softly.

"Come on Gabriella, Troy is fu –" Ryan looked down at Summer "Crazy about you. You know that, I know that…Summer knows it the world knows it."

"I know he loves me as a friend, he's my best friend, always has been."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know Ry I just froze and I couldn't think straight. All I remember is how he looked at me like oh my gosh I can't believe she said this to me. It's like high school all over again." I said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about high school all over again? You always had Troy in high school." Ryan said looking at me the TV then back at me.

"I know but I just wonder sometimes."

"Gabriella Troy loves you, I mean as much as Perez Hilton would hate to admit it but you can tell by how he is when he talks about you."

"Ryan I'm just…"

"No Gabriella, when Troy Bolton talks about Gabriella Montez there is this glow-"

"Ryan –"

"Shut up and listen. There is this glow that starts in his eyes; I mean the very center of them. His eyes turn so blue that you can't look at him. Then suddenly it's like he's been in the sun all day from the glow he gets. He's nervous and blushing, nothing that anyone would ever think Troy Bolton the big basketball guy would ever be seen doing. I mean he's whipped and hard too, no denying that and you know who he is whipped by? You, only you it's only been you. Maybe you just need to realize that too."

"Ryan I know that,"

"Then what is the problem?" I looked down at Summer as she looked back at me with those eyes. Sighing I dropped my spoon in the container.

"I don't know,"

"Then why are you here?"

"It's not like he's home."

"So? Be there when he comes back, kiss him, hug him, and touch him. Love him Gabriella and stop thinking that everything you do is going to ruin it. You thought having Summer would ruin things…it didn't. You thought when you two went on break it was over, you were back together before you knew it. You thought that the birth of Summer would ruin everything but guess what, you're still standing. You think that saying I love you would break things? Hell no Gabriella, hell no." He said before looking down at Summer and wincing. "Sorry Summer."

"It's okay," She said sticking her thumb up at him with a grin that made us both smile.

"You think?" I asked suddenly

"I know," I looked over at him then out the window at the rain outside sighing.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked grabbing the ice cream from me. I looked down at Summer who smiled.

"Go Gabriella," Ryan said Summer looked at him then at me.

"Yea, go mommy." She reached over and pushed me slightly before laughing. I shook my head and sighed.

"But what if –"

"Gabriella!"

"Mommy!" I groaned rolling out of the bed and heading for the door,

"Fine," I said with a pout, "Watch her for me." I said to Ryan

"Of course," I stopped and turned going back in the room.

"Wait do I look okay?"

"Do you think Troy will care?" Ryan asked

"No –"

"Then get out of my house!" He yelled causing Summer to scream before laughing.

"Ugh!" I said turning and leaving for good.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Troy?" I called out coming into the house through the garage door. I looked around but heard nothing until I moved further in the house and heard the sound of a basketball in the back yard. After tossing my keys on the island in the kitchen I walked to the dinning room and looked out the backdoor and saw Troy outside in nothing but basketball shorts and shoes. I took my phone from my pocket before opening the door and heading into the rain.

I followed the path over to the court glancing at the pool as the rain came down. I rushed over to the court and squinted to see as the rain was coming down kind of hard my hair already sticking to my face.

"Troy!" I yelled as he kept playing.

"TROY!!" I yelled again feeling the rain on the skin of my breast through my now soaked hoodie.

"Gabriella?" He asked stopping and coming over. I couldn't help the tickle in my stomach as he came closer.

"Hi," I said once he was close enough to hear.

"Hi, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He looked over my head before looking back at me.

"Where's Summer?"

"With Ryan," I said not exactly getting done what I came here to do.

"Oh," He said lightly looking around twirling the ball in his hands.

"You know it's raining," I said lamely since there was nothing else to say. He looked at me a moment before cracking a smile.

"Obviously Ria," He said with a chuckle, I blushed looking down.

"I mean…it's raining we should go inside." I said with a little smile.

"I wanted to think about some things."

"In the rain?!" I asked

"Yea, I mean come on what's the worst thing that could happen?" He asked walking back on the court as I followed him.

"You could get electrocuted! Or slip on the court and twist your ankle then you'd be out all season! Or you could get a concussion and go into a coma even from slipping. Troy this is something you do on a sunny day! Not on a day when it's raining, I mean if something happened to you I wouldn't know what to do with myself!" I said over the rain he looked back at me

"Did you mean that?" He asked

"Yes! I mean if you weren't here I –"

"No! Last night! Did you mean what you said?" He asked holding the ball in his hands looking at me in this way that made me want to fuck him in every language.

"Oh," Was all that came out causing both of us to look away awkwardly.

"Well?" He asked

"I – what part?" I asked trying to prolong things even more.

"The…the I love you part?" He asked looked at me and I just looked back before looking down playing with my hands. He sighed and headed over to the free shot line and got ready to shoot when I spoke

"I lied, I'm not sorry about saying that," I walked closer as he relaxed and looked over at me "I meant every word I said to you Troy. I've felt like that for a while and I just didn't know what to say when you looked at me like that. I just, I don't know…I wanted it to be perfect and it wasn't and I got scared that I said the wrong thing. But it's true I do feel like that and you can't just hold something like that in. I wish I had a better reason but I don't. Lame huh?" I asked looking at him though he just stood.

"Tough crowd," I mumbled making him smirk. I turned to leave before sighing and turning back to Troy and grabbing his face pulling him down and kissing him with everything I had in me. He dropped the ball and wrapped his arms around my waist. Pulling back I rested my wet forehead against his,

"I – I love you Troy with everything that I have in me, it's obvious everyone knows. So I take back that sorry though I can't and won't take back the way I feel about you because that'd be too hard. I hope you feel the same way though its fine if you don't I won't be too mad." I said looking in his blue eyes.

"I love you too Gabriella more than you will ever know," He grinned at me before catching my lips in a kiss. I smiled into it and wrapped my arms around his neck and just savored the feel of his mouth against mine and his tongue touching…caressing mine. This is my heaven and all I really want. I'd kiss him for the rest of my life and never feel like I was missing out on anything.

Pulling back for air Troy picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist and for him to stand straight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your room," I mumbled as we reached the top stair in the house instantly connecting our mouths once it was said.

Once we had managed to stumble into the guest bedroom at the end of the hall we started stripping. Sure Troy didn't have much to do so he took the time to help me. Grabbing the hem of my hoodie he kissed me before pulling it over my roughly as it stuck slightly to my skin. He looked down at me and swallowed water still dripping from him.

"You went to Ryan's like this?" I looked down at my chest and smirked evilly at him.

"Let's just say I was preparing for this occasion." He nodded accepting this before moving back to my lips this time grabbing my breast as he kissed me instantly giving me pleasure in places that you wouldn't believe.

He pushed me back gently onto the bed crawling on top of me as I threaded my fingers in his hair. His hands came down to my waist and he pulled my pants down along with my underwear. Lifting me he moved me further up the bed before pulling his shorts down. He came back towards me with a gentle look in his eyes. He looked at me as if he'd never seen me before. Though to really be honest I was looking at him the same way, things were more toned if possible.

Hovering over me he looked me in the eye some of the water dripping from his hair onto me though I didn't mind. I reached up and touched his cheek without really touching it since the touch was so soft. He sighed closing his eyes. I let my eyes follow my hand as it lightly trailed down Troy's body. He swallowed visibly making me look all the way down and blush.

"Are…Is it too ear-" I quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Normally I would say yes, but if you haven't noticed nothing about us is really all that normal. So since it's us no it's not too early, there's no such thing as too early."

He smirks bending down and kissing me, a light peck and pulling back then doing it again teasing me all the while. I looked at him when we pulled apart this time I saw nothing but full lust in his eyes. Grinning I pulled him down and began kissing him…everywhere.

_I meant every word  
Won't take back the way I feel about you  
I can't unsay what you heard, 'cause you heard me right  
And I won't try to fight them back  
Or hide my feelings for you  
I unapologize_

* * *

**Moment of truth guys. The only reason why I had Gabriella say sorry and run last chapter was so I could use this song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. x)  
I mean how could I miss this opportunity hehe. I hope you all love me still even though I made you wait. Now I can go back to writing chapters like I used to. Thanks for sticking with me through the bumpy road to get to the PI feel again...well not totally but getting there...oh just read the next chapter already. xP**


	12. Indescribable

**July 6, 2010**

"Alright what if you had the chance to go anywhere in the world, where would you go? Who would you go with? And why?" I asked looking up at Troy as we laid in his bed wrapped in embrace.

The fourth had been a big thing, we had a party with a few close friends and barbecued and laughed and drank. We played games and other things also and everyone who attended was still recovering. Currently we were in the bed just playing a game of what if. Playing silly games the morning after sex is our new thing. I'm loving the feeling of normal...well normal on a Troyella level.

"Okay, well I would take you and Summer. The location really doesn't matter, we could be in the mountains of Peru for all I care. As long as I'm with my favorite girls everything would be alright and worth it." I smiled up at him kissing his cheek as he smirk at me kissing my forehead.

"You know I love that about you," I mumbled placing my head in the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?" He hummed causing his neck to vibrate making me giggle.

"I love that you always think of us even when you don't have to. I mean you could say that you'd want to hit the slops with Chad and Zeke or something crazy like that." I said with a shrug.

"Oh, well Chad and Zeke are so overrated." He said as if it were nothing I giggled.

"Your turn," He said rubbing my arm soothingly. "What if you had a chance to go back and time and redo something, would you? And why?" I thought about this as I traced drawings on Troy's bare chest.

"Well, no I wouldn't. I guess my main reason is because what you change in your past even a little thing could affect your future example is Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. When Harry and Hermione were using the time turner if they had been seen...a wizard should never fool with time for something disastrous could happen. So no I wouldn't since I wouldn't want to risk ruining what I have now," I looked up at him as look down lovingly at me. "I mean what if I had worn my purple dress to your house that day?" I asked with a wink as he laughed.

"I guess I get what you're saying, I mean I hated purple." He said with a shiver. I laughed shaking my head at him.

"Time to check on Summer." I said sitting up instantly missing his warmth.

"Really?" He groaned.

"Yes, now get happy," I said hitting his chest pulling the covers from my body feeling the cool AC on me instantly.

"God it's cold." I said grabbing my bra off the floor.

"You're the one wanting to get up," I looked back at him my hair all over my face. "I mean Summer most likely isn't even up yet." He pointed out as I sighed.

"Well even if she isn't I have things to do and people to see," I slipped my underwear on standing up and looking down at him and lay there look so fucking hot I wanted to jump back in.

"What do you have to do and who do you need to see?" He asked raising one of his cute eyebrows.

"Oh you know stuff, and I'm meeting up with Emily and Kirstin." I said with a smile moving from the room.

"Are you going out in that?" He called out making me stop and turn.

"Troy, really?" I asked amused.

"Yes really! I mean come on," He was on his forearms and was checking me out for sure.

"Bolton, are you checking me out?" I asked

"Hell yea and I am ready to take you home," He said giving me a wink making me giggle.

"Tough luck big boy." I said before leaving the room making sure to move in that sexy little way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I walked into Summer's room after putting one of Troy's t-shirts on. She was in her crib stretching giving a small yawn as she did so.

"Hey pretty girl," I said looking down at her. She blinked a few times before smiling tiredly.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked placing my hand on her head, she only nodded in response.

"Well daddy should be in here soon to get you all dressed for the day. Remember this is your day with daddy since mommy has things to do." I smiled at her as she frowned slowly turning red.

"Mama!" She yelled reaching her arms out to me, I sighed picking her up and patting her back.

"Baby, you want to spend the day with daddy don't you?" I asked turning towards the door to see Troy there holding out his arms. I smiled going over to him putting her in his arms before kissing her on the cheek.

"We'll have loads of fun Summer." He said kissing her head before winking at me. "Go get ready babe I have everything under control." I rolled my eyes before moving past him to get ready.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm heading out," I said walking into Troy's room placing my purse on his dresser as I looked in the mirror as I fixed my curls. "Do I look alright?" I asked turning to Troy who was watching me with Summer in his lap.

I was wearing some shorts and gladiator sandals with a black tank top on. My hair was down in curls and I wasn't wearing too much makeup.

"I hope you're wearing more than that," Troy said with a frown making Summer touch his forehead.

"Geez dad," I mumbled going over to the small closet in the room and went through the hangers before finding a red plaid shirt. I put it on rolling up the sleeves slightly walking over to the mirror to fix my hair again.

"You can hardly see your shorts!" Troy said looking at my legs.

"Oh come on Troy, you can't win 'em all." I said with a wink grabbing my bag putting it on my shoulder. I walked over to him and picked Summer up.

"Bye pretty girl give momma a kiss," she kissed me on the lips and I smiled putting her back on Troy's lap.

"Bye Troysie," I said kissing him on the lips though he just sat there. I grabbed his chin and kissed him again. Summer grabbed my wrist wanting to play with my bracelets.

"Troy," I said glaring at him though not letting go, he sighed and this time when I kissed him he kissed back.

"Well I'm late, bye!" I said leaving the room grabbing Troy's sunglasses off the dresser before leaving.

"Bye Momma!" Summer called out

**Starbucks**

"So how are things with Troy Gabs?" Emily asked eating a piece of her chocolate muffin as we sat in the corner at a local Starbucks near the hospital.

Emily and Kirstin got away from Veronica long enough for a quick lunch break, both wearing their scrubs still and a pair of tennis shoes. Emily had her red hair down in curls while Kirstin had her now long hair pulled back into a bun some strands falling down with some headbands around her head giving her a girly edge.

"Things are good," I said looking down to hide my blush.

"Oh my god! You are getting sex on the regular aren't you?" Kirstin whispered loudly.

"What?!" I asked surprised

"Oh my gosh you are!" Emily squealed with a laugh.

"I'm so fucking jealous," Kirstin said shaking her head.

"Oh come on can you blame us?" I asked taking a sip of my Java Chip Frap.

"No, but still…damn." Kirstin said glaring at her tea.

"Kirstin you could have sex on the regular if you would stop playing around with Jason. I mean one week you love him, the next you aren't talking." Emily said calling her out.

"Well I'm sorry I just don't know if Jason wants what I want. I would rather cut it off than have my heart broken. Besides we're such opposites. We don't even like the same bands." She mumbled.

"Well I think that's an excuse." I said looking at her pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"I agree," Emily said.

"I mean Troy and I didn't really like the same things when we started going out. I mean he's into Sci Fi movies I'd rather not watch. Though after a while things about that other person grow on you, and you love the little things." I said with a soft smile as my brain thought of the many things I love about Troy.

"Well said." Emily said giving Kirstin a look. "And everyone loves him; I mean if Sharpay loves him then you know he's a keeper. We all know how she is with guys." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know I just don't want to jump into it. We'll see though I guess," Emily rolled her eyes again

"What about you and Michael?" Kirstin asked trying to get the attention from her.

"What about us? We are happily married and that's all that matters." Emily said

"Come on give us some deets." I said nudging her

"Well there really isn't much to say, though we're thinking of having an actual wedding since none of our family was there to see it." She said as if it were nothing.

"Are you serious?!?! I get to be a bridesmaid? Again?" Kirstin said taking an angry sip of her tea.

"Hey I'm in the same boat as you," I said with a laugh before looking at Emily.

"Well I'm happy for you guys either way. It wouldn't have to be a big wedding though, I mean you could have it at our house if you'd like. Shar could help with dresses and Zeke could cater and we'd do it for free. This is so exciting," I said grinning at her as she blushed.

"That would be great…though we have to talk about it a bit more and tell our parents. I'm sure we'll figure it out," She said with a shrug,

"Come on this could be a free wedding here," Kirstin said "I mean if I had rich friends who would throw my wedding and I didn't have to pay them I'd marry the next guy I saw." She said making me laugh.

"Well I don't want to impose or anything and I wouldn't want a free wedding, that'd be wrong. We'd pay for it." Emily said looking shy.

"Listen it'll work out, the offer is out there. You know Shar would just want a reason to make dresses and plan a wedding. Zeke makes wedding cakes for dessert so he would love an actual reason. And you're my best friend and whether Troy likes it or not we'd have your wedding at our house. That backyard is huge anyways." I said giving her a wink.

"I'll let Michael know for sure." Emily said smiling at me.

"Well I was thinking of getting gauges again, what do you think?" Kirstin asked making us look at her.

"What? My hole is normal again," She said with a shrug getting a piece of Emily's muffin with a smile

"Well whatever floats your boat," I said shaking my head.

"My friend Karlie, she got a gauge in her belly piercing once," I cringed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but she didn't like it after a while so she let it shrink. I kind of want my back pierced just have piercings up and down the spine."

"Are you crazy?" Emily asked looking at Kirstin like she was growing an ear from her lip.

"No I'm serious!" Kirstin said with a laugh. "I want to get a tattoo on my panty line too," She winked at Emily who just groaned.

"Okay enough weirding us out," I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay I'm sorry," Kirstin said though we all know she didn't mean that.

**The Hospital**

"I haven't been in here in forever," I said walking into the locker room.

"Yea, we're saving your locker for if you ever come back," Emily said pointing at my old locker, B14.

"Awe," I said going over and opening it.

"Well who else could have the right to have the Bolton 14 locker?" Kirstin asked with a laugh.

"That's so sweet guys, I wish I could have worked this summer but you know..." I trailed off.

"We know but you can do it next year," Emily said always being hopeful.

"Maybe," I said looking around before getting out my phone looking at the time,"

"Well geez, we know you miss him but geez," Kirstin said acting hurt.

"No, well yea I miss him but I'm catching up with my girls."

"Mmhmm," Emily said rolling her eyes.

"What? I'm serious,"

"Whatever Gabriella we all know you can't want to see him again,"

"Ugh whatever, you two are mean." I said heading for the door, "I hate you two," I said with a grin

"We love you too," They came and pulled me into a group hug.

**Home**

"Hey," I said leaning against the doorframe of Troy's room smiling softly at him as he laid on the bed watching the TV on low. Summer was sleeping on his chest without a care in the world.

"You're back early, miss me?" He asked cheekily.

"Ugh, whatever," I said walking into the room tossing my bag on the dresser along with his sunglasses.

"I'll take that as a yes," I rolled my eyes standing at the foot of the bed.

"I stopped by the store got some things."

"Oh I see, did you get caramel corn?" I nodded

"Baby food?" nod

"Arizona's?" nod

"Some treats?" I nodded taking my sandals off.

"What am I forgetting?" He asked rhetorically.

"I picked up your pills they went up by the way." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Tired?" he asked looking at me as I nodded again before yawning. I laughed,

"Your laugh is so weird," I gasped at him as he laughed. "Kidding, it's weird but I find it insanely cute, now come here," He said patting the spot next to him on the bed. I smiled crawling on the bed and snuggling into his embrace as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulder.

"I love sleeping with my head on your chest," I mumbled as I place my head next Summer's and wrapped my left around her and Troy.

"Hmm?" I smiled softly closing my eyes.

"Well after everything perfect that you do or say to me. I can just relax and hear your heartbeat, I know that you're real and that everything isn't a dream."

"Really? Good to know,"

"Yea, I guess you could say it's kind of indescribable the little things that make me love you. Though I'll try and tell you as we go. I love you"

"I love you too," I breathed him in and was soothed to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and his fingers running through my hair.

_**Dreamland – March 21, 2008**_

"_Hi," I said looking at Troy as I woke up that morning._

"_Hi," He said back groggily. _

"_Do you have to go?" I asked kissing his chest as he sighed._

"_You know I do Brie," He said kissing my head._

"_I'll miss you, so much," I said thinking about the 2 week wait I have until he's home again._

"_I'll miss you too, more than you know, I wish I could describe to you how much but it's just indescribable." _

"_Everything about us is indescribable, I mean we can say all the words we want but it still won't be enough…it's just a feeling and sometimes feelings are just hard to explain," I said simply._

"_This is why I'm with a smart girl," he squeezed my arm gently._

"_I love you,"_

"_I love you too, forever." _

_And he could he could he could be the one_  
_You've been waiting for your whole life_  
_And you can't describe it_  
_It's indescribable_

* * *

**You know, I liked the chapters. I mean they were full of filler moments but I liked them. Sorry they took so long. **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	13. Crazier

**July 28, 2010**

"Let me get this straight, you are having sex without condoms almost everyday," Paige said looking at me as we walked around our gated community.

"Yes we are, we were using condoms but Troy ran out." I said simply with a smirk all of the days of mature lust flashing in my mind as we walked. Paige's jaw dropped as she stared at me shaking her head.

"You lucky bitch," She said in a way that made me laugh, this is Paige we're talking about she has a blunt way of putting things. Her glasses weren't on instead she had her contacts in and her brown curls back in a bun.

"I know it's amazing," Paige glared at me some more before looking forward.

"I'm glad things are good between you again, I am a Troyella fan myself. I mean I live next door." She said with a grin.

"Well thanks for reminding me to close the curtains." I teased feeling the sweat on my body since this was our 3rd time going around.

"Oh you know I wouldn't do that, unless I was desperate."

"Are we crazy for not using condoms?" I asked really thinking about our lustful act.

"Well me personally I could see this as a way of Troy saying he's fine with more kids with you. But if you do get pregnant again then I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What?" I asked confused at what she was saying.

"I mean if you two don't work out, think about that child support! I mean I'm think 10,000 a kid, no I'd push for 20." I punched her playfully which only made her laugh.

"You are just horrid!" I said shaking my head at her. Paige is really a character for the books.

"I'm serious, just think about it if things ever come to that. Though I really doubt they will, you and Troy are soul mates."

"I've heard that before…" I said

"Yea and the man makes you crazy," She looked at me "No condom?"

"No condom,"

"Damn!" Paige said under her breath making me laugh as we started to run.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi pretty girl," I said holding Summer on my hip after I got out of the shower.

"Hi mommy," She said pulling at my wet hair.

"Where's daddy?" I asked her heading for the stairs.

"Kitchen," She said before looking over my shoulder and saying, "Come on Oat-chin," I chuckled as she tried to say ocean though she'll get it eventually.

We went downstairs with Ocean tailing behind us. Going into the family room I placed Summer on her mat and grabbed the remote putting on some Backyardagains.

"Mommy will be in the kitchen," I said bending down kissing her head before going to the kitchen to see Troy taking one of his pills.

"Hey Wildcat," I said with a sly grin as he eyed me in my robe.

"Hey you," He said with a satisfied grin placing his glass on the counter next to him.

"What are you up to?" I asked going to the island and sitting down.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for someone special to get out of the shower,"

"Oh someone special, who could that, be?" I said playing innocent as he came to my side of the island with a grin and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"I think you know exactly who that is," He whispered huskily giving me a shiver in a place that not many have seen.

"Mmm I think I know who now," I said pulling back so I could see his face covered in a light scruff that made him look I don't know but it turned me on and that's all that matters at this time.

"Want to…" He trailed off a devilish look in his eye,

"I think –" I innocently placed my hand on his front side gently grazing his goods. He opened his mouth to respond but we were interrupted.

"Mommy?" Summer asked I didn't look at her unable to look anywhere but Troy.

"Not now sweetheart," I mumbled before hearing small feet moving rapidly.

"Summer no running in the house!" I yelled though still heard the movement over the carpet of the family room. Troy frowned pulling from me and I did the same as Summer came through the kitchen again a huge grin on her face.

"Summer –"

"She's … running –"

"When?" We both asked each other before it dawned on us.

"SUMMER!!!!" I moved from Troy holding my robe together as I went through the living – Troy going through the dinning room – to catch Summer. She was going through the main hallway from the front door. We both stopped moving as did she, she stood there laughing a grin on her face. Clapping her hands she looked from me to Troy wobbling a bit. I ran to her pulling her into my arms as Troy came over too.

"Oh my baby is mobile now," I said feeling tears in my eyes as I kissed her face; Troy wrapped his arms around us, sharing a family hug.

"Just like a Bolton, skip the walking and just run." Troy said running a hand over Summer's hair once he pulled away.

"Summer you think you could do that again for mommy and daddy?" I asked sniffing as I looked at her not able to believe that she was growing up. Summer nodded and I laughed standing with her in my arms.

"You have your phone?" I asked Troy going towards the front door as Troy pulled out his phone going to the app.

"I'm ready," He said with a grin swatting down as many dads have done in his position. I looked at Summer and kissed her again before getting down on my knees and letting her stand.

She stood there a moment obviously not knowing what to do. Troy smiled proudly none the less and I couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing over as I thought of her running around this house.

"Summer, princess, come to daddy," Troy said making Summer smile and run right towards him jumping in his arms. Troy fell back with a smile still recording the both of them; kissing her head he said I love you.

Standing up I put my hands over my mouth shaking my head at what I had just witnessed. My baby was walking now; she can now run around her and doesn't need me to carry her everywhere. She is growing up, soon she'll be in preschool and then kindergarten and middle school and high school then she'll be going to college and getting married. She will meet a guy who makes her feel how I feel with Troy and they'll have kids making me a grandmother.

"Hey," I looked up to see Troy standing there with a now tired Summer in his arms.

"She's only 14 months," He said wrapping an arm around me pulling me close. I know he's trying to calm me down but he knows all of this is going to go by so fast.

**July 30, 2010**

"Oh gosh," I mumbled turning from the sink to see Summer in her high chair simply a mess. All of the carrots and peas she had been eating were now just a mesh of food that didn't look edible but more like throw up. Summer was orange, green and slightly brown all over.

"I guess you weren't laughing at my singing to the Little Einstein's." I said making her laughing more waving bye-bye to me. I shook my head not able to be mad at her, grabbing the remote I turned off the TV in the kitchen and carefully reached for her over her mess mat.

"Mommy!" She yelled pushing a handful of her creation towards me. I smiled trying to keep her little hand away from me as I carefully moved from the kitchen hoping she didn't drip.

"Oh no sweetheart, why don't you save that for daddy," I said giving her a smile as I made it to the stairs carefully going up.

"Troy!" I called out

"Yea?!" He called back as I made it to the top successfully without Summer dripping anything.

"Come see your daughter," I said as he emerged from his room moving closer before laughing.

"Hey princess, look at you," He said laughing taking her from my hands.

"Daddy," Summer said holding the handful of mush out the Troy who took it in good spirit not letting her see his face.

"Thank you sweetie pie I will enjoy this delicacy," He said smiling at him as she smiled back.

"Could you wash her up? I'll go and clean up her mess," I said amused with them. I started going down the stairs when Troy whistled slowly I turned back.

"Troy!" I said looking at Summer briefly.

"I'm just saying, have I told you, you look fine today?" He asked

"No,"

"Well let me tell you this, you do," He winked at me before taking Summer to the bathroom to clean up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure she won't be able to get through these?" I asked Troy pushing on the stair walls a little.

"Yes Gabriella," He said with a smile.

"I'm just checking I want to be sure that these are secure," I said looking up at him as his blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I know babe, but she's my daughter too."

"I know," I mumbled rolling my eyes as he just chuckled wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"To believe just last year we had just had her, she's already 14 months wow."

"I know, I just miss her being a baby," I mumbled into his chest.

"I know what you mean…" He said before pulling back and looking in my eyes me instantly getting lost in them as I always do.

"Why don't we do something tonight," Troy suggested making me frown.

"Troy it's almost 7, what could you want to do?" I asked as Troy shrugged pulling from me pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Maybe take my gorgeous girlfriend out on a date." He said simply leaving the hallway. I stood there alone thinking about what he had just said. Then I thought about what I would wear.

"Oh and just a casual thing," He said popping his head back in for a moment reading my mind when I was about to go crazy thinking about my closet.

**Driving along**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were in Troy's car after dropping Summer off with her godparents.

"Oh no where special," Troy said simply with a knowing twinkle in his eye. I know most people get lost in his eyes, but I really go to a point of no return when looking in them. After all these years you'd think I'd be immune to it.

"Fine but if you're taking me to our death," I half threatened.

"Well I'd be with you," Troy said making me look at him.

"You're driving me crazy over here, just tell me where we're going," I said after a while of just sitting in silence.

"Well look out the window, we're here," he said turning the car off as I looked out with a smile at the Pacific Ocean looking as beautiful as can be.

"Shut up," I whispered looking at it in awe,

"I know," Troy said chuckling at me "Come on," he said opening his door tossing his shoes in the back. I opened my door doing the same still in awe to be here right when the stars were coming out.

Troy came over and grabbed my hand leading me into the sand. I laughed softly at the feeling of the sand going in between my toes making Troy squeeze my hand gently. I looked up at him and smiled knowing that this is where I want to be, with him. Loving Troy this time around is just easier in all ways. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders and everything is just perfect. Sure maybe things could be better as you view from the outside but to me everything is perfect. The other day I actually thanked god for having me become depressed since if it hadn't happened things would be totally different. It was like knowing that your lover is dying right before your eyes and you want to be there for them even if they don't want your help. Then the love you have for them when you see that after all of the worrying you both end up together living life. That's how things with Troy are now just bliss in true meaning of the word.

"Beautiful," Troy said as I realized that we had stopped walking once we'd gotten close to the water. I looked out and nodded before looking up at him to realize that he'd been talking about me.

"Oh," I said simply turning away blushing like mad.

"Hey," I looked over at him shyly.

"I love you, you know that,"

"Yes I do, you tell me everyday." I said with a laughed as he grinned with a nod.

"Just making sure you know that," He said before sitting down on the sand with a sigh, I smiled looking down at my handsome beau before sitting down next to him.

"This is inspiring," I said looking at the way the moon shined on the water in this night, I leaned my head on Troy's shoulder and smiled.

"Oh really? I can't wait to see how that turns out,"

"If it does I mean I don't have time to paint really,"

"You have all the time in the world, you do." He said sliding down easily so that we were laying completely, I drapped my right arm around him and sighed drawing on his chest.

"I know, maybe I will one day." He didn't respond though I didn't per say want him to do hat. I mean it's fine to just leave things as they are sometimes.

"I love us now you know." Troy said suddenly making me frown.

"Why now and not before."

"I have no idea, it's just that now we're not doing what we're supposed to do you know?"

"Huh?" I asked completely confused sitting up to look at this man I love.

"I mean before the sex was great and obviously powerful but now it's just, it is what it should be between a couple who love each other inside and out. When you tell me you want to hang out with a guy I really never think she's going to cheat on me. When we are together we don't try and say the right thing…we just are and don't care if we look stupid. I mean you blush more than you did before." I looked down to hide a blush but he just laughed pulling me close, "See what I'm saying. We just are what we are, I swear we have been in the paparazzi view for the past few weeks and couldn't stop touching each other in some way and I actually had to look to actually remember they were there. I love that easiness, this love we have grown to now is just like…like…" Troy was silent a moment thinking of the words he wanted to use though I had no problem watching him. He really does look great from any angle…

"It's like how we were in high school," He said as a smile came on my face. "And me and you in high school felt like –"

"Like kindergarten," I finished for him in a whisper.

"Yea, like kindergarten." He said kissing me.

**Home**

"We don't have that kind of time," I said pulling his shirt over his head tossing it somewhere before kissing his chest.

"Oh babe, I just have…mmm…" he said his hands roaming around my waist as I touched him everywhere trying to undo his belt.

"You talk too much Bolton," I said with a laugh as I pulled the belt all the way off and Troy tore my shirt off of me. Good thing it wasn't my favorite shirt otherwise…well I'm sure I wouldn't care then either. I put the belt around my neck as Troy carried me to the dinning room table which was very long, and he laid me down still standing on the side. Kissing my forehead he moved down my face in a line kissing my nose and mouth and chin briefly. I moaned beside myself as he let his tongue leave a trail down my throat to my breast. He teased me licking just the swell of them before grinning evilly and taking a hand tearing my bra from my body. I shivered from the sensation that came as he grabbed my nipples giving them a squeeze that sent a tingle to my deepest part as I fought back a scream. He took his attention from my breast and unbuttoned my pants before moving to my feet and pulling them off me slowly. Once they were off he dropped them carelessly and then went back to my cleavage and let his tongue travel lower until he reached my panty line. At this point I don't have too many senses controlling me and the noises coming from me. Times like these make me wish I had never worn underwear at all. He did surprise me through when he grabbed my underwear in his mouth nipping me gently and pulled them down exposing me fully while he was still safe. Once all the fun and games were over he crawled on the table himself and pushed me more towards the center of it and kissed me roughly with nothing but lust and hunger for me.

When he was done kissing me he went back slightly keeping eye contact. I wasn't sure what he was doing at this moment so I frowned in confusion until he opened my legs and bent down putting his tongue inside of me. I dropped my head on the table in full ecstasy as I screamed Troy's name. He laughed at this clearly amused with what he was doing to me.

**August 2, 2010**

"I'm shocked you're not pregnant," Shar said with a shrug as she went around her store.

"Hey if it happens it does," I said shrugging as I played around on the Mac.

"Yea and what will you do if it happens?"

"Be happy," I said simply as Shar laughed shaking her head.

"Gabriella I love you but the next baby had better be my godchild." Sharpay said glaring at me a moment though I knew she didn't care.

"Okay Shar," I said shaking my head.

"What are you looking at anyways?" She asked coming around the desk to see me checking an email.

"Oh just seeing my books list for school," I said with a smile.

"Oh I see," She said looking over my shoulder a minute longer before moving.

"Was something interesting to you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh nothing, just that email from Troy," I frowned looking back at my inbox to see a new email. I clicked it to open and smiled when a picture of Troy and Summer came on the screen both with their tongues sticking out. I smiled and scrolled down to see it said in small text.

_We love you._

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore  
you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier

* * *

**So yea, fast update I know. Let me know what you think please. Oh and vote for Zac for the MTV Movie Awards**.

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe**


	14. Ain't Nothing But Love

**August 12, 2010**

"It smells like…books," Troy said as we walked into the campus library Summer in his arms as I grabbed a cart.

"Well it's a library Bolton," I said rolling my eyes and taking Summer from his arms and sitting her in the cart. Troy shook his head keeping his baseball cap on low along with his hood.

"I know but still, there's a reason why I don't deal with basketballs and not books." He said coming to push the cart as I laughed looking up at him.

"Whatever, basketballs smell sometimes," I said looking in my purse for my books list.

"Oh I know the sweet smell of new Spalding, I look forward to it every season." Laughing I shook my head.

"You are so weird."

"You love me,"

"Nah,"

"Yeah you do,"

"Whatever,"

"Say it,"

"What?" I asked looked up at him as we moved through the crowd of students none of them recognizing him yet.

"Say that you love me and all of my, love a new Spalding smell, goodness." Troy said with a grin as I chuckled not believing him.

"Or what?" I challenged looking at Summer as she was in the cart wearing a white hat and a flower romper that was like the one I was wear just a different color. I added a few gold chain necklaces and some sandals and sunglasses which were on my head.

"I will make a scene."

"Oh please," I said speeding up to get ahead to the biology book section since I knew that Troy wouldn't be getting through with the cart anytime soon.

"I'm serious!" he yelled after me but I only waved my hand over in the air saying okay, whatever.

I moved down the row of books smiling at people who looked at me. I try to seem brave in these situations since no one knows what they are thinking. Stopping at the L section I crouched down to look for the particular book I needed which seemed to be one a lot were looking for since the whole row was almost cleared. Once I found the book I grabbed it looking at the cover making sure it was in pretty good condition. Opening the book I flipped through the pages, though everything around me was suddenly quiet and not just quiet for a library but quiet as in those last 5 seconds the ball is in the air at the final buzzard shot.

"Gabriella Anne Montez!!" shit, I looked towards my left I saw Troy standing there with the cart though his hood was down and hat was gone. What the fuck is he doing? I noticed everyone was watching us gawking.

"Tell me you love me!" He proclaimed with a grin on his face obviously loving that this was turning me every shade of red known to man.

"What?" I said though not in a full voice.

"Tell me that you love me," I looked around standing slowly with my book in my hands limply.

"Uhm," was all I could say, I mean this is pretty embarrassing though I'm sure everyone is taking pictures or going to request autographs.

"Tell me, since I know I love you with my whole heart." Some of the girls awed, I stepped towards the cart feeling more eyes on me.

"I love you," I said hoping this would be over.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you," Troy said putting a hand behind his ear

"I love you," I said again though I'm pretty sure my voice isn't much louder.

"Come on say it proudly," Troy just loves this, putting the book in the cart I moved closer to Troy, saying I love you with each step

"I love you! – I love you! – I love you! – I fucking love you!," Finally I was standing in front of him and looking in those damn eyes that just make you want to forget that you are even on earth, he's everything. "I love you," I finished softly pulling at his hoodie, he smirked wrapping an arm around me pulling me close, he placed a kiss on my temple before speaking.

"Was that so hard?"

"Awe," The sound of others made me remember that we just did that in front of all of my classmates and that's not okay at all.

"I love you embarrass her," Troy said most likely towards a group of girls, he pulled away from me

"Let's get the rest of your books nerd," Troy said moving through the people leaving me to stare after him. He's truly amazing is you didn't notice.

**On The Ride**

"I still can't believe you did that," I said looking over at Troy as he just grinned obviously proud of his work.

"Come on live a little Brie,"

"I know how to live a little it's just that, that was mean," I said pouting looking forward.

"Come on," Troy said looking over at me before looking back at the road.

"Nope," I replied stubbornly. When we reached a red light he looked over at me the best he could in his seat.

"Gabriella," I crossed my arms over my chest choosing to ignore him. "Love, please, you know I was just having a little fun with you, I didn't know it'd embarrass you this much. I'm so sorry," I peeked over at him to see him with this look you just couldn't stay mad at.

"Okay," I whispered touching the side of his face and kissing him though only being able to hold it for a few seconds when horns started blaring. I laughed as Troy started to drive again going through the green getting us all home safely. I looked back at Summer who smiled back at me obviously loving the exposure she was getting today.

"I want yogurt, how about you?" I asked suddenly and Troy smirked.

"You're in a good mood now,"

"I've been in a good mood a lot lately, I mean ever since we started…" Troy looked at me and saw the look in my eyes obviously understanding my thought. I mean Troy is great in bed for if I have never said that before.

**Home**

"Hey," Troy said walking into the family room where I was on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey you," I said with a smile looking over at him, "Is Summer sleep?"

"Yea it took a minute, I actually had to sing to get her to sleep," Troy said coming to sit next top me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"Oh, why don't you sing me to sleep?" I asked breathing him in.

"Maybe I should start,"

"Maybe you should" I said as we just stayed like that for a few moments before Troy came up with an idea.

"Want to see a trick?" He sounds excited…so I'm worried.

"Sure," I said skeptically as Troy got up and laid on the floor. "What are you going to do levitate?" I asked looking at him.

"No," he laughed, "Just come here," he said with a grin. I stood carefully and moved the few steps towards him.

"What?" I asked looking.

"I'm going to lift you in the air with my feet." My eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

"You're going to do what?" I asked

"I'm going to life you up, you know up, come on," he held his hands out for me to grab but this just seems a little crazy to me.

"Uhm, Troy, sweetie I don't know if you've noticed but this seems a little on the dangerous side." I said gently.

"I know but we learned this in a camp that Coach made for us, it really helped me relax and it's cool to feel like you're in the air." Yea and how does it feel when you're falling back down to reality?

"I don't know Troy," I said trying to stay practical and use my mind.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked making me look him in the eye.

"Of course, with my life," I said honestly. He nodded and just put his hands back out for me. I sighed hoping I wouldn't regret this. Though when Troy learns something he masters it all the way so I'm 85% positive that he knows what he is doing. The other 15% is pretty sure he doesn't know what he's doing.

Walking over I stood and grabbed his hands trying to stay calm as this happened. He bent his legs before putting his feet around my hip area. Slowly he moved so his back was fully on the carpet and pushed me gently in the air. In confession my eyes are closed the whole time this is occurring, I mean I was scared shitless. Once my feet were off the ground Troy started speaking.

"Okay, now put your legs straight out behind you." I did as he said since I don't want anything to go wrong right now

"Alright I'm going to let your hands go – "this alarmed me instantly as I'm sure it would anyone so I gripped his hands tighter and he chuckled gently.

"I've got you Gabriella, always," he loosened his grip and soon I wasn't in contact with his hands anymore.

"Now act like you're flying," he said gently, I put my arms out in front of me

"Open your eyes," I opened my left one then my right and saw that everything was okay, I was still alive. Looking down at Troy I grinned. I don't think I should really speak since I'm scared that anything could make me fall at this moment.

I reached for his hands again which he gave me but I leaned forward. He bent his knees some to bring me down gently. I smiled and leaned in for his lips which he brought his head up some so I could reach. I smiled into the kiss since everything about what just happened was true. When I'm with Troy I feel like I can fly.

**August 16, 2010 – Danforth Home**

"Hey babe," I said walking back outside to where Chad and Troy were going towards Chad's truck Taylor following with Summer in her arms.

"Yea," Troy asked looking back at me as Taylor went to Chad asking him to pick Corbin up from her sisters.

"I'm going to miss you," I said pulling at his hoodie which made him smile.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said wrapping his arms around my waist lovingly. I smiled looking down and laughing.

"Nice sneakers," I said making him look down and chuckle.

"I could say the same about yours," he said, we both were wearing black Nikes with white swooshes in them, though mine were high tops. We were both wearing gray hoodies and jeans though I had on shorts.

"I love you hottie," I said

"I love you shortie," he said kissing me before letting go and heading for the passenger side of the truck. Taylor kissed Chad and then moved so the guys could leave to their team meeting.

Once they were gone me and Tay went back inside and sat in the family room and sat letting Summer watch Dora while we caught up.

"Well I am just glad that you and Troy are back to normal…how you were in high school." Taylor said with a smile as she folded laundry.

"I know I'm happy too, I mean it's just amazing." I said not able to stop smiling.

"Well I don't know what the reason is but I'm thinking I know. I mean no … c-o-n-d-o-m Gabriella," Taylor said with a laugh.

"I know but it's just liberating to not have to worry about it, you know?"

"Well I guess as long as you know what you're doing…" Taylor said though she had a grin on her face.

"I just find him so…sexy lately I just want to sex him all the time, and it's nothing but love." I confessed.

"I get like that sometimes too, but you're young and Troy's a guy so it goes good together. I agree though it is love above all."

"Yea, how are things with you and Chad?"

"They are good, though we aren't having sex like you and Troy we are fine with stimulating conversation." I raised an eyebrow since that doesn't sound like Chad at all.

"Okay," Taylor said with a sigh, "We just play around but that's it, we do things with Corbie like going to the park and mini golf and other things. But that's our lives pretty boring compared to you two huh?" Taylor said seeming a little shy on the subject.

"No, never Tay you and Chad have your own little thing. You love the guy who is 100% opposite of you. and that my friend is so sexy."

"I know I was just trying to make you feel good with your situation." Taylor teased making me gasp and throw a pair of socks at her.

"Hey!" She said throwing them back

"Have you talked to Shar lately?" I asked calming down a bit looking over at Summer who was laying on her blanket most likely ready to fall asleep.

"Well no, but I know she was working on some spring ideas for the line so," Taylor shrugged

"We should have a big blow out for everyone. I mean before school starts again," I said with a smile

"I think that'd be fun have everyone come over so we can all just catch up. I'd like that, though I'd have to see when I'm off…"

"Well we could always do a big Halloween party maybe if we can't do that…cause my first class is on the 30th so unless we can whip something together before then." I said running a hand through my mid length hair.

"I'm sure we could figure something out, I mean it doesn't have to be a big thing, just everyone close." Taylor said with a smile that told me she was going to find a way to make it happen since crunch time is where Taylor shines.

"So I know it's a ways away but are you and Troy going to go visit his family again this year for Thanksgiving? I mean it'd be a great thing to start with her, she'd meet her great-grandmother." Taylor said making a point. I looked over at my precious little girl then back at Taylor.

"No I get what you're saying, I'll have to talk to Troy, but I'd love to go back up there. It's just so beautiful Tay, I mean the snow was amazing and that cabin was just breathtaking."

"I can imagine but since my family is from the east I know all about the snow." Taylor said with a chuckle.

"I should probably go lay her down, I'll be back," I said getting up and taking Summer to one of the guess rooms and putting her in the center of the bed and putting pillows near the edges so she wouldn't fall off. I smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

**Home**

"I am so stuffed don't give me anything else," I said as Troy laughed pushing the ice cream away.

"Tiramisu, the best ice cream ever," he said sitting on his knees as I was.

"I agree, it's just so good I can't stop eating it…then I'll wake up the next day 5 pounds heavier." I grumbled as Troy grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him. I crawled closer until I was kneeling in-between his legs.

"I like you with a little more to grab…" Troy trailed off huskily making me sigh with delight as a shiver went down my spine.

"Really?" I asked unable to open my eyes.

"Really," He said kissing me behind my ear which just about made me go crazy.

"Troy," I moaned feeling a throb in my legs

"Shhh," Troy said kissing me slowly savoring the very taste of his mouth which tasted like Tiramisu. And as I said I can't stop eating that stuff.

"We shouldn't –" I started as Troy's hand somehow made it under my shirt. The sudden heat made me shiver with excitement as his fingers tickled my skin.

"You're right…we shouldn't" He mumbled letting his mouth suck on my neck sure to leave a mark.

Well where we went from there you can only imagine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Going upstairs I tip toed as if I would be caught by my mother or something. Troy was right behind me ready to head down the hall towards his room. We went our separate ways after sharing one last kiss though I stopped when my stomach started fluttering.

"Troy," I called turning around.

"Yea?" he asked coming back into the light that came from the windows in the front of the house.

"I – why are you going down there?" I asked with a smirk.

"Huh? That's my room," Troy said innocently which just turned me on more as I played with the hem of his shirt I was wearing.

"Well I must have been pretty amazing down there. I mean sweetie that's the guest room," Troy looked at me realization coming to his eyes. "_Our_ bedroom is this way," I said with a smile which he mirror nodding.

He looked back towards the guest room that he had once stayed in for months that was like his home. Then he looked towards me and Summer's room and our bedroom and saw his future. He rushed towards me scooping me up bridal style towards our bedroom, kicking the door shut and placing me gently on the bed before looking me in the eye cupping my face with his hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked though I could tell in his eyes that he was praying I was.

"Yes, I'm positive," I said with a gleeful laugh as he leaned down kissing me passionately.

_Just the sound of your voices give me  
Chills up my spine ya ooo it thrill me when you love me all night  
Your lips speak to me in a language I never knew ooo, but oh how  
I understand my heart when it feels the love from you  
ain't nothing but love (that what it is) and it gets sweeter and sweeter  
Like heaven on earth won't you just give me more and more_

* * *

**Hey guys, well here is your update. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
If you haven't already follow me on Twitter and Tumblr links are on my profile.**

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	15. When I Look At You

**This chapter took a lot of...idk. LOL. Patience is the word maybe? **

* * *

August 28, 2010

"Babe, are you almost ready?"

"Shit," I cursed as I dropped my earring on the counter of the bathroom. I sighed looking in the mirror at myself before grabbing the earring and trying to put it in again.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled walking out into the room and into my closet to get some sandals to wear with my print sundress.

Sitting on one of the rest in my closet I slipped my feet into the sandals and sighed. With school and everything coming up I've been a little stressed. I have 2 papers due on the first day and not much more time to perfect them. This party is something that I need for sure, a way to just not think about school and everything else coming up in the coming season.

Hearing the phone ring in the other room I stood going to the bed and looking at the I.D. Frowning I picked up,

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello is this Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Cathy Welles I'm a secretary at UCLA Medical College."

"Oh hello," I said sitting on the bed confused as to why I was receiving this call.

"I'm calling for Pixie Carter, she's in charge or class lists and events." I groaned and leaned forward on my knees and put a hand over my face. Whatever this call is for it's not good.

"Is there something wrong with my schedule?"

"Well yes, we know its short notice but could you stop by campus right away?" I sighed feeling a migraine forming right between my eyes.

"I could be out there in 30 minutes?"

"Yes that would be wonderful, sorry for the inconvenience,"

"It's no problem,"

"Okay good, see you in 30 minutes,"

"Sure thing, bye," I hung up pressing end. I stared at the phone knowing that Troy would object to me going knowing that I haven't been at my best lately.

"Are you coming?" I looked over towards the door and saw him standing there with bed hair, a white t-shirt with Kings of Leon on the front, a pair of khaki shorts, and checker vans. Simply he looked yummy while I felt like I could sleep for days.

"I have to go up to the campus," I said tiredly placing the phone back in it's receiver.

"What?" He asked in confusion walking over and taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Something is up with my schedule. I'll meet you guys at Shar's," I said with a smile leaning over and kissing his cheek before standing.

"When could always just come with you," Troy said trying to convince me.

"No it may be a while, and you know how Summer is if she stays in a car too long." I said with a chuckle that Troy joined with.

"Yea, she's such a princess," Troy said with a grin none the less looking over at our live video monitor on the night stand. I reached and grabbed my bag that was behind him placing it on my shoulder.

"Do you think you can handle getting her there?" I asked making sure this was okay.

"Of course, are you sure you're up to dealing with educators though? I mean it takes a lot of energy to deal with them." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it won't be hard trust me." I kissed him again this time on the lips and left for the campus.

When I reached the campus registration building I parked in the first available spot and hurried inside ready to get to Shar's. The inside was very cold though not very busy. I walked over to the desk and waited for the lady to acknowledge me.

"Hello dear how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi, a Cathy called me for a Pixie Carter…"

"Oh yes! We have been expecting you; Mrs. Carter will see you right away in the office down that hall and second door to your left." I followed the hand that she used to point and nodded.

"Thank you," I said before moving down the hall and going to the room I was instructed to go to.

Reading the sign on the door that said Pixie Carter I figured I was where I needed to be. Sighing I held my hand up and knocked. I waited until I hear the okay to come in before opening the door and poking my head inside.

"Hi Mrs. Carter? I'm Gabriella Montez," She looked at me a moment and gasped her eyes going wide.

"Yes, yes, yes, please sit we have something urgent to do." She pointed at the seats in front of her desk and I sat down cautiously looking at this woman. She had blonde hair and a cute face with cat glasses on. Her attire was as if she ran in to handle some things before going a final blow out herself. The name Pixie fits her you could say.

"Alright so we'll get straight to the point since I'm sure you had other things to do." I nodded praying silently to myself that this was something I could handle.

"So did you get the notice of change in the program?" She asked looking at me from over the rim of her glasses.

"Yes I did," I confirmed nodding while playing with my sweaty hands.

"Well for your interactive studies class there is a $500 fee. It's simply insurance for when you may be learning how to do the different kinds of stitches, and you mess up on the dumby they can use that to go towards buying more. Or for any other situation you find yourself in, in that class. You understand correct?"

"Yes I understand, but I thought my scholarship covered that," I said slowly looking at this woman carefully as she pulled her glasses from her face.

"Yes normally, but times are hard and it's a new fee so it's not covered by your scholarship. All of the students had to give $500 for it so." She said giving me a shrug.

"Oh I see," I mumbled.

"Yes well I know this is last minute and everything. But if there was a way you could get $500 to me today that would be great." She was looking down moving some papers around.

"Well I have a credit card,"

"Normally I would say yes but our payment center is closed today so I have no way of checking your card, cash would be best." I swear everyone in this school is trying to make things hard for me on purpose.

"Cash?"

"Yes cash would be wonderful Miss Montez," She smiled sweetly though I know it's forced.

"Can't I get it to you next week?"

"Well I'm looking at your calendar here and well you won't be allowed into the class until the fee is paid. So I think it would be best if you just got it here today since I here the class starts learning right away." she gave me a smirk clasping her hands on top of the desk. I swallowed with a nod.

"I'm sure I could manage." I said with a smile.

"Great well you go and do that; we'll be here until 6 so you have a while."

Once I was outside I got into my truck and sat in the driver's seat and took deep breaths. This is just not my day is it? I mean I have a headache when I watch up with a dry throat, sure Troy warned me that I would wear myself down from working on my reports all night but this is something that has to be done. Then I get this call about my schedule and I have to pay a fee in cash.

I reached in my purse and pulled out my bottle of aspirin and shook one pill out. Closing the bottle I grabbed my water from the holder and placing the pill in my mouth I swallowed it. This is just too much sometimes I thought as I put the water back in the holder. I reached back in my bag for my phone and pressed #1 on the touchpad. Leaning against the door I put the phone to my ear and waited for an answer.

"Hey Babe," A joyful voice said making me smile beside my mood.

"Hi," I said softly not able to stop smiling just from hearing his voice.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Well, tell me how the party is first," I said as I heard the background noise getting softer meaning he had most likely moved inside.

"It's great, but what's going on with your stuff? Is there anything you need me to do?" just like Troy always wanting to help.

"Well you know, if you happen to have 500 bucks on you in cash right now that would help me out." I said I heard Troy let out a slow whistle that made me chuckle.

"In cash? Damn Brie who do you think I am? Rubber band Man?" I laughed even though I really didn't feel like it.

"No, I was just hoping…I mean it's a fee for a class and I can't take it until I pay. I mean if you don't have it that's okay I can just –"

"Whoa, for you I will get the money okay? Just let me handle it babe, don't stress yourself out." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"Yes now are you still at the campus?"

"Yea,"

"I'll be there in 20 okay?"

"Alright…"

"I love you," He said softly in a husky voice that instantly made me push my legs together, shows you where my head is.

"I love you too,"

Troy called me once he was pulling into the campus so I stood waiting outside the car for him. I watched as he parked with my arms crossed over my chest. He got out of the car and walked over to me with a smile.

"Thanks for coming," I said fully thankful

"Anything for you," He said cupping my face and kissing me softly on the lips. When we pulled apart I smiled at him since that's all I can do when he's around. He just has this way of making all of my troubles go away and I love that.

"Gabriella about time you got here! Livy has been crying for you," Sharpay said ushering me inside leaving Troy at the door.

"Thanks for inviting me in Shar," He called out but Sharpay just waved her hand and pushed me outside to see Kirstin holding Summer who was red from crying.

"Why did you give her to Kirstin?" I asked putting my bag down.

"Hey she offered," Sharpay said with a shrug as I laughed walking over and holding my arms out for my little girl.

"Oh why are you crying for such a pretty girl?" I asked her holding her close to me.

I looked around the small get together and saw many familiar faces and some not so familiar. Though I don't expect to know everyone in the world so I'll leave it be. California Gurls by Katy Perry is blasting through the speakers making everyone get up and dance. The Summer was spent mainly listening to this song which was an anthem for summer and California girls for if you didn't know.

As I stood rubbing Summer's back, her cries soon turned into hiccups which made me settle a little since I hate seeing her upset. Looking over at the grill I saw Troy laughing with Chad and Jason – who is Kirstin's on again fling. Really the two of them just need to get together and be happy since it's obvious they can't stay away from each other. But Kirstin is a free spirit and does in many ways march to the beat of her own drum.

"Is Livy better now?" Kirstin asked coming back over to me with a hesitant look.

"She won't bite," I teased with a wink "But she's better now. My guess is she's just ready for a nap." I looked down at her as she rested her head on my shoulder her eyes now closed peacefully.

"Oh good I was starting to think she hated me." She said with a smile.

"No, she loves you," I said looking down at Summer for a moment longer before smiling at Kirstin.

"So tell me what is with you and Jason?"

"Oh nothing really," She said with a blush running a hand over her short bleach blonde hair.

"Oh please," I said rolling my eyes which made her laugh.

"I'm serious! I really don't think anything is going on…"

"Well have you had sex?" I asked before looking down at Summer and moving my right hand from her back to cover her ear. Kirstin laughed shaking her head at me, causing me to blush.

"Yes we've…played football, and made many touchdowns." She said minding Summer, I mean you can still process information while sleeping, even at 1.

"How many?" I asked being curious, Kirstin bit her lip thinking about the number to say. Placing her hands on her hips she looked at me.

"I don't know…7?"

"Since when?"

"Uhm…2 weeks ago…" She said shyly obviously nervous about the whole situation. "But we think it's better if we just try to stay friends and nothing more."

"What? You two are just…you click," I said, sorry I have my favorite couples and I hate when the people don't end up together. I mean think about Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gossling. I mean they were adorable together in The Notebook and real life. Or maybe on The Vampire Diaries, I mean Elena and Stefan are meant to be, not Elena and Damon. Though I can't say that Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder would be hot in real life.

"I know…but I still want to see what else is out there, I mean how can I know he's the one?" She asked rhetorically I'm guessing with a shrug.

"You just feel it," I said even though I don't think she was searching for the answer. I watched as she looked over at Jason obviously thinking about what we had just discussed.

"Do you want to lay her down?" Taylor asked over giving me a careful hug.

"Oh sure I could do that, come with?" I asked her and she nodded.

We departed from the noise of the get together and walked into Shar and Zeke's house going towards the first guest room we found on the floor. Taylor grabbed a monitor from the closet that Sharpay still kept around though she used it to keep an eye on her design room.

"She's getting so big," I said softly laying her down and gazing down at her with a smile.

"I know, it gets like that sometimes. You just look at them and think, wow weren't you just the little thing that put me through 14 hours of labor?" Taylor said with a chuckle as she looked down at Summer also.

"I just want her to stay this way forever sometimes. I mean I can protect her so much more this way, but once she grows up, she'll see what the world is like." I said thinking of all of the problems I go through on the day to day.

"I know but that's part of growing up, and you can always have another one," Taylor said with and understanding yet sad smile.

"Why don't you and Chad try for another?" Taylor looked down obviously embarrassed.

"We tried on vacation but… nothing it was worth a shot,"

"You can't just stop trying,"

"Yea but our lives aren't like that anymore. I mean we're both getting old –"

"You're 26 and Chad is 25, you're still young,"

"Gabriella it's just not going to happen okay."

"Have you been told something?" I asked hesitantly not completely sure that I wanted to know. Taylor stayed quiet before opening her mouth to speak.

"Mom can I help with the firecrackers?" Corbin asked running into the run. We both looked back at him and replied in unison

"NO!" we looked at each other laughing before moving from the room to give Summer some peace.

"But they look really cool, and for is you didn't know I'm 7 now so I think I should get to do what daddy does,"

"Oh so you're going to shave like daddy does?" Taylor asked with a smile running her hand over his black curls.

"Uh sure I mean how hard can it be?" Corbin said with a shrug always being the good sport.

"Maybe in a few years buddy," I said with a chuckle as he groaned stomping from the house.

"Hey this is a party don't be sad," Emily said as Corbin marched past her. "What has gotten into him?" She asked looking at both of us

"Oh he just wants to put off the firecrackers with his crazy father and uncles. " Taylor said obviously not happy that some adult put the idea of it in his head.

"Poor thing, he's the oldest yet the youngest at the same time…and he can't do anything." She looked over at us like we were supposed to change that.

"Fine next party we'll invite some of his friends okay?" Taylor snapped suddenly making us jump as she left the house back out the to party.

"Whoa, was it something I said?" Emily asked sincerely

"I think she's just having a bad day," I said with a smile as Carrie headed in, "Hey can you grab my bag?" I asked stopping her in her tracks. She nodded and walked back out before coming back with my bag.

"Thank you," I said grabbing it and going through it.

"When is Allysn getting here?" Carrie asked looking at Emily who handed me bottled water.

"Oh she should be here soon with Gordo," Emily said looking over at me.

"What?" I asked swallowing a pill I had popped in.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at me weird.

"Ugh, I have the most throbbing headache, I keep getting them. Troy says I'm overworking myself for school but things have to be done either way so," I said with a shrug before rushing from the house before they could question me further and let me think of the thing that has been on my mind for a while now.

"Hey," I looked up to see that I had bumped into Troy,

"Hey yourself," He said with a grin that made me roll my eyes even though it secretly thrilled me.

"Having fun?" I asked squinting slightly from the sun.

"I'm having much more now," He took a step towards me and wrapped his around my waist.

"I know I'm just the life of the party," I said with a cocky smile.

"Wow look at the ego over here,"

"I know you love it,"

"Yea that I do," Troy smiled at me sweetly and we just stayed standing there not worried about anything at that moment. "Let's go make a plate," Troy said pulling away and grabbing my hand making sure our fingers were interlaced.

We walked over to the food line and I grabbed a plate while Troy put things on it.

"I don't get the point of us _sharing_ a plate when you're just going to eat all of the food." I said with a pout as Troy just chuckled glancing over at me.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," I said watching as he used a scoop to put some Bush's Baked Beans on the plate.

"Well I think I remember a few times where a Little Miss Complain had a plate of her own, you know what happened?" He asked smirking at me laughter in his eyes, and I just sighed rolling my eyes.

"I don't know, what?"

"She didn't finish her food and asked if I would eat it,"

"Ugh, forget you then," I said looking away,

"You're just mad that I'm right," Troy said squeezing my hand which was still connected with his.

"Mhmm sure, whatever you say Troy." We continued walking down the line and I must say that the plate was getting heavy.

"Are you done filling this plate?" I asked looking from the plate to Troy who was really thinking about my question.

"Troy! This has to be 5 pounds of food," I said sarcastically

"Okay fine, I mean I can always just come back for more," He shrugged grabbing a soda and leading me over to a beach chair sitting down and opening his legs for me to sit. I rolled my eyes sitting careful not to spill anything off the plate.

Getting comfortable Troy slipped his left arm around my waist pulling me closer. I leaned back into his embrace from force of habit. I sat Indian style putting the plate in my lap though still holding it to be sure it wouldn't fall. Troy reached with his right hand and grabbed a spoon scooping up some baked beans and bringing them to his mouth.

"Yum, try some," He scooped up some more and fed me the food.

"Oh, they are good; I wonder what the recipe is?" I said

"We could always ask Duke," I laughed shaking my head as we continued to eat sharing a hot dog.

"Aren't you two just cute," Michael said getting a playful slap from Emily.

"Hardy har har," Troy said though continuing to eat over my shoulder.

"Play nice," I said winking at Emily as she just laughed pushing Michael off towards the food line.

"Oh god they're getting it from behind on my beach chairs." I rolled my eyes as I heard Sharpay speaking to Zeke. Troy only shook his head but continued eating. So he was right I wouldn't have finished my own plate.

"Babe they aren't doing anything but sitting and eating." Zeke said. Gosh we should all just have mercy on that man, I mean he lives with Sharpay who is kind of loony.

"No something is going to be done about it," Sharpay also has a way of making things a bigger deal than they really are,

"Hello Shar," I said before she could speak which caught her off guard a moment before she glared.

"Why don't you sit and chat a while," Troy said cutting her off. I giggled as Sharpay glared at both of us before screaming and stomping off towards Zeke to pout.

"Does she really think we're horny enough to do it with children under 10 around?" Troy asked, I looked over towards the pool where Kirstin was playing with Corbin, Ashley and Kelsey.

"I don't know, it's Sharpay," Troy nodded in agreement as Ryan, Gordo and Aly came in.

"Time to party!" Aly yelled making her entrance bubbly as always.

"They're starting the firecrackers soon," Troy said coming over and taking a seat next to me as I sat at the edge of the pool with Summer in my arms.

"Oh fun," I said pulling my earring carefully from her grasp.

"You're gorgeous you know that?" Troy said looking down at the water.

"Really? I look a mess now," I mumbled with a laugh, I'd taken my makeup off a while ago and my hair was up in a messy bun since it was annoying me. I had to change Summer's diaper 5 times since she woke up, and changed her outfit twice since she's a little messy with food.

"I think you're breathtaking," He said leaning over and nipping my ear, I giggled getting Summer's attention.

"Mommy," She said wrapping her arms around my neck and placing her head on my shoulder.

"Tired baby?" I asked kissing her forehead softly, it had been a long day. I yawned at that moment and Troy pulled me closer.

"Are you tired babe?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Yea I guess so." I said looking off a ways as Chad, Michael and Gordo worked on the fireworks.

"Well I'll let you sleep in the car and then we can just go to sleep tonight." He said rubbing my arm which honestly wasn't going to help me staying awake.

"That sounds like a plan." I said looking up at him with a smile. He smiled back before leaning down and kissing me softly. I smiled as we pulled away

"You're like a dream you know that?"

"Oh really?" He said obviously flattered by my compliment.

"Yea, you're everything I could ever ask for," staring in each other eyes for a moment Troy replied.

"I'm the best you ever had?" Troy asked making me laugh.

"Yes you're the best I'll ever have. " He grinned again and started bending down for another kiss. Careful of Summer I sat straighter to reach his lips and when our lips collided it was like fireworks going off.

Literally.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I Cant Find my way home anymore  
Thats When I..I..I look at you  
I look at you  
You appear just like a dream to me_

_

* * *

_**Well there you have it. That was my attempt at a chapter...I don't know...not my best but I like the end...cough cough. **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	16. Pyramid

**Okay since we were confused last chapter, it's Summer Christina Olivia Bolton, Liv or Livy are just nicknames for Olivia. (:**

* * *

**September 12, 2010**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Troy asked looking at me from his position across from me.

"Yea, I mean it's only 3 weeks right?" I said looking down, not able to make eye contact.

"Gabriella –"

"It'll be fine Troy, I promise I won't go all crazy on you again," I said forcing a smile before biting into my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Though we stopped talking I could still feel his eyes piercing into me. I mean his blue eyes are the most intense ones I've seen in a long time and I hate looking in them sometimes. I looked around the kitchen from this view point. Seeing the world how Summer must see it is kind of cool. Sitting on the floor of the kitchen eating PB&J with your boyfriend is another amazing thing…even though there are only 3 hours until he has to get on a plane to leave you for 3 weeks…damn.

"Is Ryan still sleeping over?" Troy asked breaking the silence. I nodded wordlessly,

_I don't want you to go_, I wanted to say it, it was on the tip of my tongue but who am I to ask him to stay? He has to go to training for the upcoming season and you have to do what you have to do.

Troy moved to his knees coming towards me. I looked at him blankly not knowing what was going on. He leaned in and sang softly in my ear as if there were others around that would hear,

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever, Well, every moment spent with you, Is a moment I treasure-"

He stopped kissing my ear softly which made my eyes close with pleasure. The gentle kisses continued down my neck to my collar then back up to my jaw. Once here the kisses were longer and more intoxicating. Kissing the area around my mouth he teased me knowingly.

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, babe, And I don't wanna miss a thing, 'Cause even when I dream of you, The sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"

He finished kissing me intensely on the mouth tugging at my bottom lip hungrily. Then he pulled away leaving me reaching out for him to continue.

"As much as I want to, I really have to get ready." He said kissing me again before getting up and walking towards the staircase.

I stayed on the ground tears coming down my cheeks at rapid speeds. I know I may seem hopelessly attached to him but I just got out of whatever I was in and this is the first time he's really going to be away from me. I'm going to have to get over it of course but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Grabbing the plate that had our sandwiches on it I stood up placing it on the counter and quickly wiped my eyes. I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs and walked up them slowly, somehow hoping that if I walked slower that time would slow down too. Of course this didn't happen. Once I reached the bedroom after checking on Summer I saw Troy in his closet grabbing a few extra pairs of shorts and old t-shirts. Sitting on the bed with one leg under me I wrapped my arms around myself watching him. My hair is in a sad bun, most of the hair falling out making it a half bun half ponytail. I look like I just woke up which is true, we stayed up here in each others arms until we were hungry and then it was time for Troy to go.

"Well make sure you get us t-shirts," I said with a light smile causing Troy to look at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Of course," He said looking at me a heartbeat longer before continuing to add things to his suitcase.

I nodded looking down at my phone watching as the time on the clock changed.

"Come on at least pretend to be happy to see me," Ryan said taking his sunglasses off as he walked into the house.

"Well I'm sorry, I just miss him already." I mumbled holding my teddy bear and walking back into the family room and sinking into the couch.

"Oh this is just depressing." Ryan said closing the door and heading upstairs with his suitcase.

He came back down with Summer in his arms and sat down next to me looking at the TV as I watched one of Troy's interviews.

"Yea, this is so cute but we aren't watching this." Ryan said taking the remote from me and changing the channel.

"You're right, it's not the end of the world…I'm just used to him being there I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Well when did he leave?" Ryan asked bouncing Summer on his lap.

"3:56," I mumbled hugging my teddy tightly.

"Oh, geez you two and that time." Ryan said before nudging me. "Chin up buttercup."

"Whatever Ryan, you try being away from the love of your life," I said looking at me as he looked at Summer.

"You hear that Liv? I think mommy is in love," Summer giggled

"Ry Ry," She said looking behind herself at a blanket on the floor that just seemed to stay there.

"Oh I see you don't want to be around me anymore –"

"Noope," She said sounding like Corbin which made me chuckle, Ryan shot me a glare before standing to put Summer on the mat, though now that she is walking I doubt she'll stay on it.

"We should get her a car," Ryan said nodding,

"Really now?"

"Yea then she can cruise around in it all cool, like a P.I.M.P." I looked over at Ryan not believing what he just said. He looked over at me and we instantly burst out laughing.

**September 13, 2010 – 3:54 A.M.**

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly picking up my phone when I saw that Troy was calling. He only chuckled on the other end.

"Well good morning to you too," He said in this very rough voice that made it seem like he'd just woken up also. Sighing I looked over at Ryan who was still sleeping. Slipping from the bed I quietly moved to the bathroom and closed the door turning on the light.

"Troy it is…" I looked at my phone, "3:56 am what could you possibly need?" I asked clearing my throat slightly.

"I…well I realized that I hadn't called to say we made it in okay. We went out to the court for suicides right away. When we got back we went to lift weights, by then I was too tired so I showered then just crashed. Chad is still out," I could just picture that smile on his face and couldn't help the one that came to mine.

"Well thank you for calling." I said leaning against the bathroom door

"I know you have a class so I wasn't sure if you would pick up," He acts like I actually get sleep when he's gone.

"Oh, well I … I was having trouble sleeping anyways so…"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," I said just hoping we could stay talking until the sun came up.

"Well I better let you sleep," He said softer than he had before.

"I'll try," I mumbled listening to him breathing and my heart beating.

For the next 2 minutes we just stayed there in silence. Though I knew exactly what he was thinking in those minutes which felt like hours. Sometimes when you're in love with someone you just click and get everything the other is trying to say even if they can't say it. He's my best friend no matter what.

"I love you," He said suddenly making me jump in surprise.

"I – I love you too,"

"Give Summer a kiss for me," He said sounding like such a dad it made me smile.

"Of course,"

Silence has come upon us again, who's going to hang up first? Of course we could go about this the high school way and say 'you hang up first' ' no you hang up' and keep going until someone hangs the phone up for us.

"I miss you," I said holding onto my phone for dear life. Troy sighed before speaking

"God Brie I miss you so much, I didn't think it'd be this hard,"

"Well we have been inseparable for a while now…"

"Yea I know…at least your roommate doesn't snore, Chad is ridiculous I don't know how Taylor does it." Troy said with a chuckle.

"You snore too you know…I kind of miss it." I could see Troy nodding at that moment as if he were in front of my.

"I'm not like Chad am I?" I giggled shaking my head

"No it's a cute snore," He chuckled nervously and I could see him scratching the back of his neck

"Well I guess you'll have to record me some time. I've never heard a cute snore."

"Maybe I will.."

Silence once again, see no one wants to say goodbye.

"I should really go, we have to run at 6," I pulled my phone from my ear to look at the time and saw that, that was 2 hours from now.

"Oh, well don't forget to take a water with you…and eat something afterwards…and take your pills…and –"

"Brie, I'm a big boy now." I sighed realizing how I sounded like such a mother.

"Yea I know," I mumbled again pulling at my hair.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," no one hung up

"Brie?"

"Yea?"

"Hang up,"

"No, you're older," he laughed

"But I told you first,"

"So,"

"Fine," nothing happened.

"Troy…" I whined with a laugh, we're so sad.

"I know, I know…look are you in bed?"

"Troy!" I scolded making him laugh louder this time

"No, no, no I mean are you laying in bed?"

"No I'm in the bathroom,"

"Well go lay down," He said. I hesitated a moment before opening the door carefully and turning the light off. I walked back to be and got in trying not to disturb Ryan.

"Okay, I'm in bed,"

"Alright, now close you eyes." I did as he said and waited then I heard him singing our song

"I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

**September 20, 2010**

"Ear," I said to Summer and she frowned before touching her ear.

"Nose," I said and she put a hand to her nose hesitantly.

"What's wrong baby girl? You tired?" I asked her pulling her into my arms. She leaned her head on my shoulder and rubbed her eyes trying to get comfortable.

"Daddy?" She mumbled.

"Oh daddy will be back before you know it love," I kissed her forehead and looked down at my laptop which had a half finished Word document up. Looking back at Summer I looked at my phone on the nightstand and reached for it. I touched the screen unlocking it and hitting talk. I looked at my laptop once again before sighing and pushing it away.

"Want to call daddy and see what he's doing," She was silent for a moment making me wonder if she had fallen asleep but she soon enough nodded. I frowned since Summer isn't normally like this even when she's tired.

Pressing talk I put the phone on speaker as the ringtone came on. Using my right hand which was somewhat free I ran my hand gently over Summer's head.

"Hey babe," Was the cheerful answer that made me smile.

"Daddy," Summer's soft voice came.

"Hey princess! How are you?" Summer was silent and looked up at me obviously not knowing what to say.

"Good," I said looking at her with some concern.

"Gud," She attempted making me smile, she's always trying to talk even though we don't expect her to be saying full sentences.

"That's great, hows your mom?"

"Bubba loom gud," Troy laughed on the other end and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't tell you what she was trying to say exactly but I think the end was good.

"That's great princess,"

"Bye bye," She said reaching to touch my phone screen

"Bye Summer, I love you." I touched the screen and took the phone off speaker and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey Troy,"

"Hey babe, how are things?"

"Things are slow, Ryan went home this morning, it was fun having a bed buddy for a while." I said shrugging as Summer moved more into my embrace making me hold her a little tighter.

"Awe, babe I'm counting the days,"

"Me too."

"Times like this make me remember 3:56," I giggled

"How so?"

"Well I don't know, it's like you're not here with me. So it's like all of that time that I went through life before 3:56…when we met."

"I know, it does kind of feel like that. But we have Summer now so it's a little less."

"Very true…how is she?"

"I think she's a little down, it's most likely a little cold." I said though I had a feeling it was a little more.

"Oh well give her a kiss for me. Call if anything happens Gabriella, I'll be there in an hour."

"I know Troy," I said with a smile.

"Listen I have to go but we'll talk later right?"

"Yea of course we will, I mean you've been calling me like 3 times a day…" I teased though I really love that he does.

"I'm sorry I really should stop doing that…"

"No it's fine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Totally,"

"Okay, but I really have to go, I love you and Summer."

"We love you too, be safe."

"Same."

**September 24, 2010**

"Summer sweetie what's wrong?" I asked rushing into Summer's room at 5:30am. She had been crying pretty loud and this normally doesn't happen.

I looked over the side of the crib and saw her thrashing around scratching at her ears. I frowned; my heart is beating so fast I can't even think about if we ever learned about something like this in one of my classes. It's like when it's your child, PhD or not, you're freaking out. Reaching down I picked her up cradling her close to my body.

"Sweetie stop scratching your ears," I said and she tried to stop and made it about 10 seconds before screaming and this time pulled at her ear.

"Mommy, mommy, ear," She whined tears coming from her eyes at rapid speed.

Okay I'm freaking out at this point. What am I supposed to do? I looked down at Ocean who was looking shyly around the corner at us as I tried to comfort Summer but she wasn't having any of it. I cradled her face with my free hand and felt that she was warmer than she should be. Then it clicked and I hurried into our bedroom and grabbed my phone and called Dr. Gomez.

**Hospital**

Okay Gabriella calm down, calm down she's going to be fine, she's going to be fine.

"Gabriella," I looked up and Saw Dr. Gomez rushing in taking her coat off and motioning for me to follow her.

I nodded pulling Summer closer to me and rushed after her. It took forever to get Summer to settle again for when we arrived paparazzi were here. By the time we were going for the entrance they had multiplied. This is simply ridiculous.

"I wanted to get you out of that waiting room, we can't control who waits in there always. Though we do try, sit there," She pointed to a seat in the closest room we found and closed the door once we were all in.

"Sorry about calling so early." I said catching a glimpse of me in a mirror and looked away when I saw my eyes.

"Oh sweetie this is my job, where's daddy," She said putting on a lab coat and going to wash her hands.

"He's in an unknown location for training camp. Has been for almost two weeks and won't be back until…next week I think." I said it's kind of hard to think right now.

"I see, well let's get a look at this cutie pie," She said putting her full attention on Summer, I stood walking over the table and sitting Summer down.

She blinked and looked at me with this scared look when she realized we weren't home. She reached for me but I just grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie, Dr. Gomez is going to make everything better." I said squeezing her hand. I looked over at Dr. Gomez and saw her grabbing her tools.

This is just terrifying for me.

_every step we've took we grown  
look how fast the time has flown  
the journey to the place unknown  
we're going down in history  
earthquakes can't shake us cyclones can't break us  
hurricanes can't take away our love  
pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch_

* * *

**Hmm...Cliffy? LOL. Well yea this was a boring chapter and I was bored and needed to add meaning to it...enjoy?  
I'm going to be bringing back old characters soon so if you need you can take time to skim Pregnant Intern again. ;]  
but i'm soooo excited HARRY POTTER MARATHON! YAY! **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe**


	17. Hello Beautiful

**September 24, 2010**

"Gabriella," I jumped looking up to see Emily rush towards me.

"Hey, thanks for coming." I said standing and letting her pull me into a hug. We stayed there for a few heartbeats before pulling apart.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure," Em nodded and looked around kind of awkwardly, it actually made me smile.

"Em it's totally fine, she's in there now and they're giving her an overall check up while she's here. It's most likely nothing." She nodded looking like she was going to cry.

"When will they be done? Don't you have class in –"she looked down at her phone "40 minutes?"

"Yea and I had a paper due too, but we can't always get what we want. Trust me I'd rather be here." I said with a smile. She nodded seeming surer about things.

"You called Troy right?" she asked becoming alarmed again.

"Yes, I called him and yea he's on his way," we stood there staring at each other waiting trying not to think that something bad could happen to Summer. I know it's most likely nothing but it feels like it could be everything right now.

"You know all those things they tell us in class." I started heading back to my seat and sitting down. "It's all BS really it is. I know everything in those text books and I know what I'm doing…but when Summer was crying and in pain...my mind, my photogenic mind couldn't think of one thing that I've read in my years that said anything about what was going on. This makes me realize what parents would go through when they came running into the ER. Everyone is annoyed with them and keeps saying they're trying to do their job and that's it. But we're all heartless, until it's us on the other side. Or God forbid we get connected to the patient." Emily stood there staring at me before sitting down grabbing my hand.

"I know, we aren't supposed to and everything but sometimes you just do. But everything is fine with Summer, trust me. She's a Bolton and she is going to be a heartbreaker, she has a lot of life to live and she's not stopping now." I looked over at her and smiled. I really do love this girl.

"When this is done…you – you can go –"I started to say but Emily shook her head.

"No I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. We'll go home and just watch her make sure she's okay. Cool?" Emily gave me a smile and I was going to reply when Dr. Gomez came.

"Gabriella," I stood suddenly feeling my heart beating faster than before. Just tell me that nothings wrong, that's all I need.

"She only had an ear infection." Dr. Gomez said with a smile. I looked at Emily who came up next to me and we looked at Dr. Gomez…shocked.

"Wait. She only had an ear infection?"

"Yes,"

"So I freaked out over an…ear infection?" I said feeling simply stupid. My professors would be frowning upon me at this very second.

"Well it's good you freaked out it proves you're a parent." Dr. Gomez said with a smile looking at me.

"An ear infection…" Emily said more to herself than to either of us. Dr. Gomez nodded again and smiled.

"It's good you did come though, we have some antibiotics for her to take once a day. Also you should bring her back next week just to make sure that everything is fine." I nodded still on the ear infection part "You want to see her now?"

"YES!" me and Emily said in unison.

**Home – No Ones POV**

"Okay sweetie, you just rest." Gabriella said kissing Summer's forehead before placing her in her crib. She watched her a moment as she slept. Reaching down she placed a hand on the side of her head and smiled. She was fine; she only had an ear infection.

"Hey so I called Michael and told him that I'll call when Troy gets here." Emily said walking into the bedroom which was dimly lit since the blinds on the windows were closed. Emily stood in the doorway watching Gabriella as she looked over the crib.

"Gabi?" Still no response, frowning she stepped into the room slightly and opened her mouth to speak again but Gabriella only sniffed and wiped her eyes before turning and heading for the door. On her way out she simply said.

"Cupcakes we need cupcakes."

-x-

"Gabriella I know you're like not talking to me right now. But seriously you need to stop making this food." Emily said from her seat at the island in the kitchen.

Gabriella didn't look up though; no acknowledgement was given for this statement. Emily had been sitting at the island for an hour and still nothing was being said. This is the example of a one sided conversation, all Gabriella said were little words being mumbled about a recipe. Emily watched her friend as she cooked everything that was in the cabinets. Everyone deals with pain in different ways; obviously Gabriella's thing was cooking, anything and everything in sight.

"Troy's here," She said looking out the window in the kitchen that showed the driveway of the mansion. Reaching for her phone, Emily quickly texted Michael to pick her up before grabbing another cupcake taking some frosting with her index finger, and putting it in her mouth moaning in delight. "If this doctor thing doesn't work out, you should so work with Zeke. What is this little taste in these cupcakes? It's like chocolate and something else…" This caught Gabriella's attention more than the sound of the garage door opening and footstep now in the house.

"Is something wrong with them? I didn't try the batter before cooking them."

"Gabriella they're perfect," Emily said looking over at Troy who was staring at the kitchen in shock obviously not planning to see this when he walked into the house. He looked at Emily who shrugged then to his girlfriend who looked frazzled yet adorable. Her hair was pulled back some curls escaping the hold of the band. Her clothes were simple, a purple t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Flour was on her face and arms making the adorable take over.

"She's been like this for almost 3 hours," Emily started getting Troy's attention. "I tried to get her to stop, but cooking is her thing. Summer is sleeping upstairs and Michael will be picking me up soon. I'm going to finish my cupcake…and take this cake and be on my way." Emily stood giving Troy a supportive smile before walking towards the family room.

Troy looked back over at Gabriella who had her back towards him. He watched as she moved around the kitchen checking on different dishes that she had started. It was cute and comforting at the same time. She was mumbling about something to go with macaroni and cheese. They always had a supply of it in the house since it was one of the only things Troy could make without totally ruining it. Sighing Troy looked at Gabriella again then towards the living room which lead to the staircase, and back to Gabriella. He quickly moved from the kitchen and went to check on Summer. And Gabriella released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

-x-

Troy walked back down the stairs tiredly after spending some time holding Summer and kissing her. Never had he been so scared in his life, when Gabriella had called him his heart stopped so fast it was unbelievable. The affect a little human can have on you is just something you can't imagine until its happening. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes after that. Needing a cleanse after everything that had occurred in the past few hours. He sat on their bed and just breathed making sure he was ready to go back downstairs. Once he was he headed down.

Looking into the family room he noticed that Emily was gone meaning Michael came and picked her up leaving the family to themselves. The house smelled like Zeke's restaurant during a birthday party for someone in the gang. He always would close the place down and have it just be close friends cooking whatever they wanted. Troy stuck his hands in his pockets and walked into the kitchen and watched her again, never letting his presence be known. Though he had a feeling that she knew he was there, she seemed more rushed and nervous now.

"Stop it," She snapped suddenly making him jump in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Sorry?" she sighed obviously annoyed.

"Stop looking at me like that," She said as if this was something that he knew not to do. Of course he didn't know how he was looking at her. He was just looking.

"What look?" she inhaled harshly and turned to actually look at him for the first time since he arrived. She put her spoon back in the bowl of batter she had been pouring giving him her full attention. Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes, the same brown eyes he loved were red from crying.

"That look! Any look, it doesn't matter, your eyes, it's you. I can't function when you look at me like that. I really can't. So please stop." Troy frowned stepping more into the kitchen with a confused and worried expression.

"I'm not trying to Brie, believe me." She looked at him a moment longer before looking down as a sob came from her lips. Troy moved towards her from instinct but she held up her hands for him to stop.

"You didn't see!"

"See what?" She signed looking at him again.

"Her eyes, your eyes, this morning, you didn't see!" Understanding was slowly coming over him and he took a small step towards her as not to alarm his worried girlfriend.

"Brie I –"

"No, you didn't hear her crying this morning! You didn't see the look she was giving me. She was depending on me to help her and yet I couldn't!" She was breathing heavily and crying harder than before. This was tearing him up inside.

"Gabriella you did help her, you took her to the hospital."

"But I should have known! I am going into pediatrics I should know the simple thing of an ear infection. It's one of the most common things between children her age. And yet I didn't know!" Troy took a larger step towards her and grabbed her arm gently before she could move away.

"I know Gabriella but you were worried, it's expected." She looked in his eyes before looking away.

"I'm a horrible mom. I should just call social services," she said leaning her forehead against his chest voluntarily. Troy hesitated a moment before taking in the embrace.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause all this time in the back of my mind I've been thinking about the paper I had due today." Troy smirked unknown to her and placed a simple kiss on her forehead. Then he rocked her side to side rubbing her back soothingly.

He didn't want to come home this way, but he couldn't wait to see her.

**October 3, 2010 – Gabriella's POV**

"So where is loverboy?" Ryan asked me as I separated the whites for the laundry.

"He is at some meeting," I said grabbing a pair of Troy's boxers and tossing them in a third pile.

"What's this pile for?" Ryan asked picking up Troy's boxers.

"Oh just stuff I'll borrow."

"Borrow? What are you going to do with these? Make a stuffed version of Troy?" I looked at Ryan rolling my eyes before grabbing the boxers from his hands.

"No, I'm going to sleep in them." Now Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well I do miss him you know. He's always gone and I'm always here." I looked around the laundry room but meant the look to mean the whole house.

"Well tell him that," Ryan said as if everything is so simple.

"What is he going to do? Quit basketball?" I asked tossing the colors into the washer along with detergent.

"No I mean you never know. But he could get you a dog maybe."

"I have Ocean thank you very much." I said walking past him and out of the room towards the main hall.

"That's a cat, and cats are for purring and shedding. Dogs are for biting and being your best friend." We headed up the stairs

"For your sake you better hope Ocean didn't hear you saying this. She may just bring the claws out on you." I teased winking at him as he looked around cautiously. "I'm going to get Summer's clothes," I said heading into her room as Ryan went towards me and Troy's bedroom. I started gathering the clothes in her hamper when Ryan called my name. I sighed dropping the clothes back in the basket before heading for the bedroom.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I think daddy's little princess is going to be kicked off her pedistol." I frowned and he pointed towards Troy's closet and I instantly gasped.

"Summer!" she looked back over at me with this shocked look coming from her blue eyes.

"Oops." She said lightly looking at me and Ryan who was trying not to laugh.

"Sweetie we do not color on daddy's walls." I said walking towards her slowly looking at the wall that was now covered in her crayons and markers. I scooped her up and she giggled trying to play the I'm cute card.

"I sowwy," She said grabbing my necklace, I pulled it from her grasp and looked into the closet briefly but did a double take.

"Oh Summer," I said looked at the suitcase that was on the floor of the room and slowly lowered Summer putting her on the ground.

"What?" Ryan asked walking over to me before gasping. I got on my knees crawling into the closet and grabbing the sleeve of one of the shirts I just picked up from the dry cleaners an hour ago.

"White," I said simply looking at the shirts that Troy was going to need for when he left tomorrow morning for a charity event. "White Armani shirts, white Armani shirts Ry," I said looking at the shirts helplessly. Summer walked over to me and placed a small chunky hand on my shoulder.

"I wuv you," She said with a giggle that made me smile. I scooped her up and kissed her chunky cheeks making her laugh uncontrollably and kick around.

"I wuv you too." I said with a smile "Gosh if you weren't the cutest thing I've ever seen I may just have to punish you."

"You and Troy spoil that girl too much," Ryan said with a smile from the doorway.

"Like you could say no to this face," I said turning Summer so she was looking at him "Pout Sum," She pouted and Ryan stood straight with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! She has your pout!" I grinned proudly and kissed her cheeks again."She's going to hurt a guy one day." I simply rolled my eyes.

-x-

"Hello?" I realeased a breath when my future mother-in-law answered the phone.

"Lucille thank god,"

"Gabriella what's wrong? Is everything okay? Is it Summer again?" I laughed with a smile.

"Oh no everything is fine…well not really but. Listen I have 15 minutes before Troy comes home and there is crayon and marker all over our bed room wall. Tell me there is a way,"

"Oh sweetie the outrageous ones have come huh?"

"Yes, yes you can say that." I said looking out the window for Troy.

"Well this is what you do, get a damp cloth and baking soda and rub but not too hard. If that doesn't work, I say it's time to repaint the room."

"Lucille you are a lifesaver,"

"No I've just been there many times."

"Well I have to get rubbing, talk with you later."

"Of course dear I'm always here,"

"Love you, bye." I hurriedly grabbed the baking soda and some cloths and ran upstairs to Ryan.

-x-

"You think he'll notice?" Ryan asked as we heard the garage going down. I glared at him then the wall.

"Yea he will we only got half of the wall done. You know for a little human she covers a lot of ground." I said looking at how much she had done. "She wasn't up here that long was she?" I asked Ryan who shrugged.

"I'm home!" Troy called out

"Shit," I cursed standing up

"What are you going to say?" Ryan asked as I grabbed the towels from him and baking soda putting them in the bathroom.

"Maybe if we're both lucky he won't notice." I said but Ryan only laughed,

"What are you going to say about his shirts?" I glared at him since he is simply just not helping.

"Out," I said as he laughed leaving. I heard him say bye to Troy which meant Troy was coming. Shit.

"Well hello beautiful," He said coming towards me with a smile, that's it!

"Hello handsome," I said grabbing at the shirt he had on and kissed him roughly on the lips.

"Well someone is eager," He teased looking at me amusedly.

"I just…I've missed you. And looking in your eyes." I said touching the side of his face softly. He grinned letting his arms snake around my waist and under my shirt.

"My eyes huh?" I smiled nodding. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his chin since it was all I could reach. Now I'm getting pissed. I glared at him and he just smirked back at me.

"Bend down,"

"No, something is up," damn him.

"What are you talking about? Can't I just want to fuck you sometimes?" I pulled away from him crossing my arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow looking at me.

"You want to fuck?"

"Yes, I want to fuck your brains out!" I yelled with a huff.

"So I look that good?" he's just getting cocky now.

"You. Me. Bed. _NOW_." I said sternly whipping that grin right off his face.

He looked at me another second before digging in his pocket pulling out his phone. He tossed it on the ground along his keys and some paper. He pulled his shirt out of his pants giving me a glimpse of his chest; I lost my balance briefly and took a step backwards but couldn't look at him to see if he noticed. Damn him for turning me on when I was only trying to distract him. When I looked back at him he was unbuttoning his shirt showing white beater. He then undid the buckle on his belt and pulled it out dropping it on the floor. I'm starting to think him taking his clothes off could be considered porn all by itself; training is really doing him good. Kicking his shoes off came next along with his socks. I'm getting excited just thinking of all the dirty things that just entered my mind that I want to do to him.

Finally he dropped his pants kicking them behind him. I looked down not being able to help myself and tried to keep my eyes from getting wide when I saw how hard he was under his boxer briefs. Taking slow steps he came towards me giving me this look that said he was going to fuck my brains out not the other way around.

"What are you –"I started but he put both hands on either side of my head and caught me with my mouth already open. The kiss was hungry and lust filled, my arms dropped instantly totally under his command from now on. His hands moved down my front making me wet just from his touch, damn him. He cupped my breast massaging them roughly before moving one hand to my back and snapping my bra. I gasped still not able to figure how he does that but I can't figure how to spell my own name at this point.

His mouth moved from mine towards my neck leaving kisses the whole way. The lower his hands moved the more I couldn't think of anything. Losing my balance again I wrapped my arms around him to stay stable, I felt him smile, bastard. His hands rested on my butt gripping it tightly then letting go. Going to the waistband he gripped my shorts and underwear and pulled them down before dropping them to my ankles. Taking steps he moved me towards the bed and let me fall back, he smirk pulling his boxer briefs down stepping towards me. I scooted back on the bed feeling more ready for this than I had planned in the beginning.

Placing one knee on the bed then the other Troy hovered over me coming down slowly. I put my hands on his chest pushing up to his shoulders pushing his white shirt back and he helped taking it off completely.

"Troy…please." I said my voice coming out weaker than I would have liked. He looked in my eyes and smiled coming down and kissing me softly.

"Your wish is my command beautiful." He pulled back slightly and pushed into me gently making me gasp in surprise.

**October 4, 2010**

"Gabriella,"

"Hmm…" I mumbled into my pillow still exhausted from yesterday and last night and this morning.

"What the hell?" I jumped up making sure to keep the cover over my chest. I looked around blankly until my eyes focused on Troy who was holding up his shirts. Damn, I knew I forgot something.

"Oh, babe I – got distracted…I forgot to tell you about…that…" I said lamely giving a small smile.

"You forgot to tell me?"

"Sorry?"

"Gabriella," I sighed crawling out of the bed naked and walked over to him biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed. "You know I can't fit my other shirts, I've gotten bigger." He said with a sigh not able to look at me.

"Now I know I look horrible right now but you need to look past that. You need to picture right now a gorgeous breathtaking version of me. Where my hair is perfect, and my eyebrows are freshly waxed. Picture my face without oil and open pores and maybe even drool. Act like you're looking at a Victoria Secret model from my magazines. Pretend I'm her, now hold that image and listen. I'm sorry about the shirt, I'm sorry about the wall. She wanted to color and I left the room and it's my fault I shouldn't have left her alone and I'm so sorry Troy. I should have hung up the clothes but I was going to put them in your garment bag when I came back up. But Summer beat me to it. I know you've been working out and these are the only shirts you have right now. I will go and find you a shirt, even if I have to go to every mansion around here and ask if they have a shirt. I will do it, for you, because I love you. So please don't be mad, you're Troy Bolton. MVP two years in a row, Olympic medal winning, back to back champion, freshman draft pick Troy Bolton. No one will care what you show up to that event in, cause your Troy Bolton." I sighed taking a breath finally before finishing my rant. "And I'm Gabriella Montez, the girl that is hopelessly in love with you. And I'm very sorry about Summer, but she's a baby she doesn't know any better. Ryan and I are going to go buy her some of those Crayola paints that only paint on certain paper. But yea I'm only 21 I don't know much about kids, about…anything." I looked at him before going back to the bed and crawling under the covers. I turned so my back was to him.

"You can stop picturing the model now, I'm done." I sighed closing my eyes and started going back to sleep when I felt a kiss on my cheek. Turning slowly I looked at Troy who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"You,"

"What about me."

"You're cute when you ramble." He said kissing me again but this time on the lips. "And for your information I wasn't picturing any model while you were talking." He leaned on his palm looking down at me with those eyes of his that make it hard to function.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, I was looking at you, cause you're better than any model that's been photoshopped. Cause you're real." He chuckled kissing me again.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"I'm going to be 26, I live in a beautiful house, have a beautiful daughter and a model for a girlfriend. What's a few messed up shirts and painted wall going to do? That speech was cute, not necessary though cause I was over it when you got out of bed naked." he grinned and stared in my eyes a few moments longer before looking over his shoulder at the wall. "I'm kind of fond of it. I say we leave the wall like that. I'm going to get ready so you rest." He smiled kissing me again before getting up.

"I love you," he called walking into the bathroom turning the water on soon after. I stayed in the bed shocked and confused before jumping up and going into the bathroom pulling the shower door open.

"You mean to tell me I said all of that for nothing?"

"Pretty much," he said clearly amused looking down at me with water dripping off of him.

"You ass," I said hitting him but he grabbed my hand and made eye contact with me.

"Come here beautiful." He said pulling me in the shower kissing my neck instantly.

"TROY!" I yelled happily.

_Cause I could go across the world__  
__And see everything__  
__And never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

* * *

**Yea so that's the update...yea. haha. uhm. idk what to think of it. it's fun and so an update that i'd give. idk.  
This chapter made me happy so yea. think of that when you decide to review or not. (:**

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe **


	18. Better Together

**A/N: This chapter is very up and down...for sure. (:**

* * *

October 13, 2010

"I don't want to be here," Troy complained leaning against the cart as we walked into Target. I rolled my eyes putting my purse in the cart before looking up at his pale face.

"I know, but we have nothing in the house, all of those desserts are gone thanks to somebody." I walked ahead of him as he pushed the cart along lazily.

"Brie I'm sick have some compassion." We continued down the main walkway towards the food. Troy thankfully had a hate on cause it's busy today and neither of us are in the mood for fans.

"That's nice sweetie but I'm on my fucking period I have no compassion right now." I snapped glaring back at him. He's taking too long. I walked back a few steps and took the cart from him.

"Tampons, go." I said but only got a blank look from him "We don't have all day Troy you know where they are. We have to get Summer from Shar's so hurry up." I snapped as he stood there with a lazy smirk coming on his face.

"You're cute when you're angry." He said looking down at me. I made a face at him

"Well I'm about to get fucking adorable if you don't go," I said pointing towards the tampons. He groaned moving slowly towards the area.

"You're so mean; when I said let help I didn't mean buy your tampons."I starred at his retreating back thinking about what he just said before shaking my head moving towards the food.

_Flashback_

"_Gabriella, do you see this cube?" I looked up at the cube in Dr. Shane's hand. I nodded as she played with it in her hands. _

"_This is you," She said making me frown. This whole shrink stuff is more thinking than you'd think. "You put everything that you thought was import in this box and put it in the back of your mind." I studied the black cube that was in her hands. She held it out to me and I took it hesitantly. "The personality traits that you kept in that cube are the only ones you showed during your depression. Everything else that made you, you, you let die. This made you the emotionless person you were for those weeks." _

_Frowning I looked at the cube trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me. She's always trying to tell me something about what went on while I was depressed and I can't understand. It's too much thinking, so I stay quiet. _

"_How much of Troy was in that cube?" Frowning I looked up at her._

"_What?" _

"_Well how much of Troy was in that cube? You obviously had Summer in there considering you took care of her, though you ignored yourself. You also had your education in there since you kept up with your classes. But how much of Troy was in that cube." Looking down at the cube in my hands I thought of what she was saying biting my lip. _

"_Not much I guess," I mumbled setting the cube on the table in front of me wanting nothing to do with it anymore. _

"_Why not Gabriella? I thought you loved Troy?" I snapped my eyes up to her and stuttered slightly as I spoke._

"_W-well I did! I – I mean I – I do!"_

"_Then why wasn't he in that cube?" she's looking at me in that way she does when she knows the answer but I have to figure it out. Meaning it's right in front of me and I have to freaking think to figure it out since she won't tell me._

"_I – I don't know why he wasn't, he should have been." _

"_Do you trust Troy?"_

"_With my life!" _

"_Interesting," I have never hated that word so much in my life "Cause if so why didn't you trust that he wasn't cheating on you? Why didn't you trust him enough to let him help you? He said he wanted to help you, he just didn't know how." _

"_Because," I know the reason…I just don't want to admit it._

"_Because what Gabriella? You're a smart girl, I know you know the reason."_

"_He – he wasn't helping me! He never was!"_

"_He was there Gabriella! He was there for you he stayed!" I screamed gripping the hair on the side of my head, I can't say it, I won't say it._

"_No he didn't! He didn't he lied!" I felt tears coming slowly down my nose as this went on._

"_What did he lie about Gabriella?" _

"_Everything!"_

"_What Gabriella?" I looked up at her and glared she knows the answer but I always have to say it._

"_He – he went to Chicago, Utah, New Mexico, Texas, Milwaukee, Vegas, New York! He – he lied! He didn't give up basketball for me when I needed him! He didn't give it up! HE LIED!" I stared at her moments after my eyes wide I put my hands over my mouth and leaned back on the couch I was sitting on shaking. She leaned back in her seat and gave me that look all shrinks give. _

"_And now we're getting somewhere."_

Where is Troy? I thought as I looked around the store. I haven't seen him since I told him to get the damn tampons I don't have all day for this. I pushed the cart that I have filled with food and baby stuff. All I need are those damn tampons and we can get on with life. Turning into the tampon aisle I laughed at the sight I saw. Troy was standing there staring at the tampons.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently getting his attention. He looked over slowly and shook his head.

"There are so many, I mean do I get the 12 pack or the 24. Then you have the choice of the multi 32 pack. Then you have the different brands and it's giving me a headache." He shook his head looking over at me asking for help. I rolled my eyes and looked at the shelf before going and grabbing a box of U by Kotex and held it up for him to see.

"These are kind of cool." I said dropping them in the cart.

-x-

"Move over," I said trying not to laugh at Troy who was spread across our bed like he owned it.

"You're so mean," He groaned moving over a little though it was enough room for me. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him.

"Well sorry I have really bad cramps I want to lay down too." He opened one eye looking at me as if he didn't believe me.

"You haven't gotten cramps since high school."

"I know but – move over you jerk," I said pushing his shoulder as he laughed obviously enjoying this. Isn't he the one who was complaining about being sick?

"Fine," He moved over and lifted the cover so I could get under. I smiled lifting my legs and moving close to him. He chuckled letting his arm rest on my stomach after dropping the cover. Even though I'm a hormonal mess right now I love being in his arms it's just a feeling that no one could ever imitate. It's Troy or no one.

-x-

Wincing I came from my nap feeling a cramp. I swear I will just get pregnant again so I can't have my period. Once the cramp had passed I sighed relaxing again. Troy was snoring next to me, he hardly ever really snores unless he's tired or sick. I looked over at him and placed the back of my hand to his cheek and frowned since he was still warm.

"Momma," I froze hearing Summer I looked over at the monitor that was on Troy's side but the voice was coming from behind me. I turned slowly and looked at Summer as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She was still wearing the pink pajama pants and pink baseball style shirt that I had changed her into before lying down. I slowly sat up and looked at Troy then her then the door and back at her.

"Who let you out of your crib?" she looked back at me with those large blue eyes of hers, she could use a hair cut her curls are starting to get as long as she is tall.

"Me," she said confidently.

"You?" I said in shock.

"Me," She confirmed pointing at herself. I smiled at how adorable she is.

"Come here," I said holding my arms out, she smiled running towards me. I lifted her up sitting her on my lap.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" I asked curiously.

"Potty," She said pulling at her curls.

"Potty? Wait you aren't potty training yet are you?" I said … wait I'm her mother why am I asking her?

"Potty full," She said now grabbing my hair. I frowned in confusion. I looked down at her and she looked back at me with big eyes. "Oops." She finished giving me the pout, she can't give me that look, I created that look. I sat her on the bed next to Troy and stood walking towards the bathroom. Walking in the floor was wet; I looked fearfully at the toilet and groaned.

"Oh Summer," the toilet was filled with toilet paper and a magazine or two. I looked back at her sitting on the bed. "Damn it," I walked back in the room and crawled on the bed shaking Troy.

"Troy," He groaned turning away. "Troy!" he stayed still obviously not wanting to be woken up. "Bolton!" I yelled making him jump.

"What? Ria come on I'm sick let me sleep."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Cause the toilet is messed up or whatever." He opened his eyes looking at me tiredly.

"What'd you do?" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't do anything, she did," I said pointing at Summer. Troy looked at her just realizing her presence then back at me.

"My princess? What'd she do?"

"Look," I said pointing towards the bathroom. Troy groaned sitting up and dragging himself to the bathroom. I reached over picking Summer up and heading towards her room.

"DAMN IT!" Troy yelled as we exited.

"Summer we do not leave our crib without mommy or daddy since you could have gotten hurt. We also don't put things in the toilet and try to flush it. Even if you can reach the knob we don't. We don't go in mommy's closet and pull all of her clothes off the racks. We don't rip every piece of paper we find for one of them may be important." I set her in her crib and she stood and looked up at me with a pout but I shook my head. "We don't chase Ocean around with a water gun that Corbin left here. We don't hide daddy's keys when he has a meeting to get to. And we don't color on the walls and peoples clothes. Especially when mommy isn't in the mood for sex" I kissed her head before heading out of her room to help Troy.

-x-

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Troy. He looks stressed and tired; I'm starting to feel bad. I grabbed his hand placing a soft kiss to his fingers giving him a smile. He looked over at me and smiled kissing the side of my head.

"She's your daughter," He said pulling away and giving me a look, I stared back at him shocked.

"What?"

"You said she was my daughter when she pulled all of your clothes down in the closet. So she messed up one of the toilets, those are a man's place to think. So she's your daughter." I laughed releasing his hand and hitting his arm.

"That's not funny."

"I'm serious Gabriella, that girl is a fucking genius, how many times has she gotten out of that crib now?"

"Troy that doesn't make her a genius, babies have gotten out of their cribs before." I said shaking my head.

"I know but, this is serious we're going to have to find a way to keep her in." I nodded in agreement looking over at him.

"Your pretty smart, how'd you end up with me? I can hardly multiply." I laughed shaking my head.

"Well I'm way better on my own…" I said as he rolled his eyes turning his body towards me. He put a hand on either side of me and kissed my cheek then my jaw and so on.

"I think you mean we're better together." I closed my eyes and nodded as Troy pushed me back against the mattress of the bed moving down to my neck.

"Troy – Troy we-we can't" I said weakly making him smile.

"Why ever not?" He asked huskily making me melt. His hands went to my waist tickling the skin under my shirt.

"I'm on my period,"

"Don't ruin the mood Ria," Troy growled kissing the skin above my breast. Why am I on my period right now?

"I have read about period sex and it just sounds unsanitary." I said in a weaker voice than before. Troy pulled my shirt over my head giving him better access as he straddled my waist.

"I just won't go in,"

"What?"

"I won't go in," he kissed me then and I started to calm down.

"You won't go in…"

"I won't even pull off your shorts."

"That's no fun,"

"You make the rules babe."

October 16, 2010

"So," Shar said looking at me. I looked at her hesitantly.

"Sooo"

"Have you talked to Taylor?" She asked playing with her brown locks. I tried to think back to the last time that I talked to Taylor, nothing is coming to mind.

"I think I called her last week…but she didn't answer. Why?"

"She's ignoring our calls." Shar said with this look, a look that you don't want Sharpay to have cause it usually means she has a plan and you're about to be part of it. "We have to go see her." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door of the coffee shop we were in.

Looking at the door I watched her go towards her truck. I looked at my uneaten muffin then out the window. I sighed grabbing my purse and muffin and walked out trying to eat the whole muffin before getting in the car.

-x-

"She's working Shar we shouldn't do this."

"Oh come on Gabriella, she will thank us later." Sharpay said as we walked through the hospital towards Taylor office on the 2nd floor.

"I know Tay, she won't thank us. She'll call security." I said getting a groan from Sharpay as we moved past doctors and nurses in the halls.

"Just come on you baby, we're already here anyways." Sharpay said as we continued down the hall. Once we arriving at Taylor's door Shar knocked and we waited for the okay. When we heard it we walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked instantly.

"We're worried about you." Sharpay said as I slipped past taking a seat on the couch in the room. Taylor stood up and walked around her desk leaning against it. She looked over at me though I'm innocent in all of this.

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"Well you're ignoring us for one. You look tired, are you okay?" Shar asked, I looked over at Taylor and she did look more tired than normal.

"This is a tiring job sometimes Shar. Sorry I was meaning to call you two back."

"Bull shit," Sharpay said dropping her purse in a chair and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry you feel like that."

"Taylor we love you, can you just tell us what the hell is wrong with you?" Shar isn't the most patient person I know.

"I-It's nothing."

"It's something, tell us." Sharpay said with a much more gentle voice. Taylor sighed looking at us. You know that feeling you have when you know something bad is coming? Well I'm feeling that right now big time.

"I'm tired," She said simply Shar flopped down into a chair with an annoyed look on her face.

"We know this Tay but what's –"

"NO!" Taylor yelled stopping Sharpay. Taylor walked over to the door of her office and closed it before locking it. She looked back at us sighing."I'm having heavy menstrual bleeding and back pains. It's something I didn't tell you guys because it's just nothing I thought. But the back pain is getting worst, bleeding is heavier and I'm tired. No I'm exhausted all the time no matter what. I just have to push through and…get surgery."

"What?" me and Sharpay asked in unison.

"It's time to go," Taylor said lightly though I'm still on the surgery part.

"Surgery? For what?" Sharpay demanded always saying what thinking.

"To stop the heavy bleeding and back pain. Seriously I'll be fine; if I have it I'll call you. Now it's time to go," Taylor said as her pager went off. She sighed looking over at me as if pleading for me to get out.

"Taylor what kind of surgery?"

"Hysterectomy. Before you ask Chad doesn't know and he isn't going to find out. I have to have surgery and I am going to stop having my period meaning I can't have that little girl that Chad wants so bad. Now if you want to break that news to him go ahead but I won't. So please leave," I'm in a state of shock.

"Tay –"

"Leave or I'll call security," Sharpay looked at me but I just stood and started heading for the door. I looked at Taylor and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, but you have to tell him." I said simply before leaving with Shar following in my action. That was not what I was expecting when we came.

When we got back to Sharpay's truck she got out her phone and sent a quick text.

"Who'd you text?"

"Zeke,"

"Shar!" I hissed hitting her arm.

"What? I didn't say a thing!"

"Oh,"

"But I don't know about you but I'm going home to fuck my husband senseless. Taylor is – I want to try now why I've still got it going for me. I don't want to feel like Taylor like I'd be letting Zeke down. I just want to keep trying. You know?" I bit my lip thinking this over. Sex is one way to get your mind off of that I guess.

-x-

I walked slowly into our bedroom after Shar had dropped me off. This is just a sour day; I don't know what to think about what Taylor just told us. If she has that surgery she will never be able to have kids again. She's not even 30 yet. And she was so defensive and to herself about it. We're going to have to watch her. I mean the fact she wants to hide this from Chad is just something…something I would do. Going to the bed I tossed my bag on Troy's side and pulled my sandals off.

"Hey you're back," Troy said looking out of the bathroom door with a smile. I smiled back weakly and crawled on the bed putting myself in a fetal position cuddling with my pillow facing the bathroom.

"You will not believe what you're daughter did today." Troy said with an obvious smile on his face.

"What'd she do?" I asked half heartedly.

"Well, she ripped up my Sports Illustrated. I mean I put it on the couch and went to get a Gatorade and when I come back the pages are everywhere. So I packed us in the car and went to the store and had her buy me another." Troy laughed but I'm finding it hard to really smile.

"I mean that one has too much energy also. I swear I chased her around for 10mins, I was getting tired." He laughed again but I'm thinking about Taylor right now. Silence filled the room and I could see Troy appear in the doorway of the bathroom looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"What's up?" he asked simply, I shrugged knowing better than to say anything or look in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I mumbled. He turned off the light in the bathroom then walked over going around the bed before crawling on and cradling my body.

"I don't believe that for some reason," he said rubbing my arm with his right hand. I sighed closing my eyes.

"I just, one of my friends from the hospital is thinking of having a surgery…and she doesn't plan on telling her husband." He interlaced our fingers before kissing my shoulder.

"What kind of surgery?"

"A hysterectomy, it simply means she couldn't have children."

"She has to tell him." Troy said burying his face in my hair.

"I know she does, but it's her thing."

"If it was you, it isn't you is it?" I shook my head and he sighed in relief "Well if it was you I would want to know." He kissed my neck, "I'd want to be first to know, I want you to tell me things like that."

"But that'd mean I wouldn't be able to give you those kids you want. I wouldn't and you'd have to go to some other girl to get –"

"Hey, I wouldn't and if this girl's husband loves her he wouldn't either. They could adopt."

"It's not the same," I mumbled.

"It's better than nothing." I smirked turning in his arms to face him. He smiled that Troy Bolton smile that just makes you melt.

"You're right, I feel better already." I said kissing him softly on the lips.

_It's always better when we're together__  
__We'll look at them stars when we're together_

* * *

**So I made a formspring so if you guys ever want to ask me questions about my stories or me you can.  
You also don't need an account to do so! www(dot)formspring(dot)me/distantdreeamer **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe**


	19. Teenage Dream

**I probably should have said that the flashbacks are from the time period between chapters 6 and 7. They're from when Gabriella was in therapy after being depressed. **

* * *

October 18, 2010

I stretched coming from a great sleep after some thrilling sex. Turning cuddled into my pillow more never wanting to wake. I opened my eyes briefly expecting to see Troy's sleeping figured but jumped slightly when I saw him looking straight back at me.

"Troooyyyy," I groaned grabbing the cover and covering my face. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Don't watch me while I sleep." I ordered though I have a feeling I'll wake to him doing it again.

"Well you are too gorgeous not to look at every chance I get." He said softly. I pulled the covers back slightly looking at him with one eye. He only smiled with this dreamy look.

"What's your problem," I grumbled. It's way too early, and I haven't had enough sleep to deal with perky Troy.

"I'm 26 as of 3:14 am." He grinned keeping that dreamy look in his eyes. He's seriously scaring me. I pulled the covers from over my head and turned looking at the clock on my night stand.

"It is the 18th isn't it?" I said looking back at him as he looked at me. I smiled and leaned down giving him a kiss. "Happy Birthday Wildcat," I said putting my forehead against his. He smiled and kissed again. I pulled away and laid my head on my pillow and smiled at him.

"Now go to sleep Troy, you wore me out last night." I winked at him before bringing the cover back over my head but he just pulled it back off. He's pissing me off now.

"I want to do something." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like position 6? Cause that one didn't really work out the first time…"

"No like something we haven't done yet."

"Get to the point Hollywood," He rolled his eyes hearing his old nickname that Shar had dubbed him with.

"Let's take a trip,"

"Now?"

"Yea why not? We have a week before season starts, and to be honest I'm getting old –"

"Can't disagree there," I said with a laugh as he poked my stomach under the sheets before pulling me a little closer.

"Seriously Gabriella, let's take a trip,"

"To where exactly may I ask?"

"I don't know, we'll head east and see where we end up."

"That seems dangerous," I said not really sure if this is the time for a trip that could get us lost forever.

"Come on, Michael and Emily will come,"

"You've been planning this!" Troy chuckled nervously though never breaking eye contact.

"Yea we have, come on let's do something crazy."

"What about Summer?"

"She'll stay with Shar and Zeke," I looked at him a moment longer.

"Fine,"

"Fine?" He's too excited.

"Yes fine! Now let me sleep!" I said pulling the cover back over my head and he laughed getting out of bed.

I didn't think anything of the movement, just more covers for me. I started drifting off into a dream with a smile on my face. It's his birthday he's 26 he really is getting old. But soon he'll be getting gray hairs and you know men are sexier with age, I thought. Before I could let a dream develop the covers were pulled from on top of me and I was lifted out of the bed.

"TROY!"

"Come on we have to hit the road." Troy said with a laugh I looked up at him as he carried me to the shower.

"What are you CRAZIER with age,"

"Maybe, right now we're going to shower since we're getting going right away." He said turning on the water with his right hand.

"You are crazy!" I said as he smiled and looked down at my naked body.

"Crazy for you." He said before stepping into the shower and setting me down as we…showered.

-x-

"Did you know about this craziness?" I asked looking in the backseat at Emily who laughed.

"Do I look like I knew about it? I mean come on; the man practically dragged me from my bed." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we going?" She shrugged rubbing her eyes before fixing her pillow to continue her sleep.

"I have nooo idea," She mumbled closing her eyes. I groaned facing forward as the guys came back from the gas station with bags of junk.

"Should you be eating that so close to season?" I said eyeing Troy's bag as he got in the front seat.

"I have a high metabolism."

"Sure you do,"

"Be excited…please," Troy said looking at me with this sadness in his eyes, I feel bad I've only been complaining this whole time.

"I am excited I promise I really am," He nodded though seeming unconvinced as he pulled from the gas station and headed for the highway.

An hour later I looked in the backseat and saw Emily and Michael cuddled together sleeping. I smiled softly at the married couple and then my eyes went to the driver's seat. I studied Troy's face, he does look older even more handsome than last week I believe. He has a light shadow from not shaving this morning; it's very becoming of him. He's kind of dreamy in a way, like the younger version of McDreamy. Yea that's it he's my McDreamy.

He looked over at me and smiled making me smile. Moments like these I forget that he's mine. I mean he's Troy but sometimes I forget he's mine and that I can kiss him and touch him anytime I want. I forget this on occasion, he's just so hot. You don't believe that someone so gorgeous could be loyal to you and only you.

_Flashback – To therapy early 2010_

"_Gabriella I think you had an outer body experience while you were depressed. Don't you?" Dr. Shane said waiting for me to confirm her thought. I nodded avoiding her gaze._

"_I think you forgot what type of guy Troy is. How he wouldn't go and cheat on you with some girl, even his ex. You know why Troy isn't out there living single life as a bachelor? Cause you know he could easily find another bed warmer." I snarled at her for that comment she really pushes me sometimes. _

"_You know why Gabriella we've talked about this."_

"_It's not in his heart, having sex and eating girls out isn't what he wants in life. It's not in his heart." I mumbled fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie which I was wearing._

"_What's in his heart?"_

"_Summer…" She raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "And…me."_

"_He loves you."_

"_He loves me."_

"_He's yours, I think you forgot that. I think you forgot that at one of lowest moments of your life. You forgot the fact that he loves you. Sure he didn't give up basketball for you…but would you really have wanted him to?" I looked away from her really thinking about what she had just said. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again._

"_No I wouldn't have, it wouldn't have changed anything." I said simply._

"_Why wouldn't you have wanted him to?"_

"_Because I love him with everything I have…basketball is one of the things that make him happy. I want him happy…forever." _

"What?" Troy asked snapping me from my daydream. I smiled shaking my head looking down at my hands.

"Nothing I was just thinking."

"A penny for your thoughts?" He reached into the cup holder and grabbed a penny handing it to me. I laughed shaking my head though accepting the penny.

"I was thinking about…you're happy right? Cause it's your birthday I want you to be happy. Well not just today but like every day." I said hesitantly, he chuckled grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers

"I am completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy." I looked at him a moment before laughing as he brought my hand to his lips kiss it. I giggled slightly as his facial hair tickled my hand.

"You are a dork."

"I'm a cute dork," I pretended to think over what he just said. He gasped letting go of my hand and pushing me slightly.

"Hey don't lie I'm adorkable."

"Fiiiine. You're adorkable okay. Just don't expect me to admit that to anybody." He smiled and looked at me giving me a wink making my heart stop. I rolled my eyes as he looked back at the road.

He's mine. He's really mine.

-x-

"I'm actually having fun," Em said as we walked around the local Target in some town in Nevada.

"It's fun, it's carefree, it's random." I said honestly.

"Oh come on! It's FUN, how often do you get to do stuff like this with Troy Bolton?"

"Not often." I said laughing at how excited she was.

"I am serious, what if he wants to go to Vegas and get hitched. Me and Michael will be your witnesses!" She grinned at me; Emily is great to have around.

"I guess, but that's not something Troy would do." I said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes as we headed towards the front of the store again.

"Well I think that's what it is. You have to stay ahead of the game Gabriella,"

"Well did you know you were going to marry Michael when we went to Vegas?" I asked looking up at her. She bit her lip before shaking her head.

"No I didn't but it was a surprise…"

"I just don't see him doing that. I mean remember when Britney Spears got married in Vegas? Everyone knew as soon as it was released online. Troy wouldn't want that." I said with a shrug.

"You have a point. People would go crazy if you two got married I mean it'd be like the world shifting." I glared at her giving her a push. "Sorry.

"No it's fine. I don't know how I would be married to him either." The guys were waiting for us at the exit once we got there.

"Here," Troy said handing me a bag as we walked out, Michael and Emily ahead of us.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"Look in the bag." I rolled my eyes before stopping and looking in the bag to find two tshirts. Troy grinned grabbing the larger of the two and holding it to his chest. I laughed before looking at mine.

"I thought you were Superman?"

"Well they didn't have Superman so I got Batman. He's just as cool, especially with Batgirl by his side." Troy said giving me a winking grabbing my hand and leading me over towards the truck. Once we reached it I put the tshirt on over my tank top and smiled at Troy who was shirtless at the moment. He put the shirt on and grinned at me.

"Oh let me take a picture you two are just too cute!" Emily squealed reaching in her bag getting out her camera.

Troy grabbed my hand interlacing out fingers. I tried to fix my hair in the mean time. Emily gave me a look telling me to hurry up but seriously my hair looks like shit.

"You look beautiful." Troy said lightly, I looked up at him as Emily took a picture.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" I said as Michael laughed.

"It was a cute picture trust me Gabs." He confirmed but I still don't believe this.

"Come on," Troy said squeezing my hand before reaching in his pocket for his phone. "Take another." He unlocked it before handing it to Emily who was smiling like an idiot.

"Get closer together." She instructed. I rolled my eyes and moved closer to Troy who just grinned making me grin.

"You too are so gorgeous. I swear your son is going to be sex in a diaper." Only Emily would say that.

-x-

"Hi I want the cheeseburger," I said to our waitress Maggie as we all sat at the bar.

"Okay I'll be right back with that," She said smiling at us though blushing when her eyes reached Troy. I waited for her to walk away before leaning over to Em who was sitting next to me.

"Do you think she'll poison my food?" I asked half joking though half serious. Emily chuckled and looked down at the girl who seemed maybe 23 who was texting on her phone quickly.

"Yea probably," I groaned dropping my head on the counter.

"Great I'm really hungry." I mumbled as Emily laughed a little harder.

"Just switch your burger with Troy's if she freaks out then you know she poisoned it." Emily said laughing as if this were a joke. I seriously believe this could happen.

"This isn't funny,"

"Yes it is. I mean do you think a girl could hate you enough to want you dead?" Emily looked at me I gave her a serious look and her smile dropped.

"Well then I guess we should make sure she doesn't' huh?"

"Yea you think?"

"Excuse me?" we both looked up to see an older waitress in front of us. She looked down at the guys who were sitting 3 bar stools away from us.

"Yes?" Emily asked with a warm smile her green eyes lighting up. This is why she's in pediatrics she's perky.

"Well I couldn't help noticing this fall out of your wallet Miss." The lady handed me a photo, I smiled looking at it. The picture was of me, Summer and Troy from August when the Lakers had a scrimmage. Troy was sweaty and in his away jersey while I was wearing Lakers t-shirt with #14 on it with Is Mine below that. Summer had on the mini Lakers girl cheer uniform I got from Hannah at the baby shower. It's a cute family picture.

"Awh that's cute," Emily said looking over my shoulder. I smiled softly as the waitress Martha nodded confirming this.

"Your family is so cute. Is he your husband?" She asked pointing down towards Troy who was laughing at something with Michael. I was going to respond when Emily kicked me.

"Yea they've been married for a while now." She said smiling sweetly.

"Oh your daughter is beautiful I'm sure you're an amazing mother." I smiled as the lady walked over to another customer. I grabbed my wallet putting the picture inside securely.

"Why'd you do that?" I hissed at Emily who shrugged.

"You are as good as married. You don't need a piece of paper for that."

October 19, 2010

I turned the light off leaving out of the bathroom in our hotel room. Troy was still sleeping; I smiled at how cute he looked. I sighed holding my stomach as I walked over to the bed carefully sitting down hoping not to wake him. I lifted my legs slowly and pulled the cover over me.

Looking at him I smiled kissing his nose lightly before cuddling with my pillow. This has been a fun trip and I know we're going to have to turn around eventually but this is fun, just taking a road trip like we're normal people like Michael and Emily, though we're not.

-x-

"Are you okay? You look pale." Emily said as we walked into a restaurant for lunch. I nodded my head not trusting myself to talk in fear I'll throw up again.

"Gabriella seriously what's wrong? Even Troy knows something is wrong so you may as well just tell me." I sighed looking at the back of Troy's head as we waited in line.

"My stomach hurts I've been throwing up all day."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," I hissed hitting her arm. "I had my period last week, I'm not pregnant."

"Well I don't know the way you two go at it –"

"Oh shush I could hear you screaming from down the hall," Emily gasped with wide eyes.

"You couldn't really could you?" I laughed a little shaking my head.

"I was joking. But I'm sure everyone around you could." Emily bit her lip.

"Well I don't know…did you guys have sex last night?" She asked curiously.

"What do you think?" I asked giving her a delighted smirk she smiled.

"We tried a new position last night it was…fun."

"We just went for it…everywhere."

"That's so…gross."

"So was your story." I said as we moved forward in the line. The smells of the restaurant proved to be too much for me.

"Gabriella?" Emily looked at me with a frown but I shook my head brushing past her and going towards the bathroom.

I heard someone call my name but I had to get to the bathroom. Rushing in I pushed open the first stall I saw and released everything I ate for breakfast. Thank goodness I wore jeans today or else this would just make me throw up from disgust.

"Gabriella." I froze a moment hearing Troy's voice.

"Troy you can't be in here."

"Gabriella," I heard him walk further inside as I threw up again while trying to keep my hair from falling into the bowl. "Babe," He said walking into the stall grabbing my hair and rubbing my back much like he did when I was pregnant with Summer.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled feeling slightly lightheaded.

"For what babe?"

"Being sick I guess…I don't know, this is ruining your trip." He chuckled a little

"No this couldn't ruin it. Just having you come made it wonderful." I smiled slightly before feeling a tickle coming up my throat again. I leaned forward and released whatever was left in my stomach before falling back. Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. The toilet flushed itself being an automatic saving me the trouble.

"Are you –"

"No Troy," I said with a laugh.

"Oh," He said seeming disappointed.

"Do you want me pregnant?"

"Well no I don't know, I just thought maybe." He said with a shrug before standing and helping me up. "Are you going to be okay? We can go back to the hotel and head home –"

"No I'm good now." I said with a smile.

"Brie."

"I'm serious, I really do feel better after that." I said motioning towards the toilet. I seriously do for if you think I'm lying.

"Fine," he said with a smirk walking over to the sink and turning on the water. I smiled walking over to the sink next to his.

"I think that girl at the last place tried to poison me." Troy chuckled a little but I'm completely serious.

"My poor baby." I rolled my eyes

"I'm hungry, I need to get this taste out of my mouth and our toothbrushes are at the hotel."

"Well we'll have to get some food in that tummy," He said turning off his water and flicking some water at me. I squealed flicking some back at him.

-x-

"Oh there's the Troy I know and love." I said leaning against the doorframe of our bathroom at the hotel. Troy smiled looking over at me. He looked cute with shaving cream on his face, he was wearing his Ray Bans still and was shirtless which is a plus for me.

"Ha ha, I'm trying to make this easier for when we get back home. I don't want to look like a hairy man going back."

"Brad Pitt worked the look for a while," I said with a shrug making Troy glare at me through the mirror.

"Very funny Brie, but I'm telling you Brad Pitt won't be able to please you like I can." I smiled walking forwards and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. He smiled wrapping his left arm around me.

"You're so tall," I said with a laugh as he chuckled.

"Well I've been told that." I smiled as he continued to shave.

"We would have a very handsome son. I mean look at us," I said nodding towards the mirror. Troy smiled "We should have as many kids as we can, I mean anything can happen tomorrow." I finished sadly thinking of Taylor.

"Hey nothing going to happen, I'm right here," Troy said thinking another meaning of the words. I smiled.

"I know you're my teenage dream" I said with a wink before leaving from his embrace.

"Well if you keep wearing your jeans that tight I may just have to get a heart monitor." I rolled my eyes walking towards the bed.

15 minutes later Troy walked out in nothing but his boxers. I raised an eyebrow in question of where his pants went. He smiled looking at the door then back at me.

"We have 40 minutes before we have to get back on the road and go home. I say we make the most of it."

"Why Mr. Bolton how scandalous of you."

"I know, Miss Montez," He said with a wink crawling on the bed. "But only if you're really feeling better." I looked at him then at the door and back.

"I'm feeling fucking fantastic."

_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe__  
__This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back__  
__I might get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight_

* * *

**This chapter is from a dream I had of my birthday. Which is today. (:  
I find it funny how I didn't plan it to be Troy's birthday it just happened that way.  
I hope you enjoyed this I was really working on this one. **

**RxRxP**

**xoxo Zoe **


	20. Turn Me On

**Because it's been forever since I updated I felt like just getting the chapter out there instead of sending previews. Sorry to everyone who reviewed and feels like they missed the preview, it wasn't sent out. Forgive me? **

**Also for if you never noticed...this story is rated M cough cough.**

* * *

November 17, 2010

"Its art," Ryan said making a motion to the painting we were looking at. I frowned looking at him a moment before tilting my head slowly to the right then to the left. I squinted at it leaning forward before leaning back and shaking my head.

"I don't get it." I said flatly.

"It shows how you can find simplicity in chaos." Ryan said motioning towards the painting. I looked towards him making sure we were looking at the same thing.

I may be smart and may be ahead of the rest but I don't understand art, unless it's obvious. I pretty much failed art concepts in high school. Sure I can draw and such but that doesn't mean I take the time to understand what the painter was trying to get through with the drawing. I'm more basic oranges on the table and self portraits. This is something totally out of my league.

"It's a big circle." Ryan sighed as I spoke again shaking his head.

"It's not a circle! It's representing tranquility and peace." I rolled my eyes leaning my head towards my right to look at my artistic friend.

"Right and the white spacing around it is what?"

"It's chaos, war, judgment." Ryan said passionately.

"Whatever you say," I commented shaking my head as we moved on in the Young Artist Showcase at UCLA.

"I have to stop by the tutoring center after this." I said looking around at the different pieces of art. Ryan frowned looking over at me from under his hat.

"What? Why? You're not tutoring today are you?" He asked somehow finding the idea of me wanting to help people on my day off shocking.

"No I'm picking something up." I said with a shrug but Ryan kept looking at me waiting for me to continue with what I was picking up.

"What?"

"Gabriella, unless you're going to pick up some pot or something I say you can tell me." Ryan said with a smirk. I gapped at him a moment before responding shyly.

"I'm going to pick up an award for being the top requested and successful tutor in the program. It's not a big deal I'm just getting a stupid piece of paper and my picture taken and hung on the wall." I said trying to pass this off as nonchalant though I'm secretly excited.

Ryan stopped walking and stood with his mouth open giving me a look that read 'why-the-hell-didn't-you-tell-me-earlier?' I rolled my eyes and bowed my head as he gave me a large bear hug filled with love.

"This is just amazing! Can I come take pictures?"

"NO!" I yelled catching the raised eyebrow of some people in the showcase. Once their attention was diverted I looked at Ryan biting my lip.

"I mean, it's nothing really I just want to go to the center and get my award and picture taken then go home and drop Summer off with Zeke and go home and have sex with my boyfriend." I said honestly since that is my agenda once I'm finished here. Ryan looked slightly disappointed but recovered allowing us to continue walking.

"Well does anyone else know? Cause I'm sure if Shar knew and she was in town she would have had a party over it. You know how she loves to throw a party." I giggled shaking my head

"No one knows but you,"

"Not even Mr. Lucky?" Ryan asked seeming shocked.

"No he doesn't, for all he knows tonight I'm just going to be in a romantic mood."

"Romantic?"

"Yes I'm going to get flower pedals and put them all over the bedroom and in the water for the bathtub. Tonight is going to be a pleasant little surprise for him trust me." I said positively not able to contain my excitement for tonight.

"This is the night you get knocked up…again. I'm calling it." I gasped hitting him

"Shut up! I'm not getting knocked up."

"You aren't using fucking condoms! You crazy people are going to have a basketball game of kids. I'm talking home and away team…and the people on the bench." I laughed as we headed towards another area of the showcase.

"I am not going into labor that many times."

"You may not have to; you could have triplets a few times."

"And hurt my body like that?"

"Well you never know." Ryan said with a shrug then added with as an afterthought. "Though with the way Brad and Angelina are going, and you and pretty boy reproducing, I doubt we could stand to have that many exotic blue eyed children on this earth. I mean everyone would go mad, mad I tell you!" this only made me laugh harder. Ryan says some of the weirdest things in the world but that's why I keep him around. He makes me happy.

"Gabriella!" I jumped turning around to see Brian coming towards me with a smile. I gasped as he got closer and pulled him into a hug.

"Brian! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How's the wife?" I teased as we pulled away genuinely happy to see my friend. Brian said hello to Ryan who he sees often then addressed my questions.

"I know it's been too long, I'm good, everyone is good. How are things on your end?"

"Everything is great, amazing –"

"They're having sex tonight," Ryan said flatly making me hit him and look at Brian shyly as he looked away awkwardly.

"Excuse Ryan he doesn't know how to shut up." I said through clenched teeth as Ryan rolled his eyes.

"No it's fine. I'm sorry to cut things short but I was on my way out. We should all get together though." Brian said moving past up slightly.

"Yes most definitely something we should do." I confirmed giving him a smile as he nodded walking away in a rush.

"Weird," Was all Ryan said.

-x-

"Thanks again for your help Paige," I said as I tossed some flower petals into the bathtub. Paige smiled at me from her seat on the counter lighting some candles.

"No problem I'm always happy to help with the sex. Sure I'm not getting any since everyone knows Paige can't seem to get a good lay but as long as you're happy." I rolled my eyes at this before standing and grabbing some of the lit candles placing them around the bathroom.

"I'm sure there is Mr. Right waiting out there for you."

"Yes, he is I'm sure. The problem is he's still a Frog at the moment." I laughed shaking my head. Paige is seriously the one to go to for a laugh.

"Seriously when you stop looking for Mr. Right he'll show up. He's probably always been there you just never noticed him."

"I'm sure you're right, people who have actually found their person always seem to give the best relationship advice." She rolled her eyes as she spoke with sarcasm. I grabbed two more candles and moved to the bedroom.

"Whatever," I said in a sing song voice.

"I'm serious Gabriella; people like you make single people sick. Especially since you've had Mr. Hottie on your arm for what? Seven years? What could you possibly know about finding the right guy and getting his attention and holding onto him? Do you know how hard dating is in the year 2010?"

"Hello I'm still dating Troy! And I am trying to hold onto him why do you think I'm doing this?" I made a motion around the room that was dimly light and smelled lovely. Paige walked into the room holding the last two candles with an annoyed look on her face.

"Troy is so wrapped around your fingers he couldn't leave if he wanted to, which another reason to hate you is." Paige placed the candles on my nightstand and then sat on the bed and I did the same.

"You'll find the right guy."

"I don't think so, but I do know I want a date to your wedding so I should probably start looking now."

"What?"

"It's all over the web; you and Troy have been engaged since last year secretly and are getting married next year."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm,"

"Well then I guess I should alert the groom." Paige laughed nudging me slightly.

"So what are we wearing to get Mr. Hollywood all hot and bothered." I laughed jumping up rushing towards the closet.

"You'll love it!" I called over my shoulder going towards the small couch in my closet. I heard Paige say 'Can't wait,' and I grabbed the black bag that was sitting there. I walked back to where she was and smiled.

"I got this with Kirstin the other day." I said reaching in the bag and pulling out this pink studded bra connected to a matching pink studded bottom. The two pieces were connected by a thin gold chain that went over my stomach. Next I pulled out the sheer pink wrap skirt that went with it.

"Whoa you'll look like a belly dancer."

"That's the plan, and it's only snapped in the back of both pieces so it'll come off like that," I snapped my fingers to add affect. Paige smiled giving her approval then clapped.

"Troy is going to be the luckiest bastard tonight."

**9:43 pm**

"_Why are you calling me?"_ Ryan asked without even saying hello.

"Can't I just call and ask what you're doing?" I asked softly looking around from my seat on the top stair of the staircase.

"_No you can't because you're supposed to be doing the freaky and nasty right now." _

"I know but Troy isn't home yet and I can't get him on his cell because he's with Chad and some guys from the team…"

"_When did he say he'd be back?"_ I sighed pulling at the gold chain on my outfit which I feel silly sitting around in.

"Around 9…it's almost 10."

"_Sweetie I'm sorry."_

"I know, I should have told him. I'm just sitting here on the stairs looking like a freaking idiot and everything. I don't even think it's happening tonight."

"_And you were all excited."_

"I know…"

"_Well he could show up you never know."_

"Yea but he'll probably be tired and such." I said looking around again feeling stupider and stupider as time went by.

"_Do you want me to stay on the line with you until he gets there?" _I stayed silent thinking over this and looked through the glass windows that showed the driveway and sighed standing up.

"No Ry it's fine, I don't think it's happening tonight. I'm just going to go and clean up."

"_Hun I'm sorry."_

"No it's fine, I should have told him about everything and then this probably wouldn't have happened…I just wanted to celebrate but I guess…"

"_How about I take you out to eat tomorrow, my treat."_

"No that's okay I have things to do tomorrow for a school project so I'll be busy."

"_You were all excited_."

"I know, I better get to cleaning. Bye Ry," I said sadly heading down towards are bedroom

"_Bye G_," He said softly before we both hung up.

**11: 18 pm**

I put my costume back in the bag and pushed it in the back of my closet saving it for another time that I'm sure will come. Tonight wasn't that bad though I did get excited but that's okay, I'll have sex with Troy another time.

Turning off the light in my closet I walked into the bedroom and grabbed the garbage can from the bathroom brushing the petals off the bed and into the can. I heard the garage go up downstairs and felt some anger build in my chest but I promise not to get mad. How could Troy possibly have known I'd planned to celebrate something that he didn't even know about? I can't be mad it just wasn't meant to happen I guess.

I heard the TV go on downstairs meaning he's probably a little drunk and tired and doesn't feel like coming upstairs. This was a good day I got my award and picture so I should be happy right?

Right.

I dropped the can on the floor of the bathroom and washed my hands before going in the bedroom flopping on the bed. I pulled my pillow close and sighed as a few tears trailed over my nose and fell on the pillow.

November 18, 2010 – No Ones POV

Troy slipped out the gate of his home and started on his daily jog around the community. Last night had been a wild night for him hanging out with the team to celebrate their winning streak that they didn't plan on ending. They drank and talked played video games and talked about teams they would be playing in future games. It was the perfect guys night which is something that doesn't happen when under the eyes of their coach on away games.

When he had arrived home he instantly went into the family room turning on a game that happened to be on and fell asleep on the couch figuring Gabriella and Summer were upstairs sleeping. He figured it'd be wiser to just not wake them and stay downstairs.

That morning he woke up and made himself some breakfast and went upstairs to change for his run. Gabriella was sleeping still so he took extra care in not waking her.

"TROY!" Troy turned to see Paige running to catch up with him as she left her home for a run.

"Hey Paige," Troy said as she caught up they started moving keeping in time with one another.

"Hey, how was last night?" Troy looked at her a moment wondering why she would care but shrugged it off.

"It was great you know. Hanging out with the guys outside of curfews and stuff, guys night. Those are always fun. How was your night?" Troy looked over at Paige and saw a deep frown suddenly on her face.

"Wait I – what about you and Gabriella? Unless you don't feel comfortable talking with me about it…" Now it was Troy's turn to frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you two…" Paige trailed off looking up at the basketball player who was genuinely confused. She stopped running and stared at him shaking her head sadly.

"Oh Troy," she said with a sad look on her face. Troy stopped running and looked at her.

"What?"

"Gabriella – She, she won this tutoring award and wanted to celebrate with you…She had the whole thing planned. I had to help her put out roses and light candles and everything. She even had this orgasm worthy outfit and everything. You mean you didn't –"Troy stood still letting everything she had just said run in his head.

"Fuck," Troy said before running past Paige towards his house

-x-

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled running into the house looking around frantically for his girlfriend. Gabriella ran out of the kitchen with a worried expression on her face.

"Troy what is it? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Troy walked over to Gabriella and simply grabbed her shoulders pulling her into a heated kiss that she instantly was too weak to even try to break. When they did pull away for air Gabriella panted slightly before opening her eyes to look at him.

"What – what was that for?" She asked not understanding his sudden need to kiss her like that.

"I love you," She smiled softly and touched his cheek.

"I love you too," Troy smiled and nodded letting his hands move to her waist biting his lip trying to think of what to do with himself.

"What are you doing today?"

"I have to go to the store and then pick Summer up from Zeke's and then get some food for this house and –"

"Do you have maybe…30 minutes open right now?" Troy said in a husky voice that made Gabriella shiver as he pulled at her tank top.

"I – I" Gabriella started but stopped herself when she saw the sudden lust in his eyes. She felt herself nodding slowly making him smile.

Troy leaned down again kissing Gabriella with more force than before. She smiled into the kiss bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. Troy pulled away panting as he looked at Gabriella.

"We should…go somewhere –"

"Yea," Gabriella said placing her hands on his chest and pushing him towards the staircase leaving him at the base and moving herself up a few stairs making them eye level almost. "Better?" Troy didn't respond he just leaned forward capturing her mouth with his.

He pushed her sweatpants down off her hips allowing them to fall to the floor. Trying not to break contact Gabriella kicked them off. Next he pulled her tank top up and helped her pull her arms out in a rushed manor. They pulled away quickly allowing Gabriella to pull the shirt from around her neck and toss it off to the side. Troy looked her over and lifted his hand running it through her hair trying to steady his heart.

"What?" Gabriella asked softly feeling suddenly insecure under his gaze.

"Nothing I just…you're gorgeous you know that right?" Troy paused a moment looking Gabriella who looked away with a blush now on her features "I mean look at you, you're exotic. Everything about you is beautiful –"

"Stop Troy," Gabriella interrupted pushing him lightly

"I'm serious; your hips are beautiful your thighs…your skin is so soft and firm at the same time." Troy let his fingertips tickle the skin around Gabriella's hips giving her a thrill from just his gentle touch. She blushed realizing how quickly he could turn her on. Moments like this when he stops the rushed and heated sex to admire her make her feel sixteen again losing her virginity to a guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Taking control Troy reached up cupping Gabriella's breast squeezing them gently, much to her delight. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly as he squeezed her breast in more of a rhythmic motion as the kiss deepened. Gabriella felt herself slowly going to places she's only ever been with him and was enjoying it more and more. Troy suddenly pulled away making Gabriella whimper at the sudden loss of contact. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side before moving back towards Gabriella in a swift movement. Reaching behind her he grabbed the clasp of her bra catching her eye a moment they both saw deep intensity and lust in the others eye.

Troy unclasped her simple black bra with experience, once off they tossed that item of clothing to the side also. Next Troy's hand, which had a mind of their own, moved down to the waistband of her underwear. Troy gazed at her breast taking in their fullness and how real they were, not plastic like many people in Hollywood. His thumbs rubbed circles on her sides for a moment before he kissed her cheek slowly moving down to her jaw trailing kissing up and down. Gabriella closed her eyes and let her head fall back slightly as the pleasure of him just touching her took over. His hands moved upwards leaving heat spots wherever they wandered. Gabriella had so many sensations at the moment she didn't know what to do with herself.

Gripping her waist Troy pulled her towards him causing her to move down a step on the stairs under his guidance. This made it easier for Troy to reach her breast once again feeling them knowing he could feel them whenever he pleased cause she was his.

"Your breasts," He said in between kisses as he moved to her neck "Are so wonderful." He groaned sucking on her neck.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open briefly making sure this wasn't just a dream of what she wanted to happen. Seeing it was real she closed her eyes again finding it easier that way. Troy's thumbs rubbed over her hardened nipples, causing even more sensations to run through her body if that was even possible. She moaned feeling weaker and weaker under his knowing touch each time, a wetness formed between her legs soaking her underwear. Since Troy had moved her closer and he wasn't wearing jeans only gym shorts she could feel his erection from her placing. She smirked knowing that she wasn't the only one totally lost in the slow process.

"Troy," she whispered making sure he was still with her.

"Only you babe," Troy said trailing back up to her face kissing her jaw then cheek and finally her lips. "Only you," He whispered kissing her again

"Good," Was the weak word that escaped her mouth as they kissed again more aggressively this time. His rubbing of her breasts became more rushed making all over her nerves go wild. Her knees gave out slightly but Troy just moved closer towards her giving her someone to lean on. "Troy," She moaned in a gasp for air as their mouths met again tongues roaming in familiar territory. She throbbed in beat with him suddenly feeling like she was in a desert that hadn't seen rain for days.

Done with waiting for troy Gabriella broke the kiss allowing Troy to start sucking on the other side of her neck. She reached for the waistband of his shorts and blindly undid the knot that was holding them up. Troy groaned as his erection became harder with her hands so dangerously close. He sighed with relief as she pushed his shorts down past his hips letting them fall. He kicked them off the rest of the way along with his shoes.

Gabriella's small hands touched his chest softly giving him a moment to gather himself before letting her left hand wander back towards his erection cupping it through his briefs. Her right hand reached his face pulling him back to her and kissing him fiercely. Troy groaned into the kiss not being able to hold back how amazing it felt to have her touch him in that way. He cupped her butt with both of his hands lifting her and making it easy for her legs to wrap around his waist. Her wetness could be felt even with them both still wearing their underwear. He moved blindly up a few stairs before sitting her down on the step breaking away to pull off his socks.

Once he was finished Gabriella didn't waste a second before reaching out and practically ripping his briefs off of him and he did the same with her underwear. They tossed them to the side knowing they didn't need nor want them after this point. Troy smiled hungrily at her as she grabbed his head gripping his hair as he leaned down kissing her breasts, her stomach and then her inner thigh. He stayed in that area sucking on the skin sweetly knowing it drove her wild.

"Troy! NOW!" Gabriella demanded feeling herself aching down below. Troy grinned wildly looking at her lustfully grabbing her legs and pulling her towards him. Hissing he made eye contact with her and pushed into her making her gasp with pleasure moaning at the feel of him. Troy felt himself getting lost in the heat of it all, he is hers.

"Gabriella," Troy strained as they moved together in a rhythm all of their own. Gabriella rolled her hips allowing Troy to push more fully into her making them both groan. Gabriella reached out and grabbed the railing of the stair to more level herself as the ride began. Troy pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in catching Gabriella off guard as a sound of delight came from her lips. Troy grinned knowing he did that to her.

Troy thrust into Gabriella in the beat that they had grown to know when times like these came around. Bending down Troy kissed Gabriella letting their tongues dance to the beat they were creating. Gabriella's excitement at this moment was even higher than it was last night when she was hoping for this moment. They both wanted it and they both needed it. The moment where two became one their sweat mixing in the heat of that beautiful moment. They clutched each other wanting to be even closer together though it wasn't possible.

She let go first not able to hold back much longer after the teasing that had come in the beginning. Her juice came over him along with her muscles tightening around him. Troy grunted moving slightly as he spilled into her also. They both moaned loving the moment that had just happened together.

"Gabriella," Troy said with a gentle yet rough voice. Gabriella breathed heavily running her hands over his sweaty head nodding her head weakly showing she knew what he meant.

Troy breathed a few times before slowly coming out of her and falling next to her on the stairs. Gabriella looked over at him as he closed his eyes tired from the whole workout. She smiled kissing his forehead before snuggling into his side. Though they both were exposed they didn't seem to notice. They were together and that was all that mattered in the end.

"Congratulations." Troy whispered still pulling himself together. Gabriella frowned looking up at him.

"What?"

"Your award, congratulations." He gave her a weak yet handsome smile.

"Paige?" She asked as he nodded making her laugh lightly.

"I wish you would have told me."

"I know I will next time."

"Every time, how many people get named –" Seeing his hesitation Gabriella filled in

"Most requested and successful tutor,"

"Wow, yea that how many people can say that…at 21?" Gabriella giggled.

"Not many,"

"Hell yea, and I'm fucking proud of you," Troy said kissing her hard before pulling away.

"Thanks Wildcat," Gabriella said rubbing his stomach.

Troy sighed before moving from her embrace and standing reaching out for her hand. Gabriella frowned in confusion but took his hand anyway and followed him as he led her upstairs. Once at the bedroom Troy let go of her hand and went towards his closet grabbing a Lakers T-shirt of his and tossed it to her.

"Put that on and get that award of yours." Gabriella did as he said and went to the closet to get her award. When she came back Troy had on a pair of boxers and was holding his phone. He smiled at her and held it up.

"Okay now hold it up so I can see." He stepped forward as Gabriella blushed holding the paper up higher.

"It's just a piece of paper Troy; it's nothing like winning an NBA ring." Troy frowned looking at her over his phone.

"Please this is one of the top highlights of my year." Troy said seriously "Now smile." Gabriella sighed holding the paper up a little higher and smiling.

_Like the desert waiting for the rain__  
__Like a school kid waiting for the spring__  
__Im just sitting here waiting for you__  
__To come on home and turn me on_

* * *

******I don't do chapters like this often as you all know. But the story is rated M for a reason so yea. (:  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend on here Kirsty. Literally this is about her I just hope I did a good job of making it my own? Love you!**

******I also don't know how quick updates will come anymore. I just know I'll try and make them worth it okay? **

******xoxo Zoe **


	21. Someone to Fall Back On

December 15, 2010 – No one's POV

"Did you get the things I asked for?" Taylor asked as Gabriella walked into the room carrying a duffle bag.

"Yes I did," Gabriella said dropping the bag on the floor and dropping into one of the chairs that was by Taylor's bed.

"Thank you," Taylor said giving Gabriella a smile before looking back at her magazine.

"I hate hospitals," Gabriella mumbled looking around the room. Taylor frowned looking over at Gabriella strangely.

"Don't you think you're going into the wrong profession then?" Taylor asked

"No I mean I hate being on the other side. Like being in the bed or being at someone's bedside." Gabriella said Taylor shook her head

"Well that's interesting." Gabriella sighed lifting her feet and letting them rest on the edge of Taylors bed.

"I'm sorry you know," Gabriella frown,

"Why?"

"Your birthday...we didn't do anything cause we were all talking about this stupid surgery. I know you thought we all forgot...I'm sorry." Taylor said softly feeling guilty. Gabriella shrugged brushing that off.

"Troy skyped me saying happy birthday with Chad and I spent time with Summer. I had tons of text messages - you know I don't care. I'm here for you, for everyone forever."

"You care too much about everyone else though, you always put yourself last..." Taylor said softly as Gabriella looked around uncomfortably quick to change the subject.

"Did you call him yet? Cause I think it's totally unfair that the whole world knows besides your husband." Gabriella said softly.

"I did,"

"How'd that go?" Gabriella asked hesitantly. Taylor sighed dropping her magazine and looking at Gabriella with sad eyes.

"He was livid to say the least. Very upset and probably won't even come to see me –"

"He'll come, he has time. They're in Vegas that's not that far away."

"I know it's not but I called him at 8 this morning. It's 11 now, I go into surgery at 12…he had time to come…he's not coming Gabriella." Taylor said quietly not looking at Gabriella

"He's coming he's just mad…"

"I go into surgery soon Gabriella, he's not going to come and that's fine I wouldn't expect him to." Gabriella bit her lip as she watched Taylor with blank eyes.

"You're scared,"

"Hell yea I'm scared Gabriella, I'm fucking terrified. What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't"

"But what if it does? People die on the table during simple operations all the time and there is no known reason for why it happens. Then if I was this person who does die on the table I'd die knowing the last thing my husband said to me was_ 'this is the dumbest fucking thing you've ever done_."

"You're not going to die,"

"I know…but all I can think about is how he said that to me." Taylor wiped her face obviously not wanting her tears to fall. Gabriella watched her best friend silently thinking over what she should say or do next.

Gabriella stood and carefully moved onto the bed careful of the cords. She rested her head on Taylor's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her the best she could.

"I'm here Taylor; I'll always be here for you because guys suck no matter how we look at it."

-x-

"Chad man what's going on…" Troy asked hesitantly walking into Chad's hotel room where he was pacing the floor talking furiously to himself. Troy closed the door frowning in concern at his best friend.

"I – Taylor," Chad said his eyes blazing as he glared at Troy.

"What did Taylor – "

"She is having fucking surgery today! Did you know that?" Chad yelled cutting Troy off. Troy stood there staring at Chad as if not believing what had just come out of his mouth. Once the words finally registered in his mind Troy blinked before moving towards Chad's closet.

"Well you have to get going man. I can handle press here you just get there and –"

"I'm not going," Chad said roughly walking over to the window looking out at the Vegas scenery as Troy looked at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Your wife is going into fucking surgery!"

"Which she didn't even tell me about!" Chad fired back looking over his shoulder briefly at Troy who sighed in frustration.

"Who gives a shit Chad, she's your wife and anything could happen to her –"

"Well maybe if she would have told me I would have known and been there. She could have told me when we came for Gabs birthday but no she's just keeping this fucking secret from me."

"Chad do you hear how fucking stupid you sound? She was probably scared or something I don't know. But she's going to fucking need you there to support her!" Troy walked closer to Chad letting his words sink in before continuing. "What time is her surgery?"

"12," Troy closed his eyes with a frown.

"Please tell me that's midnight…as in 12"

"No that's noon as in 12."

"Well when the hell did she call you?"

"8" Troy sighed again looking up at the ceiling shaking his head.

"Tell me that's 8 as in 8 minutes ago before I walked in here."

"No that's 8 as in the am." Troy nodded his head and turned walking towards the door but turned right back around heading towards Chad who was still standing by the window.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Your wife is going into fucking surgery and you are just in this hotel room fighting your own inner demons while Tay is probably in her hospital room with Gabriella looking at the door constantly hoping you'll come in."

"I know that –"

"Then why the fuck are you still here?" Troy asked glaring angrily at Chad since he was being a dick.

"I don't know man. I just – I guess I was hoping she'd call back saying she'd reschedule or something. " Troy sighed walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Chad it doesn't look like that happening. So get your ass to LA right now."

"I just…it's too late anyways…she probably hates me for not coming sooner and that's why I didn't leave at 10. I figured it was too late to go or something I don't know. I'm fucking scared out of my mind and I don't know what to do –"

"You have to go to her. You have to go, I mean you're being a total dick right now but you need to go either way. You need to be there when she wakes up after surgery. You have to be there." Troy said calmly though still glaring at Chad for being…well Chad.

"I just –"

"No."

"But I –"

"Go." Chad sighed looking out the window again as if thinking over his options. "Chad go pack your things I'll get you a ticket okay." Troy said standing and leaving the room so he wouldn't strangle Chad for being an ass.

-x-

Gabriella paced the sidewalk outside of the hospital cursing as she ended another phone call to Chad not getting an answer. She had been outside for 10 minutes trying to get in contact with either Chad or Troy but neither was picking up at the moment and that was bothering her. Taylor was going into surgery at any moment and she couldn't even get in contact with Chad to find out why he wasn't fucking there yet.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella jumped turning to see Sharpay rushing up to her out of breath. They pulled each other into a tight embrace holding on longer than normal before pulling apart.

"Thank God you're here at least,"

"What that jerk still isn't here?" Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella led her back into the hospital going straight for the elevator once inside.

"No, and I can't get in contact with him or Troy which is annoying. I mean who does he think he is not picking up...or coming I swear when I do see him I'm going to -"

"I'm going to fucking cut all of that precious hair of his out." Sharpay said with a sharp tone. Gabriella looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you taken your pills today?"

"Yes I have missy, but wouldn't you be upset too?"

"Yea...I didn't say you couldn't cut his hair, just leave some for me to cut." Gabriella said though still a little nervous about Sharpay getting near Chad at this time no matter how big of a dick he was being.

When the elevator stopped on Taylor's floor Gabriella moved to get out but noticed Sharpay still leaning against the wall. She had her head down her light brown locks with blonde highlights falling in her face. She wasn't wearing heels leaving her at her normal height which was shorter than Gabriella. Gabriella moved back towards her and gently touched her shoulder, she bent over trying to get a better look at her.

"Shar?" She said softly as her friend sniffed shaking her head. The elevator doors closed again making Gabriella look back at them quickly hitting the stop button and going back to Sharpay.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly again this time Sharpay looked up at her with sad eyes and tears flowing down her face.

"She has to be terrified," Gabriella nodded earning a defeated sigh from Sharpay, "Damn Chad, why did he have to choose today to be an ass...like he was in high school? Why couldn't he just get it together and just come?" Gabriella shrugged looking at the floor.

"He's probably just as terrified as Taylor. It's Chad, he always tries to act like he's the funny guy who could help you fight your demons when in reality he is still afraid of the dark."

"That was...deep. You're right though, let's go." Sharpay said hitting the elevator button again having a new found determination when they walked towards Taylor's hospital room.

When the two came closer to her room they saw nurses going in to prep Taylor for surgery. Once close enough Gabriella turned to Sharpay who had tears shining in her eyes and whispered "Let me go first". Sharpay nodded wiping her eyes feeling silly about crying over such a simply surgery her friend was having but was thankful at the same time that at lest one of them had it together. Gabriella took a deep breath walking into the room and smiling at Taylor who's eyes were hopeful but became dull after realizing it was only Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Well?" She said half-heartedly. Gabriella went over to her bedside and grabbed her hand with a smile that she was hoping didn't look forced.

"He will be here when you wake up, but he says that he loves you." Taylor stared at her a moment reading her eyes trying to find a fault in her words. Finding none she smiled, no she beamed nodding happily.

"That's great, I'm glad...thanks for being here Gabriella, really. You too Shar, even though you're late." Taylor said sending Sharpay a mock glare

"Well I am sorry I got here as soon as my meeting let out. Then I had to go and change and then come here. But I did push the limit just a little for you." Sharpay said walking over and kissing Taylor's forehead. "I love you," She whispered letting hers and Taylors foreheads touch for a few moments.

"I love you too," Taylor whispered back as Sharpay pulled away moving out of the way of a nurse who had waited patiently for the two to have a moment. Taylor looked back at Gabriella who smiled at her.

"I love you, you'll be here when I come out..." Taylor looked over at Sharpay "Right?"

"Of course," Gabriella and Sharpay said in unison.

"We're ready," A nurse said walking into the room.

**1:30 pm**

He stood in the hospital room that was supposed to be Taylor's. Though she wasn't there, he sighed looking around the room running a hand over his hair. He walked further into the room dropping his duffle bag on the floor. Going to the end of the bed he gripped the bar and leaned on it staring at the pillow.

"You finally decided to show up I see," Chad jumped turning to thankfully see Gabriella and not Sharpay standing in the doorway holding a cup of coffee. He opened his mouth to say something, anything that could possibly make this situation better. Though nothing good enough came to mind so he closed his mouth allowing his eyes to travel to the floor.

"Do you know how fucking scared she was? She was fucking terrified!" Gabriella looked behind her into the bright hallway of the hospital and moved into the room closing the door and bringing her attention to Chad once again. "Are you totally stupid? I have the right mind to punch you in the face right now. She cried for hours you know, she cried. Taylor never cries, Taylor is the strong one and here she is freaking the fuck out and you're off in Vegas being a fucking asshole. That's not a good look Chad!" Gabriella yelled glaring at Chad who in the time of her yelling put his hands over his face. Gabriella sighed shaking her head at him as she moved towards the table in the room and sat down placing her cup on the table.

"Well?" She said wanting an explanation for this behavior.

"I don't know what to tell you," Chad said softly.

"Really Chad? You don't know what you could possibly say to me right now?"

"I - I'm an ass I just wanted to believe it was a dream or something I don't know." Chad said staring at the floor. Gabriella sighed.

"Well you better figure out what you're going to say to her when you see her. She should be getting out soon."

"YOU!" Sharpay yelled stomping towards Chad

**3:00 pm**

"Gabriella?...Shar?" Taylor asked softly coming out of her long sleep.

"They left...it's just me." Chad whispered staring at Taylor as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No, no I'm sorry for being so...for being so..."

"Stupid?" Taylor supplied with a smile making Chad chuckle lightly.

"Yea, that's the word I was looking for..." Taylor grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you, you know that right? I didn't tell you cause -"

"It doesn't matter, you told me and that's what...matters..." Chad said lamely. "I love you too, never question that...no matter what...what..."

"Dimwitted, foolish, ignorant, stupid, mean things you say?" Taylor said finishing his sentence again with a smile.

"Yea, all of that, I'm so sorry I just thought - "

"Chad," Taylor said softly looking at the blanket that was on her.

"No when you told me I was angry and just paced the floor glaring at the phone for God knows how long." Taylor looked over at her husband again with innocent eyes as he rambled on "I truly hadn't known that it had been hours until Troy came in. I really didn't even realize I thought it had been only maybe...thirty minutes. I would have come sooner I swear I would have but I was angry and didn't realize how much time had gone by and just..." Chad paused to catch his breath, "I wasn't thinking. I'm never going to forgive myself for this -"

"I forgive you." Taylor said softly.

"Well thanks," Chad said giving her a smirk. He looked her up and down slowly bringing his eyes back to her face. "Are you - are you okay?" Taylor laughed softly giving him a shrug.

"Not really...but I am at the same time. I'm sorry you know,"

"For what? Not telling me? Look I don't care as long as you did tell me -"

"No, I meant -" Taylor stopped looking up at the ceiling as she felt tears stinging her eyes. Chad frowned looking at Taylor in concern wondering what she could possibly be trying to say to him. He squeezed her hand tighter urging her on.

"What? What is it Tay?" He said quietly not trying to let the panic he felt come through on his voice. Taylor swallowed and breathed in deeply before looking over at him with tears still present in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that we won't be getting that little girl you wanted." She said softly. Chad stared at her for a while letting what she just said register in his mind. He blinked a few times and looked down at his lap trying to think of the best way to respond. Sure he was disappointed that they wouldn't be having a little girl but how could he miss something he never had?

"I'm sorry too," He said softly, Taylor tried to pull her hand from his grasp but he just held it tighter looking back up at her. "I'm sorry that we won't have a little girl too, but how could we miss something we never had? I would miss you way more if something happened to you. I mean we have Summer and she's a pretty good kid to have. There's also Ashley and Kelsey they could be ours, I mean they both have that curly hair." Chad said with a charming smile that made Taylor blush.

"I guess you're right..."

"I know I'm right, I just want you to be okay Taylor. It's sickness and health, rich or poor, until death. It's you, okay, just...maybe tell me the next time you have a surgery okay? Cause I think I had a heart attack earlier." Chad said placing a hand on his heart making Taylor giggle.

"Alright...Chad?"

"Yea?"

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Chad smiled nodding at Taylor before standing and leaning over and kissing her square on the lips.

**With Gabriella**

"Summer, you have to go to sleep, I know you haven't had a nap all day." Gabriella said with a sigh as Summer giggled and ran from her towards the kitchen. Gabriella hurried after her but stopped gripping her side when a sharp pain was felt. Soon after that the house phone rang, Gabriella moved towards it.

"Summer sit down!" Gabriella called out and picked up the phone after she heard Gabriella drop on the ground with a laugh.

"Hello?" Gabriella said holding the cordless to her ear.

"Hello Gabriella? This is Suzanne," Gabriella smiled walking out of the room in search of Summer. Suzanne was Troy's aunt who lived in South Dakota.

"Hi Suzanne, how are you?" Gabriella shook her head as she saw Summer crawling down a hall that led to Troy's music room. She liked to go in there and hit the drums.

"I'm wonderful and you?"

"Just...holding down the fort," Gabriella replied with a laugh making Summer look back at her innocently knowing she was caught. She laughed before standing and running towards the room in a hurry. Gabriella smiled jogging towards the room.

"Oh that's good. How is little Summer?"

"A handful," Gabriella said walking into the room as Summer was trying to pull herself onto the stool for the piano. "Summer no," Gabriella said shaking her head at Summer causing Suzanne to laugh.

"I see, well the purpose of this call was to ask if you and Troy would like to come up for the holiday. Everyone is coming up this weekend and next week. We are tight on room but we'd love to have you both come up, and for Summer to be able to actually see snow."

"That's a great idea. I'll definitely run it by Troy, we miss you guys so much."

_I am no prince, I am no saint, I am not anyone's wildest dream,_  
_But I can stand behind and be someone to fall back on._

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Either way here's your update. Hope you enjoyed it. **  
**You all know what's coming next right?**

**xoxo Zoe **


	22. You're It

December 18, 2010 - No Ones POV - With Taylor

"Chad I'm fine," Taylor said as Chad carried her into their home bridal style.

"I know," He said though still continued to carry her towards their staircase.

"Chad I'm capable of walking, I know I'm heavy I don't want you hurting your back." Taylor said letting her hand rub his back trying to make a point. Chad rolled his eyes and continued on as if not hearing her. Taylor sighed deciding to save her energy for later.

Though she'd never admit it Taylor loved to new found interest her husband had in her and every part of her body. The way he touched her was different than it had been before. The way he looked at her was different than it had been before. Everything was more cherished in a way, not that it wasn't cherished before but it was just more meaningful. He cared about her, she used to question his need for her since Chad wasn't known for showing affection at the right times if any. He loved her and she knew that, she knew it with everything that was in her but sometimes having that extra reassurance is good. It's great actually.

"Alright, now you're going to stay in here and rest like a good girl." Chad said taking her over to the bed in their master bedroom and placing her down carefully as not to break her. Once Taylor was situated she watched as Chad ran around making sure she had everything she could possibly need.

"Do you need another pillow?" He asked looking nervous. Taylor chuckled shaking her head.

"No I don't but Chad -"

"Hmm...maybe some tea...would you like tea? They say tea is good -"

"That would be nice but Chad -"

"Yea you're right I should make you some..." Chad turned leaving the room with a very amused Taylor laying in bed looking around at the room she had grown to miss during her stay in the hospital.

Taylor looked around for a few minutes longer before her eyes landed on her closet door which was open. Taylor frowned knowing that she had closed it when she left a few nights ago. Taylor was the type of person who noticed little things like that. Looking towards the door Taylor listened for Chad's movements. When she heard none she carefully pulled her legs over the edge of the bed. She grimced slightly from the movement but quickly recovered and walked slowly towards the closet.

Pushing the door to her closet open fully, Taylor looked around inside. Nothing seemed to be out of place.._.Maybe Gabriella left it open when she came over._ Taylor said turning to leave when something caught her eye on the black vanity she had in the room that match the rest of the room. She looked over her shoulder for Chad, once again not finding him and moved further into the closet. Nearing the vanity a soft smile came on Taylor's face. Bending slightly she picked up a card that was sitting on it.

On the front of the card was a picture of two stick figures with curly hair. Once was tall and another was short and they were each holding a basketball. In messy writing was written _Me and Daddy Love You_. Tears came to Taylor's eyes as she looked at the card quickly blinking them away as she opened to the inside. In the middle of the page was a messy red heart with the writing _Get Well Soon Mommy_, above it. Taylor wiped her eyes as she stared at the signature at the bottom_ Love, Corbin Danforth_.

"Taylor what are you doing?" Chad exclaimed coming into the closet looking pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Taylor was at a lost for words and just looked at him holding up the card with a watery smile.

"What's that?" Chad asked curiously walking closer to her. Taking the card from her grasp Chad quickly skimmed it over a grin coming on his face. He laughed closing the card and bringing Taylor into a tight hug kissing the top of her head as he rocked her slowly.

"He gets it from me." Taylor laughed slapping Chad's arm playfully pulling away from him slightly.

"I love you, you know that right?" She said regaining her voice. Chad smiled with a slight twinkle in his eye. He leaned down placing a soft kiss on her lips and only pulled back a few centimeters to whisper "I love you too," They kissed again this time with just a bit more passion. Once she pulled away Chad scooped Taylor up again, as he had earlier, and carried her from the room.

"Okay now no more getting out of bed okay? Or else I'll punish you."

"Oh really what are you going to do? I'm getting old Chad I am fragile you know." Taylor said giving him a wink as he placed her down in the middle of the bed this time. Hovering over her Chad grinned that boyish grin that Taylor saw in her dreams.

"Oh many things Mrs. Danforth, first we have to see how you will be able to resist me for 5 weeks." Chad said kissing Taylor on the lips again.

"I think it'll be pretty easy." Taylor said with a shrug biting back a smile that was twitching at the edge of her lips. Chad gasped dramatically pulling back from her.

"Okay we'll see about that." Chad said leaving the room. Taylor frowned for a moment before turning her attention towards a magazine that was laying on the bed. Opening it she started looking at the contents in interest holding the magazine at eye level.

"Can you resist me now?" Came Chad's voice sounding very deep and husky making Taylor shiver involuntarily.

"I think I ca-" Taylor started as she brought the magazine from in front of her face, though the words she was going to say quickly left her mind. She stared at the door to see Chad standing there in nothing but his boxers.

"That's not fair!" Taylor yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. He caught the pillow effortlessly with one hand laughing the whole time.

"You know you want me," Chad sang doing a little dance in the doorway making Taylor laugh closing her eyes. "Oh come on I look good! I was on the Sexiest Men Alive list again this year you know."

"No I'm too tempted if I look at you." Taylor groaned.

"Oh well in that case I'll make it easier for you." Chad said. Some movement was heard and the door closed and everything was quiet. Taylor figured he left the room knowing what he had done was very mean. Opening her eyes Taylor screamed in delight.

"CHAAAAAADDD!" She yelled putting her hands over her face to hide her smile.

"What? You know you love this!"

"Chad totally not fair you are so cheating!" Opening her fingers so she could see him Taylor said simply "Just wait until you are injured and can't have sex for 5 weeks. I'm going to walk around all day in nothing...absolutely nothing. Then I'll just put chocolate all over myself."

"Taylor don't be like that." Chad said moving closer.

"Chad NO!"

"Taylor come you can look." Taylor looked and had to look away regaining composure before looking Chad square in the eye.

"Get dressed before one of the neighbors sees you."

"I'm sure they'd enjoy the view." Chad said giving her a wink.

**With Sharpay**

"Zeke I'm back!" Sharpay called walking into the house that smelled like pizza.

"MOMMY!" Sharpay's head popped up at the sound of feet running towards the door. Seeing both of her girls running towards her Sharpay squatted down and opened her arms pulling her two girls into her embrace. She kissed both of them on the head squeezing them tight.

"Oh I've missed you two so much! Have you been good for daddy?" Sharpay asked pulling away to look at her ever growing twins. The two shared a look before looking at Sharpay innocently.

"Yeeeeesss." They both dragged out making Sharpay smile and shake her head.

"They were both little drama queens." Zeke said walking into the front hall wiping his hands on a towel with a grin on his face to see his wife home from her quick business trip. Sharpay smiled standing up and wrapping her arms around Zeke's neck once he was close. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. The girls ran off leaving their parents alone in the hallway. When they pulled apart Zeke rested his forehead against Shars

"I've missed you," He whispered huskily making Sharpay blush though he's been talking to her like that for years. She looked down at his chest playing with his shirt as if he had lint on it.

"I've missed you too," She smiled looking up at him letting their eyes connect. "More than you know." Zeke smiled leaning back to get a good look at her, he moved a few loose strands of hair from her face.

"Come on, we were just making pizza." Zeke said happily grabbing his wifes hand pulling her towards the kitchen.

Ashley and Kelsey were both sitting at the table eating some of the pepperoni on the table. Sharpay smiled walking over and standing between the two girl who both wanted to help her make her own pizza. Sharpay was glad that she hadn't gotten food at the airport since doing things like this with her girls would come and quickly be gone.

"You two start putting the sauce on, I'm going to wash my hands quick." They both voiced agreement as Sharpay walked over towards the sink where Zeke was making a salad. As she walked past him Sharpay playfully hit his butt making him jump. Sharpay stifled a laugh and simply winked at him as she turned on the hot water proceeding to wash her hands. Zeke walked over and caged her against the sink with his arms and whispered in her ear.

"You are such a bad girl," A giggle escaped her lips. She finished washing her hands before turning in his arms so she was now facing her very handsome husband.

"I know I am, but you like it."

"Mhmm," Zeke leaned down placing kisses along Sharpay's jawline making her close her eyes in delight. Her hands moved so they on the back of his head gently massaging it with her fingers.

"Don't start something you know we'll have to finish later." Sharpay said in hushed whispered making Zeke groan pulling away.

"Fine," He said moving from her "Later," He promised giving her a wink.

"Mommy what else do you want on your Pizza?" Kelsey called making Sharpay blush moving over to her daughters.

"Hmm let's see," She said looking over the various toppings that were on the table.

**With Gabriella**

"Now where did Summer go?" Gabriella wondered aloud walking into her and Troy's bedroom staring straight at their bed which was previously made, now not so much.

"She wasn't in her room like she's supposed to be. She's not downstairs...Is she..." Gabriella trailed quickly walking over to the bathroom "In the bathroom?" She turned on the light and looked around knowing she wouldn't find anything. Sighing she turned off the light and turned back towards the bed to see movement and hear Summer laughing.

"Is she..." She moved over towards her closet and opened the door. "In mommy's closet?" Looking inside she found no Summer. Turning quickly she caught Summer peeking from under the covers though Gabriella acted like she didn't notice.

"I wonder...is she in daddy's closet?" She skipped over to Troy's closet and looked inside. Giving a huff Gabriella turned and looked at the bed.

"I guess not." Pretending to yawn Gabriella moved towards the bed slowly crawling on.

"I'm so tired, I think I'll take a nap like Summer is supposed to be doing." She said laying her head down purposefully on Summers feet. Gasping Gabriella sat up grabbing Summers ankle as she tried to squirm away. "What is this?" She said pulling the covers back to see Summer laughing her dark brown, close to black, curls all over her head. "SUMMER?" Gabriella said with a smile tickling Summer making her laugh more. "What are you doing in mommy and daddy's bed? Huh, Pretty Girl? What are you doing in here?" Summer laughed kicking around with a huge grin on her face.

"Come here Bunny," Gabriella said pulling Summer into her arms kissing her on the forehead. Summer stood on the bed and wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck laying her head on her shoulder. Gabriella smiled as Summer yawned moving her head to be more comfortable in her mothers embrace. Gabriella ran a hand over Summer's hair and rubbed her back laying down on the bed never letting her go.

"Are you tired Bunny?" Summer nodded rubbing her eyes slightly.

"Want to go to your room?" Summer shook her head no. "Want to stay with mommy?" When Summer nodded yes Gabriella sighed. "Okay let's get under the covers okay?" Summer nodded moving from Gabriella so she could pull the cover back. They both moved under the covers Summer instantly latching to her mother. Gabriella smiled figuring they could pack after their nap.

-x-

"Summer!" Gabriella called as she went down the stairs carrying another suitcase. Reaching the bottom step she placed the suitcase down next to the others. She closed her eyes for a moment grabbing her side for a moment before turning towards the family room where Summer was dancing to an old episode of Backyardagains. "I thought I told you not to take your shoes off." Gabriella said running a hand through her messy curls walking over to Summer picking up her shoes along the way. She scooped Summer up in her arms, much to her protest, and sat on the couch.

"Summer we're going to be late for our plane. Don't you want to see Grandma?" Gabriella said putting Summer's shoes back on her feet.

"Yea," She said softly watching at Gabriella put the Nike's back on.

"Good, now where did you hide your coat?" Gabriella asked looking down at Summer who just stared back with her bright blue eyes shining with mischief.

"I no know." She mumbled pushing herself off of Gabriella lap, stumbling slightly to the floor, before going to dance to another song. Gabriella rolled her eyes looking around the room catching sight of Summer's puple peacoat that Sharpay had gotten her. Standing Gabriella grabbed the coat and walked towards Summer who looked up at her shaking her head.

"Daddy," Gabriella frowned

"Daddy is working sweetie...he's going to try to see you next week." Gabriella moved towards Summer again but she stepped back looking ready to cry. Dropping to her knees Gabriella opened her arms which Summer walked into.

"Buh daddy..."

"I know sweetie and daddy wants to be here but we'll see him soon enough. You get to see all of your cousins and Grandma and Grandpa." Summer pulled away nodding though she didn't look very pleased with Gabriella's answer.

-x-

"We're going to board soon...I wish you were here this time." Gabriella said looking down at Summer who was standing in front of the seat next to her coloring in her coloring book which was laying on the seat.

"I know," Troy said with frustrated sigh. "We're still in Philadelphia leaving tonight for Toronto. Then we come home, I don't really know if I'll be able to come up...I'll try but I'd have to come right back for the game. Then I'll come up right after press and everything and be there in the morning. I could probably stay for Christmas...some of it then I'd have to come back..." Troy said obviously having thought about his schedule for the Holiday often. Gabriella bit her lip still looking at Summer.

"I - If you're tired you don't have to come."

"I want to."

"I know I just don't want you to feel like you have to...We'll be fine with your family." Troy laughed making Gabriella smile

"Yea and let my cousins hit on you the whole time I don't think so."

"But I don't want you to. If you're tired, go to sleep...in a bed not on a plane." Gabriella said sternly.

"I haven't seen you...or Summer...in -"

"Twenty-three days I know, but still I don't want you to wear yourself out worrying about us."The line was silent for a while before Troy finally responded reluctantly

"Fine,"

"Good." Gabriella said smiling slightly watching Summer some more. They stayed silent the only noise heard was the chaos in the airport. Troy sighed softly through the line.

"How's Summer?"

"She's good...for now. I don't know how good she'll be on the plane though. Hopefully she'll color the whole time and not notice...the pop in her ears or anything..." Gabriella said frowning that one detail totally leaving her mind until that moment.

"She'll be fine,"

"But what if...oh gosh." Gabriella leaned forward putting her hand over her eyes as her mind raced with all of the possibilities that could take place on that plane.

"It'll be fine, Summer is a Bolton."

"Oh, yea of course." Gabriella grumbled while Troy just chuckled

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked in confusion not understanding why he was asking her that.

"I'm just asking, you can only tell so much through face time." Troy said simply

"Oh, yea I'm fine babe thanks for asking." Gabriella said sitting straight again as Summer looked at her with interest, as if seeing right through her fib, as if she were Troy. Gabriella smiled anyway which seemed to distract Summer enough to make her laugh.

"Good. Listen I have to go. Call me when you get in alright?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

_You...are the only, for me_  
_I've known for so long_  
_You...make me feel right, child like_  
_I'm right where I belong with you_

* * *

**So this is your filler chapter. You'll understand the reason for this later. (:  
I wanted to try something new...Give you a peak into other relationships. I had the most fun writing Sharpay and Zeke though.  
****Also I've decided to stop with the preview if you review. I just never know when I'm going to update and just want to get the chapter out.  
****Sorry guys. "/**

**xoxo Zoe**


	23. My Only Wish

**A/N:** _This chapter is dedicated to my best friend K. Love ya, Z. (:_

* * *

KEY: **bold** is the main family, _**bold/italic**_ are spouses, regular is grandchildren, _italics_ are married into family/great grandchildren….does this make sense? I hope so.

**Bolton Family****:**

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg(RIP)**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(24) – Adam(23) – Philip(21) – Hannah(16)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph (35)– Jordan(31) – Asia(25) – Anya(17)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(21) – Sarah(13) – Emma Jean(9)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(25) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(23) – Kylie & Kyle(18) – Lilly(10)  
_**Jack**_** + _Lucille_** – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(15) – Brandon(11)_- Troy(26) - _Summer_(18 months)

**A picture of the Bolton Cabin is on my profile under Pregnant Intern links, just picture that with tons of snow and w/o the lake. To see a picture of the Christmas Tree and pictures for each member of the Bolton Family check on my profile under Med School Mom. (:

* * *

**Aberdeen, South Dakota - Bolton Cabin  
**December 19, 2010 - 8:15 a.m. - No One's POV

Pulling up in front the cabin after two years Gabriella felt the same awe that she felt the very first time she pulled up on the eve of Thanksgiving. The whole surrounding area of the cabin was covered in a thick layer of snow. The trees were fully white besides the tiny specs of green that shown through. The cabin was covered in lights on the outside shining through the light covering of snow that must have fallen recently. It looked like winter outside of the cabin with the light smoke coming from the chimney, it was like a story only in real life.

"It's beautiful," Gabriella said looking at Jack who had come to the Airport with David, Troy's older brother, to pick the two up. Jack smiled looking at his childhood home that he still loved to visit and smiled nodding in agreement.

"It really is," Jack looked in the back seat at Gabriella and Summer. When David stopped the car he turned to look at his brothers girlfriend.

"I doubt anyone is up since well it's vacation no one has a reason to be awake. So let's try and enter quietly." David said with a smile opening his door and moving to the trunk to get the suitcases. Jack followed suit going to unlock the front door.

"Are you ready Bunny?" Gabriella asked looking at Summer as she undid the buckle for her car seat. Summer stared at her with large blue eyes and pink cheeks. "We're going to have to go and buy you a snow suit so you can play in the snow properly. You'll have so much fun, I promise." Gabriella kissed Summer before opening her door and getting out before helping Summer out carrying her in her arms.

Gabriella walked carefully up the shoveled walkway to the front door being careful as she walked up the stairs. When she reached the front door she opened it instantly feeling the heat in the house hit her cheeks. She pulled up the door behind her and stood admiring the beautifully decorated house. Everything smelled how you would imagine Christmas would smell. From where she stood in the hall where shoes and coats were kept she quickly kicked off her shoes and moved further into the home. Everywhere lights were hung, and the dining room to her left was decorated in the theme of red with poinsettias on the table. To her right was the family room just as large as she remembered with the grand fireplace in the center. The fireplace was packed with stockings hanging each trying to make itself seen. In the corner yet hard to overlook was a gigantic Christmas tree that just reached the ceiling with a shining star on the top. The tree had to be close to 10 feet tall.

"AHHHH!" Gabriella jumped turning quickly Summer clutching to her tighter buried her face into Gabriella's shoulder.

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella frowned in confusion for a moment looking at the tall brunette standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a long curly ponytail on the side of her head as if she slept hard making it shift. The girl grinned showing Gabriella perfect rows of teeth, her hazel eyes shining with happiness as she ran over towards her with a cookie in hand. Finally it registered in Gabriella's mind just who was giving her - and Summer - a hug at the moment.

"Kylie oh my gosh let me look at you!" Gabriella said as they pulled apart. Kylie grinned turning slowly to let Gabriella see how much she had grown. "You're gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Kylie said shyly a light blush gracing her face as her attention was suddenly brought to the bright blue orbs that were staring at her with curiosity, fear, and excitement. "Wow," Kylie mumbled stepping back towards Gabriella her eyes on Summer. "She's...wow, she's going to have all the boys in preschool drooling and not only in their sleep." Kylie said giving Gabriella a wink.

"We're going to take these to your room," Jack said as he and David passed carrying our bags.

"We have to catch up! I have to tell you about my boyfriend!" Kylie squealed "He's a FOX!" She grabbed Gabriella's hand and led her over to the couch bouncing in excitement as she started her story.

"What is with all the screaming?" Kylie glared at a tired Logan who walked down the hall from his room rubbing his eyes. His blond hair was going all directions and his eyes were half open. He wore snow men pajamas and a red t-shirt. His eyes were still as green as Gabriella remembered and his bone structure made him more handsome.

"Well bro, Troy's better half showed up." Kylie said gesturing to Gabriella who was taking Summer's coat off while Summer fought to get her shoes off. Logan stared at Gabriella a moment as if not understanding what Kylie had just told him then suddenly he seemed to be awake rushing over to Gabriella giving her a hug.

"Wow you just get even more gorgeous," Logan said giving her a wink which made Gabriella blush. Summer looked between Logan and Gabriella with curiosity, Logan looked at Summer nodding his head in approval. "Thakfully she got her looks from you." He teased making Gabriella laugh. Logan waved at Summer who grinned waving back.

"Now back to me," Kylie said excitedly obviously wanting to tell Gabriella all about her boyfriend. "His name is Hunter -"

"He's a jerk,"

"He's a sweetheart!" Kylie barked at the new addition to the group which happened to be her twin brother Kyle. Everyone turned towards the steps that Kyle stood on that led to the family room. He was wearing plaid pajama pants a white t-shirt and blue robe. His brown hair was longer in the style that Troy used to wear his in high school, Gabriella smiled as she remembered how long ago it was that his hair was like that. Kyle was taller for sure, almost as tall as his big brother Logan.

"Gabriella you have arrived," Kyle said grinning happy that she arrived.

"Yes she did and she was listening to my story so if you'd leave -"

"Gabriella doesn't want to hear about your stupid boyfriend," Kyle said looking at Kylie who rolled her eyes. Logan and Gabriella looked between the two clearly amused.

"You're just jealous because you've never had a girlfriend!" Kylie said causing Kyle to glare at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Suzanne.

"All of you need to be quiet, you're going to wake the whole house!" She scolded coming down the stairs smiling as she came over and saw Gabriella. "Oh look at you!" Suzanne said. Gabriella stood with Summer in her arms walking over to Suzanne who gave her a hug before smiling at Summer who smiled back shyly. "She is just breath taking," Summer reached her arms out to Suzanne who seemed surprised at first but picked her up anyways. "Oh you're a big girl, she is so beautiful Gabriella -"Suzanne said looking at Gabriella who smiled

"She gets her looks from Gabriella, only her eyes are from Troy," Logan pointed out making Suzanne laugh.

"Well Gabriella I know you're tired and this one is just wide awake. So why don't you go and rest and Summer will help me make breakfast."

"Breakfast? I'll help, can I cut the fruit?" Kyle asked knowing that if he helped with the food he would be able to sneak more.

"Sure honey, Logan, Kylie you two too." Suzanne said walking towards the kitchen with Summer the two of them deep in conversation.

"I guess I'll go take a nap then..." Gabriella said turning to grab their coats and Summers shoes.

"I'll tell you about Hunter later," Kylie said stomping towards the kitchen. Logan smiled at Gabriella.

"Breakfast is in an hour. Just don't be late or you'll get nothing." Logan winked at Gabriella before going to the kitchen.

-x-

"Mom?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen staring at her mother curiously. She looked back at her cousin, Kylie, who was holding a baby.

"Yes sweetie?" Suzanne asked not looking from the stove she was cooking at. Sam scratched her head trying to think of the right words to use.

"Well I was just wondering...uh -"

"Who's baby is that?" Philip exclaimed walking in behind Sam with Joe and Steven following close behind. The two guys walked in and stared at the baby in Kylie's arms and shrugged.

"Definitely not mine," They said in unison both laughing at the thought. Kylie rolled her eyes choosing to ignore the new people in the kitchen.

"Well Aunt Suzanne? Is there something you'd like to tell everyone?" Philip asked looking at her expectantly. Suzanne looked over her shoulder at everyone looking at her and sighed turning to face them her hands on her hips.

"That is Summer, she's Gabriella and Troy's." Suzanne rolled her blue eyes before going back to work.

"Oh," Philip said looking at Summer.

"That makes sense..." Sam said walking over to Kyle and grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl of cut fruit.

"Hey!" He said bumping her.

"Geez, I'm hungry," She said with a shrug before walking out of the kitchen and into the family room turning on the TV.

"Well where is Gabriella?" Philip asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Sleeping," Kylie said looking at Philip with an amused smile.

"What?" He asked

"Oh nothing, I just find it pathetic that you all fantasize about Gabriella when it's obvious you don't have a chance with her. Come on Summer let's go watch TV." Kylie said carrying Summer into the family room. Philip stood glaring at her as she walked away.

"She has a point." Logan said with a grin. Philip glared at him walking over to him slowly.

"Hardy, har, harr."

"Stop teasing Philip, Logan. I think it's adorable that he has a crush on Gabriella -" Suzanne started but Steven quickly added

"Kyle here loves her!"

"Fuck off." Kyle yelled pushing Steven off the edge of the counter he was sitting on.

"Whoa there Tiger." Joe said trying not to laugh.

"Alright Kyle go, you too Philip."

"He started it though!" Kyle said looking at his aunt pleadingly.

"Yes and that language won't be happening in my kitchen. Now go watch TV, Steven will finish your job, go." Suzanne said watching Kyle as he groaned dropping his knife and leaving the kitchen.

"Kyle loves Gabriella, Kyle loves Gabriella!" Philip, Sam and Kylie sang as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyle yelled running up the stairs and down the hall to his room slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at the staircase then at each other.

"Well someone is emotional." Philip said flopping down on the couch across from Sam and Kylie who shared a look of regret.

-x-

"Gabriella you're awake," Suzanne said as she saw Gabriella coming down the hall.

"Yea, I guess I was more tired than I thought." Suzanne smiled understanding how she felt "It smells amazing"

"Oh yea thank you, everyone started eating a while ago. We're in the dining room so come on let's find you some food. You're so thin you must not be eating." Suzanne teased as they walked towards the dining room where everyone was eating at the grand table that fit the whole family. As they entered the room everyone stopped to look up before all realizing who was behind Suzanne.

"Gabriella you're here!"

"There's like no food left you know,"

"We've missed you so much!" Other things were said in the time it too for Gabriella to get to her seat between Anya and Steven.

"Now all of you let Gabriella get some food I'm sure she's starving." Amanda said from her spot towards the head of the table with the rest of the adults.

"No worries mother we'll feed our dear Gabriella," Philip said giving Gabriella a wink.

"Where's Kyle?" Bella asked looking at the still empty seat across the table from her.

"I - I think he's still upstairs," Sam said giving Kylie a look. Everyone else watched them obviously wanting to know more.

"Oh he's just embarrassed he'll be out by lunch. In the meantime Callie pass the bacon." Philip said not too affected by the absence of his younger cousin.

"You're such a dick," Sam mumbled under her breath avoiding eye contact with anyone.

**December 20, 2010**

"Summer please," Gabriella said trying to get Summer dressed the next morning. Summer wasn't having any of it though, she refused to corporate with her mother.

"NO!" Summer screamed her face red from yelling and crying. Gabriella sighed staring at Summer for a moment contemplating her next move.

"Daddy will get you ready next time." Summer stared at Gabriella with wide watery eyes as if trying to figure out if she should trust what Gabriella just said.

"DADDY!" Summer yelled again kicking her legs around. Gabriella sighed running a hand through her hair in frustration. Closing her eyes she put her hands over her face and took deep breaths as she felt a head ache coming on. Opening her eyes again she looked at Summer who was still crying though not as loudly as she had a few moments ago.

"Wait here," She said dropping the pair of pants she was going to put on Summer on the bed and headed for the door.

Summer became quiet watching as Gabriella walked out the door her cries quickly changing to hiccups. Gabriella walked out of the room and looked up and down the hall for someone...anyone. Finally someone came down the stairs heading for the kitchen and she rushed to catch them.

"Kyle!" Gabriella said getting his attention. He stopped and walked towards her hesitantly.

"Yea?"

"Could you help me with something?" Gabriella asked hesitantly with a hopeful look in her eyes. Kyle frowned cocking his head at her.

"Uh, sure what do you need?" Gabriella beamed at him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her room at the end of the hall. Entering the room Gabriella noted that Summer was silent just sitting on the bed playing with her feet. When she noticed the presence back in the room she stared at Gabriella and Kyle with blank eyes watching for their next move.

"Talk to her," Gabriella said smiling at Summer while Kyle looked down at her.

"What?" Gabriella laughed looking up at Kyle

"Talk to her, distract her. I can't get her dressed since she wants Troy. I was thinking if someone distracted her I could get her dressed. So would you?" Gabriella asked flashing him a smile. Kyle looked away as heat came to his face.

"Sure, I can -" He stopped clearing his throat "I can do that."

"Thanks," Gabriella said sitting on the bed with Summer who backed away slightly from her.

"Hi Summer," Kyle said pulling up a chair that was in the corner of the room. Summer looked at Kyle and smiled.

"Hi," She said softly seeming a little shy around this new person. Gabriella smiled grabbing Summer's pants and started putting them on her.

"Are you excited for today?" Kyle asked her. Summer cocked her head at him not knowing what he was talking about. "We're making a snow man today, you're going to help right?" Summer smiled nodding.

"Yea," She said not noticing the shirt that Gabriella was putting on her.

"We'll let you put on his nose."

"Noze," Summer said with a smile her tiny teeth showing, and pointed at her nose. Kyle laughed, while Gabriella chuckled, and pointed at his own nose grinning.

"Yea, nose."

"All done, see that wasn't so bad." Gabriella said tickling Summer's stomach.

"That was fast," Kyle said looking at Gabriella in amazement. Gabriella looked down with a light blush on her face from the compliment.

"Thanks, I have a lot of practice. I also try to give her easy outfits that won't take long to get on." Summer smiled at Gabriella then at Kyle. She started to squirm in Gabriella's arms so Gabriella set her on the floor. Summer stood still a moment regaining her balance before she walked over to Kyle and held her chunky hand out to him.

"Walk," She said looking at him expectantly. Kyle looked at Gabriella a moment but all she did was smile.

"I guess she likes you today, walk with her." Gabriella encouraged. Kyle took Summer's hand and stood, though not to his full height, and let Summer lead him towards the door. Gabriella smiled watching the two leave. Kyle turned back towards her and waved goodbye. Gabriella waved back and once they were gone Gabriella fell back on the large bed with a sigh.

-x-

"Alright kiddies this is how we're doing things this year." Joe said looking out at all of the family members standing on the stairs in front of him all bundled in their warmest clothes and snow pants and coats. "The bigger, the better. We are going to make the biggest snow man we ever have!" Everyone cheered but Joe held up a hand telling them to quiet down. "When rolling your body part if you ever even for a second think that maybe your part is too big, KEEP ROLLING!" Everyone cheered again getting excited about the challenge at hand. David stood next to Joe and continued the speech.

"Each body part will have a team captain. These captains are motivators, have fun, yet still know the task at hand -"

"I think I can safely nominate myself." Philip said with a cocky smile on his face. Everyone groaned rolling their eyes at him. "What don't you want me as a captain?" He asked looking up at his cousins who all shook their heads. "Fine be that way." He pouted looking back at Joe and David.

"As I was saying," David said glaring at Philip. "We have already chosen the team captains -"

"Actually we let grandma pick them"

"Yes and we trust her judgement. So the three captains are, Adam, Asia and Brian." Adam, Asia and Brian moved to the front of the group and bowed for everyone.

"You may now pick your teams, each person gets 6 people, me and David are just making sure you all play nice. These will also be the teams we use for our traditional snow ball fight Wednesday" Joe said giving everyone a dazzling smile.

"I'll go first," Asia said pulling her blonde hair back into a high ponytail and readjusting her earmuffs on her head. She smiled bouncing slightly as she looked over her team options. "Sam" She said giving Sam a high five as she ran over.

"I pick..." Adam looked over everyone before smiling, "Emma," The tiny blonde grinned skipping over to her older cousin and standing behind him.

"Steve," Brian said. They continued picking going in this order.

In the end after the picking was done Asia had: Sam, Logan, Hannah, Kylie, Bristol, and Lilly. Adam had: Emma, Kyle, Gabriella, Jordan, Callie, and Tyler. Brian had: Steve, Bella, Anya, Brandon, Sarah and Philip. The teams were each given their body part and set to rolling their balls of snow. When they started rolling the balls they figured it'd be easy so some members stood to the side watching while other rolled. Soon the balls were so large it was difficult to push without the help of others. The teamwork it took to get each ball rolled evenly was unbelievable to all of them since they'd never tried to get such a large snowman before.

When they were finally done rolling each ball seemed to be the right proportion the bottom part was set up first then came the harder job of getting the middle part on. The snow was heavy when all put together needing the strength of all the guys to lift it without causing too much damage. The head of the snowman was the easiest to put on though had to be done by David lifting Bristol in the air to place it up there. Once this all was done they stood back and stared at their masterpiece. The snowman was a little over six feet tall though it could have been larger with all of the snow they had. Next everyone ran around looking for clothes for the snowman and sticks and stones and a carrot.

As they finished decorating the snowman giving it arms, a scarf, a hat, eyes and a mouth Kyle walked into the house and got Summer from his Aunt Lucille. He put her coat on and her boots, hat, glooves and scarf and carried her outside. Like he had promised that morning he let her put the nose on the snowman which happened to be a carrot. He walked towards the snowman and lifted her up a little higher and helped her push the nose in securely. Once this was done everyone stood back and admired their work.

"I feel like we should sing Frosty the Snowman or something." Lilly said looking around at all of her cousins.

"Kid has a point," Sarah chimed in with a smile.

"Oh what the hell," Philip said with a grin clearing his throat dramatically. "Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul, and the mhsj..." Philip huffed trying to think of the words while everyone looked at him very amused. "Who the hell knows any lyrics besides that anyways?" Everyone chuckled shaking their heads.

"Let's sing Winter Wonderland, even Phil knows that one," Emma said giving Philip a sweet smile.

"I agree," Gabriella said wrapping her arm around Emma's shoulder.

"Whatever," Philip mumbled

"Gabriella start us off." Callie said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"Okay I know just where to start, ready?" Gabriella said looking around at everyone as they stood by their snowman. "In the meadow we can build a snowman. And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say are you married? We'll say no man, but you can do the job when you're in town."

Then everyone joined in.

**December 21, 2010**

"So when is our cousin arriving?" Jordan asked walking into the family room with a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"Yea I haven't seen him in like two years," Anya said from her seat on the floor next to Sarah.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me anything yet. It really just counts on his schedule." Gabriella said looking into her cup.

"Well I say he stays gone for as long as he'd like." Philip said walking into the room and sitting down next to Gabriella wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'll take care of her." Everyone shook their heads at him while Gabriella tried not to laugh.

"Actually I can take care of myself thanks." She shrugged his arm off of her shoulder gently.

"I'm hurt Gabriella," Philip said giving her a wink to show that he was just teasing.

"Seriously if he's coming he wouldn't tell me, he'd try to make it a surprise or something." Gabriella said blushing just at the thought of seeing him again.

"When was the last time you actually saw him?" Bella asked looking up from the Harry Potter book she was reading.

"Like a month ago..."

"That's ridiculous!" Philip yelled gaining everyones attention. He smiled with a shrug, "What? It is."

"Let's not talk about Troy he's everywhere all the time." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Yea you can't even let a girl know your last name until you've been dating for a while. Cause as soon as she hears Bolton she asks about Troy," Brian grumbled tossing a marshmallow in the air and catching it with his mouth.

"That sounds tragic," Sam said with no emotion in her voice,

"It is," Adam said softly shaking his head.

"What girl has broken your heart over Troy?" Jordan asked nodding his head Adams direction. Adam turned a light shade of red before clearing his throat.

"Well it was this girl named Dakota, we had been lab partners and had gone out a few times." He paused a moment recollecting the memory with a frown on his face. "She came over to my apartment one time and saw a picture of me and Troy from when he played Chicago. She freaked out and for the next few weeks kept dropping hints about Troy this, Troy that. I just had to tell her it's over and I changed my number."

"That's why you changed it," Bristol said standing and giving her cousin a hug. "That girl missed out on a great guy." Bristol said kissing Adam on the cheek before going back to her seat.

"Thanks." Adam said softly.

"Well this just shows that being related to Troy has it's downside" Joe said taking a sip from his beer.

"Troy's celebrity works out for me," Philip said with a grin.

"Of course it does," Kylie said rolling her eyes before going back to the text that she was replying to on her phone.

"What it helps me I get girls everyday thanks to Troy boy, it's a beautiful thing." Philip grinned leaning back against the couch.

"Something is wrong with you," Sam said looking at Philip curiously.

"You know I've been saying that since he was 10," Joe said with a laugh.

"Oh whatever all of you suck." Phil grumbled.

"Come on guys play nice," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Gabriella you didn't know him when he first hit puberty." Brian said shivering at the thought.

"Oh the Playboys you'd find," Logan said grinning at Philip as he turned red

"And all of the question about sex!" Steve said laughing

"I'm sure Gabriella doesn't want to hear about -"

"Oh I do," Gabriella said urging everyone to tell their stories.

"Then there was the time that Troy and I walked in on him -" Tyler looked around for parents or younger cousins when the coast was clear he turned back to the group and said "Self masturbating!"

"OH MY GOSH!" everyone looked around awkwardly while Philip tried to hide.

"Oh really Phil, that's not okay bro," Adam said shaking his head at his brother.

"What I had needs."

"Why do I have a feeling you still do that." Sam said shaking her head

"I don't I actually have girls to go to now" Philip said with a grin

"Oh look at Mr. Big Shot." Kylie said with sarcasm

"Shut up!"

"She's right," Kyle said laughing

"Whatever all of you can suck my dick." Brian stood pointing towards the hall

"The exit is that way."

"Fuck off," Philip said flashing his middle finger at Brian who just laughed sitting down.

"Phil is climbin in your windows, he's snatchin your people up, tryna sex em so y'all need to hide your girls, hide your wife hide your girls, hide your wife -" Logan started singing but stopped when Philip threw a pillow at him.

"Okay kids none of that." Joe said amused.

"You guys are too much," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yea we're kind of addicting," Kylie said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Guess you'll have to come for every holiday, unless you want to visit your family -" Anya started but Gabriella cut her off.

"No I love you guys," Gabriella said

"We love you too, you're like one of the family." Asia said giving Gabriella a side hug.

"I feel the love guys." Gabriella said putting a hand over her heart.

"Okay I'm hungry," Sarah said standing and heading for the kitchen,

"It's like 2 am." Bella said as she closed her book.

"So my cousin has the idea, best time to eat," Philip said standing and heading to the kitchen with her.

"If we eat all the food Aunt Suzanne will kill us," Callie said though standing along with Kylie non the less.

"Ah she could never kill her family." Joe said wrapping an arm around Callie's shoulder.

The whole group of everyone over 12 headed for the kitchen and made themselves a late night feast carrying all of the goods to the dining room. They ate until everything good was gone or until they couldn't eat any longer, there was a hazy line between the two. They talked about school about marriage, dating, boys, girls, food, Harry Potter, favorite Christmas movies and more. The discussions could go on forever but soon the sun was rising and everyone had to get some sleep. Since they were all full from eating they didn't want to walk to their rooms so they got blankets from the laundry room along with pillows and crashed in the family room under the light of the sun and Christmas tree.

_Your love means more than colored lights, more than snowy winter nights_  
_A present any shape or size can't match the beauty of your eyes_  
_Of all the things I could receive, you're the only gift I need_  
_My only wish for Christmas is you_

* * *

**I'm the saddest kid ever right now. I don't know what to do everything has like died inside...Guys I don't know...**

**xoxo Zoe**


	24. The Night Before Christmas

**A/N:** _This chapter is dedicated to my best friend K. Love ya, Z. (:_

* * *

KEY: **bold** is the main family, _**bold/italic**_ are spouses, regular is grandchildren, _italics_ are married into family/great grandchildren….does this make sense? I hope so.

**Bolton Family****:**

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg(RIP)**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(24) – Adam(23) – Philip(21) – Hannah(16)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph (35)– Jordan(31) – Asia(25) – Anya(17)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(21) – Sarah(13) – Emma Jean(9)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(25) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(23) – Kylie & Kyle(18) – Lilly(10)  
_**Jack**_** + _Lucille_** – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(15) – Brandon(11)_- Troy(26) - _Summer_(18 months)

**A picture of the Bolton Cabin is on my profile under Pregnant Intern links, just picture that with tons of snow and w/o the lake. To see a picture of the Christmas Tree and pictures for each member of the Bolton Family check on my profile under Med School Mom. (:

* * *

**December 22, 2010**

"There is no food!" Suzanne yelled glaring at all of the children hiding behind the youngest in their group who happened to be Sarah.

"Yea see we got hungry -" Philip started but was soon cut off my his mother

"Not now Philip," She snapped from her spot next to Suzanne. Philip pouted hiding behind Joe a little.

"Sorry mommy," He said softly.

"You all know we are cooking for a family of 50! How could you go and eat everything in the kitchen? Thankfully you didn't get to the stuff in the basement freezer." Suzanne said staring at all of them in disbelief.

"Go buy more food," Amanda said before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Suzanne smiled loving that idea and walked towards the kitchen thinking of a list to make.

"Oh we're serious; it'll get you out of the house. So get ready." Suzanne said over her shoulder.

-x-

"Alright now take my credit card…" Suzanne bit her lip looking at the "adults" in front of her trying to decide who was the most responsible. "Bella," She finally said handing over her credit card and the shopping list.

"Hurry back!" Lucille called with a smile as she held Summer from her spot in the doorway. Both waved at everyone as they filed into the two trucks it took to haul them all.

"Summer aren't you excited to hang out with grandma and grandpa today?" Lucille asked Summer as the trucks pulled out of the driveway. Summer smiled at Lucille and nodded.

"Yea," Lucille smiled walking back in the house and into the family where David was sitting with Jackie.

"What do you want to do today Summer?" Lucille asked looking through the bag that Gabriella had left with her to keep Summer occupied.

"David," Jack said getting David's attention and the two walked into the other room. Summer watched them with wide eyes until Jackie spoke having walked over to the two and sitting on the floor.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Jackie said with a slight twinkle in her eyes that Lucille shared though Summer didn't understand.

Loosing interest in Jack and David's conversation Summer looked into the bag of things her mom had brought from home. She reached her little hand into the bag and pulled out first her soft Lakers basketball that she had gotten from St. Nick. She roamed around some more before finding a dvd and squealing holding it in Lucille's face.

"Pwease?" She said excitedly jumping in her seat. Jackie and Lucille laughed in amusement watching her smile.

"Okay," Lucille stood and walked over to the TV opening the DVD player and inserted the disc. Grabbing the remote she made her way back to the couch and they all waited for the show to start playing.

After pressing play the main menu for the Backyardigans came up and Summer squealed sliding off of the couch with slight difficulty. Running over to the TV she stood in front of it and started dancing as a snippet of music played. Lucille pressed play again, very amused with her granddaughters actions and the screen went black for a moment before the title sequence for the show started.

"Hi, I'm Pablo. My name's Tyrone. I'm Uniqua. I'm Tasha. And my name is Austin. And we're ...Your backyard friends, the Backyardigans!..." Lucille and Jackie shared a look as Summer bounced along to the song as it played

"I have never seen this show," Lucille said smiling.

"Brandon used to watch this sometimes. He didn't love it but was fine watching it." Jackie said laughing lightly as the song ended.

"The Backyardigans Music Mix," Lucille read looking from the DVD case to the TV.

"Well I guess this will keep her entertained. "

"We'll be back," David said walking into the family room and going straight to Jackie giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Where are you going?" Jackie asked curiously

"Oh no where," David said with a wink before walking over to Summer and picking her up spinning her around slightly making her squeal.

"See ya kiddo," He said before setting her back down.

"Be safe," Lucille said as Jack came into view putting his coat on.

"Of course dear, we'll be back before you miss us." Jack said his blue eyes twinkling.

"I come?" Summer asked walking over to where Jack was forgetting all about the DVD that was playing.

"Uh…"Jack looked at David who shrugged leaving the decision up to him. Jack took a moment to consider this and where they were going and sighed crouching down to Summer's level. "Mucnchkin, me and uncle David are going to run some boring errands. I'm sure you'd rather stay here."

"No," Summer said with big blue eyes and a pout on her lips.

"Let her come," David said after a moment. Jack looked over his shoulder at his oldest son "How can you say no to that face?" he said with a shrug.

"Okay Summer you can come with us." Summer smiled and turned back towards Jackie and Lucille who had very amused looks on their faces. Summer walked over to them in a rushed fashion and gave them both hugs.

"Bye, bye." She said before running back over to Jack who had grabbed her coat off of the hook and was ready to help her put it on.

-x-

"That's not on the list Phil," Bella said taking the box of ice cream sandwiches out of the cart that Philip had just dropped in.

"What? I swear it was!" Philip exclaimed.

"I swear it was too," Logan said getting a look from Bella. "What? I love ice cream sandwiches." Logan gave a shrug before going in search of the chips.

"We are only supposed to get what's on the list –"

"And we already did soooooo" Philip dragged out looking at Bella who was biting her lip.

"-We can get whatever we want now." Anya said putting a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the cart giving Bella a smile.

"Well I don't see why we can't –"

"GET FOOOD!" Philip yelled running off with everyone following him all of them going different directions.

"I never said yes," Bella said to no one in particular before pushing the cart through the produce which is where they finished the list.

**20 minutes later…**

"This is too much food!" Bella said looking at the two additional carts that were in front of her each filled with food.

"What do you mean? We still have growing boys in our family." Jordan said with a teasing smile. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not paying for that with Suzanne's credit card –"

"Oh mom won't mind," Steven said with a grin.

"NO," Bella said pushing the cart to the check out.

"Oh come on Bells." Brian said running to catch up with her.

"No, you have to find a way to pay for that food." Bella said walking away with Hannah and Callie following her.

"Fucking hell, anyone have a job?" Philip asked looking around at the group.

"Hell I'll pay for half of this cart if someone gets the other." Joe said

"That has to be like $500 worth of food!" Kyle said looking at the carts.

"Shit," Sam said shaking her head.

"This is what we're going to do. Everyone get out your money." Adam said telling the group his plan.

**With Jack, David and Summer**

Summer looked around the area with wide curious eyes watching as people moved hurriedly along moving quickly all carrying bags. Jack was holding Summer as they walked towards their destination staying focused. Voices were announcing things over the speakers getting the message to the many people in there. The trip was hopefully going to be a quick and peaceful one. There were kids and parents everywhere some standing around waiting others rushing to get into lines. They walked a while longer before reaching their destination.

"What time is it?" Jack asked David, he looked at his watch

"10:45," He said with a smile.

"Right on time." They walked further along looked around at people who were all looking around at the same thing. "This may be harder than we thought…" Jack said with a laugh looking around at all of the girls standing around with their younger siblings. They waited and waited and finally the moment came.

"Summer look," David said softly pointing in a direction. Summer turned in Jack's arms slightly and stared in the direction that he had pointed. Then her eyes shined with realization.

**Bolton Cabin**  
11:37 am

"What took you so long?" Suzanne asked as some of the clan walked through the door with bags.

"We had to find money and yea…" Sarah started but just rushed to the kitchen.

"It wasn't a pretty sight," Bristol said rolling her eyes. Suzanne turned and looked at the other adults and Summer who were sitting in the family room watching Backyardigans together. They all shrugged with smiles on their faces. Next Jordan, Steven, Anya and Philip

"Why is there so much food?" Erin asked from her seat on the couch.

"We're hungry," Steven said with a wink going to the kitchen with Jordan and Anya as Sarah and Bristol headed back outside.

"You know this song always makes me think of going to pee," Philip said standing and looking at the TV screen. The song Go, Go, Go by the Backyardigans was playing.

"Something is wrong with you," Sam said having heard what he had said. Philip looked at her and walked with her into the kitchen.

"Hey don't lie it makes you think of it too ," Sam gave him a disgusted look over her shoulder.

"Careful!" Bella said as her and Gabriella walked into the house laughing.

"What happened to you two?" Lucille asked looking at the two girls who were covered in snow.

"We fell –"Bella started

"Well I was pushed and I fell on her and…yea," Gabriella said with a laugh

"Who pushed you?" Danny asked trying not to laugh."

"Kyle," Gabriella said looking at Kyle as he came into the house.

"What it was an accident Gabi I swear." Kyle said his face red.

"Of course it was." Gabriella said turning and they all walked to the kitchen.

After everyone had taken at least 3 trips to get bags from the trucks the girls stayed in the kitchen putting everything away. Once this was done they all went their separate ways leaving the kitchen to the women who were going to make a late lunch for everyone.

Running a hand through her head Gabriella walked into the family room and scooped Summer into her arms. Summer laughed and gave her mom a hug and kiss. Gabriella carried her out of the room telling everyone they could watch TV again. They walked down the hall towards their room. Entering the room Gabriella went to the bed and sat down sitting Summer down next to her.

"Are you ready for a quick nap Summer?" Gabriella asked looking at her as she grabbed the black elastic band off her wrist and started pulling her hair into a ponytail. Summer shook her head.

"Daddy,"

"Sweetie daddy isn't here yet ," Gabriella said with a sigh giving Summer a sympathetic face.

"Daddy," Summer said again with a smile.

"Summer he –"

"Daddy!" Summer said looking past Gabriella. Gabriella frowned turning and freezing instantly.

Leaning against the wall next to the TV was Troy. He had this smirk on his face totally calm and collected. Gabriella on the other hand felt 50 different emotions running through her at once as tears came to her eyes. Standing slowly, almost as if she's in a daze, she walked towards Troy who walked towards her. They stopped a foot away from each other, just taking the other in. Gabriella smiled seeing the familiar beanie on his head and the fact that he looked so comfortable and rested.

"Hi," He said softly.

"Hi," Gabriella pushed out feeling her emotions get the better of her. Troy smirked and put his hand on her cheek which Gabriella leaned into immediately.

"I've missed you –"

"More than you know," Gabriella finished a few tears escaping from her eyes. Troy leaned down and kissed her softly yet with everything he had in him. Gabriella smiled into the kiss knowing that this was real, no matter what happened tomorrow moments like this were real.

**December 23, 2010**

"Troy stop!" Gabriella squealed

"No, not until you say sorry." Troy said with a huge grin on his face as he tickled her senseless.

"NEVER!" Gabriella said through her giggles.

"Gabriella say it," Troy growled pinning her down on the bed

"Make me," She challenged. Troy looked at her for a moment before releasing her arms in defeat. Gabriella smiled and began to sit up when Troy attacked her stomach again making her act like a little girl screaming in delight kicking her legs around.

"You're going to make me pee myself!" Gabriella said through her laughs.

"That's going to be your fault," Troy said laughing

"Fine fine fine, I'm sorry Troy,"

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for saying that I got you a Celtics hoodie for Christmas." Gabriella said as Troy released his hold on her. Gabriella caught her breath looking at Troy with an evil grin on her face.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Troy asked huskily leaning down and kissing her jaw. Gabriella purred in response making Troy grin as he kissed her on the lips his hands wandering to any part of her body he could touch.

Both of them were still in their pajamas which were simply a bra and underwear for Gabriella and boxers for Troy. Summer had spent the night with her grandparents and was still with them to this moment. Everyone understood when Troy and Gabriella hadn't come to dinner the night before, they hadn't seen each other for a month.

"Troy we can't…" Gabriella said pathetically as Troy sucked on her neck, she ran her hands through his hair weakly.

"We did last night," Troy said grinning knowing she was blushing without having to look at her.

"Yes and that was very…mmm…very…very…oh god. It was so wrong Troy," Gabriella said feeling like she was high at that moment. Troy moved down to her breasts cupping them with his large hands.

"I know you naughty girl, what would Santa say?" Troy said though his mind was only on one thing. Gabriella panted slightly feeling the heat in the room raise though she tried to control herself at that moment.

"Troy we – we haven't left the room since you got back –"

"I know," Troy growled looking at Gabriella for a brief moment his hair messy in this way that made her want to take advantage of him.

"You're only here until Saturday morning…mmmm…sh-shouldn't you spend time with your family?" Troy mumbled a response into her skin making her shiver. "You can see me anytime, you don't see them as often." Troy groaned sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He was silent for a while then was back on top of Gabriella before she could ask him what he was thinking.

"I thought about it and I think I need this right now." Troy said taking Gabriella's underwear and pulling them off her. Once they were off Troy tossed them to the side and opened Gabriella legs so he was now situated between them. They locked eyes for a moment before Troy leaned down and kissed her stomach slowly making his way down…lower…and lower.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair and started breathing heavier feeling a slight throb between her legs. Taking her fingers out of his hair she looked around the room desperately as moans started coming from her lips. Reaching back with her right hand she grabbed a pillow. Taking a deep breath she put it over her face and screamed into it.

-x-

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Logan said shaking his head as the guys sat at the large poker table in the basement.

"The day what?" Kyle asked looking at his older brother.

"The day someone actually fucking got some in this house" Philip exclaimed grinning at Troy who just smirked in response dropping a card on the table.

"Yea man I never thought the day would come. You two went at it all fucking night." Joe said grinning proudly.

"We were all practically camped out outside of your door." Philip said.

"I mean 6 times in a row…how does a human mange that?" Steven said shaking his head in disbelief.

"It must be all of that working out you do, keeps the energy up and hormones going. That girl had a very merry Christmas I tell you," Philip said.

"You know that was the closest you've gotten to action in months Philip." Adam said with a smile placing down a card.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm a very popular bachelor on campus, women just throw themselves at me." Philip said

"Oh really?" Brian asked looking at Philip with a look of disbelief.

"Yes really,"

"It's not that big of a deal guys," Troy said simply.

"Oh come on!" Tyler exclaimed looking at Troy like he was crazy.

"What?" Troy asked innocently.

"No one gets to fuck in this house!" Tyler said throwing his hand down.

"Yea no one man this is like…this is like…"

"Those Full House people, no one has sex in this house." Philip said waving his beer in Troy's direction.

"I'm proud of you though man," Jordan said with a laugh.

"Maybe if we brought our girlfriends home we could try and do that next year." Joe said looking around at the guys.

"Hell I'm going to try for it." Logan said

"Yea we can't let Troy boy here get all of the titles." Steven said drinking from his beer.

"It's not like it's going to happen again." Troy said

"Oh fuck you Troy, fuck you!" Tyler said glaring at Troy who laughed.

"It's not,"

"Yea not tonight." Kyle said getting a look from everyone before they all announced their agreement.

-x-

"I can't believe you," Anya said as the girls sat in the family room braiding each other's hair.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking around at the girls.

"You had sex in this house! That's what," Bristol said hitting Gabriella's arm playfully.

"Yea this is like the Sheffield house on the Nanny, no one has sex in there." Asia said as she braided Kylie's hair.

"Oh come on if a guy who's built like a Greek god came and wanted to make love with you until you both are sore and can't anymore you would turn him away?" Gabriella asked. Everyone stayed silent which made Gabriella smile.

"Exactly, besides I was horny as a bitch," Gabriella said making them laugh.

"I still can't believe you two…well Troy but you never. You're such a girl next door." Sam said

"Well we all know the girl next door types are always the dirtiest." Bristol said laughing.

"Shut up!" Gabriella exclaimed a blush on her cheeks.

"We're only teasing." Bella said as she braided Bristol's hair.

"We weren't loud were we?" Gabriella asked softly after looking around. Everyone exchanged looks for a while making Gabriella turn as red as a tomato.

"Well we wouldn't know," Kylie said biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"We were all outside the door trying to listen." Anya said with an innocent shrug. Gabriella stopped braiding her hair a moment before looking around at every and laughing they all soon joined in.

"Are we screamers?" She asked though already knowing the answer.

"YES!"

**December 24, 2010**

"Summer Christina Olivia Bolton what are you doing?" Gabriella asked walking into the family room where Summer was standing by the Christmas tree pulling ornaments off of it.

"Nuting," She said turning and smiling at her mother dropping the ornament that was in her hand.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Gabriella said with a sigh walking further into the room and looking around. "How did you get out of the room missy?" Gabriella asked scooping Summer into her arms trying to ignore the slight pain she felt on her side while doing so.

"Iono," Summer mumbled pulling at Gabriella's curls as they sat on the couch.

"You can't just leave the room like that Summer. Anything could have happened to you and mommy and daddy wouldn't have known." Gabriella said bouncing Summer lightly as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I sorry," Summer said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"It's fine Bunny," Gabriella said kissing Summer on the cheek "Just don't do it again okay?" Summer nodded before smiling.

"Dance," Summer squirmed in Gabriella's arms trying to get down.

"Summer it is 6 in the morning –"

"Pwease," Summer said giving Gabriella a pout. Gabriella quirked an eyebrow looking at Summer as she got down from the couch and walked over towards the DVD player.

"You certainly are my child aren't you? Sorry though that doesn't work on me, I created that look." Gabriella crawled onto the floor next to Summer so now they were eye level. "You're just borrowing it for life. But since you're so cute I'll play the DVD," Gabriella said winking at Summer.

Gabriella set up the DVD and then turned to Summer. "What song do you want to hear?" Gabriella asked the 18 month old.

"GO!" Summer voiced excitedly bouncing up and down. Gabriella shook her head selecting the song and sitting down by Summer on the floor. They waited for the song to start and Summer mumbled the words along with the song, the only part she knew was go, go, go.

"_Pablo_: I'm out in front, I've got the speed, I love it when I'm in the lead, I gotta go, go, go, go, go I gotta go, Because you can't go fast if you go too slow, So go, go, go, go, go…" Summer looked over at Gabriella obviously wanting her to join in and Gabriella smiled letting her know she would.

"_Tyrone and Uniqua_: We're not in front, We're close behind, But we'll catch up, just give us time, We gotta go, go, go, go, go, We gotta go, Because you can't go fast if you go too slow, So go, go, go, go, go.." They both bounced to the music that played as the last part of the song came up.

"_Austin_: I'm in the back, I'm in the rear, I don't give up, I never fear, I gotta go, go, go, go, go, I gotta go, Because you can't go fast if you go too slow, So go, go, go, go, go!"

-x-

The house smelled like cookies. Nothing but cookies since everyone was in the kitchen making cookies. The cookies had different flavors and colors and shapes and toppings. There was also cake being made making the house smell delicious. Just inhaling the smell made you think you just gained 10 pounds.

Gabriella though was hiding in a part of the house that she had never seen before. She was in the library that had so many books in it though didn't seem to be used. She had been hiding in there all day and no one had come looking for her leaving her in peace to read. Gabriella is a fast reader meaning she was able to read the books faster than the average person would.

"Hello," Gabriella jumped sitting up from her spot lying on the couch that was in the room.

"Hi," Gabriella said blushing seeing Troy's grandmother standing in the doorway of the room.

"They're leaving to go see Santa soon." She said walking over sitting down on the couch next to Gabriella.

"Oh well I guess I should…get ready then," Gabriella said moving to get up but she held out her hand telling her not to leave.

"I know I haven't been as social during the visits you all make up here. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for that." The woman said giving Gabriella a sincere look though Gabriella only shook her head.

"No it's fine,"

"I'm just not as young as I was 5 years ago. I often just come back here and read, organize the scrapbooks things like that. Most of my time is spent in this room; it's my secret hide out." Gabriella looked around the room just noticing that one wall was totally dedicated to different scrapbooks. "I have everything in those books, I even made one for Summer." She stood then and walked over the wall of shelves and bent over grabbing a yellow book before coming back to the couch and sitting.

"I picked a yellow book since it reminds me of summer, so it's fitting." She said tracing the cover of the book that had a picture hole that showed a picture of Summer when she was born. She opened the cover and now under the picture written in a fancy cursive was

_Summer Christina Olivia Bolton  
Born June 14, 2009  
11:11 pm  
at Cedars- Sinai Hospital_

"I have every picture that you guys sent up here." She said with a soft smile.

"That's so sweet, thank you I'm sure she'll love to see this when she gets older." Gabriella said taking the book into her hands.

"Well all of these books are special, and will help everyone when they need it." Gabriella looked at her in confusion. "Each child has a book then each family has a book. In each book there is $500 dollars." Gabriella's eyes widened as she flipped through the book finding a white envelope taped on the inside of the back cover. "It's for if times ever get so rough they need it. They may never find it, but someone should know that it's in there."

"You really don't have to –"

"No I want to, I'm an old woman Gabriella and I don't want anything to happen to any of my children…or their children or theirs." She grabbed Gabriella's hand and smiled looking at Gabriella with a twinkle in her eye before standing again.

"You are welcome to look through the books if you'd like. I believe there is one for you as well." She started for the door moving at a slow pace. Before exiting the room completely she mumbled to herself about having to buy another scrapbook while she was out.

-x-

"Bunny who is that?" Troy asked Summer as they stood in line to meet Santa. Summer looked over at the old man with the white beard and smiled.

"Santa," she said laughing her blue eyes dancing with excitement.

"That's right, and Santa is going to come visit you tonight because you've been a good girl this year." Troy said kissing Summer on the nose. She scrunched up her face in a cute fashion before resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Why do you call her bunny?" Sam asked Gabriella as the whole family stood in line wanting to get a group picture with Santa. Gabriella laughed at the question the memory coming back to her.

"Well for Halloween she wanted to be a bunny but they were out of bunny costumes at the store and she cried for hours. I have never heard her cry that much. Every day she would wake up and say 'Bunny?' and it'd break my heart cause I didn't have a costume for her. Troy decided to make some calls and find a bunny costume and have it express mailed out to us but time went no one had one and by the time we found one it was the day before Halloween. Well when the costume arrived it was after Halloween and we had been trick or treating and everything and it was over. But we still opened the box and let her wear the outfit around the house and to our friend's house. The name just kind of stuck."

"She is the cutest little baby." Asia said with a smile looking forward at Summer who was with Troy.

"Thanks she gets her cuteness from moi," Gabriella said with a smile getting eye rolls from everyone who had heard the conversation.

"Oh whatever," Bristol said pushing Gabriella a little.

When it was finally the families turn they allowed Summer to get a picture first taking it alone then with Troy and Gabriella. No one behind the bunch complained about having to wait since they all had their phones out and were taking pictures of Troy. Next the family all squeezed together letting Emma and Summer sit on Santa's lap. Considering there were so many Bolton's they had to move the camera back to fit them all in. When the elf told everyone to smile they did one serious one then when the elf asked again everyone made silly faces.

-x-

"Philip if you go in there one more time for a cookie!" Amanda scolded as Philip moved to stand up but froze sitting again.

Everyone was in the family sitting by the fire all bundled up and feeling the love. Everyone was wearing their pajamas since it was time for everyone to get some sleep. The adults were with their better halves cuddling on the couches while the younger cousins of the family were on the floor all being nicer than they would on any other day. Kyle was leaning again the edge of the couch and Kylie had her had resting on his shoulder, an action she'd deny ever doing if you asked her about it later. Brian was sitting close to the fire with his legs crossed like a pretzel. Bella had her head resting on one leg and Bristol was on the other. Sam and Steven were sitting next to each other and that was something they rarely did. Callie had her arm wrapped around Brandon's shoulders pulling him into a side hug. The others all sat close on the floor waiting for the story that was in store. Troy sat towards the back yet still by the fire, leaning back on his hands in a comfortable way. Gabriella moved through the group with Summer in her arms and sat down by Troy scooting between his legs. She leaned back against his chest as she had many times before and Summer was sitting on her lap in her reindeer footie pajamas.

Gabriella shifted slightly and looked up at Troy who smirked back at her.

"I'm glad that you were here for Christmas,"

"I told you, you could count on me." Troy said kissing her on the head.

Grandma Jean walked into the family room with an old book in her hands moving towards the rocking chair that was sitting in front of the Christmas tree. She sat down and pulled out her glasses looking around at all of the eager faces waiting for the story all but one had heard many times before. She opened the book and said in a nice clear voice.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. "She held the book up showing everyone the picture before turning it back and turning the page.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap." She did as she had before even the adults moving to get a look at the pictures.

"When out on the roof there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash."

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below, when, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer."

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles, his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: "Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" Everyone smiled hearing the excitement in Grandma Jean's voice and the youngest kids of the bunch stared at her with stars in their eyes.

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too."

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. " Summer stood up and started walking towards Grandma Jean staring at her in awe. Gabriella and Troy shared a look but didn't stop her since this was her moment.

"He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack." As Grandma Jean showed the picture Summer was now standing in front of her. Jean smiled a sweet smile and tucked the book on her side while she picked Summer up setting her in her lap. Summer looked at her with large blue eyes then she looked at the book. Jean smiled at Gabriella and Troy before picking up the book and continuing.

"His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly."

"He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose."

"He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

* * *

**Facts about me during Christmas:  
1. My favorite Christmas movie is A Year Without A Santa Claus  
2. I get Sweet Tarts flavored candy canes every year.  
3. When it snows here I'm the happiest kid on the block.  
****4. If we get enough snow I like make a snowman!  
****5. I love to buy the cookies with the little Christmas Trees on them and cook them. (though they didn't have them anywhere this year! ):  
****6. I have a plate by my tree that says Cookies for Santa on it. (:**

**xoxo Zoe**

**I hope you all - my amazing reviewers - have a Merry Christmas Eve/Merry Christmas. **


	25. Merry Little Christmas

KEY: **bold** is the main family, _**bold/italic**_ are spouses, regular is grandchildren, _italics_ are married into family/great grandchildren….does this make sense? I hope so.

**Bolton Family****:**

**Grandma Jean + Grandpa Greg(RIP)**  
**Andrew + **_**Amanda**_– Tyler(24) – Adam(23) – Philip(21) – Hannah(16)  
**Justin + **_**Julia**_ – Joseph (35)– Jordan(31) – Asia(25) – Anya(17)  
**Suzanne + **_**Danny**_ – Steven & Samantha(21) – Sarah(13) – Emma Jean(9)  
**James + **_**Erin**_ – Logan(25) – Bristol, Brian & Bella(23) – Kylie & Kyle(18) – Lilly(10)  
_**Jack**_** + _Lucille_** – David + _Jackie_ _– Callie(15) – Brandon(11)_- Troy(26) - _Summer_(18 months)

**A picture of the Bolton Cabin is on my profile under Pregnant Intern links, just picture that with tons of snow and w/o the lake. To see a picture of the Christmas Tree and pictures for each member of the Bolton Family check on my profile under Med School Mom. (:

* * *

**December 25, 2010**

"WAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Emma shouted running down the stairs at 6am.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SANTA CAME LAST NIGHT!" She yelled down the hall before running to the family room her eyes becoming large as she looked at all of the presents in the room. Presents were everywhere since there simply wasn't room under the tree for all of them. Squealing she turned and ran into each room waking everyone up.

When she reached the last room on the bottom level she opened the door and ran inside and smiled at the baby standing in her crib staring at her older cousin with curious eyes. Emma smiled walking over to Summer,

"Guess what Summer Santa came last night! We have to open presents!" When Summer heard presents she laughed

"Out," She said holding her arms out to Emma. The crib she was in was very secure and she didn't know how to escape from it like she did the crib she had at home. Emma bit her lip looking over at the bed where Gabriella and Troy were still sleeping then at the door where you could hear the noise of people waking up.

"Okay," She said bending into the crib and lifting Summer up with a little difficulty and placed her on the ground safely. "Stay," Emma said to Summer who only grinned in response showing off her teeth.

"Gabriella," Emma said shaking Gabriella softly. She liked Gabriella a lot and decided that she wouldn't wake her like she had her other cousins.

"Hmm?" Gabriella mumbled moving in her sleep closer to Troy who was in a deep sleep.

"Gabriella," Emma said again shaking her.

"Huh?" She asked opening her eyes and looking around her eyes landing on Summer, out of her crib, then to Emma.

"Santa came, come on," Emma said excitedly before running out of the room. Gabriella rubbed her eyes and looked around a moment before letting what Emma said register in her mind. Summer looked at her mom a moment longer before turning and running after Emma.

"Troy! Troy! Santa came, wake up!" Gabriella said before hopping out of bed and rushing to the family room where pretty much everyone was.

Erin, Suzanne and Julia were working on the hot chocolate and Amanda, Lucille and Jackie were starting with breakfast. Gabriella smiled walking into the family room getting a seat on the stairs watching as everyone worked together to get the presents to the right person. She smiled seeing the presents that she had bought getting passed around. Everyone had their own pile, each just as large as the other. Buying presents for this family wasn't an easy job but it had to be done.

"Where is Bolton?" Joe boomed looking around the group that were sitting. Everyone with the last name Bolton, and even those without, looked at one another before looking at Joe.

"Right here!" They all responded before laughing. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the joke they just shared. Joe sighed trying not to smile.

"You walked right into that one man," Logan said laughing as he passed Lily a present.

"Whatever, I meant Troy." Joe said

"Well man you're in a house full of Bolton's you've got to be more specific," Kyle said as he counted the number of gifts in his pile.

"Gabriella, wake his ass up," Joe said looking at Gabriella who nodded standing and walking back to the bedroom.

Walking into their bedroom Gabriella smiled seeing Troy still in the same position he had been in when she left a few minutes ago. She crawled onto the bed and rubbed her hand on Troy's bare stomach just watching him sleep. He looked so innocent and cute like he was still in high school almost.

"Troy," She said softly seeing his mouth twitch slightly.

"Troy!" She said again looking at him as he still didn't move. Gabriella got off the bed and contemplated what to do when it finally hit her. She smirked at Troy before looking behind her making sure no one was coming.

"Troy I'm naked and I'm ready." She said in the most seductive voice she could at the moment. Seeing no reaction she went to the last thing she clould think of. She crawled back on the bed and and stood up on it walking over towards him. Sighing she looked behind her again before looking back at Troy. Then she started jumping up and down on the bed making Troy bounce along with her.

"Troy wake your ass up! Santa came last night wake up!" She exclaimed jumping up and down with a grin on her face very much enjoying herself. She continued jumping on the bed not realizing that Troy had awoken in the passing time. Troy stared at Gabriella who was jumping on the bed like she was still a little kid clearly enjoying herself. He shook his head looking around for his shirt which was on the floor and quickly put it over his head and stood up watching as Gabriella continued to jump oblivious to his presence.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Tro – AHHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed suddenly being lifted off the bed and tossed on Troy's shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" Gabriella yelled hitting Troy's butt

"Hell no! You woke me up!"

"It's Christmas!"

"So, no one should be awoken that way." Troy said walking out of the room with Gabriella screaming for him to put her down. When he reached the family room everyone laughed at the two of them.

"Troy put Gabriella down," Julia said with a smile.

"Thank you," "Gabriella said hitting Troy's butt again.

"If you keep doing that I'm really not going to let you down," Troy said looking around at the piles in the room. "Where's my pile?" Troy asked

"Summer is guarding it." Sarah said pointing at Summer who was trying to peel the wrapping paper off of a big gift.

"Hey that could be mine," Troy said stepping over people to get to Summer.

Summer stopped at the sound of her fathers voice and giggled at him. She looked at the presents and walked over to Troy and pulled on the leg of his sweatpants. When Troy looked down at her she pointed to the gift obviously wanting him to open it.

"Later Bunny," Troy said with wink.

"Can you let me down now? There is so much blood in my head I'm getting a headache." Gabriella grumbled finally getting Troy to set her down. Gabriella wobbled slightly trying to regain her balance.

"You okay?" Troy asked trying not to laugh but Gabriella just glared at him and sat down next to Summer on the floor.

"Oh come on," Troy said sitting down next to her but Gabriella ignored him.

"Oh looks like she's mad Troy," Jordan said with an amused smile on his face.

"She's not mad," Troy said

"No I am," Gabriella said to Jordan who burst into laughter seeing Troy's shocked face.

"Guess that Bolton charm doesn't work all the time, does it Troy?" Asia said passing him a gift and he took it giving her a glare.

"Play nice everyone," Amanda said coming into the room with a tray of mugs with hot chocolate inside.

"We are trying Aunt Amanda but it's hard when there are so many annoying people we have no choice but to be related to." Kylie said as she filmed everyone with her video camera.

"Kylie that's not true."

"She's right I don't think I can last another moment listening to Philip telling sex jokes!" Bristol exclaimed glaring at Philip who was in the middle of telling another joke.

"Listen now just because you aren't getting any on a regular basis doesn't mean you can get at me because I am!" Philip snapped back.

"For your information I'd rather have sex with someone I love and know don't have an STD so then I wouldn't have to call my brother to drive me to the clinic!" Bristol yelled making Philip gasp.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

"Adam you told her? You dick I want my gift back!" Philip said standing going over to Adam's pile looking for the gift he had gotten him.

"HEY! You can't do that!" Adam said guarding his gifts.

"You always have to start a fight can't you ever just shut up!" Anya yelled at Bristol

"Well I can't just sit here and listen to him talk about the plural of platapus being platapussy!"

"Oh shut up you know you used to laugh at that joke," Steven said under his breath.

"Yea well you are one to talk, what about you telling everyone that you stopped smoking huh? You've been sneaking weed into this house every holiday and smoking it in the back yard!" Bristol yelled. Soon there were arguments going on everywhere between everyone even the adults as they tried to calm down the younger people in the group. Finally Suzanne couldn't stand it anymore and she stood up from her seat on the couch and whistled. Everyone became silent looking her way

"I am so dissappointed in all of you. This is a time to be together and love one another and you are just arguing over things that are irrelevant. Can we please get through this without any more fights please?" Suzanne glared at the family who was sitting in front of her before sitting down with a huff.

"Well Bristol started it," Sarah said under her breath

"No Kylie did –"

"I said enough!" Everyone became quiet avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room.

"I'll open my gifts first," Emma said quietly breaking the tension that was in the room making everyone smile as she opened her gifts in a hurry ripping the paper off the largest box she had and saw something she'd always wanted.

-x-

"Don't you look pretty," Bristol said walking into Gabriella's bathroom. Gabriella looked at her and smiled a blush coming on her face.

"Thanks," Gabriella said applying some mascara to her lashes. She sighed turning to Bristol "Do you have an asprin or something?"

"Yea I'll be right back," Gabriella smiled gratefully and continued to fix her face.

Bristol came back with an asprin and handed it to Gabriella who quickly put it in her mouth and swallowed. She grabbed a cup off the counter and filled it with some water and took a few sips before sighing.

"Thanks," Gabriella looking Bristol up and down.

"Hot date?" She teased making Bristol blush this time as she looked in the mirror fixing her bangs.

"No, I just thought I bought this dress months ago may as well wear it."

"I know what you mean, I bought that dress while I was pregnant. I figured I should just wear it." Gabriella said motioning to the dress hanging on the bathroom door.

"Whoa this is a dress alright…and you bought it while you were pregnant? Geez woman you're going to kill all of my cousins."Gabriella laughed turning to look at it too.

"It's not too much is it?" Gabriella asked looking at the beige Philosophy di Alberta Ferretti Sequin-embellished silk dress.

"It's a stunner for sure, but you can wear it. We are all dressing up since we never get to actually dress up. You should see Asia's dress, it's strapless and red and she has these heels that are to die for!" Bristol squealed.

"Can't wait, where did the guys go?" Gabriella asked having not seen Troy since the girls decided to all get ready.

"Oh they're in the basement." Bristol said rolling her eyes. "They probably haven't even started getting dressed yet. They are most likely sitting around in their boxers and t-shirt drinking beer." Gabriella nodded looking in the mirror at herself deciding that she'll keep her hand down in curls for tonight.

"Alright, want to help me get in this dress?" Gabriella asked giving Bristol a smile.

-x-

"Mommy," Gabriella looked up at the door as she was putting on her beige Yves Saint Laurent Tribute patent-leather sandals. She smiled as Lucille walked in with Summer in her arms both dressed in their dresses for the evening.

"Oh you both look beautiful!" Gabriella said standing up and taking Summer from Lucille's arms and kissing her on the head.

"Did you have fun with grandma?" Gabriella asked fixing the necklace that Summer was wearing that Lucille and Jack had bought for her.

"Yea," She said playing with Gabriella's hair.

"Thanks for getting her dressed," Gabriella said smiling at Lucille who waved her hand

"No problem I was delighted to do it," Lucille said smiling.

"What time are we eating?" Gabriella asked looking at the clock

"At 1 cause we don't want Troy late for his flight." Lucille said softly. Gabriella nodded bouncing Summer slightly before following Lucille out of the room.

"You look beautiful by the way Gabriella," Lucille said as they walked into the family room where some of the other girls were.

"Whoa Gabriella you are one hot mama," Sam said giving Gabriella a wink

"Well thank ya," said in response.

-x-

"You know," Troy said walking over to Gabriella as she stood by the window watching it snow. Gabriella smiled turning to look up at him "I think I deserve a kiss," Gabriella gave him a look

"Oh really?" Troy nodded "Why?"

"Well look up," Troy said looking up and Gabriella followed his eyes to see a mistletoe hanging above them. Gabriella blushed looking out the window

"I guess you're right," Gabriella said smiling Troy chuckled leaning down and moving some hair behind her eyes letting his fingers linger on her skin making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him not able to stop the blush that came to her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach.

Troy smiled again wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly at first but slowly started to get more into the kiss. Gabriella laughed slightly as she threaded her fingers through his hair loving the feeling she had at that moment. Even if Troy did have to leave later she was living in the now and this was where she was going to focus attention. They pulled apart letting their foreheads touch before kissing again both with smiles on their lips.

"Oh ew, mommy and daddy are kissing!" They both turned to see Summer being held up by Philip who was trying to talk like a baby girl. Gabriella laughed while Troy glared at Philip. Gabriella moved from Troy's embrace and took Summer into her arms kissing her cheek.

"Philip one of these days man," Troy said shaking his head and giving him a shove.

"What man?" Philip said with a laugh

"Everyone come to the table it's time to eat!" Erin called as everyone headed to the table taking their seats. The sound of Christmas music playing in the background and the sound of the fire was heard in the room. The family said a prayer and started to eat their meal all of the frustrations that they had been through that day, that month or even that year, didn't seem important anymore. They told stories and laughed and smiled and just enjoyed each other's presence since in the end you'll always have family.

_Through the years we all will be together and if the fates allow__  
__Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, __  
__And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

* * *

**It's short but yea...I thought the end was cute...(:  
****I have one thing to ask of you guys. In your review I would like you to tell me one question you would ask the Gabriella in my story if you were to interview her. **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years Eve and enjoy the New Year! 2011 (time to start fresh ;)**

**I love you guys seriously thankful for all of you. **

**xoxo Zoe **


	26. Not Like the Movies

**I haven't updated since last year...wow. SMH.**

* * *

**April 24, 2011**

"So . . . " Ryan started staring at me as we sat at his kitchen table in his apartment, our heads both laying on the table in a way that we're facing each other. I blinked in response willing him to say anything that could make the situation better. "At least we know," He said lightly giving a half shrug from his position.

"Yea." Was all I could manage since my mind was still trying to get wrapped around the idea. Ryan nodded before smiling.

"We haven't done this since we were in high school." He said making me realize that we really hadn't.

In high school whenever a situation came that just shocked either of us to death we would go to a talbe and just lay our head down. Eventually the other would come and do the same and we would figure out a solution while just, chillin.

"I miss high school, everything was …easier." I said with a sigh.

"Well let's look at this a positive way –"

"I don't see one."

"You have more time for your family."

"I'm going to have too much time. .." I said sadly. Not that I don't enjoy spending time with Summer I really do I just…I like staying busy. I never intended to be a housewife of all things in life.

"They are still letting you study though –"

"Yea but it counts for shit. That damn dean has been looking for a way to get me out of that school since I got pregnant with Summer and now she's found it." I said blinking as tears fell from my eyes.

"Gabriella –"

"You know it's true Ryan! She's always hated me trying to find ways for me to leave the school so it would stop getting the rep it does. First it's 'Miss Montez your presence at the university is causing chaos amongst the campus. How can I reassure the safety of over 3,000 students when 85% of campus security has to protect one student, a student who isn't even a celebrity herself.' Then she comes at me saying that 'She's seen many cases like mine where the girl is with a basketball player and throws her dreams away.' This fucking sucks Ry."

"I know she sounds like your mother. The most bipolar woman I've ever met in my life. We can't even be happy for one week before everything just starts falling apart. Have you even told Troy anything?"

"No! He's so busy lately I have no time at all! It's absolutely frustrating! I just – I just want a hug and he's not even here…" I mumbled wiping my face with a napkin. Ryan gave me a sympathetic look trying to think of the proper thing to say.

"How about you don't tell him." I sniffed looking at him a moment before slowly lifting my head off the table.

"What?" okay he's totally speaking like he's me right now. I'm always the one suggesting that I don't tell Troy something but for someone else to suggest it just shocks me.

"I mean you were eventually going to have to stay at home anyways…just tell him that it's going to become overwhelming eventually and you want to just stop now and continue later." Ryan sat up and ran a hand through his blonde hair before looking at me. "What? You're already 4 months pregnant you should just tell him the good news."

"I guess you're right…" I said looking off

"Of course I am, I mean who needs Troy getting all up in his body about something that can be covered up easily. Not that he could argue much plagiarism is plagiarism." Ryan stood up walking from the table to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"I hate school," I mumbled putting my face in my hands.

"I'm right there with ya sister! If it wasn't for theatre I would have dropped out long ago. But at the hearing I played a great lawyer didn't I?" Ryan said giving me a wink which made me laugh lightly.

"Yes you were an amazing lawyer and I don't know what I would do without you. Or how I could possibly repay you for your service." I said standing up and walking over to see if he had any food.

"Oh I don't know…let me be the godparent to this kid." I nodded giving him a smile as he pulled me into a hug.

"HEY OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" We jumped apart at the sound of voices at Ryans door.

"Is that …" he trailed on walking towards the door and looking out sighing when he saw it was someone he knew. Opening the door he didn't even get a chance to greet the guess before they bardged in.

Cari, Emily and Kirstin came towards me pulling me into a group hug.

"Well hello to you too." Ryan said closing the door but they chose to ignore him.

"What the hell do they mean by plagiarism? You've never plagiarized in your whole life!" Emily yelled looking frantic.

"I can't believe those bastards…what exactly did you plagiarize?"

"They can't do that can they?" I sighed looking at Ryan who shrugged. I guess word travels faster than I thought.

"How'd you find out?" I said softly kind of embarrassed by the situation.

"We know that's all that matters okay?" Cari said grabbing my arm gently and leading towards the couch in Ryan's family room. We sat down and I told them what happened.

"Well it's a short story thankfully, so for the midterm paper we had in Anatomy I guess I missed a citation or two. But that's it. It was reported and I went to the council today to plead my case but they were firmly against allowing me to stay in the school. So now I am a stay at home mom." I said with a smile trying to make light of the situation. They all stared at me before Emily burst out

"Bullshit!" this made all of us look at her since she isn't the one to burst out like that. "What? It is, how can they expel you for that, I mean there are kids who don't even write their own papers yet still get to stay. I've seen your papers they always follow guidelines."

"Yea I've seen them too, I can't believe Professor Bins couldn't just warn you about it." Cari said shaking her head.

"Well the dean has it out for me for if you didn't know so I was expecting to be kicked out sooner or later. Better now than when I'm further along." I said with a laugh

"True but – what?" Kirstin said staring at me along with the others.

"Pregnant," I said shyly.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed crushing me with a hug that Ryan joined in on.

-x-

"Oh Summer, I hope you don't look back one day and think mommy did that on purpose." I said to a sleeping toddler on the bed next to me. "Mommy has just been really tired lately, not that it's an excuse, this baby is taking a lot out of me. So maybe we should look at this as a blessing in disguise really." I touched her forehead lightly taking in how much she's changing from the last time I took a good look at her. "You're going to be such a great big sister Sum, you really are. I can feel it, what do you want more? A sister or brother?"

I left that question in the air and stared at her a little longer before turning off the light from it's place on the nightstand and fell asleep myself.

**April 28, 2011**

"You sure do eat more than before." Ryan said handing me a donut.

"I know it makes me sad…but I'm so damn hungry I can't worry about emotions right now." I said taking a big bite before grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite of that too. Ryan just shook his head taking a sip of his coffee.

"That must be how you're dealing with everything." He said staring at me, I just shrugged.

"What the fact that I have managed to be expelled from medical school, am pregnant…again, oh and have a mother who decided to remarry and move to the other side of the country and thinks it'd be best if we lost contact?" he nodded looking slightly amused. "Oh hell yea, I can't wait for the day we can sort out our feelings on Dr. Phil." I rolled my eyes before continuing to eat my donut.

"Well this baby definitely owns a pair." I gave him a mock glare.

"Hardy har harr,"

"I'm serious! All you do is bitch about this and that, you don't cry as much as you did before…though you do seem to get sick more than before…"

"Yea it's bullshit to say the least."

"And you curse more!" he said as if that's the point he had been meaning to add to his list.

"Go fuck yourself,"

"Wish I could but I can't,"

"I want watermelon now…" I said biting my lip.

"Oh how I wish that Troy was home." Ryan grumpily.

"I wish this kid would stop pressing on my lungs." I said taking a deep breath.

"It must be a boy…"

"Why you say that?"

"Just a feeling." He said with a wink before heading for his car to get me a watermelon. I frowned looking down at Ocean who had just came into the room.

"You think he's right?" I asked of course getting no response.

-x-

"AHHH!" I screamed closing the door as fast as I opened it.

"What?" Taylor asked rushing up to me. I opened my eyes and looked at her shaking.

"I just…oh my god…" I took a deep breath before opening the door again so it was fully open. "Zeke who knew you were really packing it like that." I said looking at Zeke who was pulling his boxers on while Shar was glaring at us, angrily putting on her bra.

"Who told you to come back here so soon!" She roared at Taylor and I.

"I'm going to…yea" Zeke said slipping into the bathroom quickly. Taylor shook her head slowly obviously still in shock.

"You should lock the door at least…" I stated innocently leaning against the doorframe resting my hands on my stomach. Sharpay stood from the bed quickly putting on her shorts.

"Maybe you should learn that if the bed is rockin, don't come knockin. Or barging in –"

"I didn't barge in! I knocked." I said with a pout. Sharpay rolled her eyes pulling one of Zekes t-shirts on before ushering us out closing the door behind her.

"You're lucky you're pregnant with my nephew or else you'd be dead." Shar whispered making Taylor laugh.

"Who says it won't be a girl?"

"I say it's a boy."

"Ryan says the same…you haven't told Zeke have you? It's bad enough that you guys know before Troy.." I trailed off biting my lip.

"Oh psh, I would never! I still don't get why you couldn't have told him while you had video sex –"

"Shar!" Taylor said once we reached the main floor pointing towards the family room where all of the kids were. Shar just waved her hand walking to the kitchen.

"They can't hear anything, besides Gabriella I know you guys have it, Troy told me."

"He told you!"

"Yea, he wanted to know the best way to do it and I told him. Simply put," She said over her shoulder as she washed her hands. I snarled at her taking a seat at the island next to Taylor who looked between both of us amused.

"I hate your relationship." I snapped

"Oh well I hate your relationship also so we're even."

"Okay guys let's talk about something other than sex, cause all I can think about is – " Taylor started but looked at me with this look that made me laugh replying

"It's huge isn't it!"

"HEY! No talking about my penis! That penis is mine okay? Mine so you can't talk about it. you don't see me talking about your guys dicks." Shar said opening the fridge looking for food.

"Oh please that's all you talked about in high school." Taylor said

"Okay maybe I did on occasion but now I don't care that's your problem. Now onto how Gabriella is going to tell Troy that they are having a baby." Shar said putting grapes on the table after rinsing them off.

"Oh do we really need to talk about that?" I asked eating a grape.

"Yes cause well I can't see you being in labor saying 'oh yea babe I'm pregnant' " Shar said sarcastically giving me a pointed look.

"Well I wouldn't wait that long-"

"This is you we're talking about Gabriella," Taylor said

"Yea if you could have it your way you wouldn't tell him at all in fear it would distract him from the game."

"No I don't mean that. It's just something that should be done in person."

"So…"

"So I keep forgetting when we were together before. I mean I wasn't showing really so when we were you know…I just was distracted…this baby makes me really a lot hornier than I was with Summer…"

"That's when Mr. V comes to visit." Shar commented with a huge grin.

"Oh gosh," Taylor said looking at Shar then me then shar and back to me. "Oh gosh you use a vibrator! Eww while you're pregnant?" Taylor yelled jumping from her seat staring at me like I'm crazy.

"WHAT? I couldn't help it! I told you this baby makes me totally different than Summer. With her I was emotional…with this one I'm just hungry, sick or horny. That's all I feel through the day. No time for tears just food, pain or orgasms."

"I can't look at you," Taylor said putting her hand up so it blocked me.

"Oh come on I know you use a vibrator!"

"Yea but wouldn't that just vibrate the baby like crazy?" she asked with curiosity.

"I don't know aren't you the doctor?" Shar asked eating some grapes.

"Well yea but…I never asked about that…." Taylor said obviously making a mental note to find out.

"Well my doctor says it's fine." I said with a grin.

"Oh gosh I think I love this side of you!" Shar sang holding her hand up for a high five.

**May 1, 2011**

"I'm home!"

"Troy!" I screamed jumping up from my spot on the floor of Summer's play room and rushed towards the front door.

When I saw him standing there I seriously felt like a little fan girl. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hung on his hip and a blue plaid shirt with a white t under it. He was taking his sunglasses off as I came into his view but the way that he smiled from ear to ear was enough to make me get butterflies. When I was close enough I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him into an urgent kiss. I haven't actually seen him in person in a long time. I've missed him.

Pulling away from each other I brought a hand to his face pushing some hair out of his eyes. I studied his face taking in how he looked at this moment compared to the last time I saw him. He has a shadow on his face that tickles my fingers as I touch it. I frown a little letting my fingers touch the area under his eyes which shows how tired he is. I love him, I really do, when he's not here I just feel like my world is spinning with no reason. When he is here I feel like the world has stopped and it's just us, forever. I leaned down and kiss his nose lightly before smiling at him again.

"Have you missed me?" I asked

"Yea, much more than I even thought I did." He said with a grin that made my face feel hot. He looked around a little before bringing his attention back to me. "Where's Summer?" he asked starting to set me down on the floor.

"She's with Shar for the day, they went to the zoo." I said grabbing his hand; he nodded looking down at me with a smile.

"So what were you doing?" he looked in the direction I came from.

"Oh I was cleaning up the playroom." I said moving to go back to what I was doing. I walked through the family room and down the hall of now filled rooms until I reached a bright yellow room with a window that overlooked the garden in the backyard.

I sighed sitting down on the floor cross legged and continued to put toys away that Summer had been playing with the day before. When Troy entered the room a few minutes later he sat behind me at first though after a sec he grabbed my waist lifting me into his lap.

"Troy I was cleaning up," I whined knowing that if Troy started anything with me right now that I would never finish this.

"I know I just missed you a lot," he mumbled hiding his face in my neck placing soft kisses

"I missed you too." I said grabbing his hand.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked suddenly making my heart stop which isn't something that you want when you're pregnant.

"My class was canceled" I said smoothly with a smile giving him a quick peck to distract him. Seriously though how can I tell him I was expelled? Everything I do is pretty much to impress him; I'd hate to see that look of disappointment in his face even if it was a tiny look.

"Oh well I guess that's a good thing for us…" he said moving his eyebrows in a suggestive way that made me laugh hitting his arm.

"You are so naughty." I whispered turning in his arms pushing him back so he was laying on the floor.

"I know," he said not denying anything.

"You should be punished," I said readjusting myself on top of him before I started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He laughed rubbing my arms.

"Someone is eager." I stopped and stared at him a moment before bringing my hand down to his crotch

"I know for a fact that someone in this room is more eager than either of us." I gave him a light pat before going back to taking off his shirt.

_When he's the one, you'll come undone__  
__And your world will stop spinning__  
__And it's just the beginning_

* * *

**Well...I updated...not the best but I didn't know what to say. hehe. **

**xoxo Zoe**


	27. Chasing Cars

**May 2, 2011**

"Today is the day Ocean," I said looking over at my white cat as I rummaged through my closet trying to figure what I'll wear for this day that was a long time coming. "I'm going to tell Troy that I am pregnant before I become any larger." Looking down at my stomach I frowned rubbing it soothingly adding in afterthought "I can't believe how big I am, it wasn't like this with Summer,"

This morning I woke up with two thoughts running through my head. The first was that I had to tell Troy that I'm pregnant since he has to know and I'm sick of trying to suck in. I haven't been keeping it from him on purpose! I seriously just forget or don't think it's the right time to be telling something like this. You know?

The second thought I had when I woke up was that something was going to happen today…Not the baby thing something else. It makes me feel uneasy and just not wanting to leave the house. I don't know what is going to happen all I know is that it's something…something.

"I should wear something flowy, so he doesn't see my stomach right away…right?" I looked down at Ocean who was looking back at me. Seriously, I'm talking to my cat.

"Maybe…black would be best..but this is a good thing so…" I bit my lip looking around my closet what can I wear? Most of the clothes I wore when I was pregnant last time are in storage and I'm not tall enough.

"No," I said turning 360 twice trying to think of where the dress is. I walked towards the corner of my closet and pulled out a not too form fitting blue dress.

-x-

"What are you doing today?" Ryan asked opening the door to his apartment as I was leaving.

"I'm telling Troy today…I'm nervous." I said pushing some hair behind my ear

"Oh that's a good thing! I'm rooting for you, though we know he'll be excited! " I smiled stepping out into the hall.

"Have fun with Summer, if you need anything just call me." He nodded as I headed for the elevator.

"I won't don't worry," I looked over my shoulder and glared at him as he waved happily.

When I walked out of the elevator I rummaged through my bag looking for my keys. I need to head to the pharmacy to pick up prescriptions first then I need to go to the grocery store for some food…then I need to get –

"AHHH-" my scream was muffled by a hand going over my mouth, the index and thumb squeezing my nose making it impossible to breathe. Funny thing is the only thing that I thought was, _oh this is the bad thing. _

I was pulled down landing hard on the ground and pushing against the back tire of a truck. I cough slightly as air was coming back into me. Looking over I saw a very tall figure standing next to me in nothing but black. Literally no skin was visible and he was wearing black glasses keeping me from seeing even his eyes. When they say people wear ski masks I never really thought I'd come face to face with one. This just isn't my day is it?

He looked around before sitting down leaning against the back tire of the car next to the one I'm leaning against. One of his legs was straight on the ground kind of blocking my escape to my car. His other leg was bent and his right arm rested on it in a cool way. He sighed tilting his head as if looking at me in this…way.

"What?" I snapped

"I can't do this anymore." I frowned looking at this creep

"What?"

"It's me,"

"Who?" I'm so confused I thought I was getting mugged. I think I'm really just sitting down for tea.

"I'm your stalker," I froze suddenly sitting up straight trying to get further from him in this tight area. He sighed again and took off his glasses showing me his eyes. One of his eyes were a blue/green the other was brown/green. I frowned, I know those eyes.

"I saw an ad a few years ago…I was desperate trying to get through school. I was running out of money and I was graduating that year and didn't have many offers so I needed money somehow. I went the job board in Allen hall and saw that someone need someone to help with a problem." He laughed and I imagine smiled

"At first I thought that was just something stupid right? But when I saw the pay I…I couldn't turn it up. I didn't think it would be this long I just really needed money. So I called and this lady wanted me to just freak this girl out make her think she's in danger when she's not. Looking back it's the stupidest piece of shit I've ever heard but back then, knowing that jobs aren't around as much, it looked like heaven." He looked at me briefly with clear eyes meaning he's being honest.

"I felt like I was working for the mob or some crazy shit." He looked around before looking at his right hand that was resting on his knee. "I watched so many stalker movies to get ideas. All I had to do was follow you around and take some pictures or set up cameras in weird ass places. After a while I was shocked that you hadn't called the cops or something I mean the stuff I was sending was creepy even for me. You have balls." He said laughing but I have no words at the moment

"Look I was never going to touch you or anything I wasn't going to hurt you or anything. I was just supposed to freaking you out. I know that the lady had other people working for her so I don't know what they did but I apologize for them. I just am in a good place now, so I don't want to feel dirty anymore. I know this is horrible to ask but I would like you to forgive me for what I've done to you. I've been feeling bad about it and when you realize who I am you'll hate me even more. I know that you will for sure. I just want you to have no thoughts in the back of your mind. I swear it's over I just want to move on, we all do."

"Why," I said my voice cracking slightly. I cleared my throat, "Why did this lady –"

"She wanted you to leave Troy,"

"Who –"

"I never really met her in person, she sounded young though. So I'm guessing an ex maybe the way she knew things. Maybe a friend cause she knew where your new house is. Look I'm sorry and I just…I'm sorry." He said looking at me for a while intensely. I felt a shiver run through my spine as I stare back at him. He stood suddenly taking me by surprise, he held his hand out for me and I took it for some reason trusting him. "I'm sorry really." He said walking away but stopped turning back.

"You know, you really are an amazing girl. You're not the lucky one, Troy is." And with that he was gone.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the place that he last stood. I am still trying to comprehend what just happened actually. When I finally came out of my daze I walked back to my car with this lightened feeling. When I was safely in my car I stared at my hand that he had grabbed while helping me up.

I'll have to make another stop before going home.

-x-

"What are you doing here?" Veronica said opening the door to the house that her and Nikki shared.

"I'm just here to voice something to you," I said brushing past her into the home that was just as nice as the last time I was here.

"Well what have I done to earn your presence?" she asked closing the door and turning towards me as I stood in the hallway not daring to go further into the house. I stared at her a moment as she waited for my response to come. I shook my head before bringing my hand up and slapping her.

"You bitch!" she screamed glaring at me.

"Yea, I may be a bitch but it takes a bitch to know a bitch. But even you are worse than that, you're pathetic!"

"What?"

"Eric," I said simply and got my confirmation just seeing her eyes move from me in nervousness.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like Troy and wanted me out of the picture so that Nikki could have him. But for you to hire someone to freak me out hoping I'd leave Troy –" I sighed shaking my head " that's just the most pathetic thing in the world."

"You don't deserve him." she said still holding her cheek

"Bullshit, cause trust me I've heard that a thousand times, but a lot of people would love to have someone who loves them like Troy loves me." She rolled her eyes

"Is that all you wanted? For me to confirm it?"

"Yea, that's all." I said before getting ready to head for the door. Before I could put my hand on the handle I turned back and walked up to her.

"Oh there's more? Are you going to slap me again?"

"No, I just wanted to say that if Troy ever, _ever_ gave any indication that he still loved Nikki." She stared at me expectantly as I gained the nerve to say this, "I would have left him without a second thought. That's what I was doing in a way back then. But…he wouldn't let me leave…he wouldn't let me break up with him." I stepped closer to her to make sure she heard what I was going to say

"_He_ is the one that wouldn't let us break up. _He_ is the one who said I'll just give you a little space but I'm not leaving you._ He_ is the one who wouldn't leave no matter how much I pushed him towards Nikki. _He_ is the one who came back to _me_!" I glared up at her not intimidated by her height at all. "Cause if I know anything about the relationship between Troy and I, it's the fact that, he can't live without me and I sure as hell can't live without him. So stay the fuck out of my life."

-x-

"YOU SLAPPED HER!" Emily exclaimed with a delighted look on her face

"I'm not proud of it…" I mumbled as I sat in the chair letting Kirstin do my hair for the big event in a little more than an hour.

"That's why you have that smirk on your face…" Kirstin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean I'm proud of myself…" I said frowning "But I wish I had done that shit sooner. I mean really that bitch deserved more than a slap."

"Yea she deserved her car scratched up too, and her weave pulled out," Emily said

"I'm not going to do that, at least not when I'm pregnant…" I teased making Emily laugh

"Oh if you two ever throw down please call me, I love a good girl fight."

"I'm sure you do, how's the husband these days?" I asked changing the subject.

"He's fine actually, we are trying to have a baby."

"Really?" Kirstin and I asked in unison, surprise in our voices.

"No I was joking,"

"Ugh you brat."

"We aren't having kids for a while, trust me."

"She's the next one pregnant I call it!" Kirstin said with a laugh as Emily hit her.

"Hey she has hot things near my head!" I exclaimed

"Sorrry," Emily said trying not to laugh at the same time.

-x-

"Wow," Troy said softly walking out to the backyard to see what I had set up for the evening.

Of course it wasn't much since there isn't much I can do at the moment. I set up a small picnic on the lawn and turned on the garden lights that gave it a very fairy tale like feel.

"You like it that much?" I asked looking around myself. The garden lights are something I had installed while Troy was away so this is the first time he's seeing it.

"I like you more though," He said with a casual shrug while avoiding my eyes. He acts like such a love shy boy sometimes, it's cute, though his simple comment still made me blush like a love shy girl.

"Anyways, I thought we could have a nice little dinner under the stars," I said with a smile as he walked closer to me

"Well that's nice of you," he said finally standing in front of me.

"I know, so you better be good or else things like this won't happen again,"

"I understand," he said with a smile "You look awfully nice today though, is it my birthday?" I rolled my eyes pushing him away from me before sitting down on the ground.

-x-

"Seriously though why did you want to have this dinner?" Troy asked after we had finished our dinner and cleared everything away. We were laying on the blanket that I had put on the ground and staring at the stars. I don't know why I'm so nervous being with Troy like this. I feel like I'm 15 again not knowing what the hell I'm doing with a guy like him.

"I felt like it." I said simply turning my head to look at him only to find him already looking at me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said looking back up at the sky with a cheesy grin.

"What?" I exclaimed sitting up slightly

"Nothing I'm just happy,"

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean they say after 5 years you can't stand each other anymore. We're at 8 and you still do mushy stuff like this." I hit him on his chest before laying back down though moving away from him.

"Oh come on I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything." He said but I'm choosing to ignore him for the moment.

"Gabriella," he said softly grabbing my hand. I turned my head towards him and shyly asked if he really wanted to know the reason for the dinner. When he replied yes I sighed looking away from him for a moment before looking back.

"Troy,"

"Yes?" I scooted closer to him

"Troy,"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm pregnant." I said watching his reaction but he only stared back at me. At first I thought he was in shock but then a soft smile came on his face as he brought his right hand to my face cupping it slightly letting his thumb rub circles on my skin.

"I know,"

"You know?" I asked staring at him with wide eyes "How?"

"First of all, you won't let me touch your stomach at all. Then I noticed that the pregnancy books were out again."

"Oh I guess this isn't as much of a surprise then huh?" he smiled kissing me on the forehead before continuing.

"That's not what gave it away though,"

"Really? What did?"

"The phone call from the doctor confirming your appointment was sent to my phone too." I groaned dropping my head on his chest as he laughed

"Why didn't you just say something?" I whined

"I don't know, you were just so cute whenever you freaked out. I was enjoying myself."

"I hate you, no more kids after this one. He's going to be a handful I can tell already." I said looking at him with my chin on his chest. He raised his eyebrows in surprise

"A boy?"

"A boy." I confirmed with a grin on my lips

-x-

"Come on I wanna go to Disneyland for her birthday." I said with a pout

"That's so childish though," Troy said with a frown

"She is a child,"

"You're not,"

"So, Disney is the happiest place on earth."

"Whatever, we're not going."

"Troy,"

"Gabriella,"

"We're going cause you'll have fun and you know it."

"I won't"

"You sooooo will and that's what scares you!" I readjusted myself against Troy so I could tease him properly. "As soon as you and Chad get down there you will be running around like two little boys ."

"No we won't"

"You sooo will and I'll take pictures so you can remember. Besides we have to go to Disney often tons of memories. They may even let you be in a parade." I said gaining his interest

"Really?"

"Oh yea, I mean you're Troy Bolton! You are MVP, sexiest man alive, and captain of the Lakers. Why wouldn't they take advantage of your celebrity." He nodded seeming to consider this.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll call everyone tomorrow so they can clear their schedules." I said with a smile resting my head back on his chest closing the discussion.

"You're so cute," he said suddenly making me smile "You're funny too. Oh Gabriella, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"I really love you, not just because you're bringing my children into this world…but because you're always here for me. Like…I don't know but you're just amazing."

"Awe Troy thanks I try to be the best." He chuckled before moving a little.

"I just want to stay like this forever."

"Same here,"

"When I retire let's move out of here." I frowned

"And go where?"

"I don't know…let's build a house somewhere secluded from everything and just grow old together."

"Well you're already old so you don't have long to go." I said poking his stomach.

"Oh whatever it was just an idea." I looked down at his hand that was resting on my stomach

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, but let's not move for a while, at least not until the kids are all grown up. Okay?"

"You'll stay with me that long?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." I looked up at him "We're soul mates," I gave him a wink before resting my head again.

"We are soul mates aren't we?"

"Yup,"

"Well I had something to tell tonight too."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm,"

"What?" I asked curiously

"Look at the stars for a moment." I did as he said and looked up at the stars taking in how nice they looked tonight. "I'm not good with words but…" I looked back at him for a second before following his gaze immediately tensing up in shock at what I saw now resting on his stomach. I can't breathe.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?"

_I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel__  
__Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough__  
__If I lay here, if I just lay here__  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**Sigh, everything is coming to an end you guys. Only a few chapters left in this story. I didn't really want the proposal to be anything big and flashy so I hope you can accept it this way. Actually this is how I'd like a guy to propose to me, nothing big and flashy, just simple and personal. **

**xoxo Zoe**


End file.
